That's What Makes A Trancy Maid
by SebastianGirl1994
Summary: (Sequel To 'The Phantomhive's New Maid') Elena Hamilton saw Ciel fall from the Tower Bridge. Shortly after, she is employed by a new master and his spider butler. But things aren't as easy as Elena hoped for and now, she is alone. An unknown man arrives at the door one evening...and he seems familiar. Who is he? What does he want? And what does he have in his suitcase?
1. Chapter 1: Clawed Butler

**Hi guys, here is the first chapter to the sequel of 'The Phantomhive's New Maid'. Warning, if you haven't read the first book, you might not understand my character Elena...anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_…__I watched for a moment longer before the latter figure let go and fell. I knew who it was, but I still shouted out, "CIEL!" at the top of my voice. He was dead…and I knew it when I saw thin strips of white leave his chest. His cinematic records, I thought bitterly as I watched the taller figure jump after Ciel. I fell to my knees, weaker than before as I watched the bridge glow like a beckon. Was that Heaven beyond? No, I thought, Heaven will elude Ciel, even in death. I dropped to my hands before my chest hit the ground. I coughed on dust before I closed my eyes, the image of Ciel dying, playing on repeat behind my eyes…_

* * *

It had been a long night, one plagued with nightmares. I had woken up earlier than the head butler of my new house and that had only served to bore me. There was nothing for me to do unless the new master was awake, and even then, I avoided him when I could. He wasn't like Ciel had been…Ciel had been sweet and friendly. This boy was nearly my age but stepped on me when he could. That was in the literal sense as well as mentally. He hadn't liked my smiling attitude when I had first arrived…

I was in the kitchen when the butler walked in and looked me over. No one here liked me, well, the triplets liked looking at me but that might be for a different reason than affection. Not even that could bring a smile to my lips when I knew I should be happy that I had a job…but this was not what I wanted. I felt more alone in this house of six people than if I had been outside on my own. That was saying something…considering all I wanted was what Finny had described so very long ago. I wanted my family back…

"Elena," Claude Faustus said in an unemotional monotone, "you will be attending the young master this morning with me."

"Yes Mr Faustus," I said as I bowed.

Claude Faustus hadn't asked what I had done before this, but his rule was I couldn't refer to him as Claude. He was Mr Faustus for my employment as Hannah was Ms Anfeloz. I fixed my lavender skirt and white apron before I followed him out of the room. I kept my head down and clasped my hands, hiding the Phantomhive bracelet Ciel had bought me so very long ago. It still served to bring a tear to my eye when I remembered his death.

I sighed as Claude led the way up the stairs and knocked lightly on Alois Trancy's room. He opened the door slowly before he pointed to the still closed curtains.

"Elena, open the curtains," Claude ordered and I bowed before I walked off to open them as I had been instructed my first day. You had to pull them slowly or Lord Trancy would hurt you because the 'light blinded' him. You then had to tie them off twice with the velvet braid or Claude would yell that 'you are unprofessional'. I had learnt my lesson many times, and most of them had been by accident. In my four months here…I had changed. And none of it had been good. There were days when I hoped my uncle would come to collect me…but Alois denied me paper or phone calls. Did he try to contact me? Ask if I was alright? I wasn't sure if he cared…that's what Alois said to me.

"Here we are master, this morning's tea is her Majesty's blend from Ridgway's, most excellent," Claude said as he poured a cup of tea. I took a step away from the curtains so I could hide in the darkness. Mr Trancy didn't like me blocking the sunlight with my 'horrid self." I was a lowly maid to him, nothing more. Alois sat up and stretched before he looked to Claude and then me. He stuck his tongue out at me as I dropped my head, feeling the ends tickle my chin. Alois had cut it short when he saw me braiding it. Like Berrymore, he had taken something I had cherished. That was why I couldn't let him find the bracelet. If he took it from me, it would make my time with the Phantomhives seem like a dream…a figment of my imagination.

Alois looked back to Claude with what could be described as admiration while the butler looked on with indifference. The boy, I had been told, sought out affection and when it wasn't given, he got annoyed. So that was one reason kept my distance. I didn't like being on that end of his hatred. I had a horrible tremor from working here…I didn't think I'd last to my thirties at this rate…

_'__Ciel would never treat you like this,' _I thought to myself.

"What's she doing here?" Alois asked before he turned to glare at me again.

"I asked her to attend to you this morning, your highness," Claude replied as he glared at me as well.

It was going to be one of those days then, I thought to myself. Today would be a day Alois and Claude would make my life a misery…not that it wasn't already…

"Humph, she's not doing a good job," Alois muttered as Claude turned him to dress.

"I'll make sure she is correctly reprimanded," Claude said as he undid Alois's night top and handed it to me to fold. I went to the bottom of the bed and picked it up carefully before folding it. My hands were shaking but the bracelet was attached at my elbow, it wouldn't come down.

Claude put on Alois's shirt and started doing the buttons as I put the top down. He was at the bottom when Alois undid the top two, a form of rebellion in my opinion.

"All annoyed now?" Alois asked in a faux innocent voice.

"No," Claude replied as he fixed his glasses.

Claude fixed the buttons, and the dark look that crossed Alois's face…the action hadn't resulted in the right reaction. Alois wanted Claude to be frustrated, but the butler had a sense of infinite patience when it came to Alois Trancy. Sometimes the others had that patience as well…

Claude got him dressed after that with only the buttons of the waistcoat coming undone before Alois gave up. He then turned to glare at me, but all I saw was his lips as my eyes were down. I wasn't supposed to look my master in the eyes. That was considered rude and viewed us as equals. Though if I had accepted my uncle's help when he had offered it; I would be equal to Alois Trancy. But that was one of those things that began with a 'what if'.'

"Please excuse me," Claude said as he stood, "Elena will be here in case you require anything."

Claude left the room and I was left alone, with my head facing the door. I didn't want to respond to him, to anyone other than my true master, Ciel Phantomhive, but he was dead. I couldn't live on dust for the rest of my life…and I needed money for food…though the money was so small, I had to learn to live on dust…

"Elena!" Alois snapped and I turned with my head down, "my buttons have come undone. Fix them!"

"Yes master," I said as I dropped to kneel before him.

I lifted my shaking hands to tie the buttons but my hands let go. They were too weak and sore to complete the task, which Alois took to be defiance. My stupid tremor was going to get me in severe trouble…

"Are you some stupid tart?!" Alois snapped as he clasped my chin to make me look at him, the pain radiated through my face and hurt my teeth, "fix the buttons!"

He let go of my chin and I went forward again when he screamed. It was on instinct to look up and find out what I had done wrong. Had I caught his skin when I had grabbed the waistcoat? Had I hurt him in any way? That was the worst mistake though, because he started laughing.

"I have to teach you a lesson, Elena, or Claude would be very disappointed," he said as he grabbed my wrist tight so he could break it, "now go get Claude!"

"Yes master," I said as I walked out of the room.

When I closed the door, I heard him laughing like a maniac. I quickly walked down the hall and saw Claude walking up the stairs. He stopped when he looked at me, obviously wondering why I was leaving the master. I held my wrist to my stomach, protecting myself from further injury.

"His buttons came undone, and he demanded you fix them, Mr Faustus," I croaked as I walked by him.

I went down to the kitchen where the triplets were standing around whispering. Their conversations were always too low for me to hear so I tended to ignore them. I walked to the sink and poured cold water on my now swollen wrist before I found bandages to wrap it. I sat down to wrap it, cursing my shaking hands as Hannah walked in.

"Elena," Hannah said by way of greeting, "do you need assistance?"

"Can you please help me?" I asked her as she nodded and put the bandages on me.

"The master is in the dining room, we are all to go there," Hannah instructed and I nodded.

We all walked in to stand behind Alois's chair, with Hannah closest to him, then the triplets and then me. I was by a window so I could look out on the gardens, remembering a day when Finny would laugh with Pluto. I wondered where they were all now. Had they found new jobs? Where was the demon Sebastian Michaelis? Had he formed a new contract? They were all the things I wanted to know when I saw the reflection of Lord Trancy as he walked into the room. They were questions I would never get answered…not in this lifetime.

Claude pulled back his chair before setting a dish in front of him. He looked down at it with disdain before he started to stab one of the fried eggs. My stomach growled and reminded me I hadn't eaten in a few days as punishment for leaving a fingerprint on Alois's purple coat. It had been an accident that one of the triplets had found and told Claude about.

"Hannah, don't you find fried eggs rather pathetic?" Alois asked as he looked down at the egg like he would…me, "nakedly exposed for all eyes to see. Indeed they almost look like eyes themselves. But they'll never become eyes of course, or anything but my breakfast. All their possibility wiped out by me."

Once the egg was dripping, Alois looked to Hannah with the same look he had given Claude. It asked, "how can I get the reaction I crave?" and that meant bad things were going to happen. I felt tremors run up my body, making the dress shake a little before I clasped my hands tight and dropped my head again. I shouldn't be this scared, but there was no escaping. Alois Trancy had five demons in his employ and I didn't doubt one of them could find me if I ran. He would send one of the triplets, knowing they were worse than Claude or Hannah. He cherished Claude and tolerated Hannah…but he hated the triplets. He would turn one or all of them on me if I left without permission. How long had it been since I had left? Had I left at all?

_'__No, you've been in this house for four months straight,' _my mind kindly reminded.

Alois waved his knife as if to dismiss us when he put it on the lip of his glass. I wasn't sure what was in it and didn't dare venture a guess when his knife pulled the glass down. The plum liquid inside flowed freely, staining the tablecloth, Alois himself before dripping to the floor. All of its possibility wiped out by Alois Trancy…very much the same as me. Uncle had said one day when I had been minding my baby cousin Harry that Lord Trancy was looking another maid. Uncle had said I looked bored so he had recommended me. Unlike Ciel, Alois didn't want anything but a maid. So my skills as a bodyguard and a thief were shelved for this.

"Hannah," Alois called and the maid dropped to wipe away the liquid, only for Alois to scream.

Like me, Hannah looked up to see what had caused his injury when he smirked at her. The laugh of a maniac returned before he looked at her with interest now…similar to me this morning. It made shivers run down my spine and I wanted to turn my head away. I didn't want to look at what he was going to do next.

"Yes, truly pathetic indeed," Alois said as he moved his hands, stabbing Hannah in the eye with his fingers, "hasn't Claude taught you any better? A maid mustn't look directly at her master, it's rude. I'm sure the gossiping Elena told you about her sob story this morning. Do forgive me though; Claude will be most upset if I don't punish you. So…"

Hannah fell to the floor, blood dripped down her face as Claude re-entered the room. The way the demons were reacting, even Hannah, made this seem like it was all normal. This boy was a monster, and no one else seemed to notice that. Was I the only one? Maybe it was old Elena screaming at me to fight, to defend Hannah but the old Elena had died a few days after she arrived here. It had been the day she had done the laundry and started to sing to herself; when Claude had brought her into the house and up to Alois who had hurt her…for disrupting his dreams. That had been the start…

"Clean this up at once!" Claude ordered as the triplets moved to pick Hannah up, "Elena stay there!"

"Yes Mr Faustus," I said with a small bow as Timber handed me a cloth to wipe the table. I moved forward to do that as Claude cleaned the blood from Alois's fingers. This was normal in their eyes, the master who hurts the servants.

_''__I'd give anything to be working with Berrymore again, at least he wasn't this bad, not even on his worst day,' _I thought to myself as I picked up the glass to dry before I poured in more of the plum liquid. I then stepped away before Claude grabbed my arm to push me behind the master's chair. I kept my head down as he took the jug from me.

"Stay with the young master," Claude ordered again and I nodded.

I heard the clatter of a fork and knife hitting the plate, the sound of Lord Trancy swallowing the food I craved and then it repeated. It repeated because Alois could hear my stomach growling and was taking it upon himself to torture me, much like Claude liked to at the start of my unemployment. I wasn't wanted here, and I didn't want to be there. The money I was given as a wage was pitons that meant I couldn't spend it. I didn't have enough to cover a carriage ride to my uncle; that was how poor I was. I couldn't afford even the safest meal…

"Elena," Alois said as he put his knife and fork down on the plate, "your uncle recommended you for this job. Do you think he was wrong?"

"No sir," I whispered as I bowed my head again.

"Why did you come here at all? Frank Hamilton didn't say," Alois muttered as he drank down the plum drink.

"My old job was terminated," I replied as I wrung my hands.

"Terminated?" Alois asked as he turned to look at me, "you were fired?"

"No sir," I whispered as I stretched my fingers and gulped, "my old master died."

I wasn't lying; both my old masters had died. Lord Henry Berrymore had been murdered by the Demon Hound in Houndsworth. Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive had died because his contract with Sebastian had finished.

"Died? He must have been an old fart!" Alois said as he stood and left me to follow after him.

I wanted to scream, to tell him Ciel was better than him, that he had been through worse and still managed to be a brilliant employer. Even when Agni had hurt me, Ciel had been nice to me. I only wished he hadn't concluded the contract. I wanted nothing more than to be in the Phantomhive Manor right now, reading a book that Ciel had bought me. He had kept the library stocked for me, asking what I was interested in before he went out with Sebastian and he returned with a new book for me. When the library had been burnt down, I missed the memories of reading those books, and seeing Ciel arrive with another for me.

Alois was the exact opposite. There was no kind thought in his head, and that could go back to his childhood. But Ciel had a rough childhood, and he had come out better than Alois. Alois avoided all the servants' rooms before making his way to the dining room. I had cleaned it yesterday, fixing the cutlery so it was shock to see it was a different colour. Instead of the bright cream it had been, it was now a suffocating red that made the air seem thin to me. There was too much gold, too much red and I had to clutch my head against the dizzy spell I was under. It was the lack of food that caused me to feel this way. There could be no other explanation.

I watched as Alois put a rose in the mouth of Claude before doing some estranged dance around him.

"Ole!" the master called as he clapped his hands.

But he turned before stomping away from us. Claude went to me and motioned for me to follow him. I wondered what was going on, when Alois ran out into the sunlight to greet three men. He seemed friendly with one in particular.

"Arnold Trancy, a priest and Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Lord Druitt," Claude said as way of introduction before he walked out.

Alois turned to smile at Claude before the group moved back into the house. Arnold Trancy handed Claude his hat. Lord Druitt looked around before his eyes stopped on me. He moved closer and lifted my chin, which resulted in a slight whimper.

"Little Blackbird?" he asked as he looked into my eyes, "why are you the maid?"

"I hired her," Alois explained, "but she is hopeless idiot."

"Is that so?" Druitt asked as he looked me over again, "what is your name again?"

"Elena Hamilton," I replied as he touched my hair.

"I saw you at the Frost Fair last December," he said as he turned back to the others, "you were with Ciel Phantomhive. You were also mute…how did that change?"

"I had lost my voice, my lord," I said as I took my chin away, "I recovered."

Alois looked me over with a glance that suggested I was like a river of informaton and filth at the same time. I wasn't sure why Lord Druitt saying he had seen me with Ciel meant anything. He was dead, five months as far as I remembered. Alois muttered something under his breath before he walked into the hall across from the entrance with Claude and me following behind. He turned when Lord Druitt looked over everything, a smile on his lips as I closed my eyes.

"Oh my!" Lord Druitt exclaimed after a moment, "everything still remains the way it was as when Uncle Trancy still lived amongst us. The mansion's glittering gold, bringing the legend of cheap mongoose springs to life again."

"Yes, I haven't changed a thing, I've preserved it all since Father's time," Alois said softly, "I had to. I couldn't lose the warm essence of him the mansion contains."

"I can tell you loved him very much," the priest said as Arnold Trancy sighed.

Alois nodded as he wiped tears away roughly. He then turned to walk into the dining room with his servants following behind like loyal lapdogs. Claude pulled out his master's chair as I set the priest and Lord Druitt at the table. Claude motioned for me to follow him as he went for the lunch. It was some sort of soup as I grabbed one bowl as Claude grabbed another. I put it in front of Alois and then went back for another. Claude hadn't returned so I brought it out to put in front of Lord Druitt and then grabbed the last one to put in front of the priest. I then bowed gently and moved to stand to Alois's right while Claude took his left. We were at his beck and call.

"…they worked me like a slave," Alois said, a story had begun while I had been getting the dishes, "they didn't even let me go outside."

"You poor boy," the priest said gently.

"There was one other child who was treated in the same way I was. It sounds silly but I thought of him as a younger brother. And then one night, one dark night, inside the rippling flames, the horror of dying screams. There could only be one thing…darkness."

"What happened to the village that night?" the priest asked.

"That's something I may never know," Alois continued, "but at least my father came to take me home finally. I thought, at last I'm not alone; I have a family to love me. Then he, he left too."

"How terrible for you," the priest said as a way of condolence.

"Oh Lord, I take it back! I can't forgive you after all!" Lord Druitt muttered as he grabbed the priest's throat to strangle him. The priest broke free to stand and bless himself.

"Come now Lord Druitt, to despair is a sin. Young man, I pray you find solace in this world," the priest said calmly.

"Thank you very much father," Alois said as he stood, "but I know I'll manage. Because I still have Uncle Arnold, don't I?"

"Yes of course you do," Arnold said as Alois wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Alois then whispered something in the man's ear that caused him to stiffen in shock.

"Father," I said softly to the priest as Alois watched me, "would you like some ice for your neck?"

"Yes please," the priest said as I bowed.

"Elena?" Lord Druitt said as I walked over to him, "will you get me a glass of water?"

"Yes sir," I said as I bowed.

I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a clean cloth to put ice in. I then got Lord Druitt the glass of water carefully before setting it down. I ran my hands through my hair before closing my eyes.

"To despair is a sin," I whispered to myself, "then I'm going straight to hell."

I picked up the glass carefully and the cloth with ice. I returned as Alois started sipping the soup. I put the glass down and tied off the cloth so the ice wouldn't fall out.

"Here you are, Father," I said softly as I held out the ice to him.

"Thank you dear," he said as he used his left hand to put the ice to his neck.

"Elena," Alois snapped, "go clean up breakfast!"

"Yes sir," I said softly before I turned and left the group. Alois didn't like me helping others when I should have focused on him. But Sebastian had taught me to take care of guests and anticipate their desires before they were asked for.

"That's what makes a Phantomhive maid," I breathed as I gathered the dishes to clean.

* * *

I heard Alois yell my name so I ran out to see what he needed. He saw me and pointed to the priest who I walked over to, not sure why he wanted me.

"Child, I wish to speak to you, about something your master told me," the priest said as he stood.

"Yes Father," I replied with a bow and motioned for me to follow him out to the hall.

"You appear upset," he said simply, "and Lord Trancy said your last employer died."

"Five months ago," I replied with my hands folded, "Father, I have a question."

"Oh?"

"You mentioned to Lord Druitt that to despair is a sin. I adored my old master; he was very nice to me. I thought it was right to grieve his loss. The question I ask you, will I go to hell?"

"Hell?" the priest asked as he looked me over, "I believe that if you truly care for someone, the feelings of loss will never truly go. They will remain with you. You must be able to raise yourself from your despair and pray that the one you lost, your old master, finds peace."

"Thank you Father," I said as we turned to see Alois standing close to us. He had heard our conversation and that meant he knew I was…weaker. He would torment me with this information. He turned and left us before going back to his other guests. When we returned, I pulled the chair out for the priest and then left. I would find something else to occupy myself with. There was always the laundry to do…

* * *

Night came and Canterbury came in to tell me Lord Druitt wished to speak with me. I dried my hands from washing Alois's clothes and walked out. Claude was with the master as Lord Druitt looked me over. Did he wear anything other than a white suit?

"Little Blackbird," he said as he took my hand to kiss, "until we meet…your wing!"

"Excuse me?" Alois asked as he looked down at my bandaged hand.

"How will you fly with your wing damaged, little Blackbird?!" Lord Druitt sighed as he kissed the bandages and left with the priest.

"Were you looking for sympathy from our guests?!" Alois snapped before he slapped me.

"No sir," I said as I left them, holding my cheek.

Tears dripped down my face but I wiped them away roughly, hurting my cheek as I did. This was my place now, a hopeless maid. It reminded me of MeyRin when she dropped the plates. That served to remind me of Bard when he burnt half my kitchen down in Houndsworth with dynamite. Sebastian had fixed it all of course…and I stopped when I was in the kitchen. I missed them…I missed my family. The Phantomhives had become my family and with them, they had given me hope. Since Ciel's death, that hope had been taken from me and now with Alois Trancy, it was never coming back.

"I shouldn't have hoped to begin with," I said in a whispered as I looked out the window, just as it started to rain.

"The master wants to speak with you," Claude said from behind me.

"Yes Mr Faustus," I replied as I hurried off.

Why did this all seem so familiar? Running around for a master who didn't care? Berrymore had run me ragged looking for things, or talking to the villagers of Houndsworth about their dogs. Alois had me running around to make sure I didn't cause him hardship…but hardship always found me. Alois was in the drawing room, looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. I knocked on the door gently, to wait for his attention as Sebastian had done with Ciel.

"A storm is coming," Alois whispered before he looked up at me, "what is this about you being at the Frost Fair with Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I was his maid," I replied with my head bowed, "he requested that I accompany him."

"Did he have another person with him?" Alois asked as he stood.

"He had a Mr Lau, a Ms RanMao, a Mr Undertaker and a Mr Abberline with him," I replied as he came to a stop in front of me.

"No butler?" Alois asked, "your punishment will be less severe if you tell me the truth."

Somehow I knew Sebastian was important in this, and I knew I would be raked across the coals for lying, but a part of me still felt loyal to the pair. And that part of me said, "tell him no."

"No butler," I whispered as he grabbed my chin to glare at me.

"I will have Claude check your story, and you had better be telling me the truth!" Alois snapped before he pushed me away. My skirt was caught under my feet when I fell so I landed on the floor painfully. This day would only get worse.

The door was knocked as I got up on my knees. Alois looked outside before he went out into the hall. I got up and followed, as Claude had instructed me to do most of the morning. Was this what my life had come to? To follow some brat around while he hurt me? Was I no better than a punching bag? I rounded the corner as the door was opened by Claude, revealing a man completely covered. A top hat covered his head from the light and the rain while his coat distorted his figure. He held a suitcase in his hands carefully, as if it might break if he let go.

"A storm had blown in," the unknown man said at the doorway of the Trancy Estate.

"What brings you to our door at this late hour?" Claude asked, trying to use the candles in his hands to light the man's face.

"I've been caught outside in this wicked storm, I was hoping I could trouble you for lodgings tonight," the man replied. His voice sounded familiar and then the tremor started again.

"Look at you!" Alois said as he got closer, "you're so filthy. You look just liked a drowned rat. But still," Alois said as he leaned against the man seductively, "you do smell rather nice so…what's your name? This man will be staying with us. Understood Claude….Elena?"

"Yes, your highness," Claude replied after a moment.

"Yes sir," I replied as I stepped forward, "if you will follow me, we should have something in the kitchen to feed you."

The man motioned for me to lead the way and I ducked my head, gripped my hands and walked past Claude. Alois followed behind with Claude as I brought the stranger into the dining room. I walked to the middle of the table and pulled out a chair, and waited for the man to put the suitcase down near the chair before he sat down.

"Would you like a glass of water?" I asked and he nodded, "I will be right back."

I walked into the kitchen to see Claude assembling a meal. I poured the water into a clean glass before walking out. Claude followed behind me with the plate of food before we set them before the stranger. The stranger continued to look forward, as if the dinner didn't interest him as he reached for the water to take a sip. Whatever way he had done it, his face stayed covered so I couldn't even make out the arch of his nose.

"Try this one," Alois said as he lifted a plate to the man's attention after he had put down the glass, "Claude's cooking is simply delicious."

"Yes I'm sure it tastes quite nice. However, please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate. I assume it would have been too great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth."

"My apologies sir," Claude replied as he picked up the plate, "I'll clear this. I didn't realise that a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me," the man replied.

Claude left Alois alone to put down the dish that held bread. The stranger looked towards me for a moment, a smirk on his lips before Alois sighed.

"Elena will show you to your room. It's all she's good for," Alois muttered and I bowed.

"Would you like help with your suitcase?" I asked softly but the man shook his head, "very well sir. If you will follow me…"

"Give him the plum room, two doors from my room," Alois ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied as I waited for the man to pick up the case and follow me. When I reached the hall, I realised the hall was dark. If the stranger got hurt because I hadn't lit a candle, Alois would be very annoyed. I picked up a candle stick and pulled matches from my pocket to light it.

"If you will give me a moment," I said softly as I caught the flame and lit the wicks carefully before blowing out the match. I walked forward, hearing his footsteps behind me as I brought him up the main flight of stairs and then to the plum room. I walked towards the small table and put the candlestick down as the man sat on the bed, looking like he didn't know what to do next. I lit more matches to light the smaller candles around the room. It didn't illuminate his face, but I hadn't expected that it would.

"How long have you worked here?" the man asked after a moment.

"Four months," I replied as I fixed my skirt, and pulled down my sleeves so he couldn't see my wrist.

"Do you like it here?"

"It is a job," I answered, which meant I didn't answer the question. Was there something wrong with me because I hated it here? Had I not given it a fair chance?

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked as Hannah came in with fresh hot water.

"No thank you," he said as Hannah took the cold water in her hands.

"Some hot water for you sir," Hannah explained.

"May I ask why you wear a bandage over your eye?" the man asked Hannah.

"It's nothing," Hannah replied as she held the cold jug tighter.

"I'm impressed you can still work."

"Hannah?" Alois called from the door and we all turned to look at him, "what are you doing in here? Tell me."

"I came to change the water," Hannah replied.

"Oh? Or perhaps you were seeking pity by wearing that silly bandage and acting pathetic for our guest. You've done it now, you stupid tart!" Alois snapped as he grabbed Hannah's neck to push her to the ground. She dropped the jug and water dripped along my skirt. Hannah was then kicked before she stood and bowed. Alois then turned to look at me, anger in his eyes as he caught my wrist to throw me forward.

"You've brought the guest up, Elena!" Alois snapped as he pushed me to the ground as well, "Your job is done or did you want pity as well?"

He kicked me before I stood rather shakily and bowed to him and then the guest. I walked quickly out of the room, my heart racing as I then jogged away. The man had asked if I liked working here…

"I hate it!" I muttered as I walked past the triplets. They looked me over before whispering, and I knew it was about me. They would tell Claude about my comment and…I'd be punished for being truthful. I couldn't stay here for much longer; I'd lose my sense of self. I looked to the front door with hope that one day, Sebastian would come and collect me or my uncle, considering the fore was very unlikely. But at least, I was able to take comments better nowadays.

_'__You didn't need a thick skin with Ciel Phantomhive,' _my mind reminded me.

That was something Alois had given me while working here. He had given me a thicker skin against Claude and the others. But when it came to him…it was like that armour fell away and I was as exposed as that fried egg had been this morning. Had it only been this morning? Had my life turned upside down only today? I wanted my uncle, I thought weakly but Alois had cut off the phones in the servants' rooms except the office where Claude stayed. That was to stop me phoning home and getting help, finding support in this pit of hell. I was watched, and that meant I couldn't breathe without someone knowing.

"This is my life now," I muttered as I wiped the tears away, "I had better get used to it. No prince in shining armour is going to save me…"

I went to the kitchen to pick up the clothes I had washed before opening the back door. Hannah was out there already with another basket, but this was to take in the dry clothes. I started hanging up the master's clothes quickly, feeling the water drip down my sleeve and stop when it hit the bracelet. I looked to Hannah who seemed rather shaky but she had been treated horribly today.

"Why do you work here?" I asked her and she lifted the basket before she looked at me.

"I love it here," she said softly, "I love the master."

She left after that with a smile on her face. When the back door was closed, I went back to hanging the clothes.

"She's crazy," I muttered, "who would love the treatment they receive here? Berrymore and Phantomhive never did this to me."

I finished with the basket of clothes before I re-entered the house from hell. Claude was soaking dishes before he left, turning out the light. I turned it back on so I could wash up. I saw the guest walk down into the cellar and decided it wasn't my place to ask questions. I was nothing in this house other than a maid. It didn't matter who my uncle was, or what he did. I was a nobody in this life…forever and always. Why did Ciel Phantomhive have to leave?

"I miss him," I whispered as I dried my hands, "I'd leave if I could…"

"Catch him Claude!" I heard Alois order and I turned to see someone rushing towards me. The man pushed me away as he turned to put his back against a trunk…

"Sebastian?" I asked as he held out a box to me. Knives pierced his shoulders.

"Hide that!" he ordered and I hide it in my skirts before Claude came up with Alois following.

"Elena!" Alois snapped, "Get out of here!"

"Yes sir," I replied as I stood and moved away.

I heard someone throwing knives so I knew this was my chance. I moved away from their fight and into the hall. No one would notice me leaving; the triplets were gone as was Hannah. I went to the front door, felt the cold rain on my skin before I ran out in nothing but my lavender dress and apron. I undid the ribbon around my neck and the apron before throwing them away. I would die out here, with pneumonia or if a wolf found me…but it was better than spending my life with Alois Trancy. I would give anything to be in Low Row with my uncle and my cousin.

'_Even your soul?' _my mind asked me.

I knew in that moment that yes, I would form a contract with a demon for my freedom. I would give anything for that wish. So I kept running, hearing my shoes hit mud and puddles. Behind me I heard the crash of glass but I kept running. I touched my pocket to feel the box Sebastian had given me. It gave me hope; hope that I could get that freedom. Thanks to Sebastian's distraction…I was free to leave that house. I would find help for myself and become the old me…but there was one thing still…

"I quit!" I said softly as I picked up speed.

This was the freest I had been in a very long time, my heart raced with adrenaline, my lungs took in the air that they had been denied. As a maid for Lord Trancy, I had never been able to run; there had been no reason to train. I could feel my muscles protest but this was what it would take to escape. I would find a convent and ask the nuns to help me reach my uncle. As Alois had said, I need never be alone again. My uncle loved me, and he was no doubt worried. Had he written letters that Claude or Alois had intercepted? Had he tried calling me but Hannah had answered instead?

"I'll see him soon," I said with a smile, feeling only genuine happiness at the idea.

I should have been focused on the path I was taking, that there was a mud slide in front of me and when my foot connected, I skidded to my right and down a hill. I rolled most of the way, putting my hands down to protect the box, knowing Sebastian wouldn't risk his life for any box. The mud ended in a stream that I splashed into. I got up on my knees in time to see Sebastian run across the trees away from the mud slide, and the triplets stopped to watch him. I hid behind a tree, knowing they couldn't smell me before they left. They would think I was dead…and that made me happier. They would tell Claude and Alois they couldn't find me, that since I wasn't in the house, I must have escaped. A wolf had caught me or I had gotten too hurt to call for help.

I stayed there while the water chilled me, feeling the old me rise up. It told me to keep moving as it told the new beaten Elena to shut her mouth. The new Elena wanted to go back and stay warm, to grovel and hope the beatings weren't too bad. I knew then that it would take time before I was normal again, but it was time I now had. I wouldn't be verbally abused or hurt again by Alois Trancy or Claude Faustus. I was free.

The old me told me to follow the stream as water splashed the surface so I got out, took off my shoes and dropped them in. I walked quickly before I decided to look at the box. I took it from my now heavy skirts to view it, seeing it was tea leaves. Why would Sebastian give me tea? Had he hoped I'd make a cup before he ran out?

"Was this a tea scam?" I muttered as my chilled trembling hands pried open the lid. The packaging was moist from water getting in so I had to rip away the paper to see more tea leaves. Something told me to feel the middle of the package so I dropped two fingers to see if there was something hidden at the bottom. My fingers grazed across something metal and I took it out. Even in this light, I knew I would recognise that ring anywhere. The ring I had seen on Ciel's thumb glowed a soft cerulean blue. I took off my bracelet before putting it on that. It made no sense to have the box weighing me down as well as I dropped it into the stream to be covered by mud.

"New Moon Drop, huh?" I muttered, the smell had been very sweet but too sweet for my liking. I ran off, my dress clinging to my skin. I had to find cover though, knowing I would find the convent better in sunlight…I might even find the priest from earlier in the evening.

"No," I snapped at myself, "he'll bring you back. You need to find a convent with nuns only!"

I ran until I tripped and found myself under the cover of an overgrown willow tree. The branches hung to the floor and I knew no one, not even a demon, would spot me inside. I pulled the branches back and saw a few of the top branches had broken to expose moonlight. I lay down slowly, being careful not to hit a bruise when I closed my eyes.

* * *

Red light stained my eyelids and I opened them, finding my clothes were stiff. I cursed softly before I sat up. I checked my bracelet and saw the ring was still there. It was my hope…that Ciel could still live on. But one question had been nagging me.

"Why did Claude have this?" I asked as I lifted it to catch the sunlight, "why didn't Sebastian have it to start off with?"

I crawled out of my cover to go to the stream I had been following. The water was a beautiful crystal blue today. I stood and undid the purple dress. It made no sense to get sick before I found Sebastian. I was wearing a thin white shift underneath anyway, that didn't cover the bruises. Would Sebastian ask about them? Would he want to know? I dropped the dress into the water before I started forward, hoping I found him soon.

I walked slowly, pulling my stockings off to discard them. My feet were wrapped gently by grass as a light breeze circled around my hair. I ran my hands through it to smooth out the edges before I pulled on them a little. I missed my long hair, but it would grow back. It had grown back with Ciel; it would grow back with my uncle. I smiled at the thought of my uncle, but then the pain in my feet started to distract me. They felt too damp and that made the movement cause a slight pain.

I guess I was lucky to find a small grove that seemed untouched by yesterday's storm. It was filled with delicate blue flowers and a small hill. I dropped down to lie in the sunlight, something I had also been denied. It was also my only chance to give my feet a break before I went to the convent. Had the sun always felt this warm? My hair circled to my head as I smiled properly; something I hadn't done in five months.

"I don't care what that priest said," I said softly, "I'll go to hell. Let him work there for four months and come out undamaged. I'll be with Ciel and Sebastian…I'll have family."

"I wondered how long I'd have to wait," a voice called out and I sat quickly, seeing only a shadow.

"Claude…I mean Mr Faustus, I'm sorry," I cried, "I must have caught a cold…I was so confused. Please don't hurt me. I won't run away again, please believe me. I didn't help Sebastian Michaelis, please!"

I begged the shadow, my head turned down and the smile I had felt was gone. I wasn't sure I could return without some repercussions for helping Sebastian. Had they caught him already? Was he dead? Could a demon be killed? My hair touched my chin as tears dripped down to graze the blue flowers below me. I could never be free; it was a fool's dream

"Claude?" the voice asked, stepping closer to lift my chin which I pushed away from. The contact I had received had been only negative. But I knew if Claude wanted to hurt me, he would bring me back to Alois.

I pulled my hands up to guard my heart as I looked up, not sure what to expect. I could have sobbed with relief when I saw it was Sebastian kneeling down with his hand outstretched to me. I wanted to reach out as well but the new Elena said it was a bad idea. That contact could only be a bad thing. Hoping for a future was also a bad idea.

"Elena, what happened?" he asked as he sat down a metre from me, "I last saw you at the hospital. You were supposed to make a full recovery."

"I did," I whispered as I shivered, "I left a week later to meet my uncle. He met me at the manor and then brought me to Low Row."

"What happened then?" Sebastian asked.

"I was minding Harry, my cousin, a lot. But Uncle said I was grieving over Ciel. I built a memorial so I could visit him every day. I didn't care if he was in hell; I wanted to have something that held a part of him. Uncle said I needed a distraction…and the Trancy household was looking for a maid."

"You took up the job?" Sebastian asked and I shrugged.

"Uncle recommended me to Claude but Lord Trancy hired me. I was there four months two days ago."

"So those bruises….?"

"There's nothing," I whispered as I used my hand to cover them, "just reminders."

"Reminders?" Sebastian asked as he inched closer, making me move back.

"Reminding me of my place," I said as I wrapped close again.

"Do you not trust me?" Sebastian asked, "is that why you shy away? I won't hurt you."

"You have hurt me! I thought you were gone!" I screamed as tears dripped down my face, "I thought you had found another soul! I thought you had forgotten me and the others. Why would you care? We were just associated to the soul you ate…"

"You thought wrong," Sebastian replied, "and Ciel isn't dead."

"Ciel isn't…dead?" I asked as he nodded. He undid his tailcoat and put it on the grass between us.

"You're shaking, wrap up. Do you still have the box?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out the suitcase to open.

"Thank you and no, I don't still have the box," I replied and Sebastian gave me a shocked look. I picked up the tailcoat and put my arms through the holes.

"Where did it go?" he asked as he moved closer and I pulled back, "Elena you have to tell me!"

"I put it down, it was weighing my clothes down," I said as I dropped my head, "but I poked through it and found this."

I lifted my wrist to show him the bracelet with the ring on it. He blew out a sigh of relief as I took it off and held it out to him. He took it carefully and went back to the trunk. He undid the clips and showed me a wrapped up Ciel Phantomhive. He was dressed as if for a funeral…

"Doesn't that hurt him?" I asked as I leaned closer to look.

"He's not…there to worry about pain," Sebastian replied as he lifted the boy up, "Young Master."

Sebastian looked to the boy as he brushed his hair away. I spotted one of his favourite roses in his breast pocket, and it brought back fond memories. Memories of a home I had thought was a dream, a world that couldn't possibly exist.

"I was a fool," I said as I ducked my head on Ciel's shoulder.

"A fool?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the ring.

"To think the life I had with you and the others was a dream. My imagination isn't that good," I said with a slight laugh.

Sebastian smirked as he lifted up Ciel's hand to put on the ring, and I watched as the gem glowed. It hadn't glowed as brightly when I had held it. Sebastian reached for me but I pulled back, and he sighed.

"Elena," he said softly, "I will help you. When you're ready, and only then, feel free to come to me and talk to me."

"Thank you Sebastian," I said as I reached forward to hold his hand, "that means a lot to me."

I let go so he could look to Ciel. He smiled gently and I wasn't sure it was for me or for Ciel.

"Now Young Master, it is time to wake up," Sebastian said as the ring glowed.

Ciel blinked a little and I smiled, feeling the relief roll off me in waves. Ciel was back…

* * *

**So the first chapter is done! What do you think? Please remember to review or PM with your ideas :) TTYL (Talk To You Later)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rehomed Maid

**Hi guys! Here's the second chapter :)**

**This is not an episode of the series, I wanted to fill in a gap for Elena's character so...here it is. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

I tied the ribbon around my waist tighter; made sure my shoes were laced up before I put on the black gloves Sebastian had found for me. I used my fingers to bring down the gloves into a more comfortable position and then lifted my hands to my hair. I made sure the ribbon was tight as I blew a section of my bangs away from my eyes.

"You can do this," I said to myself as I braced my hands against the walls, "you've done it before with Berrymore as an act. You did it at your uncle's, but you did it. You had knives admittedly and you were entertaining Harry but you can do this."

I ran forward, putting my hands out before I leaned forward, throwing myself forward into somersaults. I had measured the distance from the window to the door and when I got to the chalked mark, I threw myself higher, seeing my feet as the floor flew past me. I landed on my feet with no grace, my back tingled but I was smiling.

"I can do it," I said softly as I held my shoulders tighter, "I just have to keep practising."

I turned to see the door had opened and I was a foot from MeyRin who had dropped the good porcelain. She was shaking and I looked to her with worry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick the plates," I said as I dropped down to pick up pieces with the gloved hands.

"When did you learn to do that?" MeyRin asked as she dropped down as well, "I caught the end but it…was amazing. You could have been an acrobat."

"I re-learned it for my cousin Harry," I said with a remembered smile, "he loved the motion. But when I worked…elsewhere, it wasn't required so I'm a little out of practise."

"That was out of practise?" MeyRin asked as she looked at me, "I'd give anything to be out of practise if that's the result."

"It will take a while before I can do it like before. I used to be able to do that with knives in my hands…and I wore boys' clothes. There's less…movement."

"The dress stopped you?" MeyRin asked as she took the pieces of plate from my hands, but I froze and pulled away from her, "sorry. Sebastian told us to ask for permission before we touched you…I forgot."

"It's alright," I blew out a sigh, "it's something I have to work out myself."

"I'm glad you're back," MeyRin said softly, "we were worried when we didn't hear from you. It was Sebastian who told us you were alive. It's strange…being back after so long."

"You're not alone in that," I said as I stood to walk away from her and to the window, "the young master was unconscious for a week with me protecting him. Sebastian had to find you four and bring you back."

"His memory is gone," MeyRin said with a sniffle, "everything is blurred, that's what Sebastian said. He said you were there because he had thought hiring you would mean more work would be done. He also told the young master you were…skilled."

"Skilled…more like out of practise," I said with a sigh as I pulled the ribbon from my hair, "are they back yet?"

"No, Sebastian informed the young master that Finny accidently broke his walking stick. The pair will be out for another hour."

"He's trying to bring everything back to normal," I said as I looked at my reflection, "he's trying to make everything right for us."

"What do you mean?" MeyRin asked.

"I was….tormented by my old master, and Sebastian wants to help me out of that. To bring me forward and be the girl from Houndsworth again. He's trying to make me feel comfortable around you four again."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" MeyRin asked and I turned to look at her.

"Just do what you would normally," I said as I lined myself up again, "and move two feet to the right."

She moved and closed the door as I tied my hair up again, checked my shoes and my dress before I threw myself forward into somersault after somersault. When my hands made contact with the chalk line, I stopped to do a handstand before dropping to my feet. MeyRin looked at me with a strange gaze before she stepped forward.

"Follow me, I have an idea," and I did as she requested.

She brought me out to the rebuilt hall and to the kitchen. Finny was sitting at the table with his scissors out while Bard was cooking something that looked like broth. He was getting ashes from his cigarette in the dish, which didn't seem to affect the colouring. Finny waved at me and I waved back.

"Finny, you have spare trousers and a tunic, don't you?" MeyRin asked and Finny nodded, "will you retrieve them for Elena?"

"Why does she need them?" Finny asked as he looked me over.

"She's been practising and her dress, well…my dress, has been getting in her way, yes it has."

"I'll be right back!" Finny said as he ran up a set of stairs, where we heard him throwing things.

"Hey!" Bard yelled up, "I'm not cleaning up after you!"

Finny came back with Tanaka, holding out trousers to me and Tanaka had the tunic, folded on top of his head. I took the clothes and MeyRin went upstairs to help me undress. I got dressed myself after that and put on a pair of flats before I walked down into the kitchen. The clothes were a tad big on me but they gave me the freedom to do handstands and not flash.

MeyRin had gone down while I had gotten into Finny's clothes and I saw her with a smiling Finny and a smoking Bard. Smoking being in the literal sense since he had used dynamite to cook the now burnt broth. I covered my mouth to laugh which made them all freeze.

"Are you alright?" Tanaka asked, reverted to his normal body.

"I missed this," I said as I wiped tears from my eyes, "I missed the chaos."

"MeyRin was telling us about your practise in the parlour. Can you show us?" Finny asked.

"Em," I said, "I need to warm up first."

I walked outside for the second time that day to feel the sun on my skin. Sebastian hadn't understood my fascination with the sun until I explained to him, in detail, why it meant a lot to me. I had told him about Claude and Hannah…leaving out the triplets. I stepped forward onto the grass before flexing my fingers, stretching my waist. I heard the sound of a light crack but I didn't think much of it. I had been practising on my own for the last week and a half, stretching muscles that had since been tight. I sat down and took a deep breath before I leaned forward to touch my feet.

"Are you ready?" Finny called out and I smiled.

"I think so," I said as I stood carefully, "do you have something I can use to mark the end?"

"I have rope," he called back as he ran down to me, "is that alright?"

"Sure," I said as he ran off at my instruction until I told him to stop. He tied the rope along the ground and I walked forward, and did a handstand to check it wouldn't disrupt me mid-jump. It didn't and when I stood again, it had left an imprint on my hands.

"That's great," I said as I rubbed my hands together.

I went back to what I had marked as the start, and Bard with MeyRin and Tanaka were waiting. I put my hands forward, took a deep breath before running. I pushed myself into the somersaults before I found the rope and jumped to land on my feet. I put my hands up at the end before I moved into a handstand.

"That is amazing," Finny said as I stood up straight again, "how did you learn to do that?"

"It was for my baby cousin," I said as I wiped the gloves of grass stains, "he liked the motion. But before that, I used to be something of an act for Berrymore's guests."

"Babies are so cute, yes they are," MeyRin gushed.

"Harry is his name, my uncle's son."

I heard a carriage pull in and I ran into the house, and straight up the stairs. MeyRin had followed to wonder what was wrong when she saw me undressing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't be found in boys clothes," I said as she helped me into her plum dress. I put stockings on and then the boots before she tied up the buttons. I left Finny's clothes on the bed before I pulled the ribbon around my waist tighter and touched my neck, seeking the locket I no longer wore. I dropped my hand with a sigh before I ran to the hall to greet the young master with everyone else. I had only gotten into line with MeyRin when the front door opened to reveal Sebastian before he stepped aside to allow Ciel in.

Ciel hadn't grown in the time he had been missing, and now he had a new walking stick. His navy coloured hair was the same as before, as was his bright blue eye and his eye patch. He was the same boy I had felt protective of when I was younger and the boy I had taken care of in France. Admittedly, he didn't have those memories, and wouldn't remember Destiny (my uncle's boat) if I told him about it. I sighed as I dropped my head as Claude had taught me.

"Welcome back young master," we all said in a chorus with Tanaka saying, "ho ho ho."

I spotted a small box in Ciel's hands which he handed to MeyRin. He nodded as Sebastian took his coat and hat, followed swiftly by the walking stick before he walked towards the stairs. Sebastian handed the things to me before following with the box. I put them in the closet and pulled at my hair. I missed the longer hair I had once had, but it would come back.

"I should probably get back to work as the maid," I said as I looked down at the plum dress that MeyRin had dressed me in. I followed the servants into the kitchen where I threw Bard out and told Finny and MeyRin to find fresh fruit. I got rid of the burnt broth and decided I would make a fruit pie as I had in Houndsworth. The dough was easy to mould before I put it in the casing and then into the oven. I cut up fruit and put half of it aside to decorate. I put the rest into a pot and boiled it. I took the pastry out of the oven to cool as I put the fruit filling to cool beside it. I grabbed cream and whipped it up before adding a few drops of vanilla.

Once the filling was cool, I put it into the pastry before rolling out strips to decorate the top. I put it in the oven to cook through again before pulling it out and putting it on a tray to cool. I stayed there for a few minutes without talking, not feeling like I was being watched as I hummed. I twirled around the room as I decorated the pie with pieces of fruit and drops of cream.

"Can we have a slice?" someone asked and I was pulled from a trance to look at Finny.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we have a slice?" Finny asked and pointed to himself, Bard, MeyRin and Tanaka who had sat quietly at the table to watch me.

"Sure, I guess," I said as I put out slices for them with whipped cream and a strawberry on top before putting the plates out. Finny took the first bite before engulfing his. Bard and the others used him as the guinea pig while I cleaned up and grabbed myself a slice. There was no room at the table so I leaned against the counter to eat. It was probably the best dish I had made in a very long time. My family had loved my fruit pies but this was…better than the others.

"This is delicious," Bard said as he took another bite.

"It melts on your tongue, yes it does!" MeyRin enthused.

"Elena," and I turned to see Sebastian was watching me, "bring a piece up to the young master. He wants to speak with you."

I nodded before cutting another piece, leaving four left which I put on the table for the others. I put a small amount of cream on the plate with a strawberry as Sebastian grabbed a fork and knife. Sebastian led the way up to the room before knocking on the office door.

"Come in," Ciel called out and Sebastian opened the door for me.

I put the pie down on the desk before bowing away, as Sebastian put the cutlery down.

"What is this?" Ciel asked as he took the fork and knife.

"A fruit pie with freshly whipped cream," I said with my head down, "I made it."

"It tastes nice," Ciel replied as he ate it.

"She has formidable skill as a cook," Sebastian said from Ciel's left, "but from what I understand, Lord Berrymore used her for more than cooking."

"You were the maid," Ciel said as Sebastian poured him tea from a tray he must have brought up before getting me.

"Lord Berrymore was, before his death, worried people wouldn't take the Demon Hound seriously," I said with my head down, "he had me train to be something of a defence."

"A defence?" Ciel asked, "as in a bodyguard?"

"Yes sir," I said, "but that title faded when people, as you saw, chanted to the Demon Hound. He didn't need someone protecting him when no one would dare threaten him. So I returned to the position as maid and practised my skills on my own. As well as his maid…I became a sort of, act. As if for a circus…it was to entertain anyone willing to be in his company."

"What skills are these?" Ciel asked.

"I can use weapons, mostly…batons. I can use knives for throwing and I have good aim for a gun. I practised for a while but in the last few months, my old master wouldn't allow me outside. I couldn't practise so I have been trying to get back to it…"

"Hmm," Ciel said after a moment, "that sounds interesting."

"The servants informed me she demonstrated her skills for them an hour ago," Sebastian said, "while she was cooking."

I blushed lightly as I looked down at my hands. To be complimented…it was like music to my ears. After four months of insults, it felt nice. Almost like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. My hair tickled my neck as I kept my head down, hearing only the knife and fork on the plate.

"I will have to replace the Cheshire Porcelain Set as MeyRin dropped them," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I apologise for that," I said softly.

"For what?" Ciel asked, still eating his pie slice.

"I was practising and I'm not sure what happened but I believe I…kicked the plates out of her hands," I said.

"Kicked the plates out of her hands?" Ciel asked and I nodded, "where were you and what were you doing?"

"The parlour and I was practising my somersaults," I replied.

"You can somersault?" Sebastian asked.

"And back flip and handstand," I said with a smile, "admittedly I'm out of practise. I used to be able to use knives, and it was for Berrymore but recently, it was for my cousin. He is a baby and I was told they like the motion."

"That would be your uncle's son, correct?" Sebastian asked and I nodded.

"You know her uncle?" Ciel asked as Sebastian took the plate away.

"Frank Hamilton," Sebastian informed, "he's part of the transport trade. His boats are quite famous in London."

"I've heard the name before," Ciel said as he looked at me, "Lau has mentioned him in passing."

I could only tell Ciel had moved from the way his shoulders shifted, and what I wanted was to leave. My instinct was to run and find the darkest hole to hide in.

"No," I whispered to myself, "you will stay here."

"Did you say something?" Ciel asked.

"No young master," I replied but I kept my head down.

"Why do you have your head down? I'm not going to kill you for looking at me," Ciel said as I saw Sebastian move closer and whisper in his ear, "her old master did what?!"

"It was considered disrespectful for a maid to look into her master's eyes. It also showed equality in class," I said in reply, "my old master didn't approve of it and punished me for my defiance on the issue."

"Elena," Ciel said with a sigh, "this is an order. Look up at me."

I took a deep breath and lifted my hands to tuck my hair behind my ears. I looked up at him through my lashes before lifting my head. I brushed strands away from my eyes before looking to him properly. Sebastian watched this as my hands started twitching. The way Ciel was looking at me, made me uncomfortable. Every fibre in my body told me to beg for forgiveness for my insolence.

"He's not that brat!" I whispered to myself as I covered my eyes, "I don't have to be a punching bag again!"

"A brat?" Ciel asked and Sebastian whispered something else to him, "Berrymore had a son?"

"He was cruel to Elena. He hurt her mentally as well as physically. This…looking at you, is going against what she was taught by him."

"Elena, I called you up here for a reason," Ciel said, ignoring my outburst as he touched something at his right side, "Sebastian and I have noticed you pulling at your hair. You seem uncomfortable, and here at this estate, we want the servants to feel welcome. Sebastian suggested this, and in the future I will make sure you have what you need here to make you comfortable."

Ciel lifted a box, the same one I had seen him hand MeyRin. Sebastian got a small vanity chair and tapped it before looking to me. I walked over and sat on it. I brushed my skirts as Sebastian opened the box to look in.

"Elena, I want you to trust me," Sebastian said as he undid his tie and held it out for me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I touched the tie.

"I'm going to cover your eyes," he said, "is it alright to touch you?"

I pulled my hand back from the tie and closed my eyes before nodding. I needed to feel safe here as I had before as the cotton tie rubbed my nose and my eyelashes together. Sebastian tied it at my neck and undid the ribbon in my hair. My hair tickled my ears before Sebastian brushed it back and out of the way. I listened to his footsteps as he lifted something out the box, I could hear it rustle before he walked back to me. He put something at the base of my neck before fixing it to my head. He got the brush again and brushed out the thing on my head, and then undid the tie.

I blinked against the sudden light and rubbed my eyes, freezing when my hands connected with something foreign. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding a mirror out to me which I took and gasped. The girl in the frame looked healthier, more like the girl from Houndsworth. Her hair was now a glossy black that Mr Roberts had compared to raven's feathers. Her eyes were like milk chocolate and her skin looked ivory rather than the sickly porcelain colour I had from working with little food. My hair was to the top of my corset and I pulled on one of the curls.

"Thank you," I whispered as I put the mirror down, "I missed it so much and I know that sounds fickle, and very vain, but I loved braiding my hair."

"Sebastian said your master cut it off," Ciel said as I nodded.

"He took something I had cherished…so I would become less…I really can't describe it," I said with a shrug.

"He wanted you docile," Sebastian said as he closed the box up.

"The wig is of high quality, so wear it as you please. It is the start of making you feel comfortable here. I will give Sebastian money for you to get fresh clothes and other things. If you need anything Elena, and it is within in my power to give, do ask me."

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive," I said as I wiped tears away, "thank you for this."

"Now, to the matter of your practising," Ciel said as he leaned forward to clasp his hands.

I stood to be in front of him, not pulling at the wig like a frightened child. My uncle had taught me better. My uncle had made me meet people of higher standing to understand hierarchy. Ciel was superior to me and I, as his maid, must show him the respect he deserved. I owed him my life twice over; I owed him for what made me the person I was. I would protect him with everything I had…until he moved Sebastian to check…

"Sebastian informed me that you need space," Ciel said, "I will have a parlour cleared out for you to practise."

"Thank you," I said with a genuine smile.

"Young Master, you have a dance lesson in the next five minutes," Sebastian said as he took out his pocket watch.

"Humph," Ciel muttered as he stood, "I wish I could cancel…"

"Is it your belief that your staggering waltz is endearing?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"You don't need to be snide," Ciel muttered, "it's hard to learn without a partner."

"Do you want a partner?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not dancing with a man," Ciel mumbled as he moved to the door.

"I believe Elena has been classically trained in dance," Sebastian said as he put his hand to his lip, "she can also speak a few languages and play the violin."

"You can play the violin?" Ciel asked as he looked me over.

"My uncle insisted, young master," I replied.

"Do you wish to reconsider my idea, young master?" Sebastian asked and Ciel muttered something under his breath.

He walked away and I must have looked confused as Sebastian smiled. The butler turned to look at me before he motioned for me to go to the door.

"Follow him, Ms Maurells will be unpleasant with him otherwise," Sebastian said as I did run after the boy.

I stood outside the parlour to see him dancing…or rather tripping over his own feet. The blonde teacher looked exasperated and muttered something about "water" before she spotted me. A smile spread across her face as she beckoned me closer and I moved.

"What is your name?" she asked softly as she caught my hand.

"Elena," I replied and gulped.

"Ms Maurells, Elena has work to attend to," Ciel put in but she shook her head.

"Your hands are not in the right positions, and the only way to correct such an error is to have a dance partner…"

* * *

**(Ciel POV)**

Damn blasted woman! It was embarrassing enough to need these lessons, now I had to share that embarrassment with the maid. Elena looked confused; her black hair had fallen over her right shoulder as she looked down at Ms Maurells' hand holding hers. Sebastian had told me the only contact the girl had received had been negative over the last four months. I wondered why Berrymore had changed his attitude to her like that.

Elena pulled her hand free to clasp her skirt, hiding her face as she peeked out from under her eyelashes. She seemed only comfortable if Sebastian was nearby…which served to confuse me further. She had only met Sebastian recently, and yet…there was a bond there I couldn't understand.

"Leny," and the three of us turned to see a man in the doorway. Oh right, Frank Hamilton had been scheduled to arrive today as a surprise for Elena. Another suggestion of Sebastian's to make Elena feel comfortable…

"Uncle?" and the maid ran forward into his arms, crying as he clutched her to him. It was almost as if he hadn't seen her in years rather than a couple of days.

"Sweet Leny," her uncle said as he pulled away to look at her, "I missed you."

"He wouldn't let me talk to you," Elena sobbed as she reached for the man again, "he told me you didn't care."

"That wouldn't happen," he said as he pulled away again to wipe her eyes, "I will be here for you Leny."

"Sir, you have interrupted the earl's dance lesson," Ms Maurells said with a stern expression.

"I apologise. The butler informed me that the earl had requested my presence and must know immediately when I arrived."

"I'm certain the earl can speak with you after his lesson. Your niece was about to be his partner," the blonde said calmly.

"Is that so?" Frank Hamilton said with a smirk, "Leny, remember what Ms Muffit said to you."

"I must let the man lead as well as keep a smile on my face," Elena said calmly as she took a deep breath.

Elena returned as her uncle waved to her before he left. Elena stood in front of me and curtsied as I bowed to her. I took her hand gently and then her waist as she put her free hand on my shoulder. She was an inch taller than me but she pulled away and undid her shoes. She moved them to the dance teacher before returning to me, now to my height.

The music started and I twirled her gently. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I remembered holding her before, dancing with her. That seemed odd, so I must have dreamt of dancing with another girl…who looked like her. I could feel her waist through the thin corset…and with that her ribs. She was horribly underfed and that explained why her face was thin. The wig had taken away the angles on her face but they were still there. I would have to make sure she was fed properly.

Sebastian had suggested that due to her skill level, Elena would make a good bodyguard for me. I assumed that was what he had asked about when I had gone down for this lesson. He had promised me it would not affect the contract and Elena would simply be there on the occasions I had sent him on messages. She would be there to protect me. I had asked about the others, and why had he picked Elena, when he explained she had protected someone similar to me when she had been younger. She had finished that job and the only thing that had stopped her from reaching the end was…she had been shot.

"That will be all for today," Ms Maurells said as I bowed to Elena.

"Thank you," I sighed as I put my arm out to Elena, "shall we?"

"Yes young master," she replied.

I brought her into the parlour I was considering pulling back for her use. Her uncle was seated with a newspaper and Sebastian was pouring him tea. A demon pouring tea…it was not what came to mind when I considered demons. Did Elena believe in demons? How could she be my bodyguard if she didn't know? Our conversations revolved around the subject.

"Ah Leny," her uncle said as he put down the paper, "Earl Phantomhive."

"Mr Hamilton," I replied as Elena stood beside me, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Uncle please," the girl begged before she looked up at him, "thread carefully."

"I want to know what that brat did to you, Elena," her uncle said calmly, "I'm sure I can organise a rally against him."

"Uncle!" Elena cried before leaving me to hold his hand, "please, he'll kill you. He has more than guns at his disposal. Please...you're the only family I have left!"

"It was my job to protect you. I failed you in that respect for recommending you for that position. I will not allow another girl to enter that house and be hurt on the same level as you."

"Uncle…it was my fault!" Elena sobbed as she dropped to her knees to hide her face in the sofa, "I wouldn't have been punished if I had done everything right."

"Elena," her uncle said as he put a hand under her chin, "he hurt you. I can see that here…tell me what happened."

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Mr Hamilton," I said as I took my seat, "Elena has been very private about her time with Berrymore-"

"Berrymore?" her uncle asked, "he died nearly a year ago. Elena was working for Alois Trancy."

"Sebastian?" I looked to my butler and he looked down at me, "you told me Berrymore's son did this to Elena."

"He was related to Berrymore," Frank Hamilton said with a sigh, Elena was clasping his hand tight, "I told Sebastian it was a father/son relationship…I forgot what I had been told before today."

"Uncle," Elena whispered as he put her beside him and held her.

"Sebastian, who is Alois Trancy?" I asked.

* * *

**(Elena POV)**

Uncle had let the cat out of the bag, and now Ciel knew something wasn't right. That was why I had gripped his hand tighter, a warning and he had jumped to say he had told Sebastian about Alois.

"I'm not sure who Alois Trancy is," Sebastian replied.

"Mr Hamilton?" Ciel asked as he looked to my uncle.

"I only heard about him through my men. They informed me he was looking for a maid and Elena was still grieving for her…old master so I recommended her. Elena, if I had known what he was like, I wouldn't have."

"I know," Elena whispered.

"Lord Phantomhive," Frank Hamilton fixed his niece and held her hand as he looked to Ciel, "I want a promise from you."

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"Don't put Elena through what Trancy did to her…or I will come after you."

"I vow it," Ciel replied as he sipped his tea, "now, tell me about the trade industry…"

* * *

"Elena," a voice called out and I turned from the kitchen window to see Sebastian in the doorway, "the master has agreed to my suggestion."

"What was that?" I asked as I stifled a yawn.

"You will return to the post of bodyguard and Nina Hopkins will be here tomorrow to measure you for your dresses."

"Oh that's brilliant, thank you," I yawned and Sebastian smirked.

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so I'll bring you up to your room now."

"My room?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have to be on hand in case something happens to the young master. He has given you the room opposite his again and there is a fresh nightdress waiting for you."

I nodded and followed him as he brought me up to the room. A candlestick was lit and he opened the door to my new bedroom. It was painted a powder blue and the moon made the curtains shine a bright pearl white.

"The nightdress is on the bed," Sebastian said, "and Nina Hopkins will measure you for other dresses and also something for you to practise your somersaults in. The young master would be interested to see your skills sometime soon."

"Thank you Sebastian," I said as I turned to look back at him, "thank you for saving me."

"You saved yourself," Sebastian said as he put the candlestick down to help me undress.

"You were a good distraction," I yawned as he put the nightdress on me. He finished with the ribbon at the waist and I heard the sound of something hitting his hand. I closed my eyes before I felt something wrap around my throat and fall to lie just at the top of the nightdress.

I dropped my hand and found it was holding my locket. I lifted it up, seeing the shimmer of blue before I dropped it. Sebastian pulled back the bed sheets and motioned for me to get under them.

"Ms Hopkins won't be here until mid-afternoon and Lady Elizabeth will be there shortly after. Between himself and I, we will make sure you are not disturbed."

"Where did you find this?" I asked as I touched my mother's necklace, "I sold it for oars and a flare gun."

"That locket holds something precious in it. You must protect it on that basis alone. And it only seems fit to return it to you."

"How did you-" I asked as he wrapped the sheets around me.

"You have a busy day tomorrow, so I wish you a goodnight."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I cuddled in under the sheets and yawned. Sebastian took the candles with him as I wrapped the blankets tighter. The locket fell into the shoulders of the nightdress and I lifted a hand to touch the soft blue diamond. I had missed it for so long…to have it back made everything seem right…

"I'm home," I whispered as I closed my eyes to dream…

* * *

**Remember to review the story and let me know what you think :) The next chapter will be up soon :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Maid Vanishes

**This is chapter 3! *Happy Dance* I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

I heard the curtains being pulled open so I turned my head to the sound. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian tying knots as I sat up to stretch. Last night had been a nice reprieve from my duties as a bodyguard. Ciel had gone out for a chaperoned walk with Elizabeth and Sebastian had gone with me. But because there was nothing to do, I had simply taken in the night's beauty.

"Elena, I hope you slept well," Sebastian said as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Better than the first day," I yawned before taking a sip of the tea, "is the young master awake yet?"

"I was going to him after you. It is half seven and there is a bath waiting for you," Sebastian replied as he took the empty cup of tea and helped me out of bed.

"Thank you," I said as I stood.

He undid the ribbon around my throat for the nightdress before leaving me. I walked to the bathroom and undid the rest of the dress before slipping into the water. It was warm and the bubbles covered me. I dipped my head under the water to wash it before reclining. I put my hands on the rim of the bath and closed my eyes. I hummed softly under my breath as I wondered what we were going to do today. Did Ciel want to go into town?

"Elena?" a voice called out and I opened my eyes to see MeyRin, "Sebastian sent me up to help you dress."

"You don't have to," I said calmly, "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Don't worry about it," MeyRin replied before washing my hair and wrapping me in a towel.

I brushed my hair out before drying it. Once it was dry, I put on the wig carefully and pulled at the fringe. MeyRin put the hair in a low bun as she dried my back. Once I was dry, I put on my underclothes before she helped me into my corset. It covered my visible ribs, the scars from my brief stay at the cult and the bullet mark from my walk through the Queen's palace. Fond memories…mixed with bad ones. Scars from the days at the Tower Of London, Alois Trancy and Henry Berrymore. Burns on my hands from surviving my burning home so long ago. The memory of my dog Julius saving me came to the fore of my mind as a lilac dress was put on me. Ribbons were tied and buttons fastened.

"We're going to the floodgates today, yes we are," MeyRin enthused as I sat down at the vanity to style my hair.

"Funtom does a lot for the community," I said softly as I pulled a few strands into a higher chignon twist.

"You seem to be in a good mood," MeyRin said as she watched me in the mirror.

"It's a day to be happy," I smiled at my reflection.

I stood and walked into the hall, spotting Ciel getting dressed. He looked up at me and motioned for me to come in. I walked in, holding my hands in front of me while keeping my eyes on his. It was something I was trying to do, to stop the habit Alois and Claude had given me. Keep eye contact on Ciel when he spoke with me…or when anyone spoke with me really.

"We are going to a ceremony today, where Funtom while announce funds that will be going to the restoration of old floodgates," Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

"Very good sir," I replied simply.

"Did you sleep well?" Ciel asked as Sebastian finished with his shoes.

"Better than usual," I replied simply, "how did you sleep?"

"Not well," Ciel yawned.

"I'm certain you will fall asleep on the boat, young master," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

"I will have Elizabeth to attend to, I cannot fall asleep," Ciel yawned again.

"When are we leaving sir?" I asked and Ciel looked up at me.

"In an hour," he replied.

* * *

I had taken off my boots and placed them beside Elizabeth. My stockings had followed and she had merely giggled when I had proclaimed I was letting the water run across my feet. I tilted my head back to rest against Sebastian's leg and he didn't comment on the contact. The wig tickled my back as the sun warmed my skin. I opened my eyes to see a school of fish swim past my feet. I turned my head to see Ciel's little 'I'll just close my eyes' had turned into a nap. He even snored…which didn't seem to suit the image I had of him in my head.

Elizabeth giggled with her umbrella protecting her from the sunlight as I closed my eyes again. The sun painted my eyelids a bright red. A shuffling sound made me turn my head reluctantly back to Ciel to see him looking in our direction.

"Sebastian," Ciel said calmly, his hands interlocked on his chest as I had placed them before taking off my boots.

"You were sleeping very soundly," Sebastian replied, "Elena made sure you were comfortable."

He sat up to see Elizabeth giggle before looking over at me. The sound of another boat coming down beside ours made us look to our right where the servants were smiling. It was a day trip for the whole household.

"Well master, we are very nearly arrived," Sebastian replied as he held up his oar, "now there is work to be done."

"Yes, the floodgates," Ciel yawned as he stretched, and Sebastian returned to steering the boat.

Elizabeth handed me a towel to dry my feet before I put my stockings back on and then tied up the boots.

"Oh Ciel!" Elizabeth said simply, "have you met my friend Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Ciel asked as I moved to sit beside Elizabeth, who handed me another umbrella, "what are you doing Elena?"

"If I recall, young master," Sebastian said as he touched the top of my umbrella, "you agreed to Elizabeth using Elena as her female companion today. Her name is Lucy…"

"And she's Sebastian's young wife!" Elizabeth said which made me giggle.

"Oh darling Lizzy," I said when I gently touched her arm.

Elizabeth turned to hug me tight, which made me freeze from the contact. Elizabeth was crying, and wanted to hide those tears in my dress. I held her tight, using my wig to hide her eyes before she pulled away with a smile. Sebastian had said she had suffered the most with the news about Ciel. He was her fiancé after all.

"Lucy…" Ciel smiled slightly as the boat was brought to dock, "Lucy Michaelis. I didn't think Sebastian would settle down and marry anyone…"

"It seems I've changed my ways," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Apparently," I said with a sigh as I undid our umbrellas and put them down near his feet, "Lizzy! Look at that!"

I pointed to a woman wearing a bright pink dress, and Elizabeth giggled before dismounting and grabbing my hand. We walked past the woman and straight up the hill before sitting down. I looked to Elizabeth and she seemed to be thinking hard on a subject.

"Lucy," Elizabeth whispered as we watched Ciel walk onto the stonework that held the floodgates, "how did you cope with Ciel?"

"I didn't," I whispered softly, "I couldn't stop grieving for him."

"Sebastian said you were someone else's maid for a while," Elizabeth whispered.

"It was a distraction," I whispered as we heard Ciel clear his throat, "he's starting his speech now."

"This area has been plagued by floods for many years. It is my hope that the addition of new floodgates will restore Phantomhive lands to peace and safety. Additionally, I would like to thank you all for your continued support in this grand endeavour. I shall commit myself to the task of flood prevention as my family has for generations before me in the hope of bettering all our lives."

Ciel bowed to everyone and we all clapped. Elizabeth sat there for a moment longer as I stood, feeling agitated and paranoid. I touched her shoulder and she didn't look up at me.

"I'll be back in a minute, Elizabeth," I said as I walked up the rest of the hill to the tents.

Something told me I was being watched, and my skin was crawling with the sensation. I ran towards the forests surrounding the tents and kept running. I was being watched, and I wanted to know by whom. I spotted a glimmer when I stopped, and that glimmer could only belong to binoculars. I put my back against a tree before I undid a strap in my dress to pull out a knife. I turned quickly and threw it, hitting a target that screamed, "hell!" before falling to the ground. I moved towards it with my baton out, seeing a man clad in brown.

"And you are?" I asked as I put the baton under his chin.

"Oh no!" he gasped as he turned to brace himself against a tree to look at me, "you weren't supposed to see me!"

"Who hired you?!" I snapped, "believe me when I tell you my aim was off with that throw."

"You hit my arm!" he croaked.

"I'm out of practise," I said as I raised the baton, "but I won't miss from this distance. Who hired you?"

"He told me to follow you, that you were trouble. He didn't give me a name, just told me if I found you, I was to report back to him."

"Describe him," I snapped as I dropped to look into his eyes.

"Em…black hair, black clothes, yellow eyes…I don't know his name, I swear!" the man said as I sighed. I pulled my knife out of his arm and ended his life.

I put the baton back at my thigh before I wrapped my arms around myself. Tremors made the dress ripple and move. Claude Faustus knew I was alive, and he had sent people to find me. Had he hired them or had Alois? Did it matter? They knew I was still kicking and they wouldn't stop until I was dead. I gripped my arms tighter as I walked out of the woods and away from the body. Were there more surveillance groups? What was their objective? Were they only there to find me or were they there to retrieve me? My teeth chattered as I dropped behind a tent.

"I can't go back," I whispered as I wiped my eyes roughly, "I won't go back."

"Elena?" a voice called out and I moved into better cover. The voice had belonged to MeyRin and she was looking around for me. I stood slowly and moved away from her. They were looking for me, and there was nowhere for me to hide. I walked into a stall and found it had a hairdresser who looked tired. I touched my pockets and felt the gold coins Ciel had given me as a wage for the last two weeks.

"Mademoiselle!" the man said as he looked me over, "what can I do for you today?"

"Do you sell wigs?" I asked and he pointed to his display. There were red ones, black ones, brown ones…but my eyes settled on a blonde one. It was a little shorter than the one I was wearing but since Claude had sent people to find a black haired girl, they wouldn't see me as a blonde.

"How much for that one?" I asked.

"One pound," he replied and I pulled out the money and handed to him, "this is far too much!"

"I don't have change," I said as he handed the wig to me.

"You want to change hair colour, no?" he asked and I nodded, "I'll bleach your hair and style the wig for this."

* * *

It took an hour for the black to disappear, leaving me a bright blonde head that matched the wig to perfection. It was a touch lighter than Elizabeth's and the way the man had styled it, he had made me look a little older. He stuck in white lace to act as a hair piece before letting me go. I walked out of the tent and grabbed an old coat to hide my lilac dress, exposing only the ends. I touched the hair, and smiled before I spotted Elizabeth. She was pulling at dresses in another tent, pointing at the pink ones in particular.

"That one is just adorable!" Elizabeth said as she pointed to an orange dress, "and I do like those frills! Not fair! I don't want to choose! I wish I could run back at once!"

"Please lady, take all the time you like to decide," the man said as he spotted me.

"Yes miss," MeyRin replied as Elizabeth pointed her in another direction.

"Maybe you should go with the blue one," I said softly as I stepped into the tent, "it would suit your blonde hair."

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to look at me.

"That was silly of me," I put my hand out to her, "my name is Lucy Michaelis."

"Lucy?" Elizabeth asked and I nodded, "where did you go Elena?"

"I thought I saw someone I recognised," I waved it off as I reached behind her to pull up the blue dress with a brown belt, "you should wear this one. Lord Phantomhive will surely be impressed."

"Are you coming with us?" she asked as the man took my hand and showed me other dresses.

"What are we going boating for, Lizzy?" I asked her as I was shown a pale pink dress.

"Oh Lucy!" Elizabeth sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me, "Ciel and Sebastian went looking for you. MeyRin!"

MeyRin walked back, looking out of breath as Elizabeth pulled me forward.

"MeyRin, I found her," Elizabeth said softly before she looked over the dresses, "but Lucy's tired."

That seemed to be a code for something as the man pointed out a baby pink dress with a white ribbon around the waist. The skirt was a little flatter than what Elizabeth had worn today and it came with a white rose choker in lace.

"That's so cute, Lucy," she said as I picked it up.

"Are we allowed to keep them?" I asked her and she nodded as she paid the man for the blue dress and mine.

MeyRin helped Elizabeth into her dress before Elizabeth helped me. She looked at me in the mirror as she handed MeyRin my dress to throw out.

"Elizabeth," I turned to clasp her hands, "you need to be careful."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not safe to be around alone. So please stay near Ciel or Sebastian," I was handed white gloves to go with the white lace sleeves.

"Alright," she said as she took my hand and brought me outside, clipping a hat to my head that had a white rose on the angled part.

"Lady Elizabeth," Ciel said as he appeared, his blue suit gone as Elizabeth took his hand.

"Ciel," she said in a soft whisper.

I followed behind, hearing only people clapping as I sought out any more binoculars. Had Claude stopped looking for me? No, he wasn't one to give up. I heard a scream from behind me and knew someone had found the body. How long would it take Claude to find out? Did he already know? I shook my head gently and felt loose curls touch my neck.

Ciel stepped onto the boat and helped Elizabeth in, and she said something to him in a low voice before he put a hand out to me.

"Lady Lucy," he said as I took his hand, "allow me to assist you."

"Thank you, my Lord," I replied as I took a seat beside Elizabeth.

"I told him you were different, and that you have to stay nearby," she whispered to me quickly.

I stood and moved to sit by the edge, my paranoia acting up as Ciel took my vacated seat. Goosebumps had risen on my arms and I turned my head to see a glimmer. Someone was watching…but were they looking at me?

* * *

(Surveillance POV)

"Damn it!" I snapped as I looked at the boat that held Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford, "I lost her!"

The mission had been simple; I had to locate the one and only Elena Hamilton and inform our employer of her whereabouts. I had asked why she was so important and he had answered on behalf of his master.

"She was to be my master's betrothed, but she ran. Lord Trancy wants her found and returned to him, by any means necessary," the butler had said.

"Why did she run?" another man had asked.

"I believe her uncle made her worry about her safety," the butler had answered, "Lord Trancy wants her returned to him. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the three of us had replied.

I had seen her run into the forest and come out a moment later. Her clothes had been a little damp from dew. I had even heard someone calling her name. A woman with plum coloured hair had wandered around before the Elizabeth girl had called for her assistance. I had hoped that Elena would be with Elizabeth and I had turned to look, and hadn't found Elena after that. The radios were blaring with people asking where was she. I had noted her lilac dress and black hair before she had disappeared.

A young blonde had gone into the tent for changing ten minutes after Elizabeth had and her dress had been covered by some sort of jacket. The ends had shown to be a pale grey so she couldn't be Elena Hamilton. I moved my binoculars to the butler as he put the boat out to the river, the young blonde girl leaning on the edge and she was watching me.

"She can't see me," I said as I looked her over, "but who the hell is she?"

"Lucy Michaelis," the radio replied, "she came from the country to visit her friend Elizabeth, the earl's fiancée."

"What's her story?" I asked as I looked her over.

"No one knows. The Phantomhive group lost sight of her for an hour and then she's back. That's why Ciel is treating her a little better than that Hamilton girl."

"She's just a maid," I muttered, "and we have to find her. Is she with the other servants?"

"No, she seems to have vanished," the radio replied and then said with awe, "the maid vanishes."

* * *

(Elena POV)

Elizabeth had come to join me as Ciel stayed where he was. I touched my hair before sighing.

"Lucy?" Ciel asked and I turned to the name, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes sir," I said as I crawled over to sit beside him.

"Elena," he whispered, "why are you blonde?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I whispered back as Elizabeth sat up alert, "the chess game has changed, and I don't know who I'm playing against anymore."

"Look! I saw something over there!" Elizabeth pointed to her left and Sebastian adjusted the boat to move towards the object.

"Drat, I was certain the stag was somewhere over in this direction," Elizabeth said as she viewed the bank we had almost collided with.

"I found the stag!" Bard called out and we turned to see he was holding…three swans, and one was fighting back. It obviously didn't want to be held. That made me giggle…which made Ciel look at me.

"Look! I got him!" MeyRin called out as she ran holding four rabbits in her arms.

"Here we go!" Finny called as he held a horse upside down.

MeyRin tripped and dropped her four rabbits as Finny adjusted his grip on the moving horse. Elizabeth giggled as I laughed, covering my mouth as she turned to look at me.

"Surely you're joking? Those look like deer to you lot?" Ciel asked as he put his hand to his head.

"Deer?" Bard asked before he turned to put the swans back.

Finny took the horse back as MeyRin fixed her dress, the rabbits hopping away from her on their own. Elizabeth pointed them out to me and I laughed. I moved to sit beside her as she took one of my hands, trying to soothe me no doubt and that only made me want to move away. I couldn't stay here if I was putting them all in danger…it would only hurt me if they were hurt.

"Lady Elizabeth," Ciel said softly, "do you mind if we stop for something to eat?"

"That sounds nice," she said as Sebastian tied off the boat and got boxes from the servants' boat. I threw out a blanket for them to sit on as I lay down on the grass.

"Lucy? Are you joining us?" Ciel asked and I shook my head.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to take a walk," I said as I stood and dusted down the dress.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked and I didn't answer, "be back in twenty minutes."

I started walking past them, hearing Sebastian rooting through the boxes. I passed the servants as they talked about cooking pigeons which didn't even bring a smile to my lips. I hit a rock with my shoe and watched as it fell into the water. I moved to the edge and looked down into the pale blue depths and wondered if that was all there was. Where were the fish?

"Lifeless…dead," I said as I moved away and touched my blonde hair, "not worth thinking about."

I moved on, hearing the servants complain before I sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs. The dress covered me and acted as a soft spot to sit. I had wandered away from the others, but what had I gained? Did I want to be alone? Did I want to think about Alois Trancy?

"You," a voice called and I looked up.

The man was brunet with bright blue eyes. He had mutton chops by his ears and a lift beard. His lips were far too thin and his eyes were a touch small. His ears seemed a little flat and he was dressed in a brown suit. His shoes suggested he was a labourer and that only served to confuse me.

"I was looking for someone…" he said as he pulled me up to my feet and closer, "and you fit her bill."

A cloth was brought to my face, covering my nose and mouth. I tried to scream but that meant I inhaled the noxious thing. Chloroform…my brain told me as I felt my vision blur.

"The Trancy boy will be happy about you," he whispered as my body sagged against him.

* * *

(Ciel POV)

"Sebastian, it has been twenty minutes, locate Elena now," I ordered and the demon nodded.

"Yes, young master," he said, placing a hand over his heart before running off in the direction she had taken.

"I wonder where Lucy went," Elizabeth said as she looked at me, "she seemed worried when she got her new dress."

"Worried how?" I asked and Elizabeth put her hand to her chin to consider it.

"She arrived at the tent and just…watched. When she got her dress, she wanted to get rid of the lilac dress as quickly as possible. It was almost like she was worried she was being followed."

"Young master, I found this, but no Elena or Lucy," Sebastian said as he held out her hat and her white lace choker.

"She must have been hurt!" Elizabeth cried, "that choker was doubled tied around her neck."

"Sebastian, steer the boat. We'll look for her as we look for the stag."

* * *

(Elena POV)

_It's so cold, so quiet. That is until I hear a voice, a chuckle…and then someone strokes my arm._

_"__She's a pretty girl," a man said, "she just sat there when I found her."_

_"__I didn't think she'd dye her hair," another man said as he pulled at the curls._

_"__The hairdresser was just too easy," the first man said and I coughed, "she seems to be coming around."_

I opened my eyes to find I was on a boat, the water was choppy and my hair was damp. I lifted myself up and looked to the two men. One was the man that had spoken with me while the other was someone I didn't recognise.

"Trancy put up quite a reward on your pretty little head," the brunet said as I coughed.

"We'll get the reward money," the other, a redhead, said calmly, as he lifted a gun to show me.

"No sudden moves, darling," the brunet said, "or we bring you back damaged."

There was no way I was going back to Alois Trancy, not in this lifetime, not in any. I brought my hands out in front before I threw myself over the lip of the boat. Guns went off; bullets flew by as I sank under the water. One caught my arm before the water covered me and then all I heard were curses. They had hoped that waving their guns in front of me would frighten me into obedience.

The water was freezing as rain hit it from above. My dress tried to float me to the surface as I went to one of the banks. I had to run, and run as fast as I could. I got to the bank and pulled myself up with one hand. I pulled my boots off as the men tried to move their boat to follow me. Bullets hit the grass near me as I ran in my stockings.

Water had collected on the grassy surfaces to make puddles. My feet fell into the water which only made me feel colder. There was no one for me to scream for, and I wasn't sure where I was going. I just had to find someone to help me.

"Help!" I screamed as I ran faster, using one hand to cover my arm, "somebody help me!"

"Elizabeth!" I heard being called so I lifted my head and kept running.

I heard someone yelling behind me so I looked over my shoulder to see the men were closer than before. They were determined to get the reward money…so I would make it as hard as possible. I turned to my right and jumped into the raging waters and felt them wrap around me. I couldn't determine which way was up or which was down until I saw a piece of rope. I grabbed a hold of it and held on tight as I used my other hand to move up it. I gasped for air before another wave caught me. The last thing I saw was Ciel's startled glance and then I was gone again…

* * *

Where am I? I thought as water lapped at my face, where am I?

I clenched my hand and felt sand underneath. I let go and opened my eyes as I coughed water. The sun was bright and the sky was virtually cloudless. I put both my hands in front of me to push myself up, as my arm started to throb. Right, the redhead shot me. I sat up after another moment and looked at my clothes, not sure where I was. Had I seen Ciel or dreamt him? Was I dead?

I looked down at my chest and shook my head. There was no blood, no marks over my heart as I felt my head. There was a slight bump but that would go down with time. I touched my legs, feeling only small scratches.

"That's probably from being washed up here," I croaked as I touched my throat.

"Lucy!" a voice called out as another called out, "Elena!"

I moved to my knees before getting to my feet rather shakily. The river looked calm, and when I looked up…

"Isn't that the hairdresser's tent?" I asked as I used my good hand to cover my eyes.

"Elena!" a voice called out and I reached under my skirts for my baton. I extended it as I turned to see the two men.

"We found you," the redhead said, though he was now soaked to the bone.

"Come along," the brunet said as he held up his gun, "Lord Trancy is waiting for you."

"I'm not going with either of you," I croaked, "and nothing you do or say will change my mind."

"That's a shame, darling," the brunet said as he waved his gun, "but you have a fiancé waiting for you."

"I'm not going," I replied.

A bullet was shot at my feet, a warning. I looked down at my stocking clad feet and then back to the hairdresser's tent. If that was up there, the dress place ought to be there as well.

"We know you came here with that baby earl, and we will kill him. Him and everyone who came with him today to make you come with us," the redhead announced boldly.

"I change my mind," I said in the voice similar to that of a frog, "'ll go with you. But I cannot arrive to my…fiancé dressed like this. The tent there sold me this dress; I will get a new one."

They led the way and I walked into the shop with them following. I looked over all the dresses as I touched my sore head and saw the tent was unattended. I picked up Elizabeth's old pink dress and found clean underclothes. I went to the dressing room and undid my soaked clothes. I walked out and looked at the other dresses for a moment before picking out a vomit green affair. I used it to dry myself before undoing the corset. I didn't do up a new one, it was too hard a task to complete alone. I did up the dress slowly, pulling at the sore scab on my arm. It dotted the sleeve red as I looked at myself in the mirror. Water from the wig dripped down my back as I looked for escape.

I looked to the mirror and put my back against the opposite wall before hitting it with all my might. The glass shattered from the frame and I dropped down to grab pieces. I would never return to Alois, not in death or life. I held the glass tight, feeling it in my palms but I shook my head.

I opened the door quickly and threw a shard at one man, the redhead, and it caught his chest. I threw another and it hit his head like Sebastian had with the priest in the cult. The man fell to the floor and I hid behind another wall.

"Jerry! She ready or not?!" the brunet snapped.

Jerry was dead, his body had stopped twitching. When I heard someone loading the gun, I knew the brunet had found his friend.

"Come now little girl," the man said, "we don't want to make this a bloodbath."

I looked to the dressing room and knew I could run for cover there. I turned and threw glass at the man before I went into the cover. The gun went off above my right shoulder as I covered my ears. When all I heard was screaming, I moved away to see the man was on the floor, the glass in his left hand and the gun just in front of his fingers. I rushed forward and grabbed the gun. It felt heavy as I dropped the glass away from him.

"What are you going to do, darling? You can't kill me," he said calmly as I lifted the gun to aim at his head.

"I can't let you live," I croaked, "you'll tell them where I am."

"I won't tell anyone," he promised and I shook my head.

"The reward money is just too tempting to you," I said as I cried, "you'll send them to me and I'll be hurt again. I'm not going to be a punching bag again!"

"That's alright darling, I get it. You won't be a punching bag," he said as he raised his hands to surrender.

"How about this, darling?" I whispered as I fired the gun.

The man stopped moving after a moment, and I dropped the gun. Smoke still escaped the barrel as I kicked it away from the bodies. I stepped over the brunet and walked out into the sunlight. The tents were empty so I followed a path and hoped it brought me somewhere. There was one path and the road it led to was covered in rocks. My feet hurt with each step but I didn't care.

The path led to the outskirts of London and then, when the moon was high, I found the gates to the Phantomhive Manor. I opened the gates slowly before walking in. The trees surrounding the entrance made me wonder if I was being watched…but no tingle went up my spine. My paranoia wasn't acting up…which I took to be a good thing.

"Sebastian wouldn't let anyone close enough to hurt Ciel," I assured myself as I shuffled forward.

The light escaping the manor was incredible but I took my time to go to the servants' area. I knocked on the door slowly and it was opened by Bard. He was smiling and the cigarette on his lips sent smoke out into the evening air.

"Elena?" his voice asked and he helped me inside, "where did you go off to?"

He put me in the kitchen and brought me to the dining table to sit down.

"Bard?" I asked as I looked up and he knelt in front of me, "Bard!"

I held him and he held me tight. I had never killed a person, I had only injured them. To have someone else's blood on my hands was not a nice feeling. The problem I was facing was the fact that it had been too easy. When I had killed that first man, I hadn't given myself a chance to think about it…but I had now. We were so fragile.

"Elena, come on, I'll bring you up to your room," Bard said calmly as he got me standing.

He held me around my waist with the other hand in mine. My gloves were soaked through and my stockings were slippery. Bard brought me up slowly before bringing me into my room.

"The young master has been in bed a few minutes now," Bard said calmly, "he was looking for you."

"I killed people," I croaked as Bard opened my door and put me on the bed.

"Haven't we all?" Bard asked.

"Bard, it was too easy," I looked down at my hands.

"I was a soldier, this sort of thing happened a lot with the newbies," Bard sat down beside me, "you're just in shock. It will pass."

"I killed people," I repeated as Bard held me, "I killed people."

He stayed with me for a while before he wrapped me in a blanket and put me lying on my bed. He touched my head to move my hair out of my eyes before I closed them. He smiled at me before he whispered.

"Everything will be alright, Elena," he whispered and then left me in the dark to sleep.

* * *

I woke up screaming, the nightmare too fresh in my mind. I sat up and shivered as I remembered it. The men bleeding to death, the gun smoking in my hands. Elizabeth's dress has their blood on it and in that moment, I could smell the iron. I looked down at the pink dress and gasped when I saw the drops on the bodice. I had really killed three people…

"Elena?" a voice asked and I didn't turn.

"I killed them," I whispered as I rocked.

"Elena," another voice said as they moved closer to me. I kept my eyes on where my feet were as they sat down on the bed, using a gloved hand to lift my chin, "what happened?"

Sebastian looked calm as I reached out to hold his hand. I spotted another figure move from the door and sit on the other side of my bed. I looked over to see Ciel, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I croaked as Sebastian looked me over.

"Who did you kill?" Ciel asked as he looked me over, "my life wasn't in danger today."

"He sent people after me," I whispered, "he put a reward out for me."

"Who did?" Sebastian asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Alois Trancy," I replied, "he told people I was his fiancée and that I must have run off. He wanted me back and sent people to look for me. If they found me, they were to report to Claude and he would come get me."

"Elena, we won't let that happen," Sebastian soothed.

"I can't go back there!" I sobbed as I leaned on Sebastian's shoulder, "I don't want to be a punching bag anymore."

"Why would this Alois want her back?" Ciel asked.

"Because she's considered his," Sebastian replied, "in his eyes, she is his property."

"She works for me though," Ciel muttered.

"That doesn't matter," Sebastian replied as he lifted me to look at him, "you said you killed them. What happened?"

"I walked away from you all; I needed a chance to think. One guy, he used chloroform on me and then I woke up on a boat. He tried to threaten me with a gun but I jumped. He shot me," and I pointed to the blood-stained arm, "and I got to the bank. I wanted to find someone to help me and I heard someone yell out Elizabeth so I followed it. They were fast; they were going to catch me but I jumped into the water."

"I saw you on the side of the boat," Ciel said and I nodded.

"I woke up on the banks, and they had found me. I told them I needed to change before I was brought back to Alois. They brought me for clothes and I broke a mirror. I threw glass at one man and then shot another…I had killed a man before that. They were following me, and I was scared. I was scared they'd hurt you if they wanted me."

"Sebastian, is the perimeter safe?" Ciel asked and Sebastian nodded, "no one will come through those gates, Elena."

"The chess game has changed, and I don't know who I'm playing against anymore," I whispered.

"You said that on the boat," Ciel said as he looked to Sebastian, "what the hell did this Tracy boy do to her?"

"Trancy…Alois Trancy," I croaked, "he won't stop looking until he has me…until death do we part…"

* * *

**Yeah! That's the third chapter done! Hope you all liked it and please review it or PM me with your thoughts :) Chapter 4 will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Married Butler

**Chapter 4! I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

I had been called into Ciel's office early that morning, before he was expected to have lessons. I clasped my hands tight in front of me, knowing no matter how many times I washed them; the image of the blood wouldn't leave. Bard had been helping me through the worry until I could think around the murders. Today was the first morning that a nightmare hadn't plagued me or made me wake up screaming. The effects of my sleepless nights had shown on poor Ciel over the last few days…

"I apologise again for waking you," I said sincerely.

"I didn't call you in here for that," he said as he waved the subject away, "we have a new case to work."

"One from her Majesty?" Sebastian asked from behind me as he poured tea.

"Yes," Ciel replied as I looked to Sebastian with confusion, "is there something wrong, Elena?"

"No sir," I replied as I looked back to him.

"I'll continue the discussion from where we left off, just before Elena came in," Sebastian said for a moment, "people being burned alive? Oh yes, that's to do with the rash of crimes in London. I'm told there was another one last night."

"There was," Ciel replied as he lifted a letter to look at, "and naturally, her Majesty grieves for those who have been afflicted and for the citizens who live in fear."

"Is there something else?" Sebastian asked as he put a cup of tea by Ciel.

Ciel lifted the letter for Sebastian to look at. Sebastian took it after he put down the tray and skimmed through the first section, which must have been what Ciel had read. Sebastian motioned for me to come closer and I looked down at the letter as well.

"This happened before," Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes sir, and who is this Spider?" Sebastian asked.

"A mysterious nickname," Ciel replied, "Spider…I can't recall of hearing someone with that name."

"There's no use sitting here anyway," Ciel said after a moment and placed his cup of tea down to view us, "we'll see to the Queen's concerns. That must always be our priority. We head for London."

"I'll begin the preparations," Sebastian replied, "Elena will stay with you while I do."

"One more thing, careful that Madam Red doesn't catch wind of what we are doing. This is the sort of thing she likes. We don't need her rubbing her nose in."

"I doubt there is any need to worry," Sebastian replied.

Ciel shrugged and I walked out of the office with him. He moved towards the stairs and then down another corridor before opening a new door. He stepped away and motioned for me to go first. I walked in, seeing only paradise.

"Sebastian mentioned that you loved to read. Feel free to use the library," Ciel said as he followed me into the room.

"Thank you," I whispered, "my father taught me to read and write. Lord Trancy wouldn't give me books; he said he didn't want to give me ideas."

"Ideas?" Ciel asked as I picked up a history book.

"On how to kill him, his demons or run away," I replied as I looked at the artwork.

"You know about demons?" Ciel asked, shock colouring his tone.

"Sebastian is a demon," I said as I closed the book, "I worked for Alois Trancy who had five demons on his pay roll."

"You know about demons…and you aren't worried?" he asked and I shrugged.

"There are worse things out there to be worried about," I said as I put the book back.

Sebastian found us after that, Ciel had grabbed a book and was sitting beside me as I read through the one in my hands.

"The carriage is ready, young master. Will Elena be joining us?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded.

Ciel helped me up and Sebastian got my coat. I wrapped up and followed Ciel out to the carriage. Sebastian helped Ciel up before putting his hand out to me. I got in and he followed. Sebastian sat beside me, both of us facing the young master as he used his walking stick to tap the roof.

"Tanaka is driving today," Sebastian explained to me as Ciel turned to look out the window.

"Is something bothering you, young master?" I asked.

"I don't like learning that there's a part of my family's past of which I know nothing," Ciel said as he looked back at us.

"It's only natural," Sebastian said simply, "you were forced to take the earldom at an early age, my lord. Surely, there was much your father didn't pass onto you."

"I guess I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity though," Ciel muttered, "if I can resolve a situation that my father was embroiled, word will spread throughout the Underworld like wildfire. That should be what I need to draw them out of hiding."

"You intend to use yourself as bait, my lord?" Sebastian asked as Ciel grimaced.

"They began this by hurting my pride," Ciel replied, "But I'm going to be the one to end it. I'll drag them all out into the open and make them pay. Nothing will stop me."

"And what do you do if it turns out the culprits have already perished?"

"Nothing changes," Ciel said simply, "I'll tear the truth from their buried rotten flesh if I have to. Simple as that."

"Now that's my master," Sebastian said with a smile, "a true Phantomhive."

I turned to look out the window, wondering who was going to be the target of Ciel's revenge. I had read the cinematic records, knew Angela Blanc, Ash Landers and Queen Victoria had been responsible. What do you do when the angels were dead and the Queen was an imposter? Sebastian should have left, I thought as I turned to look at the demon, the contract was concluded, the revenge finished.

"Are you alright, Elena?" Sebastian asked, "you seem to be shivering."

"It will pass," I whispered as I looked back out the window, "where are we going?"

"We are going to the crime scene of the latest burn victim," Ciel said, "we should be there soon."

The rest of the trip was silent, which gave me time to think. Not something I wanted so I blew my breath onto the glass and used my gloved hands to draw. I drew a balloon…a book…an eye. No sooner were they drawn that they were gone.

"I wasn't aware you could draw," Sebastian said as I put my hands back in my lap.

"I'm not very good at it," I replied, "I used to draw sketches for dresses or clothes for Lord Berrymore. But as with the somersaults, I am out of practise."

The carriage came to a stop and Ciel got out. Sebastian followed before turning to help me. I used his hand to brace myself before I fixed my skirts. Sebastian followed but stopped. I turned to see him looking at a cat and her kittens so I sighed and moved closer to Ciel.

"Having a little trouble are we, Sir Arthur?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I heard Sir Arthur mutter as Ciel lifted a letter for him to see.

"Let's hear about the investigation so far," Ciel said simply.

"There's no progress to mention as of yet," Sir Arthur replied as Ciel moved closer, and I followed to act as his bodyguard.

"So how do these differ from the previous incidents?" Ciel asked and I was certain I hadn't read that in the letter, "or perhaps everything happened exactly the same? There have been similar cases before."

"So then you do know," Sir Arthur answered and I looked to them like I would a tennis match.

"Actually, not until now. You confirmed it," Ciel said simply, "now that it is settled, show me the old case file."

"There's nothing left of it," Sir Arthur replied.

"Nothing?"

"Not a page," Sir Arthur said, "and even if there were, I couldn't show it to you. Scotland Yard will find out who is responsible for this and their motives. We'll determine how it's connected to the old cases as well. You are not needed here."

"I hope you're right sir. Let's go Elena…Sebastian," and Ciel turned, shock in his eyes.

"What is it sir?" I asked as I turned to see the problem, "Sebastian found some cats."

"Those round eyes so innocent of this world's filth. That tail childish but somehow noble. Those paws…pale pink and perfect."

I walked forward to touch Sebastian's shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. He blinked for a moment and looked up at me with a sigh. I had known before this that he was a lover of cats…

"Chief Inspector!" another man called out, getting Sir Arthur's attention, "we weren't able to find any notable evidence."

"Master, my apologies sir. I was distracted by these charming kittens. Shall we?" Sebastian asked with a hand over his heart.

"Say good day to your feline friends," Ciel muttered as he walked past us.

"Good day," Sebastian said calmly as I smiled at the kittens.

Sebastian ran off to catch up with Ciel, and I followed with a smile. Wherever Sebastian had originally come from, it obviously didn't have the cats that were here. I wondered what he had as a pet, had he some form of dog and that was why he hated them? It was something to ask, if nothing else.

Ciel was getting back into his carriage, Sebastian already speaking with him when I got to the door. They looked to me briefly and I smiled.

"We're going to the Undertaker's next," Ciel explained as Sebastian helped me into the carriage.

"Will he help us with the case?" I asked calmly.

"It is my belief he will," as Ciel looked out the window, bored out of his mind.

Sebastian smiled as he looked at the young earl. The carriage started moving again and stopped a few short minutes later at the bend to the Undertaker's. Ciel got out and Sebastian helped me before the carriage moved off to find a place to wait. We stood outside the parlour and I sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Ciel asked.

"No, I've met the Undertaker before," I replied as I looked up at the sign, "he buried my parents."

"Hopefully they weren't alive," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"They had burned to death, their bodies were beyond recognition," I replied.

Ciel nodded as Sebastian opened the door for him, and then the two of us followed him into the dark parlour. The Undertaker wasn't anywhere in sight so I walked further ahead. I looked to the back room and walked towards it.

"Elena, where are you going?" Ciel asked as I rounded the corner.

I found matches and then a candle before lighting it. I returned to Ciel to see him looking me over as I walked back to him.

"I couldn't see so I got a candle," I explained as I put it down on one of the coffins, "I thought the same would go for you, young master."

Ciel mumbled and I smiled as I turned to see what made him mumble before I jumped and screamed. I put my hand over my heart to feel it thump as I tried to catch my breath.

"What is with you?!" I demanded after a moment, "you scared me the first time I met you."

"Elena Hamilton, the blonde hair confused me," he said simply as he laughed.

"Why can't you be a normal man?" I asked as I put my hair behind my ears.

"Normal is overrated," he replied, "now, what can I do for you, little Earl?"

"We're looking into the cases that involved the victims burning to death. A rumour is going around suggesting they had drunk too much and self-combusted. I want to see the remains of the victim from last night."

"You know my price," Undertaker replied quickly as he took my hand and twirled me, "give me the gift of laughter."

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a sigh as the Undertaker released me and I moved back to Ciel.

"A man walked into a café and spotted a woman. He walked over to her before sitting down at her table. The woman looked up and gasped when she spotted him. Startled the woman dropped her copy of Bleak House. Careful she said, you scared the Dickens out of me. Thank you, that's all I have this evening," Sebastian said with a bow.

"That was brilliant! Everything from the words down to the delivery. You are truly a comic genius; the finest act I've seen in quite some time," Undertaker said around a giggle.

"That might have been the worst joke I've heard in my life," Ciel muttered as I giggled, "Elena's blushing."

"Making a bad joke is a skill," I replied honestly, "and that is coming from someone who can't tell one."

"That's something special. I shall have to keep my end of the bargain, shan't I?" Undertaker said calmly.

He took out a vial of grey powder from one of his pockets and put it on the coffin. It had an odd sparkle to it which did appear odd.

"What are you playing at? I asked for a corpse from the arson case," Ciel said as he looked at the powder.

"Indeed you did," Undertaker responded as he picked up the vial again, "and here it is, in this little vial. Well most of it, I scrapped up everything I could from the crime scene. After the fire was done with the victim, there was nothing left for me to collect but these ashes."

The Undertaker threw the vial to Ciel who caught it to look. That was all that remained of the victim; there was no personality in the ashes. I think being ash would be worse than being burned like my parents. There was nothing there to remind you of the person who left you behind.

"Thank you," Ciel replied in a monotone as he left with the vial, "Sebastian, Elena, it is time for us to leave."

"Until we meet again, little Earl," Undertaker said with a giggle, "and remember to bring your butler with you next time, his jokes are hilarious."

Sebastian opened the door for us before following. Ciel held out the vial to him and Sebastian took it before sticking it into his pocket.

"Look into the contents of this vial," Ciel ordered and they walked off.

I stayed where I was as I looked across the road. A man was standing there watching me. His hair was sandy blond and he was smiling. He beckoned me to follow him as he turned to go down the alley. I looked to my right to see Ciel and Sebastian hadn't looked back. They were returning to the carriage but this man…I had to know why he wanted me. I took a deep breath and crossed to follow the man. I followed the alley until I saw him leaning against one of the walls, his hands tucked under his shoulders, his head ducked.

"You've been busy," the man said simply as I leaned against the other wall, "your uncle told me you're having some problems."

"How much?" I asked as he waved the question away. I had contacted my uncle a few days ago about Trancy looking for me. He told me he would find someone to help me…but I knew that service would not come cheap.

"Your uncle paid my tab already," he explained.

"Do you have a name?" I asked and he laughed.

"In my business, names get people in trouble. Your uncle only told me he had a niece who was having some…issues with people trying to force her back to the Trancy Estate. But if you want a name, how about first only?"

"Elena," I put my hand out to him and he took it.

"Keith," he replied, "now, I'll tail you from here and make sure you aren't followed. If you are, I'll find their source and work from there."

"You know the boy I was walking with?" I asked and he laughed again.

"Who doesn't know the Earl Phantomhive has been living under a rock," Keith replied, "I'll make sure any news or reports goes directly to the manor. Now start moving before the boy comes looking."

I walked out of the alley and ran across the street to see Ciel was already looking for me; Sebastian was closer to me as he must have been retracing my footsteps.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I said lamely as I walked past the butler and towards my charge, "where are we going now?"

"Sebastian suggested we go to the funeral to see if anyone looks suspicious," Ciel replied.

"At least you both wore your dark coats today," Sebastian pointed out with a smile as he helped us into the carriage.

My spearmint dress with white lace detail was covered by a black coat. I looked out the window and spotted Keith, and he was speaking to a boy on the street. I wondered why my uncle had sent him…and I hoped Keith didn't get killed for doing this. If Claude saw a problem…it would be eradicated…

* * *

Ciel motioned for me to get out of the carriage first so I stood to the edge. I could understand that the man wanted to bury his wife…but what was there to bury when we had her ashes? Ciel came down beside me and I took his arm. We navigated the headstones, before we spotted a big group.

"That must be them," Ciel said calmly as we walked faster.

We arrived as they were lowering the lid on a shoe. That was all that remained of the woman they called Ellen. That was all that marked her existence, which was the true tragedy. There were memories but they would fade as Ciel had proven with his amnesia…but if all that went into that grave was a shoe…

"Look my lord," Sebastian said and I turned to see a couple moving towards the man looking lost. He must have been the husband.

The man and woman were big people, and the man had brown hair compared to her blonde. The man wore a bowler hat while she wore a fascinator and held an umbrella.

"Pardon me, I'm Turner, the photographer. Excuse the intrusion; I'm so sorry for your loss. I brought the last picture that was taken of your dear wife. Here you are sir," Turner said as he held out the picture of the woman.

She was very pretty and her smiled suggested she was very happy with her husband. I couldn't understand why she had died…she had so much life in her eyes.

"She seemed like a nice woman," the woman, whom I took to be Mrs Turner, said, "our condolences sir."

Turner held out the frame to the husband who reached for it with bandaged hands. I remembered the feeling of burnt hands, having the scars from my house burning to the ground. My hands tingling from the remembered pain and I sighed. The man had more problems than just his hands burning; he had lost someone he had cherished with every fibre in his body. His heart was breaking as he held the frame for a moment before it fell and shattered on the floor. The glass surrounding it taking away from the beauty of the wife.

"She was truly beautiful, such a great loss," Mrs Turner said calmly.

They bowed to the husband after a moment and they left. The Turners walked by us, and the wife's umbrella appeared to glitter. Ciel looked at it with confusion before looking to Sebastian as if he had the answer. I moved towards the husband as the ceremony ended and removed the picture of his wife from the broken frame.

"Here," I said softly as I held it out to him, "she looked very happy."

"We were only recently married," he said as tears dripped down his face, "my sweet Ellen."

"I shouldn't have brought her to the studio," the man continued in saying, "I should have stayed at home."

"Why shouldn't you have brought her there?"

"Shortly after this photo was taken, she died. I should have stayed home with her and got the photo taken somewhere else…some other time."

I touched his shoulder gently before I left. Ciel was waiting for me as I returned to him. Ciel took my arm and I looked back to see the man kissing the temporary headstone for his wife. Until death do we part…ironic and tragic. I doubt the man had thought he would never see his wife again after that night.

* * *

Night fell and the lights were lit in the manor. Dinner was a salad of some sort but Ciel had asked Sebastian to cook me something else. It was some sort of salmon dish and I had eaten it quickly, not favouring the smell of fish. Ciel had talked to me about Houndsworth for the entire dinner and I had to put in details I wasn't sure about anymore. I hadn't been to Houndsworth in over a year, spending my time in Low Row and London. A knock at the door made Sebastian leave us to answer it.

"Elena, there is a boy here to see you," Sebastian replied and I stood to go see. Sure enough it was the boy Keith had spoken to.

"Are you Elena?" the boy asked as I bent down to his level.

"I am, and what's your name?" I asked as the boy took a step closer.

"Tom," he said, "the man told me to give my first name only."

"I understand, did this man tell you anything else?" I asked and the boy took out a folded up letter in his hands.

"He told me to give you this, he said you were safe for now but…I'll be watching, that's what he said," Tom replied as I took the letter and kissed him on his forehead.

"Are you safe to go home?" I asked and the boy nodded.

"My grandfather brought me here," he said with a smile as I stood to look out.

"I'll walk you to him," I said as I put my hand out to the boy.

The boy smiled and took my hand as we left the manor. The grandfather was just at the gate and Sebastian had called for Finny to go out with me. I opened the gate for Tom to slip out before I waved at him. He waved back as I turned to return to the manor.

"What was that boy looking for?" Sebastian asked when I stepped back into the warmth the house offered.

"Just me," I said as I opened the letter to scan it, "hmm."

"What is it, Elena?" Finny asked.

"I was followed to the cemetery," I said plainly, "by a woman with black hair. But she didn't know who I was, let alone that I was Elena Hamilton."

"If you are done with the door," Ciel said as he left the dining room, "we need to prepare."

I nodded and followed Ciel up to his office with Sebastian. I closed the door for the office as Ciel went behind his desk and loaded a gun.

"My lord, I've identified the substance in the ashes. It matches the sample we gathered from the photographer and his wife. These are flecks of magnesium oxide, a by-product of photography. It's made from the flash powder that photographers use to capture their images."

"Photography? Huh," Ciel said.

"I was able to get information on the import of such products from Mr Lau. It was bound for a London studio named Turner's. Elena's uncle's boat 'Child Of Light' was used to import the magnesium. There was no room for passengers or other cargo."

"The Child Of Light is one of the bigger boats of my uncle's," I said with awe.

"Surely that's more than they would need for their flash powder," Ciel said as he looked to me.

"Quite. And in addition, the victims had something in common. I've taken a look at all of those who have been burned. There's a connection between the women, they had all had their wedding photos recently taken. Odd no?" Sebastian said as he showed us the list he had written on.

"Let me guess, at Turner's studio?" Ciel asked as he adjusted the clip in his gun.

"Should we make sure it is the case with them?" I asked.

"Isn't there enough proof?" Ciel asked as he stood.

"The Queen would not ask you to complete this task without enough proof. As you said earlier, you are going to use yourself as bait. Now, allow me to be the bait for this trap," I said calmly.

"The women were killed after their wedding photos were taken," Ciel pointed out, "so unless you recently married…"

"I believe she wants to go undercover sir," Sebastian said, "and she will be the new wife."

"Elena, are you married?" Ciel asked.

"No, but Lucy Michaelis is," Sebastian said, "the people of London would have heard about her attendance at the ceremony a week ago. Lady Elizabeth stated Lucy was my young wife."

"Young master," I said calmly, "we will just see if it is them or someone else. They will have to speak with us."

"You're going to get yourself burned alive," Ciel muttered.

"The others don't have the advantage that Lucy Michaelis does," I said simply, "she married a demon."

* * *

Ciel opened the carriage door while staying in the shadows. He sat back as I got out, my 'husband' helping me down before following me.

"Lucy, you have to be quick about this. I was able to phone in for a late appointment this evening. You have your story straight?" Ciel asked, looking worried.

"I was an au pair for a little girl named Shauna and Sebastian was her tutor. It is through my work as the au pair that I met him and we started to fall in love. Six months later, he purposed to me and we only recently got married. We are about to go to Calais for our honeymoon but our families insisted on wedding photos prior to the trip."

"Sebastian, this is an order, make sure Elena comes to no harm," Ciel said as he handed me a gold ring and Sebastian pulled one from his pocket, "Elena, don't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Don't worry," I said as I reached forward to hold his hand, "my job is to protect you, not get myself killed. Stay safe."

I stepped away as I undid the glove on my left hand to put the gold ring on it. It had a bright diamond in the middle and I had a feeling Ciel had given me something of his mother's. Sebastian took my arm and I leaned on his shoulder, feeling a smile spread on my face. My blonde hair was curled around my shoulders, with one side going down my back. The black coat hid the bodice while showing the deep blue of the first layer. The underskirt was visible at the bottom in black with a corset high black ruffle. The rest was a deep blue that went to my knees while the underskirt hid my booted feet.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked and I nodded as he opened the photographer's studio.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped away from my husband, "Mr Turner?"

"Oh hello dear," Mrs Turner said as she rounded the corner, "you must be Mrs Michaelis."

"I am," I said as I leaned back into Sebastian.

"If you follow me, I'll set you up for your photo," she said a tad bitterly.

We followed her as she brought us to a low platform with a chair. It was the same set up as Ellen's photo had been.

"I was hoping to sit with my husband," I said and Mrs Turner sighed.

"Of course you were," she muttered as Sebastian raised my hand to kiss it, "I will organise that immediately."

Mr Turner appeared with a camera, and his wife whispered something to him before walking off.

"Hello," he said as he took Sebastian's hand before he kissed mine, "you definitely look like newly-weds."

"How is that?" Sebastian asked.

"She still has that blushing bride look about her, and you are very protective of her. I hope your marriage lasts longer than the others that have come into my shop."

"Oh, we heard about that young woman the other day. I felt so sorry for her husband," I said as I clutched Sebastian's hand tighter, "I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't darling," Sebastian said calmly as he kissed me on both my eyelids.

"I set up the chair," Mrs Turner muttered as Sebastian led me up to the platform.

Mr Turner turned us slightly so we were half facing each other. Sebastian held both of my hands and Mr Turner nodded.

"Definitely newly-weds," he said as he set up the camera, "it will take ten seconds for the exposure to take. So if you can keep that pose…"

He lifted another object which I found to be the light and then he took the picture. He frowned when he put the light down.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked.

"Your wife looks ready to leave," Mr Turner replied, "maybe my dear, if you took off your coat."

I undid the buttons and stood to hand it to Mrs Turner. She held it tight as I took my seat again. Mr Turner nodded as the light was lifted again. Mrs Turner moved forward to pull my skirts down a little to hide my shoes…but she was scowling. Mr Turner took the picture and then another for a spare, he said as he put my coat back on me.

"You look beautiful," Mr Turner said as I pulled my hair away from the coat, "I'm certain your husband will agree when he sees the finished result."

"I don't think anything will capture her beauty," Sebastian said as he kissed me lightly on my lips, "she has something about her. A photo can't seem to capture the sparkle in her eyes…but maybe you can do her justice."

"I will do my very best," Mr Turner said calmly, "my wife will show you out."

Mrs Turner led us to the front door where she touched Sebastian's back before rubbing mine. She then hugged me tight before telling me she would call the house when the pictures were fully developed.

"Thank you very much," I whispered back to her as Sebastian opened the door for me to leave the shop.

"Sebastian," I said in a low voice, "help me out of my coat."

"Is there a problem?" he asked as I undid the buttons.

He took it off me and I dropped it to the floor and walked on. We heard something spark and Sebastian pushed me into the building to shield me. My coat had caught fire and at the door was none other than Mrs Turner.

"She wiped my coat with the magnesium," I said to him, "are you alright?"

Sebastian didn't answer as I looked back to the photography studio. The Turner shop was the next thing lit as Sebastian brought me to Ciel's carriage. He sat up and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's Mrs Turner," I said quickly, "she's the one burning people. She just tried to kill me."

Someone ran past us and we turned to see Mrs Turner throwing magnesium up in the air from a small barrel in her arms. Ciel jumped down to join us as we ran after her. I lifted my skirts quickly and charged forward, hearing my boots click on the cobbled streets.

"Oh yes! I'll find my happiness now!" Mrs Turner called out as she turned and used the camera to ignite the magnesium.

Sebastian tackled Ciel to protect him as I dropped down to the floor. I lifted my head to see her run as I looked back to see Ciel getting to his feet.

"That camera must be her ignition device, she has to be stopped! Capture her!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes indeed, my lord," Sebastian replied as he stood.

I reached back to hold Ciel's hand as we ran after Sebastian. I spotted Mrs Turner take a left into an alley as she hummed under her breath. Magnesium was thrown high as she twirled. Sebastian turned to follow and we came to a stop when I spotted Greil. He had dropped down to hit Sebastian with his chainsaw.

"I thought it was you," Sebastian said as he used silverware to block the chainsaw.

"I've been simply dying to see you, sweet Bassy," Greil said with a smile on his face.

"So Greil, you've been pulling the strings behind the scenes eh?" Sebastian asked as I used my body to shield Ciel.

"I've pulled nothing but the red strings of fate that connect our hearts together, Bassy," Greil replied as he hugged his chainsaw.

Sebastian surprised him by hitting the top of his head with his foot. Greil dropped his chainsaw to hold his sore head.

"How could you? I'm so dainty," Greil said as he clutched his skull.

"Now now, don't act so offended. You struck first," Sebastian pointed out as he fixed his suit.

"I merely took an affectionate swipe out of excitement. I didn't mean any harm by it, I was only following that pig," Greil said as he pointed in the direction Mrs Turner had taken.

"You're after her too?" Sebastian asked.

"You're acquainted with this freak then?" Ciel asked as he moved away from my back to take a step in front of me.

"Regrettably yes. His job is to collect souls of the deceased," Sebastian said calmly, "he's a Grim Reaper."

"A Grim Reaper? It sounds as if you and he have something in common."

"Really?" Greil asked as I walked forward, "oh Elena is here as well."

"You know my bodyguard?" Ciel asked as he looked me over.

"Greil," I said as I put my hand out, "it's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"There has been a recent spate of crime. I imagine that's what brought him here; the sudden increase in souls."

"I'm sure my workload will decrease with you on the case though, Se-bas-ti-an," Greil said as he poked Sebastian's chest, "at last our amorous adventure may begin anew."

Sebastian moved to the side which meant Greil fell to the floor. Greil got up to run circles around Sebastian. Ciel motioned for me to follow him as I pulled my skirts up. I heard Greil fall down again as I ran after Ciel. I ran down each street, making sure to stick close to the young master.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he used his walking stick to point to a man burning to death.

"Follow the bodies," he said as I ran beside him.

The bodies stopped as we reached Big Ben and the police had gathered.

"Lead the citizens up wind of the fire," an order was bellowed as I stayed close to Ciel.

"Where is she?" I asked as there were no other bodies around us. Ciel turned his head to the right and I looked with him to see the shimmer of magnesium in the air.

"Up there. She'll burn everything," Ciel said as he snuck past the police.

"Oh no," I groaned and he turned to look at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The stairs," I said as I pulled my skirt up to start running.

"I swear I've heard you complain about stairs before," he said with awe as he ran ahead of me.

We reached a platform and I spotted magnesium on the glass.

"Master!" I yelled as the glass was blown by Mrs Turner's camera. Glass shot out and caught the edge of Ciel's eye patch while it cut my cheek and ripped my dress.

"Oh we are going to have words," I muttered, "I liked this dress."

Ciel shook his head as we continued up the stairs, staying away from the windows on the off-chance Mrs Turner decided to kill us that way. We reached the top and Ciel pulled out his gun to aim at her heart. She had been emptying magnesium barrels over London, and her little speech about showing us 'burning passion' wasn't going down well.

"Put down the barrel," Ciel ordered.

"So you're another interloper come to take away my happiness," Turner said as she lifted her camera.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Ciel asked, "how could you possibly find happiness from this?"

"I'll find it! My time has finally come! He told me so!" she yelled as she took the picture.

"Master!" I called as I pulled him away from her and the magnesium. It blew up to my left as I put Ciel behind me.

"You're that girl from earlier," Turner said as she looked me over, "I wanted to show you burning passion."

"By killing me?" I demanded, "who told you to do this?"

She ignored me as she advanced and I stepped back. She aimed at Ciel and I watched as he threw himself away from me, grabbing my back to pull me away as well. Ciel got me to my feet and we stepped back together.

"A little brat like you couldn't understand what it's like to be married to a man you don't even love. All I want is to feel burning passion for a man!" she exclaimed as Ciel's back hit a pillar, "I'll find that! And I'll fry anyone who stands in my way!"

"You're absolutely pathetic! Do something instead of whining! Regrets accomplish nothing! Wallowing in self-pity like that is despicable! You're no better than a filthy pig!" Ciel exclaimed.

"A pig? A pig, am I?" she demanded as she started losing her grip on the camera, "how dare you call me something so foul!"

The clock chimed to mark the hour as I pulled Ciel away from the estranged woman. I looked around as she lit more magnesium. It blew my skirts out as I held Ciel. I was his bodyguard, and I wouldn't let some pig kill him on my watch. I looked around the pillar to see her smiling as she threw more magnesium into the air.

"I'll roast anyone who calls me a pig," Turner said calmly, "I don't care if you are just a little boy and a lying girl."

"Pig!" I yelled back and Ciel smiled at me, "sorry, couldn't help it."

The magnesium ignited and blew Ciel's eye-patch off to reveal a purple eye. My skirts were blown around the pillar as I shielded my eyes from the smoke. I coughed as Ciel did, clearing our lungs of the horrid smoke.

"Your eye," I whispered as I look at him.

"It's the mark of my contract with Sebastian," Ciel replied and then he turned to look towards the railing, "how long am I supposed to wait on you? Come Sebastian!"

His right eye glowed a bright purple which I took to be an order been given to the demon. We looked towards the railing as a strange sound made it to our ears. I leaned over to see Greil sitting on his chainsaw with Sebastian following behind…as they ran up the side of Big Ben.

"Impossible," Turner said as she looked at the two men.

"That's my butler…and some freak," Ciel pointed out calmly.

"Deadly efficiency, that's my motto," Greil said as he climbed.

"Stay out of this whoever you are!" Turner yelled as she threw down magnesium at the pair and started taking pictures.

"What the devil!" she snapped as each picture only served to give Greil a dramatic smoky effect. That only made his annoying smile grow bit by bit, almost like a Cheshire cat grin. I sighed as it continued, "why haven't you caught fire!?"

"You're using the Grim Reaper as bait, eh? Very clever," Ciel said as we looked down at Sebastian.

Greil flew over and posed for photos, only the background catching fire. Turner looked annoyed as Sebastian joined our ledge to lick his lips.

"Well then, maybe I should bite you?" Sebastian said seductively, answering something that Greil must have said.

"Please! Please!" Greil begged which seemed amusing.

"I expected you sooner," Ciel said calmly as he brought us away from the pillars to stand in front of Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian replied, "I believe Elena kept you safe."

"She did," Ciel said as he brought me to stand beside him.

"I'll burn you boy!" Turner yelled as Sebastian turned and kicked the camera away from her. She fell backwards and looked shocked as Sebastian fixed his suit.

"How could you?" the woman asked with confusion.

"I could have done much more had I wished. I have my orders to follow and follow them I shall," Sebastian explained.

"Where did you come from?" Turner asked, "who are you people?"

"I'm simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied.

"I'm the Queen of the Reapers; the ripest of fruit there is," Greil stated as he threw the camera up and caught it.

"Tell me everything; from start to finish," Ciel ordered and Turner looked so upset.

"It was him. He told me what to do and if I did, he said I would find true passion. He said the most gorgeous men would fight to the death over me," Turner sobbed.

"And he would be?" Sebastian asked.

"The man with the golden eyes. He said I would meet my final victim in the studio with hair the same colour as sand," she said calmly as magnesium ignited around her. I looked around and spotted a recently disturbed barrel of magnesium and another camera set up at the stairs. Someone had followed us up here while we were all distracted, "he promised me."

"I don't understand," Greil said, "her soul is burning like her victims did."

"Burning passion!" Turner said as she slumped against a pillar, "happiness!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and pulled him away as Greil caught my waist and we dropped over the edge of the building. Greil turned me so he landed on his feet, shielding me from the impact as the top level of the Big Ben exploded.

"This doesn't make sense," Greil said as he put me to my feet and looked through a book, "it was right here in the ledger. How is it that a soul I was supposed to collect just burned up? This can't be happening. It's fundamentally wrong."

Greil put the book away and picked up the camera to move to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and turned his head away from the shot.

"Alas, I have to make my report to Will so this will have to be our last photo!" he said as he caught the image, "next time it will be a more intimate lovers' portrait, Bassy! Todalou!" he called as he left us.

"I'm sorry lord. I know you asked me to capture the Turner woman," Sebastian said as he moved to stand beside Ciel, "however."

In his hands was ash, coated with magnesium oxide. All that was left of the woman who had killed all of those recently married women.

"That's all that's left? Just a pile of ashes," Ciel said as the ashes blew out of Sebastian's hand, "I'll inform her Majesty that these murders were committed by a woman crazed with longing."

"I'm continually impressed. Humans are capable of anything when they are desperate for love," Sebastian said calmly.

"What a waste," Ciel muttered, "all that for some intangible concept of love."

"Laughable, isn't it sir?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Pathetic as well," Ciel chuckled as he picked up the remains of his eye-patch, "oh well. Not everything is burned away. Research this spider; it may have made a move during this case. I want to know everything there is to know."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"It's a shame," I said as I looked up to Big Ben.

"What is?" Ciel asked as he stood beside me.

"I won't know how the picture developed," I said with a sigh as I turned away.

"You're concerned about a picture?!" Ciel demanded as he followed me.

"It's better than worrying," I said with a smile.

I knew I had been followed, and the man she had referred to was none other than Claude Faustus. He had found me…so what would I do now?

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :) Elena has been found by Claude...what could that mean? Please remember to review and let me know what you thought. Oh, and if any of you are interested in Elena's first day at the Trancy Estate and what Alois thought about her, I have a short story up as well :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Terrorist Butler

**I had to re-write this three times to make it perfect :) Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Bard opened the carriage door and Ciel walked out into the sunlight. The young boy then turned to take my hand, and assist me from the carriage. I smiled at him as I lifted the skirts of one of the heavier dresses to become level with him. It was long like the dark blue dress from the Arson case but it was a pale pink in colour. The sleeves were long and white with ruffles covering my corset. Sebastian stepped down and handed me my white faux fur muff. I shivered as a cool breeze circled around me.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said as I wrapped the muff's tie around my neck and stuck my hands into the lining, "I didn't realise it would be this cold so early in the morning."

"It will warm up as the day wears on," he said as we followed Ciel into the station, "is that all that has bothered you?"

"I've never been on a train before," I said as we walked past the big machines, "there was never money or the need for me to use them."

"Will this be like the boat?" he whispered to me and I shrugged.

Sebastian had woken me early one morning, and told me everything. He had said he wasn't so much concerned I would talk to the master and mention something that I shouldn't. He was worried I'd say something about his revenge already being completed. He had explained that when he had put the ring back on Ciel's finger, returning his soul, it was new. There had been no stain to say revenge had been taken and Sebastian had worked too hard to feed on something like that. He would not sacrifice the last three years of his work to eat a soul like that.

"It would taste gritty," he had said after a moment, "like having a bad cup of tea compared to Ambrosia."

"So he needs to complete his revenge…against dead people?" I asked and Sebastian had sighed.

"That appears to be the problem. The angel of massacre is dead; the Queen who ordered his parents' murder has perished. That is not something I can force to…repeat itself," he had touched my hand, "but he will get his revenge."

"Sebastian," I said as I held his hand, "don't worry. I will be there like before, standing there to protect him until the very end."

Sebastian had then told me he had to act dumb to facts he already knew about me. The young master had been around for those conversations and if they were introduced as simple questioning, they wouldn't hurt him. So Sebastian said everything from the scars Berrymore had given me to my cat Cake would have to be brought up in conversation like it was the first time.

The trains were all stationary as I took one hand from the muff to cover my eyes. The clock said it was eight in the morning. That explained why I was so tired, I'd barely fallen asleep before Sebastian had woken me at half six. The young master had been woken for seven and been greeted with me leaving my room, yawning. I heard it chime the hour and sighed. Why was it when you were tired, everything seemed louder than what it actually was?

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked after a moment.

"The young master was sent a letter by the Queen about a man's son being kidnapped," Sebastian explained.

"Kidnapped?" I yawned and Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, the man was told to be on this train to collect his son," Sebastian explained.

We walked to where the porters were putting cargo on-board. It reminded me of being on Destiny or visiting my uncle's ship yards. Fond memories…that's what I considered them, even if I was prone to seasickness…

"Goodbye young master," I heard MeyRin say so I moved closer, "I hope you have a nice trip."

"Yes," Ciel replied when Sebastian moved to his right while I took my position at his left.

"Now I expect you lot to behave while we're away," Sebastian explained calmly.

"A train sounds lovely!" Finny cried out with such enthusiasm, "oh fruit!"

"Finny! Will you quit running around like a bloody loon!" Bard demanded but nothing could stop the excitable young Finny.

Finny started twirling around and I was smiling, up until I realised he was going to collide with one of the cargo loaders. I was about to scream out a warning when the collision happened anyway. The man stumbled, dropping the box and prying the lid open. The cargo landed with all its weight on the man's hand. I ran forward to make sure Finny was alright first and then making sure we were not stuck for damaging the crate.

"I'm so sorry," Finny said as I gave him my hand to help him up.

"Is everything okay?" MeyRin asked as she reached us.

"Don't touch!" a man ordered and I looked around for the owner of the voice, "that's a valuable scholarly acquisition. Do you have any idea what it's worth?"

The man was old, and obviously of the snob side of the road. He had a cigar at his lips which suggested he had money and his white hair suggested he was far older than he let on. I got Finny standing before turning to the man. Finny fell behind me as did Bard while MeyRin leaned forward. It was a mummy from Egypt, nothing to write home about.

"Is that all you care for?" I demanded, "What that mummy is worth?"

"Go do dishes, girl, you wouldn't understand it if I told you," and I leaned forward.

Finny caught my waist and pulled me back to stop me from doing something I would regret. Though looking at his smug face…I wouldn't regret knocking a tooth out or two. Bard put an arm on my shoulder to restrain me as Ciel and Sebastian moved closer to see the crate.

"Huh, it's a mummy," Ciel pointed out, clearly not impressed.

"Egyptian antiquities are popular these days," Sebastian stated calmly, "the moneyed classes have taken an interest in their value as collector's items. The mummy would be prized indeed."

"Who would want to collect that thing?" Bard asked as he looked at me.

"Don't ask me. I came from a hunting village in the middle of nowhere. We collected animal heads," I replied.

"Dear Lord, please forgive your children," a priest said and I looked him over. What type of priest had tattoos? I didn't even know a priest could get tattoos…until today of course.

"Pack it up immediately!" the snobby man said as he clapped his hands.

"Right!" the porters said as they picked it back up carefully.

"And you best be careful!" the man continued.

I watched as they closed the lid and made sure it was tied down. A blond man, the one Finny had bumped into, had deep scratches on his hands. That was going to hurt once he put the crate down.

"I pray no calamity befalls your actions," the priest continued.

Priests managed to send shivers up my spine so I moved away from the Tattooed Wonder to return to Ciel. I reached his side as a whistle blew.

"Why are they blowing the whistle?" I asked no one in particular.

"The conductor is telling us to get on the train as it is ready to leave," Ciel explained as he took my arm, "shall we?"

I waved to the other servants as we boarded. Sebastian led the way to one of the carriages and then to a separate room. He opened the door and Ciel walked in. He sat down on the bench to the right and patted the chair for me to sit beside him. Sebastian had our luggage which he put up on a rack over our heads before pulling down one box and keeping it beside him. He sat down on the bench on the left as I looked out the window. The servants waved and I waved back, very excited for the trip ahead. Another whistle was blown and I was smiling.

"The train's," Ciel explained as I clapped my hands together, "why are you so excited?"

"This is the first time she has been on a train," Sebastian explained on my behalf as the train shuddered. It began moving and I had to keep waving as Bard followed the window. Finny ran alongside it as I laughed. They were an incredible bunch, but they stopped when they reached the end of the platform and the train started picking up speed.

"This is going to be a long trip," Ciel said on a sigh.

The train only got quicker and Sebastian moved over so I could sit by the window for a few minutes. The station soon became a distant memory as fields overtook the industrialised city of London. It reminded me of Low Row really, with nothing but fields and a few houses. My uncle had chosen it for the reason that it was isolated. As well as being isolated, it had given me many opportunities to draw. I sighed as the train evened out its speed and I returned to sit beside Ciel. Sebastian returned to his spot and I watched a gloomy Ciel look out the window.

Sebastian sighed as he opened the box he had put by his side. It turned out to be a travel tea set which made me smile. Sebastian lit a match to warm the kettle as he took out a sieve to put the tea leaves in.

"Put out another cup for Elena, before she jumps out of her seat with excitement," Ciel said with a sigh, "what tea did you pick?"

"Today's tea I picked because I have always found the scent of Williamson & Magor's Summer Darjeeling to be the perfect complement to the view from a train window. Wouldn't you agree, sir?" Sebastian replied as he handed me a cup.

"It smells lovely," I said with a smile. Sebastian poured another cup and held it out to Ciel carefully.

"Come my lord," Sebastian said when Ciel continued to look out the window, "we are meant to be acting as if we are off on holiday, we don't want to be found out. Please try to muster up some levity. Almost as much as Elena…"

"Yes yes, I know," Ciel replied as he moved his head a little from the window.

"You seem bothered of late. Have the Trancys so preoccupied you?" Sebastian asked.

"They haven't," Ciel replied, "I am curious of course but for the moment that's all. The Queen's orders take priority over all else."

"Young master," I said calmly as Ciel stood to move to my other side, "if you have any questions about the Trancy household…I will do my best to answer them."

"Thank you Elena, that might be necessary later," Ciel replied as he pulled back a curtain to look out onto the hall, "that's Lloyd Ackroyd then? And the kidnapped boy was his only son?"

"Yes, if the police are informed, the hostage will be summarily killed. Instructions Lord Ackroyd received indicated that he should deliver the ransom on this train," Sebastian explained.

"The ransom of five thousand pounds, was it?" Ciel asked.

"Is that the going rate for a boy's soul these days? You humans have an interesting way in pricing these things," Sebastian commented as I sipped my tea.

"The man responsible for the kidnapping must be on the train. We'll find him, take him into custody and rescue Lord Ackroyd's son. That should dispel her Majesty's distress."

"Indeed," Sebastian replied, "now do you want your tea?"

Ciel took the cup and sipped it. I had finished mine in the time it took for them to complete their conversation so I handed Sebastian back my cup. I moved into Ciel's old seat to look outside, seeing sheep fly by. I think I was going to like trains.

"May I make a suggestion?" I said as I spotted water ahead, maybe a lake.

"What is that?" Ciel asked as he handed Sebastian his finished cup of tea.

"We should investigate the other passengers. The kidnapper may be posing as a traveller as we are."

"Sounds like a start," Ciel said as he stood and took off his hat, "the passengers may have gone to the dining car."

Sebastian opened the door and we followed him out. Ciel stayed close to me as Sebastian took point. I felt the motion of the train through my shoes, even if I had to hold up the dress. Sebastian walked forward to open the door with dining cart marked above it. Ciel slipped in with me following and then the butler.

"Hahaha! It's the find of the century I'm telling you!" the snobby man from before said, a group of women hanging on his every word, "yours truly discovered none other than the Pharaoh Smenkhkare hidden deep in the Valley Of Kings. Hahaha!"

"How crass for a man to be bragging about robbing a grave," Ciel muttered.

"I was fortunate to have met the Pharaoh during his lifetime. Actually, I found him to be an affable man of impeccable virtue. It's odd. Even taking into account the desiccation; his face is quite different than I remember," Sebastian said, looking oddly confused.

"The mummy is a fake then?" Ciel asked him, "perhaps that means the archaeologist is our kidnapper."

"I couldn't say, my lord," Sebastian replied as I pulled up my skirts.

"Let me at him. I'll beat a confession out him," I muttered but Sebastian caught my arm with a smirk on his lips.

"There may be time later for such an act, Elena," he said as I dropped my skirts and pouted. Ciel smirked at the comment and my look before he turned to look at a new person. This man appeared to be crazy…and he was flipping through a book. What the hell was he doing?

"The train that left St. Pancras at nine oh clock will cross the Cambridge-bound route at Bedford at ten eighteen. This is thrilling! A great moment not to be missed!" the man cried out, "we reach Derby at one oh five. Oh oh, there will be a slight slowdown, what with the weather, the porters will have a hard time of it. Seven minutes at least!"

"Is he reading the time tables?" Ciel asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"Yes it appears so," Sebastian replied, "in fact, I'd believe he's developed an unhealthy obsession with them."

Ciel started moving forward as I fell behind the pair. I was starting to get warm, and I knew in less than an hour, it would be uncomfortable. Ciel nudged a small green bag on the floor with something peeking out at the top. What the hell was that?

"Careful, you damned brat!" a short man snapped at Ciel.

"I see you're from Japan, my good sir," Sebastian stated calmly, "the scroll work on your furoshiki wrapping cloth is exquisite."

Sebastian reached down to pick up the bag when the short man grabbed it to hold onto it. I doubt he would let us see it…not unless we were willing to kill him for it.

"Hands off!" he snapped, "this is a family heirloom."

"I'm sorry, my boy," a short grandmotherly woman said, "he's so stubborn when it comes to his things. Please accept this as an apology."

The woman held up a small tray with rice. The rice was moulded into pyramids with a small piece of fruit on top. It looked lovely but I had eaten enough on the way here.

"Thank you but my lord has already taken his tea," Sebastian said calmly when Ciel didn't answer.

"Thank you for offering," I said as I poked my head around their shoulders.

"Yes of course. I understand. Would anyone else care for one?" she asked as she moved down the train, "I have plenty and they're delicious. Some have bonito flakes and some have pickled plum. Here please help yourself sir," the woman said as she lifted it up to another passenger.

"I don't want your food old woman!" a man snapped at her, "everyone knows cholera is rampant in Asia. Are you trying to poison me?"

Another man tried to shoo her away and I tried to move past Ciel to give the passenger a piece of my mind. The Japanese man moved forward to defend his wife as Sebastian caught my waist and Ciel put a hand on my stomach.

"You know nothing! That isn't true!" the Japanese man snapped as he moved to his wife's side.

"Please calm yourselves. Sir, don't you think it is ungenerous to adopt that attitude when these travellers have journeyed so far to our great country?" the tattooed priest asked.

"Sod off!" the rude passenger snapped.

"You English dog!" the Japanese man snapped as he grabbed the collar of the man's shirt.

"Look here! The train will arrive at a quarter past the hour…" the time table man muttered.

"It is God's will that brought us here today," the priest continued, "let us pray."

"My, what a stir," Sebastian said with amusement.

"Everyone! Please control yourselves!" a new man said and I turned to look at him. He reminded me of the dead Abberline, "calm your tempers! Resume your seats! I can understand why you are all uneasy. It is true we are transporting an assassin on this train but you mustn't worry."

"Oh dear," I groaned before I put my head in my hands.

The gasp of alarm told me no one on this train was aware of anything happening outside of this carriage. Did that mean they were self-absorbed or ignorant of the facts?

"He's been kept under strict armed guard at all times. He's restrained and unable to move. But fear not!" the police man said.

"Run!" everyone else shouted as they ran past him.

"Elena!" Sebastian called and threw me into one of the chairs by the wall as he held onto Ciel. The passengers trampled the policeman

"I recognise him from somewhere," Ciel said as Sebastian put him back on his feet. The butler then moved to help me up where I brushed down my skirts. I moved past the man and dropped to my hunches to give him my hand.

"Here," I said and the man took it to stand.

"If it isn't the Earl of Phantomhive!" the man exclaimed when he turned to look at Ciel.

Whatever way he had stood, he had caught part of my skirts and fell on his face again. I giggled into my hand and the policeman turned over to look at me.

"You're so sweet," he said as I gave him my hand again, "you look familiar."

"I'm just the Earl's bodyguard," I replied as I brushed down his lapels, "you look familiar as well."

"I'm Inspector Abberline," he said as he put his hand out to me.

"Elena Hamilton," I replied as I took his hand to shake.

"Elena, that's a nice name," Abberline said softly, "I'm hungry. Will you accompany me to the dining cart for some food?"

"Young master?" I asked and the earl shrugged.

"I don't see the harm, I could use some tea," Ciel said as Abberline took my arm and brought me out.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied as they followed behind us.

Abberline opened doors for me as I walked on, a fake smile on my lips. But the laughter was real. Every time he tripped, it made me laugh which in turn made him laugh before I gave him my hand to help him up. We found the dining cart and Sebastian sat down with Ciel at one of the right tables while Abberline sat on the left.

"Will you join me?" Abberline asked and I shrugged.

I sat across from him, holding my hands on my lap, catching my thumb with my fingers before letting it go. I was fidgeting, wanting nothing more than to be sitting beside Sebastian and Ciel. I took a deep breath as a waiter showed up and Abberline asked him the specials. It had started getting very warm, and sweat was beading on my brow.

"Eel pie and mash…ten of them," Abberline said as he looked to me, "do you want anything?"

"No thank you," I replied as I raised my hand to pull at my necklace.

The waiter asked Ciel and Sebastian the same question before he left. Abberline hummed to himself as he waited for the waiter to return. The waiter did, rather quickly, with the pie. The smell made my stomach turn, and I covered my mouth and nose.

"Eel pie and mash…brings back fond memories," Abberline said as he cut into the pie, "traditional English food just like mum used to make."

He ate a half of the pie in one go and moaned with delight. The sight only made me feel queasy. Oh I hoped this feeling passed before we found the kidnapped boy.

"I say, quite a fuss there, wasn't it?" Abberline said as he ate a bit more.

"Oh yes, quite a stampede. If only we knew whose fault it was," Ciel muttered sarcastically, "should you be here? Sir Arthur is sure to call you on the carpet if you dined with me or my bodyguard."

"Oh pish posh," Abberline replied as he waved his fork, "I didn't want to pass up the rare opportunity to get to know you, Earl Phantomhive. It's something that I've waited for. You see, my twin brother spoke a lot about you."

"Twin brother?" Ciel asked as he raised a piece of his pie to his lips, "you mean there's more than one of these idiots wondering about the world?"

"I miss him. I wish we could have shared this meal today, I think he would have enjoyed it," Abberline said as I jumped out of my seat and ran back the way we came.

I found a bathroom before I got sick, the smell having become too much for me. The eel pie had been wrong to my nose, and he had ten of them in front of him! Did he have a second stomach? The thought didn't help my poor stomach as I felt a cool hand along my head, pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"You should have told us you weren't feeling well," Ciel said as I turned.

Sebastian was holding back my hair and I thought the sickness had passed but then I caught the smell of eel on the earl. I returned to the toilet while waving one hand at the earl.

"Please," I begged, "please move away. You smell…oh hell," I croaked before I put my face against the wall.

"I smell?" Ciel asked, clearly offended.

"Eel," I groaned as Sebastian took off his glove to run his hand across my forehead.

"Young master, Elena is referring to the pungent smell of eel pie. It must have unsettled her stomach while the detective was inhaling his lunch," Sebastian explained, "can you move, Elena?"

I braced my hands on his arm to stand, only to sway as he caught me. He put his hand back to my head and sighed.

"It appears you have a temperature," Sebastian spoke softly, "it is probably due to the heavy dress."

"I'll rip it off," I groaned as I pulled at the ruffles on my skirt, "I thought it was going to be cold…"

"Sebastian, bring her to our compartment," Ciel ordered as Sebastian lifted me.

We walked in silence as Sebastian put us in our room. He sat me down and reached for my luggage above the chairs. He handed it to Ciel before returning to me. Ciel put it down on my chair and opened it.

"Why was I handed her clothes?" Ciel asked as he pulled at the sleeve of a red dress.

"Locate her thin powder blue dress. It will bring down her temperature," Sebastian explained as he had me stand. He undid the buttons of my dress and the ribbons before undoing his tie.

"Is this it?" Ciel asked as he held up a pale blue dress.

"Yes," I groaned as I raised a hand to cover my mouth.

Ciel handed it over to me and I dropped it to the bench. Sebastian stopped undoing my buttons to hold the tie out to the earl.

"Young master, may I cover your eyes? To save Elena's pride?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded. Sebastian tied the tie and put Ciel sitting.

"I apologise but I don't have another tie," Sebastian continued as he pulled my arms free of the dress and then took my gloved hands so I could step out of the dress. It was like a weight had been taken off me…literally as well as figuratively. A cool breeze circled my waist, the top of the corset…making me feel a little better. Sebastian turned me to look at my corset before he undid it to access the underskirt. The corset fell to the floor and I wrapped my arms around the bodice.

"This is not the red light compartment!" I muttered as he undid the ribbon at my back.

"The blue dress is past your knee while this underskirt goes to your ankles. You must change completely," Sebastian replied as I gave in.

I wrapped my arms protectively across my chest as he undid the underskirt and it fell to the floor. My stockings followed and were replaced by thinner versions of the same thing. An underskirt was thrown over my head and tied before Sebastian touched Ciel's arm.

"She's decent," Sebastian said as he picked up a corset that had white ribbons. Ciel touched his eyes as he pulled off the tie, blinking against the glare before he spotted me. The corset was tight and I groaned as Ciel did.

"You said she was decent!" Ciel muttered.

"Was there anything on show that would damage Elena's pride?" Sebastian asked innocently as he tied the ribbons.

He pulled up the blue dress, undoing the buttons and ribbons before putting it over my head as well. The sleeves were to my elbow with white lace and white ruffles across the corset. The blue bodice had butterflies sewn on as the skirt flared at my waist to just below my knees. Sebastian pulled ribbon tight and then he went to my hair. He pulled out the curls I had worked on and twisted it into a chignon before undoing my gloves. I clenched my hands as Sebastian cleaned up the dress and put it in my luggage.

"Better?" Sebastian asked and I nodded.

"The breeze is nice," I whispered, "I think it was the heat."

"The smell of eel wouldn't have helped admittedly," Sebastian said as he handed me a glass of water, "we will continue the search once you have finished that."

I sipped the drink to test it. I wanted to make sure I wasn't unsettled by the taste before I swallowed the rest. Sebastian took the glass from me before handing me a pair of boots. I tied them quickly and then returned my gaze to my burnt hands.

"What happened to your hands?" Ciel asked as he looked closer.

"My family house burned down, and my parents died. I was in the house while it burned and my dog…he heard me scream. He came in after me and pulled me away. But part of the roof fell on him and I lifted it off him. He died in my arms…I couldn't save him," I replied as I touched the scars.

"My lord, we should return to our search," Sebastian said calmly as we all stood. We exited the compartment and started into the hall.

"What were your thoughts before I left you?" I asked Ciel and he looked forward.

"All in all, there are quite a few suspicious characters on the train," Sebastian commented.

"Yes, the priest with the tattoo, the sham archaeologist, a surly Japanese man and a maniac obsessed with timetables. Quite a group but I doubt our man would want to stand out," Ciel said as he same to a stop.

"Let us not forget the assassin whose travelling on board as well," Sebastian pointed out.

"Excuse me," a blond man said as he squeezed past us.

I leaned in against the window and found myself looking over his features. His eyes were covered by a hat and his blond hair poked out. The hand he used to bring down the brim of the hat was covered in scratches…the same type of ones you'd have if you had a crate dropped on you.

"Hey!" I snapped as I stepped closer, "you're the man that was loading the cargo on the station!"

Ciel reached forward and caught his arm, stopping it from moving so the man had to look down.

"My bodyguard is right. You're the porter I saw at the station. What are you doing on the train dressed as a traveller?" Ciel demanded and the man looked annoyed.

"Damn!" the man snapped.

"He's the kidnapper!" Ciel shouted as he gave chase.

I followed after him, determined to make sure Ciel wasn't hurt as Sebastian ran behind me. One order from Ciel and the demon would be faster than us, catching the man off guard. But no order had been called and I wondered if his eye-patch had to be missing for the order to take effect. I had seen something similar to Ciel's eye…but it had been Alois's tongue. The latter had only been visible when Claude was nearby, while Ciel's was always there. Had he signed a different contract? These were questions I wanted an answer to; it might help me find out who was going to win this chess match against the Trancys.

The kidnapper closed a door behind him and Ciel ran to catch up. I heard the sound of protesting metal as Ciel pulled the door open wide to see the kidnapper.

"Stop!" Ciel shouted as the kidnapper decoupled the train cars.

The kidnapper laughed as he closed the door for the slowing car. There was too much of a gap for a human to jump without receiving fatal injuries. A demon would probably make it without too much damage, if any at all.

"Don't let him go, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"My lord," Sebastian replied as he jumped for the car.

I pulled Ciel back and closed the door. He glared at me as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm your bodyguard; I'm not letting you fall out of a moving train," I explained, "now think!"

"Think?" Ciel asked clearly confused.

"The kidnapper," I said calmly, "when you do a trade, you never hand over things easily. You have to have leverage. I didn't see a small boy. So if you were the kidnapper, what would you do?"

"The boy," Ciel said calmly as he looked to the door, "you would not make things easy. You would take the money and leave Lord Ackroyd to find the boy. So…the boy might be still on board this train."

"Where?" I asked him, "where would you hide a boy without arousing suspicion?"

"He wouldn't be a passenger…but where else could you put a boy?"

"He was most likely unconscious," I said calmly, "he wouldn't have screamed, alerting people to his location. So the kidnapper had to put the boy on board."

"That's it!" Ciel said with a smirk, "the kidnapper put him on board as part of the cargo!"

Ciel ran off with me following him through the carriages. Abberline spotted us and ran near me, trying to grab my arm to pull me to a stop as Ciel opened one of the train's doors.

"Where are you going?" he asked me but I didn't answer.

"We're going to the goods wagon," Ciel replied as he ran.

"Wait Ciel! What do you mean you're heading for the goods wagon? Come back!" Abberline called out.

"Sebastian will take care of capturing the kidnapper himself. We only have to worry about the child," Ciel said as he came to a stop.

"What cargo are you thinking about?" I asked Ciel.

"Only one piece of luggage would be big enough to hide a boy," Ciel replied, "that mummy's coffin."

"I say," the archaeologist snapped.

"Oh shut up," I snapped at him.

I heard someone fall so I turned to see Abberline clutching his stomach tight and groaning in pain. What was it this time?

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked him.

"It's my stomach, it's killing me!" Abberline moaned, "this isn't right. I know I rested long enough after eating."

Ciel put a hand on his hip and looked exasperated. I heard a similar moan and showed Ciel it was the Japanese woman. She, like Abberline, was clutching her stomach and moaning as well. Oh this wasn't good.

"Oh, I hope it's not cholera," one passenger said as he backed away.

"I'm leaving! Let's go!" another man called out as he ran for it.

"You bastards! That's my wife!" the short Japanese man yelled.

"Did you by any chance eat one of the lady's rice balls?" Ciel asked Abberline.

"Yes…and it was heavenly," Abberline replied with remembered bliss.

Ciel sighed before running off again, and I trailed his heels. I ran past him and quickly opened the goods wagon door for him to run in unhindered.

"Is that it?" Ciel asked as he pointed out the mummy's box.

"I hope so," I muttered as I stood by the door, "quickly sir!"

Ciel moved closer to pull the box lid off and show me the sarcophagus's lid which looked beautiful. I heard a shuffle from outside and peeked out. There was nothing there so I went back to my position.

"Just hang on," I heard Ciel say as I spotted he had found the boy, tied to some sort of box underneath the faux pharaoh.

I turned to look back out the door where a man was standing, a white top loose around him. I stepped in front of him, knowing his eyes were on Ciel.

"Not in this lifetime," I snapped as I took out my baton to extend it.

I hit him on the side of his head and he snarled at me. He then reached forward, catching my neck and lifting me off my feet. I raised my hands to stop him from choking me before he flung me towards one of the crates beside the door. He walked past me and caught Ciel in his grasp.

"Ciel…I'm sorry," I croaked as my eyes grew heavy and my head hurt.

I closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw was Ciel being shuffled past me. The earl looked at me, worry creasing his brow as I fell further behind the crates…

* * *

"My head," I groaned, lifting my hand to cover it only to have a box hit me painfully on the stomach. I coughed at the new wave of pain joined that of my head and my neck. What had happened?

Images floated to the fore of my mind and I was reminded of the man dressed in white going for Ciel. I had tried to stop him but he had been stronger. He had picked me up and thrown me like a rag doll against the wall of the train.

"Ciel!" I yelled as I sat up, pushing the box away and standing up on shaky legs.

It took a few moments before I was free to walk out of the goods wagon. I heard a whimper and turned to see the boy was still in the box. I changed direction and put my hand out to the boy.

"Come on," I said as he looked up at me, "take my hand and we'll get you to your father."

He took it slowly before sitting up. His bright blue eyes looked sweet as I clutched my stomach and we walked out. The boy watched me with curiosity as we returned to the passenger rooms.

"What's your name?" I asked him and he looked at my hand before answering.

"Thomas," the boy replied, "Thomas Ackroyd."

"Well Thomas, my name is Elena Hamilton," I replied as I tightened my grip on my stomach.

I pushed us into a lower class dining cart and I saw everyone was standing. The priest was tattooed on more than his hands, the short Japanese man had a knife in his hands and the archaeologist was looking confused. Everyone was looking to the window on my left so I looked out, not seeing anything of interest.

"You're Ciel's bodyguard," Abberline said as he clutched his stomach.

"Where is he?" I demanded and they pointed to the window.

"The assassin on board took him, I think they're on the roof," a passenger said, "and now there's a bomb on board, cholera and…we're all going to die!"

"How do you get to the roof?" I asked.

"You have to go through the first class dining car to the maintenance area," Abberline told me as I handed the boy to a young woman.

"Thanks," I said as I touched my head, and pulled it back to see blood.

"You're hurt!" the timetables loon said.

"All in a day's work," I said as I ran past them to the dining car.

Everything ached but I couldn't repeat the last five months. I couldn't curse myself to hell for failing Ciel again, not when I had him back. I heard something hit the roof of the cars as I ran, not sure what the hell was hitting it. I pulled open the door of the dining car, and I ran down halfway when I spotted him.

His eyes were bright gold, his hair black like soot and his butler outfit covered by a small cloak. A top hat covered his head and he had a cup of tea in front of him. I put a hand over my heart as my other went to retrieve my baton. But the baton wasn't there, and I remembered I had dropped it when that bastard had thrown me.

"Elena," Claude said as he sipped his tea.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, putting my back against one of the chairs.

"The master has been looking for you," Claude said calmly, "you are his."

"I'm not his property!" I snapped, feeling my throat ache, "leave me alone!"

"You will return to him if you want Ciel Phantomhive to survive," Claude stated calmly.

The car shuddered and I looked up to see the roof lifted high. What the hell was going on? I turned back to Claude to find myself looking at his chest. I gasped as he caught my throat and looked into my eyes.

"You are such a foolish girl," Claude said, "you thought Lord Trancy would send anyone but me after you?"

"You're his…puppet!" I croaked as he tightened his grip on my throat.

"I turn sugar into salt, a stray dog into an earl…I can easily turn a disobedient maid into a corpse," he said calmly as he lifted me higher.

"I won't go…back," I groaned, "I'd rather die…!"

The train was shook and Claude let me go. I fell to the floor, braced against one of the tables as he kept his balance. Tears were dripping from my eyes as I looked at the butler. He cleaned his clothes before he pulled an envelope from his pocket. He dropped down to my level and I flinched.

"For Ciel Phantomhive," Claude said as he put it in my hands, "if he wants to know more about us, he can come in the front door."

He started to leave me, and I turned to watch him go. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Remember Elena, I can show you something far worse than hell. If you want the boy to live, you will do what is expected of you."

He left me there, the train frozen and the letter cold in my hands. I heard people talking and leaving the train. I couldn't move as tears fell. He would kill Ciel if I didn't return to the Trancy Estate. I looked down at my hands and clenched them. He would show me something worse than hell. Could he? Hell was where the sinners went, and in my opinion Trancy Manor had been a worse hell. How could he show me something worse? I stood rather shakily and sat down in one of the benches.

"Sebastian will protect Ciel," I whispered to myself as I looked down at the letter, "Claude won't be allowed to hurt him."

I stood, clutching the letter tightly. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to leave the train. Where was the door? I looked to the messed parfait style dish and spilt tea.

"Claude had been on my right," I said as I walked forward, "Abberline told me the maintenance area was through those doors."

I walked forward, opened the door and I was greeted by a fresh breeze. There was an opening to my right so I walked over to it and sat down to shimmy off. A man spotted me and helped me the rest of the way.

"There's a train heading to the station over there," he pointed out.

"Do you know where Ciel Phantomhive is?" I asked him and he looked confused, "never mind."

I walked forward where another man, one of the porters, helped me up. I was in the lower class seats and I didn't care. I would find Ciel soon. I sat down in one of the benches and the Japanese couple joined me. The woman looked happy as she looked me over.

"You poor thing, did the train stopping hurt you?" she asked as the man glared at me.

"Slightly," I replied as she opened up a box and showed it to me.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked and showed me what she had.

"A cup of Earl Grey would be nice," I said to her as she caught one of the waiters, handed him a little money and her tea sachet. He nodded and walked off, returning moments later with the pot of tea for me. I poured myself a cup and sipped it as the train started moving again.

"Is something bothering you?" the woman asked as I poured myself another cup.

"Did you ever try and run away?" I asked her and she shook her head, "I ran away."

"From who?" she asked.

"A boy. He didn't like me, hated me for reasons I'm still not certain of. But he found me…and he threatened someone I care a lot for," I said softly, "and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you speak to this boy, tell him to be nice," the woman said and the man touched her hand.

"I doubt it is that type of relationship," he said simply.

"I was his maid," I said and she looked confused, "and he was my master. I ran away and the person I care for, he put me in his home and has only been nice to me."

"The boy the assassin took," the Japanese man explained to his wife.

"I'm his bodyguard, but this boy threatened him. I don't know what to do. I can return and…suffer or stay where I am…and possibly get the person hurt."

"Can you guarantee it won't happen?" the woman asked as I sipped my tea, "can you be certain that if you did return, he wouldn't go after the boy?"

"No," I said slowly, "no I can't."

They spoke to themselves as I considered what they had told me. I couldn't be certain Claude wouldn't go after Ciel if I returned. Claude rarely kept his word unless it was to Alois. If I returned, I could only make things worse. If Claude managed to kill Sebastian, Ciel would be an undefended king. But if I was there, I could be the next defence. The train came to a stop and I looked out on the station.

"We were going to London city, if you would like to share a carriage?" the woman said calmly.

"That is very generous of you, but I don't have any money on me to pay," I said to her and she dismissed that thought.

"Come dear," she said as she stood and took my hand gently.

"Thank you, you are very sweet. I'm sorry I didn't try one of your rice treats," I said to her, "but I had eaten quite a bit this morning."

"Do you want one in the carriage?" she asked as she got me to the platform, "I still have plenty."

My stomach gurgled and I smiled at her.

"You're feeling better," I pointed out as she brought me to a carriage.

"Yes, it turns out I made an error in what I had eaten," she said as she stepped up and the motioned for me to follow her, "there are certain food pairings that should never been mixed. The pickled plums and eel pie was one of them."

I sat down opposite her as she sat with her husband. The carriage started moving and she handed me one of her rice treats. I took it carefully; worried it would crumble as I ate it. I bit into the top, tasting the pickled plums but then the sweet rice. It was beautiful as Abberline had said. I ate it quickly and she handed me another one which I ate a little slower. The carriage came to a stop and the door was opened.

"We have to go to the university," the woman said as she got out, "we're in the centre of London now."

"Thank you for the food, the advice and the carriage trip," I said as I got out.

I waved them goodbye as I walked off towards the Phantomhive Manor. It would take me an hour to get there…and that meant time to think.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

* * *

I opened the gates and closed them behind myself; there were no carriages as I walked around the back to the servants entrance. Bard opened the door like last time and looked me over.

"Elena! What happened?" he asked as he brought me to the kitchen.

"Is the young master back?" I asked and Bard nodded, "how long?"

"Twenty minutes," Bard replied.

I stood and walked out to the hall. I had come to a decision on my walk. I would not go back to the Trancy Estate. I would stand my ground and protect Ciel. It had occurred to me that I needed to practise, to be able to take down someone like that assassin on the train. I needed to be able to protect Ciel from a demon. There was only one person I knew who could help me in that respect. I walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel's voice called out and I opened the door.

"Elena?" he asked as I closed it behind me.

Sebastian was pouring tea but stopped when he looked at me. I knew my throat was black and blue; there was a small red mark on the top of my hairline with what could be described as a small stream of blood down one side of my face that had dried. I looked tired, my hands were shaking and my clothes were dirty. But I stood still, looking at Ciel. This boy…I vowed to myself, I would protect until my last breath.

"Young master," I croaked with a hand over my heart, "I have a letter for you."

I opened one of my pockets and pulled out the folded letter. I walked forward and handed it to him. He took it and looked down at the writing.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as he turned it over, spotted the seal and froze.

"Claude Faustus," I replied as I put my hands at my sides, "the butler for the Trancy Household."

Ciel got a letter opener and opened it. He skimmed through the contents before putting it down.

"It's an invitation to a ball at the Trancy Estate," Ciel said as he looked me over, "in a month's time."

I looked down at the desk I was in front of, and spotted a spider. It had a big body and miniature legs. I pictured it looking at me, and the eyes glowing a bright gold. I watched as it scuttled across with ease…up until I raised my hand and dropped it. I felt the spider's body before it became an indent in the desk. I hated spiders…

"What was that?" Ciel asked as he looked to where my hand had been. The dead spider matched the colour of the desk so he wouldn't pick up on the mangled body. I wiped my hand on my skirt to remove the remains.

"Just a nuisance," I answered as I turned away, "nothing to worry about while I'm around, young master."

* * *

**So that's the chapter finished :) What do you think of Claude's threat? What did you think of the spider at the end? Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review or PM to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Covert Maid

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 6 :) Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Why is this door locked, Sebastian?" I heard Ciel ask through the heavy mahogany door.

"Elena is getting fitted for her costume," Sebastian replied, "she made the request that it be a secret until then."

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"She wants to surprise us," Sebastian replied.

"You'll definitely do that, my dear," the elderly woman, Mrs Edgar, who was measuring me said, "you picked a bride's colour though."

"I think it will bring out a form of innocence," I said as I twirled in my dress, "all you have to do is take it in?"

"Around your waist and the floor. You asked my husband to make you bridal shoes…is this for a wedding?" the woman asked.

"No," I said as I pulled at my hair, "I want to draw attention away from someone."

I wanted to take away Ciel's spotlight and put it firmly on myself. Alois Trancy wanted people to look at him…how would he cope if all of his visitors looked at me? He would send Claude after me…and Ciel would stay safe. The woman lifted a lace choker from her pocket and wrapped it around my throat as I held up my hair.

"You said you had a design you wanted on it?" she said and I nodded.

I put down my wrist to show her the bracelet. She took the bracelet off and put the Phantomhive crest against my neck. The silver sparkled against the white lace, making sure I knew where I belonged. I would wear it at the costume ball. I was certain Alois wouldn't make the mistake on who I belonged to again. I was a Phantomhive employee, through and through.

"That should be all, my dear," Mrs Edgar said, "may I borrow this bracelet to get the design right?"

"Of course," I said as she helped me out of the dress and put me in my old one, "will it be ready in a week?"

"The alterations are simple; I'll have them done in two days."

"I will collect it in the week, but if you could do me one favour?" I asked her, "can you hide it in a garment bag or something so the boy outside doesn't see it?"

"Of course," she whispered as she put my dress in a laundry bag with everything else, "see you soon, my dear."

I walked her out before closing the door on her. I turned around to see Sebastian and Ciel were watching me as I waved to them…well, that was what it appeared.

"Finny," I called out and the pair turned to see Finny was indeed there, "do you need help with your costume?"

"I can't get the stitching right," he mumbled and I laughed.

"I'll stitch it for you," I said as I walked past Ciel, "young master, do you need help with your costume?"

"No thank you," Ciel said, "what about yours?"

"It will be ready in two days," I replied.

"You requested a seamstress," Ciel said, obviously curious about my costume.

"Finny's costume, it requires repair work. My costume…it requires so much more. It had to be designed and then made. No one has worn that costume before me…so I requested a seamstress to make it perfect."

I walked on into the kitchen where Bard was pulling at something. When I reached the table I saw it was a beak with elastic. I looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you need help?" I asked him and he jumped.

"Sorry Elena, I didn't realise you were there. Yeah…the elastic got twisted," he said as he held up the beak to me. I pulled at the elastic to free it and then reshape it. I handed it back to him fixed before Finny handed me his costume. There was some stitching around the edges he needed fixed so I threaded a needle to sew it.

It took an hour before it fit Finny comfortably and by then, I was grabbing a coat.

"Where are you going?" MeyRin asked.

"I'm going to a friend of my aunt's," I replied as I fixed a hat to my head, "she's fixing my hair."

"Is she styling it for the costume ball?" Finny asked and I nodded.

"I'll be back in a few hours," I said as I kissed them all the cheeks, "please behave."

I walked out the back door and out the front gates. A carriage my uncle had organised was waiting for me so I got in, closed the door and looked across at my Aunt Alexandra. Her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were a glossy green. She smiled at me as the carriage started moving.

"Elena," she said as she moved to sit beside me and hug me, "it has been far too long."

"Thank you for organising this," I said as I pulled at the short hair, "do you think the wig will fit?"

"This woman I'm bringing you to does the best wigs. They look and feel real. It will be a more…natural blonde than what you have now."

"This was a desperate act," I said as I showed her the pale blonde, "it was to hide in a crowd."

"What did you get yourself into, Elena?" she asked as the carriage came to a stop, "It doesn't matter. Don't worry because we will have this fixed soon. I'll bring you back to the manor as well."

"Thank you," I said as the door was opened and I was helped down. The shop door was open with the smell of roses wafting out. I took a deep breath and figured; this is the beginning of the metamorphosis….

* * *

"Hello?" I called out as I opened the back door, "is anyone here?"

"Elena?" someone asked and I turned on the lights. Bard stood at the kitchen stove, looking confused.

"What is it?" I asked him as I closed the door, "did something happen?"

"There was an attack," MeyRin said as she came around the cover, "one of the members of the Underworld was angry…"

"Ciel?" I asked.

"Sebastian watched him," MeyRin replied, "but he was asking for you."

I ran past her, not undoing my coat as I charged up the stairs towards the office. I knocked on the door and entered just as Ciel finished, "come in."

"Master," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Elena?" he asked and I nodded, "where were you?"

"I was with my aunt. I had requested the time last week…but I should have stayed. I apologise for not being here."

"It doesn't matter, it has been dealt with," Ciel said as he looked me over, "your hair looks like sand."

"My aunt requested a more natural blonde," I replied as I pulled at the ends of my waist long hair, "she said the old colour made my face look paler, unhealthy."

"Is this for your costume?" Ciel asked and I nodded, "Is this a hint?"

"No," I said with a smile, "has Sebastian gone down for tea?"

"No," Ciel answered, "I sent him to speak with Lau."

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Earl Grey," he said as an answer.

"Yes, young master," I replied as I put my hand over my heart, "I will be back soon with it."

I walked down to the kitchen and picked out the pale white teapot before taking down a blue china cup. I put three cups of tea leaves into the kettle and followed it with boiling water to allow it to seep. I spotted an hourglass but shook my head. I had never made tea perfect with an hourglass. I just looked to a clock and counted down the seconds as I grabbed some biscuits. I put them on a small tray before I picked up everything and started walking up the stairs. Finny followed behind me, chatting about nothing in particular. I had asked Finny to open the door for me which he did as I walked in.

I put the tray down on a small table and poured the tea out and brought the cup over to the earl. I bowed away before watching him drink it. He looked down at it carefully before looking to me.

"This seems familiar," he said as he sipped it again, "almost as if I have drunk tea you made before."

"You did," I answered, "in Houndsworth."

I stayed with him, looking him over. My heart hurt when I thought about what could have happened. He could have been hurt…he could have died. It had been the Underworld today…what if it was Claude tomorrow? What if Sebastian was killed and Ciel was alone? I dropped my head and sighed. If I had anymore appointments, they could be put on hold until Claude left us alone. I knew though…Alois Trancy would never stop until he had what he wanted…

* * *

I looked out from the carriage, not seeing the greenery or the flowers. I just saw my version of hell.

I had requested that we go to the hairdressers on the morning of the ball and that meant Ciel had to be there. I kept an eye on him as Sebastian did. I had then collected my costume which the woman had put into a luggage case. Sebastian had loaded it but the locks had been tied. The woman had handed me a key and told me that the costume was there along with the shoes, a new corset, new stockings and the lace choker. She had tied the bracelet around my wrist and told me I would be the star attraction.

"I hope so," I said as she looked me over, "I want to draw attention from someone."

"You'll do that in your costume," the elderly woman had said calmly, "but be careful. You may not want the attention."

"I don't want this person to have it…and it is my job to make sure he is safe," and then I had kissed her on the cheek before getting into the carriage.

I took off my locket and looked down at the blue diamond. Sebastian had given it back to me. I had to protect it…but with what I was about to do, I could lose it.

"Sebastian," I said as I looked down at the necklace, "will you mind this for me?"

"Are you not wearing it tonight?" he asked as he took it from me.

"I might lose it," I said as I looked back out the window, "and as you told before, it holds something precious."

He nodded and stuck it into his coat. I wasn't sure what was so precious but if Sebastian was willing to mind it for me, I had no doubt that it was safe. He had looked after Ciel's soul, what was a locket to him? I pulled on one of the curls in my hair before running my hand along the braid.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ciel asked and I smiled at him.

"You will see tonight, young master," I said simply, "it will be a surprise."

He looked out the window as I looked to Sebastian. He nodded to me and I nodded back. I had told him what my plan was. The demon had thought it was stupid but I had explained I couldn't go back as Claude wanted. Demons could promise someone the world, but that didn't mean they could deliver it. Sebastian had been about to jump in when I told him that, but I put my hand to his lips to silence him.

"Claude threatened Ciel, that he would hurt him if I didn't return. I know you wouldn't allow that to happen…while you were alive. But, I can't trust Claude that if I do return, he won't go after you both. So I will go to this costume ball…and I will protect Ciel. That is my job," I had said simply before I took my hand.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Elena," he had said as he put a hand over his heart.

"A ball! A ball! We're going to a ball! A costume ball tonight, we're going to a ball!" Finny sang out and I smiled.

"I'm so excited," MeyRin said from her seat with Bard.

"Yeah, and even us servants are allowed come to so long as we wear costumes. Now that's a nice fellow…now what was that bloke's name again? Trumpet or something?" Bard asked.

"No it was Lord Trancy," MeyRin said as I rolled up the window of the carriage.

"Alois Trancy," I said with a sigh, "I vowed I would never return and here I am…ironic."

"Alois Trancy eh?" Ciel asked, "and the previous Earl Trancy? You said he died questionably three years ago. Is that right?"

"Yes, Elena confirmed this for me," Sebastian replied.

"Three years ago…" Ciel said as he had what could only be classed as a flashback, "Alois's mother committed suicide. He was kidnapped when he was very young but then, he returned home shortly before his father passed away. Along with a mysterious new butler, Claude Faustus…is that the whole of it?"

"Yes, his story seems familiar somehow," Sebastian said in a monotone.

"Indeed, it's a common one," Ciel replied as he looked out the window.

"It's going to be a long night," I said on a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked and I looked to him.

"You'll understand when you meet Alois Trancy," I replied as I looked out the window, "we've arrived."

The carriage drove to the front door, as it had many months ago when I had left my uncle to start my employment with Alois Trancy. My uncle had been worried for me and I had told that this would help me forget. If anything, it had made me wish for the impossible. When I looked to Ciel, I knew my wish had been a foolish one. At the time, there was no chance Ciel was still alive…

The carriage door opened and Finny stood there. He was smiling at us but he looked at me; with a grin that was only getting bigger. Ciel went down by himself with Sebastian following. Finny put his hand out to me and I held up the skirts to my thin green dress. It was only to my knees…so I had easier access to my baton. Finny went back up to the driver's seat.

"Right. We servants have to come in through the back entrance," Bard explained.

"See you this evening, master," MeyRin said with a smile.

"We've got some brilliant costumes! Wait till you see them, sir!" Finny exclaimed as Bard started the carriage moving again.

I looked up at the mansion as I had the first time; only then the sun had blinded me. I could barely see anything….but now. It looked as it had two months ago…was that all I had been away for? I counted it off on my fingers and sighed.

"I'm useless," I muttered as Ciel looked over to me.

"Useless?" he asked and I nodded.

"I've been away two months," I said with a sigh, "I thought I'd make it longer than that."

"Come my lord, we should announce our arrival," Sebastian said and Ciel nodded.

Our party moved towards the front door and Sebastian raised his hand to knock on the door. But the moment his hand had contact, the door was opening to reveal the head butler.

"The right honourable Earl, Ciel Phantomhive," Claude said as way of welcome, "we've been expecting you. Claude Faustus, the butler of this estate."

"My butler, Sebastian Michaelis and my bodyguard, Elena Hamilton," Ciel said as our introduction, though Claude didn't need it. He glared at me for a moment before putting his back against the door, opening it wider.

"Please come in," Claude said calmly…in his monotone. Could the man not show emotion?

Ciel led the way with Sebastian following. Sebastian stopped however to look up at the arch at the doorway.

"What's that?" Ciel asked as I watched the spider fix its web carefully.

"Ah yes," Claude said as he looked at me, "the Trancy coat of arms bares a spider so out of respect, we preserve their lives."

"But of course," Sebastian replied, "when it comes to spiders, the harder you try to kill them, the faster they cling."

"Do come in," Claude said to stop the conversation.

It was only when we were all in that I stood to Ciel's left, a spot I considered easy to defend from. Ciel looked around, his face frozen in shock. He glanced at everything in the entry hall, before he stepped back. He held onto Sebastian and caught one of my hands. I glared at Claude before looking at Ciel. He didn't normally act like this.

"Are you alright, master?" Sebastian asked, "what is it?"

"Ciel?" I asked him calmly. In the last month, he had told me he didn't mind being called with the lack of a title when it came to my position. I had to be able to call his attention immediately if something was the matter.

"It's nothing," Ciel replied as he let go of Sebastian before he let go of me, "might my butler and bodyguard come with me?"

"Certainly sir," Claude replied.

"Let's go," Ciel ordered.

"Yes quite," Sebastian replied.

"Do forgive me though," Claude said and we turned to look at him, "I'm afraid my master is currently away on business. He shall return in time for the ball."

"Very well," Ciel replied.

"I've laid out tea and refreshments for you in the drawing room. Everyone else has already arrived, sir," Claude stated in that horrid monotone.

"Who is everyone?" Ciel asked.

"The other guests my master invited to the ball," Claude replied, "now if you will excuse me, I have some preparations to make. I'm certain Elena can bring you to the room."

He left us in the hall, my hand on the baton through my skirts. I didn't think I was ready to take on a demon, but I didn't like this side of Claude. It reminded me of my time in Houndsworth when I used to inspect the dogs. If there were two in a cage, and one was barking…you knew it was not as dangerous as the other one. The silent dog was calculating, and that meant its bite was far worse than any bark. When I looked at Claude, and then to Sebastian, I knew they were the silent dogs. I only hoped Ciel wasn't caught in the middle.

"This way," I said as I walked to the stairs.

"You worked here," Ciel said, "why did you leave?"

"A better opportunity arose," I replied with a practised lie.

I led the way, seeing visions of myself for the past. Days when I had been growled at, hurt, cursed to hell. The day I brought Sebastian up to the room, I could see myself holding the candle to light the way. Now I knew; Sebastian wouldn't have needed it. He would have been able to navigate the way like I could have. I walked past Alois's bedroom and I was certain I heard someone say, "That's shit…and so is that!" as we passed and I pointed to the drawing room door. Sebastian took the lead then and opened it wide for Ciel to go first and then me.

"Oh Ciel!" I heard a squeaky voice cry out before I saw Lady Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Ciel replied as the young girl hugged him tight.

"Ciel, it's just Lizzy!" Elizabeth moaned.

"We'd expected you sooner, my lord," Lau commented with RanMao straddling his leg.

"Lau," Ciel muttered as he walked over to the man, "so you two were invited to the ball as well? Then surely she's here."

"Who do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as we all looked to Ciel. This was probably one of those blurred memories of his.

"Madam Red, I wouldn't think she would miss it for the world," Ciel replied. Elizabeth looked ready to cry as she leaned on my shoulder and Lau opened his eyes to look at Ciel. What was wrong with Madam Red? Better question, who was Madam Red?

"But I don't see her. It's quite odd for her to miss a costume ball," Ciel continued as I rubbed Elizabeth's back, "this is precisely the sort of thing she enjoys."

"Yes about that-" Lau started as Elizabeth jumped from me to stand in front of Ciel and waved her hands.

"Please Lady Elizabeth, do try to calm yourself," Sebastian said simply as Paula touched Elizabeth's arms.

"Ciel!" a familiar voice called out and I turned in time to see Prince Soma Asman Kadar hug Ciel tight and cry.

"My," Lau said simply. Elizabeth looked anxious and I was confused by their reactions. It was just Prince Soma…

"It is so good to see you, Ciel," Soma said as I stepped forward to touch his shoulder, "and Elena!"

"What the blazes are you doing?" Ciel demanded, "who are you?"

Soma let go of Ciel to look at him, the way a child would if you told them they could have a toy and then taking it away. It was like his world was crashing around him…

"Who am I?" Soma asked himself, "so it is true. Poor Ciel!"

Soma held Ciel tighter as tears ran faster down his face. Had this seventeen-year-old matured at all in the months since we saw him last? From the way he was reacting, the answer was a no.

"Are you mad? Unhand me!" Ciel ordered.

"Oh dear, is that who I think it is?" Elizabeth asked and I nodded.

"Yes Lady, it is Prince Soma," Sebastian whispered to her.

"He'll ruin everything," Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh there's no need to worry. The prince has a very capable butler to help him," Sebastian said as Agni walked in.

"Highness, you mustn't," Agni said as he pulled Soma away from Ciel.

"No, don't let me be away from Ciel!" Soma sobbed like a five year old.

"Who is this lunatic?" Ciel asked no one particular.

"Apologies my lord. Please meet my master, the twenty-sixth child of the King of Bengal. This is Prince Soma Asman Kadar," Agni introduced calmly.

"Why did this prince start blubbering the moment he saw me?" Ciel demanded.

"Oh Ciel!" Soma sobbed and Agni held him, "it is most overwhelming."

"His Highness is deeply moved to meet the founder of the Funtom Company. Where we come from, the toys your company produces are considered precious," Agni supplied.

"No matter what, I will always have my memories," Soma jumped in.

"As my prince said, those toys are very deeply tied to fond memories-"

"The world may change but our friendship will never fade!" Soma sobbed.

"Memories regarding a certain friend who was dear to the prince in his childhood. But this friend…it is too awful. I'm sorry, my prince!" Agni sobbed.

They both held onto each other and cried for the Ciel they once knew. It had been a good act, up until Agni had lost control. But you could tell Agni cared deeply for Soma….

"I fear there is nothing we can do for them now," Sebastian said simply, "young master. I suggest we retire; we need to prepare ourselves for the ball. Come along now."

"Ciel! Ciel!" Soma sobbed.

"Elena? Are you coming?" Ciel asked and I smiled.

"I will stay here a moment longer," I said and Ciel nodded before leaving.

"Soma," I said as I dropped down to his level and put my hand on his, "this is not a time for sorrow."

"But he lost his memories!" Soma sobbed.

"They are blurred," I replied as I got him standing and brought him over to a sofa opposite Lau, "they will come back with time."

I sat down with him and he dropped his head into my lap. I ran my gloved hand through his hair as I hummed. Children often cried over small things, and Soma was no different. He would cry himself out in a few minutes and then I would leave to get changed. Elizabeth watched as Agni joined us on the sofa. Soma took twenty minutes to change the tears to sniffles…and then he sat up to look at me.

"Why are you so nice?" he asked, "the last time we spoke…you were annoyed."

"Everyone in this room has been in the same boat as you," I said, "we all miss the old Ciel and all the happy memories. But they will return in time, and until then, we must pretend everything is normal."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm the girl he hired from Houndsworth," I responded, "and now I'm his bodyguard. So if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for the ball."

"What are you going as? I want to keep an eye out for you," Soma said and I smiled.

"I doubt you'll miss me," I said as Elizabeth picked up my hand, "are you getting ready now?"

"Yes," she said, "we can help each other."

"That's perfect," I replied, "I had better make sure the others brought up my luggage."

"They probably put it with Ciel," Elizabeth said, "I'll be in the room beside his. Go get your luggage."

She walked off with Paula and I smiled. I curtsied to Soma and touched Agni's shoulder before I left the drawing room. I left as Alois and Claude were rounding the corner away from me. Alois hadn't seen me in two months…what would he think? He was possessive, and that was a very…simple description of him. Tell him I was his and Ciel couldn't have me.

"Silly thoughts," I whispered as I walked down the hall, "he'll know what side I'm on after tonight."

I came to a stop outside Ciel's room and knocked on the door. A simple, "come in" was announced and I opened the door to step inside. The curtains were open in the plum room and Ciel was sipping tea as Sebastian laid out his costume. It was some sort of pirate, that would be my guess.

"Elena," Ciel said as he put down the cup, "has that prince stopped blubbering?"

"He has," I replied as I walked further into the room towards my luggage, "he informed me that this friend of his suffered a horrible head injury. He only found out recently and cannot comprehend it."

"I don't see why that involves me," Ciel said as he stood, "no matter. Bard brought up your luggage. I assume you have the key."

"Ms Edgar gave it to me before we left London," I replied as I picked up the case, "Lady Elizabeth will help me dress."

"You're next door then," Ciel muttered as he walked across the room towards a chair, "this room seems oddly familiar."

"It does?" I asked him, "this is the one Lord Trancy put guests in. It was two doors down from his own."

"Is that so," Sebastian asked, "you were the maid here."

"Regrettably," I said as I walked back to the door, "if you require anything, ask Elizabeth."

"Why would I ask her?" Ciel asked as he lifted up the hat.

"My costume is a secret," I said with a finger to my lips, "I want it to cause a stir this evening. I'm certain Elizabeth can ask me the questions and I'll pass my answers to her."

I smiled at them before leaving the room. I walked into Elizabeth's room and saw Paula was helping her with her corset.

"What are you dressing as?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I'm going to be an Indian!" Elizabeth enthused, "and Paula is an Egyptian."

"That sounds lovely," I said and she looked at me.

"What are you dressing as?" Elizabeth asked as I put the luggage down on the bed, opened the lock and looked down at the dress.

"A nightmare of Lord Trancy's," I replied, _"the one where no one pays him any attention…"_

"It looks like a princess's gown," Elizabeth said as I pulled it out and put it on the bed's post.

"It's a nightmare for someone who craves attention," I said simply as I pulled on the skirts, "and it is my job this evening to take it."

Elizabeth helped me out of my green dress and out of my underskirt. Paula put me in a clean underclothing set before putting a corset around me. Elizabeth took one string as Paula took another and they pulled it tight. I asked them to stop when my ribs were protesting.

"Your hair will need to be re-curled…" Elizabeth said as she went to her luggage.

The dress was put over my head and I put my arms through the arms. They were two white straps that hung off my shoulders which I fixed to my forearms as Paula tied the buttons and the ribbon. Elizabeth fixed my hair so the braid was straight, my fringe was tied off and my hair was brought up into a fancy ponytail with curls. It went over one shoulder while the rest went down my back.

"What do you think?" I asked them when I stood.

"You look so cute!" Elizabeth said.

The dress bodice was level with my corset with the two straps around my forearms. There was no diamonds or sparkle as the bodice went down into the skirt that flared. There were at least four layers, and that included the underskirt. Elizabeth pulled at the luggage to pick up white heeled shoes and she giggled.

"You aren't wearing boots?" she asked as I put them on.

"No, can you please pass me the choker?" and she held out the lace.

I wrapped it around my throat and turned. Elizabeth leaned closer to look at it, her hand running along the symbol.

"You got the Phantomhive crest on your choker?" she asked and I nodded, "why?"

"I need to inform someone of what side I'm on," I whispered to her, "now, shall we go down to the ballroom?"

She nodded and we walked together. I held onto my skirts, showing the shoes to advantage as the bracelet sparkled on my wrist. There was no going back after this; I had to stay till the very end. I was Ciel's bodyguard, now until he had completed his revenge. I was nobody's punching bag.

The music that played was soft and inviting as the doors opened. Elizabeth walked down first with Paula. When she reached the bottom, she turned to beckon me forward. I took a deep breath and walked into the light. People turned to look at me, some gasped as I walked down the stairs slowly. I looked at Elizabeth who had clapped her hands together, Paula was smiling. I looked over at Soma to see his mouth was wide open, Agni was crying, Sebastian wasn't there and Ciel looked shocked. The others all looked amazed as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to walk to our party.

"Young master," I said with a hand over my heart, "are you surprised?"

"I didn't expect you to dress like this," he said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked and he waved his hand.

"I asked him to look around the manor for clues," Ciel replied.

"He won't find anything," I said as I joined him at the wall, "Claude will follow him."

"Ciel! You wear one of these too!" Elizabeth said as she held out a feather like that in her own hair.

"Fine," Ciel said as he was handed a cup of lemonade and began sipping it.

"Now we match!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

I looked over at everyone before Soma came closer, his mouth still open as he took my hand. I looked down at it as Elizabeth watched us.

"You aren't wearing a costume, Highness," Elizabeth said, clearly confused.

"Of course I am. Sherlock Holmes at your service," he replied, "Elena, may I have this dance?"

"Ciel?" I asked and he motioned for me to go ahead.

"Master!" and I was turned in time to see the servants had dressed up as creatures from the west. From the look of it, Finny was the magic monkey. Soma held my waist as he took one of my hands. We waltzed slowly and he turned me so everyone could see me to advantage. It was only then that I spotted Claude.

"Soma, stay with Ciel."

"Why?" he asked clearly confused as the butler made his way towards me.

"Go," I snapped, "stay with Agni and Ciel now."

I pushed him away as Claude took my hand and my waist. He turned me to the music and from every angle except where Ciel stood, everyone looked happy.

"You wear that choker like a badge of honour," Claude said as he ran his thumb along my bracelet, "how disrespectful."

"You stole this dance, what kind of butler are you?!" I snapped in return as he brought me away from Ciel.

"You've chosen your side, it appears," Claude said as he turned me again, "how disappointing. How will you protect Ciel?"

"I will protect him with everything I have until my final breath," I replied as he held my hand tighter, "and don't you dare threaten my young master again!"

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Why would I?" I asked him as the grip on my hand turned painful, "he already knows the score."

"Lord Trancy will be very disappointed in you," Claude replied.

"I couldn't trust you, Claude Faustus," I said, pronouncing his name like a curse, "your word means nothing."

"My word is my contract," he replied as he looked down at me, "and you are nothing but a maid."

"Not anymore," I snapped at him, "I'm the bodyguard of Ciel Phantomhive."

"And where is your charge?" Claude asked as he turned me to show Ciel was missing, "you've failed him."

"Let me go," I snapped and he pulled me closer.

"You will not leave this manor without Lord Trancy's permission," Claude said calmly, "and any attempt to escape like before will be met with the triplets. Do you understand?"

"I repeat, let me go, Claude!" and he released me.

He walked away and I went to Elizabeth who looked slightly worried. She was holding Ciel's cup and I reached her.

"Where is Ciel, Elizabeth?" I asked her and she sighed.

"A maid dropped a glass of red wine on his coat," she said.

"Describe her," I said calmly, well, I tried to be calm. I think I sounded annoyed…

"Pale blonde hair, baby blue eyes…" and she was trying to put together an image in her head.

I picked up my skirts and walked out of the ballroom. That had been no maid. Hannah was the only one on the payroll and in the house after I had left. Elizabeth had described Alois Trancy. I passed the orchestra and walked into the dark hall. I was alone, without a weapon. I had left my baton at the Phantomhive manor, and now…now I had to find Ciel before Alois did something stupid.

I walked slowly, not sure where to start. This estate was rather large, so I tried to think. Alois had dropped red wine on Ciel's coat. That means there was probably a stain. How would you make Ciel leave with you if you were the maid?

"He's offer to clean the stain," I said as I picked up my skirts and ran down the hall, "and he would bring Ciel to one of the bedrooms."

I ran up the stairs towards the spare rooms. Alois wouldn't use his own room; that would be far too telling. But if he was dressed as a maid, he was using Hannah's clothes. I had thrown mine into a stream so he wouldn't have access to them. He might have used Hannah's room, under the pretence of cleaning the coat. I ran back down the stairs to the servants' quarters and took a left. Hannah, as well as Claude and the others were given rooms for their clothes. Demons viewed sleep as a luxury…and not one that was often used.

I walked past my old bedroom and looked in…seeing the coat. I walked in and picked it up. My hands traced the red stain and wondered what had happened next. What would Alois do to Ciel?

"He might have heard us," I whispered as I held onto the coat before putting it down, "that Ciel has no memory. Sebastian had him in his luggage…if Alois knew that, he could force Ciel to remember…"

I looked around the room, knowing Sebastian had never been in here. Where else could the earl go?

"The basement," I said as I turned and started running, "I saw Alois bring Sebastian down to the basement."

I turned around and ran back out to the hall. The manor had been designed to separate the kitchen from the servants, but make it easy to move to without disturbing the household. Hannah had mentioned that on my second day, as I had asked her. I reached the bottom of the hall and the kitchen door was open. I stepped into the frame to look around. Ciel wasn't there as I walked in, but the basement door was open.

"Oh no," I said as I moved to it, picked up my skirts and went down to the basement.

I had no idea what had happened down here with Sebastian, but obviously something traumatising for Ciel. The lights were on, and the first thing I spotted was the small boxes on the floor. They held bread, which I remembered from stacking them. I walked closer and spotted a broken jar of stock. And near it…

"Ciel was sick," I said as I looked at the rest of the floor.

On the floor, near the spilled stock…was a new box of New Moon Drop. The box I had gotten rid of, the one that held Ciel's ring. Ciel must have remembered something and knocked the shelf down…before he got sick. Which meant he had (a) been given something that had made him ill or (b) he was remembering something about this estate.

"It's most likely the latter," I said as I turned to face a chest.

"Elena…" a voice said and a cloth went over my mouth. I tried to scream…but my mind told me, it's chloroform. Not again…I thought as my body went limp…

* * *

(Ciel POV)

I threw the doors open wide, feeling nothing but the breeze around my too clammy skin. What had I just seen? What had I heard? I could determine one thing; Sebastian had been here…with me. I had heard Elena at a few moments as well. Her voice had sounded sweet, but broken. Almost as if she was too weak to show enthusiasm at seeing Sebastian.

_"__Elena will show you to your room. It's all she's good for."_

_"__Would you like help with your suitcase?...very well sir. If you will follow me…"_

_"__Give him the plum room, two doors from my room…"_

"I had heard her voice here, with Alois," I said as I put my hand through my hair, "she was here when Sebastian was with me. I can't remember seeing her…"

I braced myself against a tree to catch my breath. There was a time in my life…that I couldn't remember. It seemed however, that Elena and Sebastian were more than aware.

"What's wrong?" the maid asked as I looked up, the one I had come to realise was Alois Trancy.

"Trouble breathing?" Alois asked as he walked closer, "does it hurt? If you like, I could lick it all better for you. Let me lick your-"

"I've had enough. Stop this farce, Alois Trancy!" I snapped as he came to a stop.

"So you figured it out," Alois mumbled as he removed his wig, "what a bore!"

"I figured if you got me alone, you'd find the courage to make a move," I stated.

"That's why you followed me?" Alois asked, "really?"

Claude rounded a tree to stand beside the fool Alois as three servants, the ones from the ball, dropped down to look menacing. Was this the best he could do? Though if Elena was anything to go by, scare tactics was only the start.

"Well, I can't allow you to underestimate me," I said simply.

"My young master is quite right," Sebastian said as he came to stand beside me, "Claude I do believe I gave you a warning earlier. Do you recall?"

"Now now, we only wanted to chat someplace quieter," Alois said as he faced Claude.

"It must be important to do all this," I pointed out, "you're dressed up like a woman. What could you want so badly?"

"Simple, I want you," Alois answered.

"What's that mean, you want me?" I asked, receiving a smug look from Trancy.

"It means precisely what I said. I want you. You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive and if you refuse, everyone in there will be killed. Not only that, but I'll kill your precious bodyguard," Alois said as he pointed to the manor and then he snapped his fingers, "and she isn't even in there."

"Who isn't?" I asked.

Claude reached behind the tree to pull Elena up to her feet. Her shoes were missing, and her hair was askew. Her eyes were opening slowly and her lipstick was smudged. Her hands were tied up with bandages to hold them together as Claude put her against his chest. What had they done to her?

"She was running around the manor looking for you," Alois said as he touched her cheek, "and she was close to finding you. Claude told me you missed her by a hare's breath."

A golden knife was put to her throat as she woke up slowly, a groan escaping her lips as she looked around for a moment before her eyes looked to me. The brown had always seemed like chocolate and now…now they looked worried.

"I'm glad you're safe," Elena whispered as Claude put the knife closer to her throat, "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" I asked, wondering if she had lost her mind. She was going to be killed, and she was worried about me.

"Young master," Sebastian said from my right, "she made a vow. She will protect you until her final breath. It is her job to worry about you."

"Anyway," Alois said, clearly trying to bring us back onto the topic, "I've arranged for a small performance. If that performance begins, then they will die. Every last one of them…and when that performance ends, Claude will kill your bodyguard. So what will it be?"

I looked at Alois, knowing the response he wanted me to give. Sebastian was watching me, and I didn't need to look at him to know that. But I focused on Elena, who was watching me. She looked tired, but not hurt.

"Don't give in," she said softly, "I didn't."

I didn't understand her comment but I was certain I would ask her after this whole evening was over. But from her comment, I knew what to do…what to say…

"You may do as you wish," I said as I watched Elena smile; clearly happy with my decision.

"You're sure about that?" Alois asked for clarification.

"Yes, you can try of course," I said, "now there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Is there? I will be happy to oblige, that is after you bend down and kiss my ass that is."

"I don't think it will be your ass that will be kissed," I replied.

"Very confident, aren't we?" Alois said with a smirk, "getting cocky because your butler has a little talent, that's a mistake. I have my Claude here, you're not alone."

Claude held Elena tighter as Alois clasped his tie. Alois stuck his tongue out to reveal his Faustian contract mark…but it was limited. The more visible the mark, the more power you had over the demon. His tongue was hardly visible…so Claude had the ability to walk away as he chose.

"Yes, I expected as much," I replied as a breeze pulled at my hair, "you will abide by our contract, Sebastian. You will serve me, you will protect me. You will see that I stay alive until I have achieved my ultimate goal."

"Of course, I have been your loyal servant since the day our pact was made, master. I will do anything you ask, grant any wish you make until the day our contract is fulfilled and I take your soul," Sebastian replied.

"An excellent answer," I said calmly.

"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel, now Claude. You will get Ciel for me," Alois ordered his butler.

"Sebastian, this is an order. You must do whatever it takes to protect me. Do not fail!" I ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude replied.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied.

I watched as Elena smiled at me, raising her hands to hold onto Claude's arm. She winked…which only served to confuse me. What was she planning to do?

* * *

**So, I know I left it kind of on a cliff-hanger, but you won't have long to wait for the next chapter :) Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Also...I wrote another story, (a short one) on Alois's opinion on seeing Elena for the first time named 'The Cerulean Butterfly' :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Protected Maid

**Hi, I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews for my stories to date :) Hope you all like the next chapter :)**

* * *

_"__Sebastian…I vow to protect him to my last breath. I won't be stopped like last time…"_

That vow had been my solemn oath, as strong as Sebastian's Faustian contract but with more. I couldn't truly describe how my bond with Ciel differed to his bond with Sebastian. Maybe it was the fact that I could be his confidant…his friend. When I had first met Ciel, he had been a young boy. I had known then, that he was something worth protecting. It was because of this that I knew I would help him complete his revenge. I would stand beside him until he had retrieved the truth from mangled corpses. I would even help him dig up the bodies.

I watched from Claude's arms as Sebastian lifted Ciel up into his arms and started moving towards the manor. My eyes followed the triplets as they ran after them, circled them with gardening tools. One held a ladder, another held a chiselling tool while the final one held some sort of wood holder. The wood holder caught Sebastian's leg, while the ladder came down to hold him in place.

"Group attack! Welcome to the fierce raking from Hell!" Claude yelled out for the triplets.

The chisel holder jumped up, a hammer at the ready to sever Sebastian's head. Claude dropped me to the floor as Sebastian broke the chisel and the triplets fell down, almost unconscious. Two of them got up; one holding the chisel while another was holding the remains of the ladder. Alois laughed at the triplets before he turned his attention to me on the ground, my skirts acting as a cushion.

"Do you think they will save you?" Alois asked.

"I know they won't," I replied as Sebastian ran towards our group, "Sebastian has his priorities and I'm not one of them."

Alois turned as Sebastian lifted his leg. Claude moved forward to stop Sebastian hurting the Trancy brat. His hair was blown aside as Sebastian did the equivalent of a backflip over their heads. Ciel looked to me as he landed.

"What about Elena?" Ciel asked Sebastian as the latter started running.

"I'm certain she can survive," Sebastian replied as they disappeared, the triplets following after them.

"Sebastian is amazing," Alois said in a flirty tone, "you know Claude; I think he may be better than you. We should force him to crawl on his belly like a dog. What do you think? Can you make that happen, Claude?"

"If that is your wish," Claude replied as he turned to look at me, "and what of her?"

"She's mine," Alois said, "even if she's marked by Ciel. Once Ciel is mine, she will follow obediently."

A soft melody rang through the woods and Alois clutched his ears. I got to my knees, knowing my distraction was close as Alois cursed. He had probably hoped the performance wouldn't upset his ears…

"The bloody performance has started," Alois said with a smirk in my direction, "it won't be long now."

"Hell will freeze over," I said as I stood, "before I return to work for you."

"You are mine!" Alois snapped as Claude covered his master's ears.

"I was never yours," I said as I gave him the finger, knowing even he, a stray dog made into an earl, would understand.

He frowned at me as I turned and started running away from them. My hands were still bound so I needed to cut myself loose. I spotted the remains of the chisel ahead and dropped down to pick it up. I positioned it to cut through the ties and once that was done, I started running again. I held onto some of the bandages to cover my ears when the music got to me but it hadn't reached me properly yet.

How was I supposed to find my young master? I wasn't sure how to answer that question before I spotted a path of broken gardening tools. I would follow the litter the triplets had left, and they would lead me to Ciel. I held the chisel like a weapon as I followed the sounds of their stupid whispering. Out here, it was like a gentle hum.

I spotted them ahead, and each of them had a new weapon. I ran faster, and when I was close enough, I swung the chisel, hitting them in the side of their faces. They turned their attention to me, and I raised my hands. One had what was like a wood stripper, another saws while the final one held an axe. The axe came first and I dodged it, and the triplet got it lodged into a tree trunk. I kicked out at the triplet who shuffled back and I pulled out the axe to hold. It felt heavy in my arms.

"I have wanted to do this for a very long time," I said as the axe's head caught the gleam of the moon.

The wood stripper came next and I swung the axe into his head before ducking. I pulled it free as he dropped to the floor. The saws came and I lifted the axe again. I ran forward as he came at me and I dropped to slide under his legs. I got up and caught him on the arm. They had dropped their weapons so I started kicking them, punching them…taking out four months of repressed anger on them. They fell to the floor, knocked unconscious as I breathed in deeply.

"I hated your muttering!" I snapped at their bodies, "what the hell were you whispering about?!"

"Elena?" and I turned to see Sebastian was doing a handstand, his hands covering Ciel's ears, "what of the music?"

"Music?" I asked and looked around, "what music?"

"The music coming from the manor," he explained and I looked towards there, feeling my breathing ease. The moment my lungs acted normal, the music sent a shiver down my spine and my head was pounding. I dropped to my knees and pulled at the bandages I had wrapped around my arms. I waded two before sticking it my ears, hearing a hum…grateful it wasn't as loud as it had been. The triplets got up slowly, and I raised my hands weakly. They looked to me and then Sebastian before running away.

"Sebastian! Elena! We need to get back to the ball!" Ciel shouted as I moved over to him.

"Don't worry, master. Fortunately one of my very few friends is at the dance this evening," Sebastian explained as he looked to me, "can you move?"

I nodded as I stood weakly, using his foot to right myself. The dress was ruined so I walked over to the saw and picked it up. I felt through the dress for my knees and then cut above that. The material came away slowly before I stood in ripped stockings, no shoes and a bodice that was ripped along the gut. It showed skin as it must have gotten through my corset and underclothing. I pulled at my stockings to take them off. I grabbed the remains of the bandages and tied my hair into a braid over one shoulder.

"Very original," Sebastian said as I turned my head to look at the manor.

I took out my waded up bandages and ripped them in half, and put them in Ciel's ears. He looked at me as I took his hand and helped him up.

"We should return," I said calmly as I pulled Ciel along at a fast run. Sebastian lifted him after a moment and we got to the edge of the forest. I pulled our group to a stop by putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. The demon looked at me before he put Ciel down.

"Give him to me," I said, "stop this."

Sebastian nodded as he jumped up onto the roof of the building and disappeared. Ciel looked at me as I brought him through the servants' door. It was close to the kitchen which I walked past and went to my old bedroom. His coat was still there so I picked it up and brought it to the bathroom to clean the stain.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as the stain faded.

"Everything must seem normal," I replied as I hand-dried his coat before putting it on him, "come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked and I took out my ear-buds. The music changed and it was no longer painful to listen to. I turned to pull out Ciel's before bringing him to the kitchen.

"Stay right here," I said, "I'm going to find your hat."

"I left it in that red room," Ciel said so we returned to my bedroom and I found it hidden under my bed. I fixed it to his head and made sure the feather was prominent.

We walked back slowly to the ballroom, and Ciel appeared deep in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked him as I checked rooms we passed, "you're not normally this quiet."

"I heard your voice before," he said simply, "you were here with Sebastian and I. But I never saw you."

"I never saw you," I said as I opened the door to the dining room.

"I heard your voice," Ciel said, "you were asking Sebastian something."

"Do you remember what?" I asked him as voices started up the hall, "come here."

I pulled him to stand in the dining room and I closed the door. I heard footsteps walk by us as I covered Ciel's mouth with my hand. When the steps were gone, I uncovered his mouth and took his hand.

"You asked if he wanted you to take his suitcase..." Ciel said.

"He refused," I said as I pulled him into another room, "he wanted to mind his own suitcase."

"But I wasn't there to see you," Ciel said in wonder, "how long did you work here?"

"Four months," I replied as I opened the dining room door to step out into the hall, "I was unemployed a month before that."

Ciel stayed quiet as I walked forward but he caught my hand to stop me. I looked back to find out what was wrong when he looked at my outfit.

"You wanted to make it seem normal…your dress is ruined," he said as I looked down.

"Easily fixed," I said as I ran back to my room. I grabbed a pair of stockings and ran my hand along the underside of my bed.

"What are you looking for?" Ciel asked as I pulled out a box.

"Lord Trancy used this room as storage, and when I arrived, he threw a bed in it. He left all his little…things here."

I opened the box to reveal a pair of ballet pumps and quickly put them on and laced them up.

"Alright?" I asked him as he looked me over.

"You look like a circus act," he said and I nodded.

We ran back to the ballroom where people were rubbing their heads and Hannah was playing an instrument. She must have been the performance Alois had warned about though it didn't hurt anymore. Sebastian was playing with her. He was running his hands along glasses and the melody he played seemed to merge with Hannah's melody.

"Earl…" a voice called out and I turned to see a man with a violin, "I must collect the earl."

I jumped up and kicked his head, forcing it to hit the violin before he fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and I returned to Ciel, seeing he was watching me.

"Young master, are you alright?" I asked.

"Why does Alois want me?" he asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know," I said as I held his hand, "but I vow that he will never possess you so long as I'm alive."

I put Ciel by the fireplace in the ballroom, watching everyone as they stepped away from Hannah to watch Sebastian. A demon was making people feel good…it was the curry bread incident all over again. Sebastian was a tame demon by the looks of it as Elizabeth and Paula moved away from RanMao's legs. It was a good hiding spot, I'd give them that much.

I heard something crack and turned to see Hannah's instrument was glowing before the glass shattered and she was blown backwards. She lay there for a moment as people started clapping for Sebastian. Sebastian bowed before jumping to kneel beside Hannah. Everyone followed him with their eyes; the music finally finished as I took my position on Ciel's left.

"Humph, what a show off," Ciel muttered from beside me and I giggled.

"You're back, Ciel!" Elizabeth said with glee.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to the earl and I, fixing his gloves carefully before he took the earl's right.

"Tell me, what was that instrument she was playing?" Ciel asked Sebastian as Elizabeth came closer.

"Elena…your dress," she said as she pulled at the skirt.

"It was designed to be broken up," I said to her, "I'm now a circus act."

"So cute!" she said as she clapped her hands.

"An armonica. It was popular in the eighteenth century. Some called it the 'Voice of the Angels'. Others feared it disturbed the minds of those who heard it. Thus it fell into the dark corners of history as a demon's instrument," Sebastian replied.

"Made by humans and called a demon's instrument? Yet, its negative effects don't seem to reach you," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Yes, in fact, I found it pleasant," Sebastian answered with a smile.

"Why would someone play such a thing at a costume ball?" Soma demanded.

"As a diversion for my guests," a voice called out.

I turned to see who had arrived and spotted Alois Trancy. He had changed during the time I had last seen him and now he reminded me some estranged flying vampire. I didn't think he would dress up as something to frighten but maybe his choice of costume meant something. Maybe it was symbolic? He wanted people to consider the idea that he could suck the life out of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please accept my sincere apologies for being late. I'm Alois Trancy and I'm so honoured that you came."

"Oh that's him…" one guest whispered.

"He's so young…" another commented.

"I see that you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away and I'm relieved it was to your liking," Alois said with a smile.

The triplets walked over to Hannah and helped her up. One of them walked her out of the room as the other two lifted the armonica to take away from the room. One returned and swept up the glass on the floor before leaving. Alois walked towards our group, a smile on his face as he looked us over. Claude followed him like a shadow…which only made me uneasy. I still wasn't completely sure who had used chloroform on me…but it wouldn't happen again.

"That performance was outstanding," Alois complimented Sebastian before looking to Ciel, "I say you have a true talent for music, Sebastian."

"I cannot accept such praise," Sebastian replied with a hand over his heart, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"I noticed you, Elena, you seemed more than able to defend Ciel from a member of the orchestra," Alois continued.

"What type of Phantomhive bodyguard would I be, if I couldn't protect my young master?" I replied with a hand over my own heart.

"You're lucky, Earl Phantomhive, to have two such lovely servants."

"He's merely a butler and she's my bodyguard," Ciel muttered.

"Master, I would like to have a word with Claude, if it wouldn't trouble you? It shouldn't take terribly long and Elena will be here in case you require any assistance," Sebastian asked.

"He can do that, can't he, Claude? Ten minutes Claude! I want you to settle this quickly!" Alois whispered the last part but I was close enough to hear him, "if you can't do that, you'll be punished!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude replied.

"Fine but do it swiftly, understood?" Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Why yes, my young lord," Sebastian replied calmly, "Shall we Claude?"

Claude led the way out of the manor with Sebastian staying behind him. I hoped he wasn't killed or hurt severely…

"Elena," Alois said as he looked to me and then Ciel, "can I have this dance?"

"Young master?" I asked him and Ciel shook his head.

"My bodyguard will remain at my side until Sebastian returns, Alois. If you want a dance with her, you may ask her later."

"Very well…Earl Phantomhive," Alois said with his teeth gritted.

A waiter walked by with two glasses of orange which I picked up. I sniffed them both before sipping mine. There was nothing added as I held out Ciel's to him. I braced my back beside him and sipped more.

"He is an odd person," Ciel said as he sipped his drink.

"This is him in a slightly better mood," I said as I finished my drink and put it down, "he moved from content to anger far too quickly that sometimes…you couldn't see when it happened."

"Like?" Ciel asked as he looked up at me.

"He woke up one morning and stretched, and he saw Claude. It was like everything was alright…until he saw me. I was opening the curtains and the fabric had gotten stuck so I pulled…making it open faster. He told Claude to punish me for blinding him…and I didn't eat for two weeks. Water was given to me; I was human after all…but nothing else."

"Ciel!" a voice called out and we both turned our attention to Prince Soma.

"Not this loon again," Ciel muttered, "I would rather dance."

"Then come on," I said as I held his hand.

He nodded and moved with me out to dance. He put a hand at my waist and held one of my hands as he twirled me. I led some of the dance, covering for his ungraceful nature when he was nervous. It didn't take long before he was leading me and people were cheering us on.

"Tell me more," Ciel whispered to me and I looked over his shoulder.

"About Alois?" I asked and he nodded, "it's not his real name."

"It's not?" Ciel asked as he twirled me. I spotted Alois watching us and I waved before Ciel held me tight.

"It was a household secret, no one outside was meant to know. I would like to introduce you to Jim Macken," I said simply with my hand moving almost to point at Alois, "a stray dog that Claude turned into an Earl. Well…that's what he told me on the train. Alois was the name of the previous earl's son."

"The train?" Ciel asked as Alois bit his lip.

"I was looking for you both," I said as we danced faster, "and Claude intercepted me and gave me the invite for tonight."

"Did he say anything else?" Ciel asked as the music stopped and he waited for it to continue.

"Nothing of import, Ciel," I replied as a new song started playing.

'_Nothing of import…_' what a lie! Claude had threatened the boy who was holding me. He had demanded I return to this estate and my duties as a Trancy maid. But there was no future here for me…

* * *

_"__You will return to him if you want Ciel Phantomhive to survive," Claude stated calmly._

_The car shuddered and I looked up to see the roof lifted high. What the hell was going on? I turned back to Claude to find myself looking at his chest. I gasped as he caught my throat and looked into my eyes._

_"__You are such a foolish girl," Claude said, "you thought Lord Trancy would send anyone but me after you?"_

_"__You're his…puppet!" I croaked as he tightened his grip on my throat._

_"__I turn sugar into salt, a stray dog into an earl…I can easily turn a disobedient maid into a corpse," he said calmly as he lifted me higher._

_"__I won't go…back," I groaned, "I'd rather die…!"_

_The train was shook and Claude let me go. I fell to the floor, braced against one of the tables as he kept his balance. Tears were dripping from my eyes as I looked at the butler. He cleaned his clothes before he pulled an envelope from his pocket. He dropped down to my level and I flinched._

_"__For Ciel Phantomhive," Claude said as he put it in my hands, "if he wants to know more about us, he can come in the front door."_

_He started to leave me, and I turned to watch him go. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder._

_"__Remember Elena, I can show you something far worse than hell. If you want the boy to live, you will do what is expected of you."_

* * *

The memories sent a shiver up my spine and I clenched my hand on Ciel's shoulder. I would not leave Ciel one person short. If you wanted to kill a demon, you had to be quicker than him. I would ask Sebastian to show me some tricks, train me so I could fight one of the triplets or Claude himself. I would not be caught off guard like tonight and the chloroform….this boy mattered too much for me to be foolish.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called out, "we made you something to try."

"What is it?" he asked as he let me go.

"Curry bread," she said as she caught his hand and dragged him to a table.

"I don't like curry," he mumbled as she put him in the chair.

"I have a feeling you'll like this," I whispered from in front of him.

Ciel lifted the bread to look at before he bit into it. Soma watched and I started laughing. Agni looked over at me and I waved him away.

"I'm a tad hungry myself," I said as I touched my stomach, "it smells lovely from here."

"I made more," Agni said as he held out a dish with at least ten of them on it, "help yourself."

I picked one up and bit into it and moaned with delight. I hadn't eaten since that morning so it was nice to stop my stomach growling.

"How is it, Ciel? Does it bring back any memories?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned closer to him.

"And what exactly is eating bread stuffed with curry meant to make me remember?" Ciel asked as he swallowed his first bite, "besides, I don't really care for spicy foods anyway."

"I'm sorry, my prince," Agni said with disappointment colouring his tone.

"Although, the flavour isn't all that bad. What do you think, Elena?" he asked me as he took another bite.

"Can't talk, eating," I said as I took another bite and that made Elizabeth laugh. Ciel smirked at me as I finished the bread and licked my lips.

Ciel's chair shook and I walked closer, through our little group only to see Lau between Ciel's legs. That was a rather awkward place to be in as he looked at all of us.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he moved back.

"Oh Earl Phantomhive. So how did everything turn out in the end?" Lau asked; pieces of cork still lodged in his ears.

"Wait, you've just been hiding under the table?" Agni asked as I dropped to my knees in my old spot across from the earl.

I pulled the tablecloth away and grabbed Lau's leg before pulling him towards me. Ciel watched as he disappeared, murmuring, "Lau?" as I brought Lau out from my side.

"Ah Elena," he said as I helped him up, "did I miss anything?"

I pulled out the corks from his ears and smiled at him before putting them on the table.

"The fight is over and everything is back to the way it was," I replied simply as RanMao walked over to him.

"That's good to hear," he said with a smirk.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

The room we had chosen to make our pact was a demon's. The walls were painted a dark green with stone statues grazing the walls. To be honest, it was one of my favourites. Claude had left the decision up to me…so I had picked this. I looked down at the rose in front of me. Pure white like snow with a dark purple stem, a demon's rose. If this is what it took for my young master to have his revenge, making his soul complete…

I used my teeth to grip one of the fingers of my white glove before pulling it off. Claude caught the wrist of his glove before throwing it away. Our contracts between other demons were not like that between humans. Ours required a mark of blood, informing other demons of a deal. I lifted my wrist as Claude raised a knife and cut his. I sunk my teeth into my wrist to draw blood to drop onto the rose in front of me. Droplets stained the platter before it hit the petals of the rose.

The rose lost the soft innocent white colour to be replaced as what that Grim Reaper suggested was passionate red. Did red have other names? I might ask Elena afterwards as Claude put another rose out in the centre between us both. I had spoken to him about another contractual obligation while Ciel Phantomhive was completing his revenge. I picked up the centre rose and dropped blood into it before holding up both of the roses.

"You and your master shall become the targets of my lord's revenge," I said as I touched the petals of both the roses.

"And once Ciel Phantomhive has gained that revenge, we shall battle for his soul. The seal," Claude said as he held up his rose.

"We make our pact, as well as a contractual obligation," I said as I threw one rose before the other. Claude caught them between his fingers before lifting his wrist again. I dropped blood into the rose he had given me before licking my wrist. He put the second rose down on the centre platter as he attached his rose to his lapel.

"Until the revenge is completed, Elena Hamilton will not be harmed by any demon of either household…so long as she wears this rose."

"Agreed," I said as I picked up the rose, "this is our pact."

"This is our oath," Claude said I fastened my rose to my lapel, "until Ciel Phantomhive has completed his revenge."

* * *

(Elena POV)

Ciel had decided to lean against the fireplace, to glare at Alois Trancy. As his bodyguard, and currently his only defence, I stayed with him. I looked around for any sign of a threat and that was when I noticed Claude with Alois. Had Sebastian been killed…hurt? I looked around for him and saw him walking towards us. There was a deep purple rose in his lapel as well as one in his hands. Had they gone to another garden? I was certain I hadn't seen these roses before.

"Ciel," I said and pointed to Claude before Sebastian came to us.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ciel asked of Sebastian.

"I took care of it swiftly, just as you ordered me to, my lord," Sebastian replied as he looked over at Claude.

"Stop playing games," Ciel snapped as Sebastian reached into his coat for some files. What was that?

"What is this?" Ciel asked as he took the files and leafed through them, "this looks like they've been investigating me…and my father as well. Then that means; he is the one. It's him."

Ciel looked through the rest of the files and I kept my eyes on Alois. He took a similar rose, the deep purple one, from Claude's lapel to pull at it. Claude took it back and put it in the lapel. It meant something to him…and Sebastian looked down at me. I smiled at him, but I knew it wasn't filled with reassurance. Sebastian put the second rose in his other lapel as the music started up again. I was tired…and all I wanted was to take off this stupid dress and fall asleep.

I looked over at Alois again, seeing Lady Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth looked upset, and she was giving Ciel a pleading look. She wanted to be in his arms. I looked back at Ciel to see he was watching the dance unfold. Ciel held the files out to Sebastian before catching my hand, tight.

"What? Is my lord actually going to dance?" Sebastian asked as he took the files.

"Shut up," Ciel muttered as he brought me out to the dancing area.

Ciel held my waist and one of my hands like before and started dancing with me. Because we were one of the last couples to join, we were on the outside while Alois and Elizabeth were on the inside. Ciel gritted his teeth as he gripped my hand a little tighter. My knuckles looked white but I wouldn't comment. Alois was messing with Ciel's head by dancing with Elizabeth and she didn't want to be there.

"There's Ciel!" I heard Elizabeth call out, "Ciel!"

Alois moved so his back was to Ciel's and when he turned Elizabeth, he glared at my master. Ciel looked more than angry as the music finished and the pair stood there, staring at each other. Elizabeth pulled free and the both of us took Ciel's hands to take him away. Once we were beside Sebastian, Ciel's grip on my hand loosened and I regained feeling in it.

"Do make sure she understands," Claude said to Sebastian as he took his master away, and looked over to me, "or she's as good as the next time we see her."

Sebastian nodded and Ciel yawned. Elizabeth smiled as she walked off to Paula. I didn't understand what they were talking about as I stifled a yawn. I was just so tired…

"We're leaving," Ciel said, "we should go back to the manor."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied, "I will retrieve the luggage."

Sebastian left and I stayed close to Ciel. My eyes felt heavy so I sat down on one of the chairs. I raised a hand to touch my head as I yawned. Agni put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Stay with him," I said and Agni nodded before moving closer to Ciel.

I couldn't understand why I was this tired, even when Sebastian returned to tell us the carriage was ready. The servants said their goodbyes and went to change. Sebastian took Ciel away and left me with Prince Soma. I was too tired to sit still or stand and get dressed so I was staying in this dress a little longer. Soma picked me up carefully and removed his Sherlock Holmes coat to wrap around my shoulders.

"I'll bring you out to your carriage," Soma said as Agni followed.

The front door was opened, and the triplets were watching. They looked at me before whispering between themselves. Agni lifted me up and I cuddled into his chest as I yawned. He must have been…Watson, Sherlock's partner.

"You must have had a long day, Elena," Soma said as he walked with us.

"The longest," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Something pulled me from my nightmares and I opened my eyes. Where was I? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before I looked around. I was in my room…in the Phantomhive Manor. Someone knocked on my door again so I took that to be the sound that had woken me.

"Come in," I said as I looked down at myself.

The door opened and closed. I pulled at the Sherlock Holmes coat and sighed. I looked like an escaped lunatic…and I was too tired to care.

"Elena," Sebastian said as I looked up at him, "you've been asleep for the last day."

"A day?" I asked, really shocked, "is Ciel alright?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, it's after midnight," Sebastian replied.

"I forgot to ask…did you take care of things with Claude?" I asked and Sebastian nodded, "I vaguely remember you saying you had but…I wasn't sure."

"A deal has been made," Sebastian said as he took a rose from his lapel and looked at it, "and Ciel Phantomhive has a new target for his revenge."

"Who?" I asked and he smirked.

"Alois Trancy," he answered as he touched the petals, "but before we start, I need you to make a vow."

"A vow? What for?" I asked as he put the rose in my hand. It looked like the one in his other lapel.

"Wear that," he said and I looked down at it, "and don't take it off."

"Won't it look horrid when it rots?" I asked and he shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Do you understand contracts between demons and humans?" Sebastian asked and I shook my head, "the human makes a wish, determined on their circumstances at the time. For this, I will use the young master as an example. He wanted revenge on the people who tortured him, but he also wanted to be free. I made a contract with him for him to complete his revenge. I placed a mark on his eye, similar to the one on my left hand and this gives him a certain amount of…power over my actions. It is my job, as the contract stipulates, to help him complete this revenge. You were there when I killed the angel of massacre. That was the final part of the contract and thus…Ciel Phantomhive's soul was mine. Or it should have been.

He took a breath before he continued, "I brought him to a demon island, a sanctuary for my kind. As I was preparing to consume his soul, it came to my attention that he…no longer had one. He was empty. I have broken this down to the belief that due to my arm being missing, which the angel cut off, and it had the contract seal on it…I couldn't have taken his soul. Claude took this opportunity to steal it from me. But to take a soul is one thing but the demon requires the body. It gives the soul memories, memories of a revenge completed. Without the body, you could say Claude had a blank book in front of him."

"You gave Ciel back his soul, in the meadow," I said and he nodded, "was that to consume it?"

"Originally, that had been the plan but the soul I gave him…there were no memories. He hadn't completed his revenge and that was why he looked so blankly at you and I. He couldn't comprehend what had happened. So I knew if I wanted to eat Ambrosia…I needed to give him a second revenge. But as you know, I faced a problem. His targets were already dead…."

"I could have suggested targets," I said softly.

"They needed to be people it would be hard to kill quickly. That is why I have formed another deal. Claude has agreed that Alois Trancy will become the new target and once the revenge has been completed, we will fight for Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

"Why do I need to know this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Upon making the deal, it occurred to me that you were in danger. It is useless to have a bodyguard with a target on her back. It would only expand to take the young master. I added a contractual obligation on both sides that would involve you. It is symbolised by the rose in your hands now."

"So this contractual obligation…do I have to do something?" I asked and he nodded, "what is it?"

"You must continue to protect Ciel Phantomhive as you have done before," Sebastian said calmly.

"I would have done it anyway," I said as I held out the rose to him, "I don't need a rose to force me to protect him."

"This is protection for you, Elena Hamilton, not Ciel Phantomhive. A guarantee," Sebastian said as he put my hand back onto my lap, "Claude has agreed that while the young master is getting his revenge, you will be unharmed by any demons in either household."

"That includes you," I said with a sigh, "though I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"It is a simple oath," Sebastian said, "but it will only work…so long as you wear the rose."

_"__Do make sure she understands," Claude had said to Sebastian as he took his master away, and looked over to me, "or she's as good as the next time we see her."_

"That's what Claude meant," I said to Sebastian, "that you had to make me understand or they'd kill me."

"That was the oath we made," Sebastian said as he looked into my eyes, "and the roses won't die. They are designed to outlive a human by hundreds of years."

"So, I'm just going to sum up what you've said to me," I said as I got to my knees on the bed, "you made a deal with Claude to complete Ciel's revenge. His new target is Alois and once Alois is dead…you fight Claude for Ciel's soul. You've also put it into the contract that I remain unharmed by the demons in the Phantomhive household and the Trancy household, so long as I wear this rose. Is that right?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied as he stood up, "now I will wish you goodnight."

"Sebastian?" I said as he walked to the door. He stopped however when I called him.

"Yes Elena," he said as I put the rose on my bedside table.

"Can I make a request of you?" I asked and he turned to look at me, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"What is this request?" he asked, his face not giving away his thoughts.

"I can't keep Ciel safe the way I am," I said as I stood to walk up to him, "I'm not good enough. My request is simple; I would like you to train me so that when the contract is concluded…I can kill Claude Faustus myself…"

* * *

**So what do you think of the contractual obligation? Or Elena's request? Please review or PM with your thoughts, it's nice to know what people think :) The next chapter will be up soon so...TTYL (Talk To You Later) :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Deathly Butler

**Hi everyone :)**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

"Young master, we have nearly arrived," Sebastian said from beside me as I looked out on the road. Was there anything else I could do? There was no threat to Ciel or myself, so long as I wore the rose that Sebastian had given me. I raised my hand to touch the demon rose, grateful to have it but wishing I didn't need it.

"Elena?" Ciel called out and I looked to him with a false smile, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Ciel," I said as I returned my gaze to the window, "I'm fine."

I put my hand on the glass and felt the chill through my gloves. I had the feeling today would be horrid. I took a deep breath before I put my head over my hand, remembering the reason I was on this trip. Ciel had decided it was time to duel with Alois, to end the contract and complete his revenge. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought of losing him again when I had only just gotten him back.

"Elena," Sebastian whispered and I looked down to see a handkerchief was held out to me, "you have no need to cry."

I took the handkerchief and dabbed my eyes gently before holding it back out to him. He shook his head and closed my hands over the fine material. Would it be like the first time? I had felt so lost and confused, and now…would it be different? Had I cried all my tears for the boy in front of me?

"We have arrived," Sebastian said as he stood and exited the carriage. He opened the door wide for Ciel and I to exit but Ciel motioned for me to go first. I smiled at him again before taking Sebastian's hand and welcoming the cool breeze that encircled me. I stepped away from the door and lifted my head. My blonde hair was pulled up slightly to display the rose at a better angle.

"Ciel! I'm so glad you came!" I heard Alois call out and I turned to see the boy was smiling. Ciel came over to stand beside me, not sure where else to be. I took it as an honour that Ciel came to me for protection.

"Welcome!" Alois called out, as the other servants moved to stand behind him. Claude was behind him, the triplets lined up next to the butler with Hannah on the end. Where would I have stood had I still been here?

_"__You would have been left inside," I thought to myself, "he wouldn't want you out here for guests."_

"Good afternoon, Lord Trancy," Ciel replied, giving him his title as Alois should have given him. Alois was waving like an idiot in my opinion. At least he was in a good mood today…maybe that would make the difference between my bad feeling and a good outcome.

"It's most excellent to see you, my lord," Claude said as he bowed to Ciel.

Claude lifted his head to glare at Sebastian. I looked over my shoulder to see Sebastian was returning the glare. I wasn't sure who was more of a threat in that moment…

"Come with me," Alois said as he motioned for Ciel to follow, "and bring your bodyguard. We're holding a special party in your honour."

I walked behind Ciel as we followed Alois. He was bringing us to the back of the mansion, something I had seen far too much of. But this was different. The back garden that had once consisted of orchards and benches had been replaced by what I would call a chess board. There were two players and one observer. Both players had made moves and a few of the pieces were missing. The observer was a possible depiction of a king, and in his stomach appeared to be a viewing area. That was where Ciel would be with Alois…but who were the players?

"What's this?" Ciel asked as Sebastian joined us, holding my small wicker basket in his hands.

"It appears to be a duelling arena," Sebastian answered as he handed me the basket.

"I thought it was a chess board," I said with a sigh.

"Here's an idea, Ciel," Alois said from our left, "let's have our butlers do the work. They can dance in our places. Whoever can keep dancing the longest will be declared the winner. And the loser will have to follow any orders given by the victor. What do you say, Ciel? Do we have a deal then?"

"We weren't alone in our thinking," Sebastian whispered to us, "it seems they've planned a death match as well."

"This sounds exactly like the party I had in mind. I much prefer it to dressing up in silly costumes anyway," Ciel replied as Sebastian smirked.

A bell started chiming and Ciel lifted his right hand to rip off the eye-patch quickly, revealing the purple colouring. I stepped forward and Alois watched me. I saw him stick his tongue out and say something to Claude. It was no doubt an order, to win this match or he would be punished.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Win and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me," Ciel said as Sebastian dropped to one knee with one hand over his heart, "but don't kill him. I will take care of that matter personally."

"Of course. Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied with his eyes glowing before they reverted back to their reddish brown colour. Should I have been scared to see Sebastian like this? No, he wouldn't hurt me, and it didn't matter if I was wearing this rose or not.

"We need someone to announce the beginning of the match," Alois said as he walked over to Ciel, "and who better than Elena?"

"You wish to volunteer my bodyguard?" Ciel asked as he gritted his teeth.

"She won't come to harm," Sebastian answered for Ciel, "it wouldn't be permitted."

"Though if she joins this duel," Claude said very simply as he started climbing the stairs onto the chess board, "she cannot be kept safe."

"I'm aware," Sebastian replied as he took my arm and led me up the stairs.

I walked forward as I listened to my surroundings. Ciel kicked dirt as he followed Alois up to the king's viewpoint. The young boy was holding the basket and put it in the seat beside him, waiting for me. I looked at Hannah, the triplets and Claude. The triplets had three different weapons again; one had a sword, another an axe and the final had a crossbow. Hannah held onto daggers as Sebastian lifted up a single silver knife. He smiled before he fanned it out to three.

"How is this fair?" I asked no one in particular, "you're out-numbered."

"I'll be perfectly fine, Elena," Sebastian answered and I walked towards him, clutching onto his lapels.

"Make me a promise now," I said as I looked up into his eyes, "if you need help, call for me."

"It won't be necessary-" Sebastian started and I shook my head.

"Promise me!" I snapped and he held my head up.

"I promise," Sebastian answered, as he looked back to the four demons, "now call the match to start."

I walked away from him and stood in the middle, pulling the handkerchief from my dress pocket and lifted it above my head. There were no rules here, no way to keep the fight fair. I looked to each side before I brought the cloth down like a flag. I then ran at speed to the king's lap and jumped up, only to have my ankle caught by Claude. He brought me back down to land painfully on the floor.

"Be still my beating heart! C'est très fantastique!" a voice called out and we all turned to see the Viscount Lord Druitt wearing…a blue lobster hat.

I got up and limped over to Sebastian as everyone else looked at the newcomer with curiosity.

"It's unbelievable! An ancient duelling arena where legendary heroes fought to the death. Oh? This is tonight's ball? I'm honoured! Never in my life have I been this excited to receive a party invitation!"

"Pardon sir, may I enquire what brings you to the manor today?" Claude asked as he and the triplets lined up to greet him.

"Oh yes. I'm pleased to attend the Trancy costume ball. I'm Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt," Druitt replied with a smile.

"I'm afraid the costume ball was last week, sir," Claude said in his classic monotone, "this afternoon's soiree is a private affair for Earl Phantomhive alone."

"Oh good heavens!" Druitt said as he dropped to his knees, "how could I mix up the dates? I'll just go home then…but why did no one remark upon my absence last week? Being a criminal does lower one's station I society…oh, a visage as clear as a lake's surface! If you but held a steely grey knife, you could be one of Valhalla's Valkyries! But no, your dusky elegance and the bandages covering your face are better suited to a beautiful demoness!" Druitt walked over to Hannah to view her closely.

"How satisfying. You have proven yourself to be as clever as you look," Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

"A dagger?" Druitt asked as he looked at everyone before his eyes locked onto me, "oh, my beautiful Blackbird!"

Druitt moved over to clasp my hands which made me unsteady. Sebastian clasped my waist to hold me which Druitt didn't miss.

"My beautiful Blackbird! Your wing has made a full recovery and you have flown into the arms of another. Your raven black hair and bright brown eyes…I expected nothing less. If only I had been the one to hold you as tenderly as this butler does," Druitt said with a sigh as he stood up, "now what of the dagger?"

"It's part of the entertainment for the ball," Claude replied with a smile.

"Goodness, a party full of bloodlust and fraught with danger, how exquisite! I Druitt, forever serve the Goddess of Beauty…I insist upon observing these events for myself!"

Viscount Druitt made his way up to Ciel and Alois before taking the seat between the pair. He was really going to stay and observe?

"Elena," Claude said with a smirk, "you know what will happen if you try and escape again."

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I leaned closer to Sebastian, who lifted his knives up threateningly.

"She is protected," Sebastian snapped.

"She is protected so long as she wears that rose," Claude said calmly, "but I informed you that should she join the duel, she cannot be kept safe."

"He's made it that I'm fighting with you," I said in a low voice, "I cannot go up to Ciel."

"Finally, the stage is set for our dance…" Claude said as he fixed his glasses.

"So begins the Danse Macabre," Sebastian replied as he lifted his knives up to display. I pulled out my baton and extended it to act as my weapon.

"At least you trained me somewhat," I said with a smile to our demon.

"Group attack! Enjoy the bloody washtub!" Claude called out as the triplets charged forward with their weapons to hurt us. Sebastian deflected one of them who turned their attention to me. I raised my baton to knock off the sword which pulled at my dress. Another triplet came for me as an arrow flew past and hit one of the chess pieces.

"Elena!" Sebastian said and I ran to him. It was one of the things he had trained me to do. I jumped forward and he caught my arm and dress to throw me around in a circle and kick the triplets away. They landed on the floor as Sebastian put me standing again. I doubt he had wanted me there for the fight to start off with but now that I was here, he would use me to my full potential.

The triplets moved back and held their weapons tight only to show that Sebastian hitting them with the knives had cut through the wood. They looked down at the damage done as Sebastian smiled to me.

"Group attack! Transition from bloody washtub to cursed vanity mirror!" Claude ordered as he threw them new weapons. They held two knives and another had a more ornate blade.

The triplets charged forward as one to attack us as Sebastian pulled me close and threw me up into the air. One of the triplets still had the crossbow and aimed it for me, catching my shoulder on the way down after Sebastian had blocked their blows. One of the blows, Sebastian used it to do a handstand and I landed precariously on his foot. They looked at him with their demon eyes as Sebastian kicked me up before they threw him away. Sebastian caught me before I could hurt myself on the way down.

The triplets bared their teeth as they joined their weapons together. It took the three of them to hold it up and Sebastian held me.

"When they throw it, I want you to kick it up," Sebastian said as he took my hand.

"Sure," I said with a smile as they did indeed throw it.

Sebastian lifted me up so I could hit it with my hard tipped shoes so it landed carefully on his shoulders. He turned it as I landed on the floor before dropping it to kick back up. He was getting rid of the force and momentum that the triplets had used with the weapon.

"Here you go," Sebastian said calmly as he threw it back at them and it pierced their heads, pinning them to another piece of the chess board.

Sebastian turned his back on the dangling bodies, wiping his hands almost as if he was getting rid of a stain. I watched as their bodies stopped swinging and simply hung there. They weren't dead, I could still see them blinking. It was slightly disconcerting when they had a blade stuck through the middle of their heads…between their eyes.

"Now you can be together forever," Sebastian said simply as I turned to look at him.

"Be careful," I whispered to him, "Claude never owned or possessed the triplets."

He looked at Claude as Hannah jumped up and caught the arms of his suit with her daggers. Sebastian looked oddly…exasperated.

"Bother, it looks like I'll have to go to the trouble to mend this," he said with a sigh.

"No need for that, you'll be full of holes soon enough!" Hannah called out as she unhooked her guns at her wrists to start shooting at Sebastian. He caught onto me and held me tight as he undid his tailcoat.

"Hold on Elena," Sebastian said as he started sewing and then to Hannah, "I see what you mean. It certainly does seem to be a holy situation."

Bullets flew around as Hannah aimed for Sebastian and then me as she saw me as the weak one. Sebastian finished sewing as she ran out of bullets and pulled out a Gatling gun from under her skirts. I didn't want to know where she had that hidden during the day. She started shooting as Sebastian put on his coat and turned me over so I moved with him at the same speed. I felt ill, the motion uncomfortable for me as bullets caught my hair, my dress…and one caught my leg before Sebastian found cover behind a chess piece.

"I shall make every effort to pay you in kind for every last bullet," Sebastian said as he put me down and fanned out over thirty knives. He threw himself away from me and used another piece to kick himself up so he could throw the knives. Hannah followed him with the gun and I looked around to see what he meant by paying her back. Knives flew away and as fast as the bullets. They pinned Hannah down to the ground with the gun forgotten.

Sebastian moved closer to Hannah with more knives out as he lifted me up so I could limp beside him. He handed me two knives for me to use. One of the things he had trained me to do was knife throwing. Sebastian threw knives as I did but a chess piece flew out to catch them, stopping us from hurting Hannah. I looked over from where Sebastian was holding me to see Claude had kicked the piece out. A bell chimed to mark a new time, one I wasn't sure. Was it on the hour?

"That will do for now," Claude said as he adjusted his glasses, "it's time for our tea."

"My goodness, has it already gotten so late?" Sebastian asked as he lifted me a little closer.

"As I'm sure you understand, I must attend to my master's refreshments," Claude explained as he moved closer to us, "we'll suspend the match for now."

"Of course," Sebastian replied, "may I make use of your kitchen as well? I may also require a medical kit."

"The triplets will gather the necessary equipment," Claude said as he started undoing the knives holding Hannah to the floor. He then moved up and pulled the ornate weapon from the face of one of the players to release the triplets.

The triplets walked off to gather kitchenware, tables, ingredients and medical supplies before returning to us. Claude undid his suit coat and donned and apron as a triplet put a small stool near Sebastian's kitchenette. Sebastian lifted me and put me down on the stool so he could lift my leg and look at it.

"She appears to have grazed it," Sebastian said as he cleaned up the blood, "no arterial bleeding."

"I'm relieved," I said dramatically.

He laughed slightly as he disinfected the cut and bandaged my leg. He rummaged through the medical kit and found a cold compress. He put it over the cut and I gasped at the chill.

"Stay there as I make the young master's tea," he said as he started cracking eggs.

"Desirable souls," I heard Claude murmur, "luscious souls. If souls do vary in taste, then one obsessively pursued by a demon, like that of Ciel Phantomhive…"

Sebastian had been mixing butter, eggs and flour together before he lifted up his whisk and quickly threw some at Claude. It hit his glasses and blocked his gaze of Ciel. I didn't like the look he was giving Ciel, almost like he was imagining the boy with an apple in his mouth.

"Oh, do excuse me. The way you were looking at my master was beginning to concern us," Sebastian said as he included me, "I had the strangest feeling you were assessing the flavour of his soul."

Claude lifted his whisk and threw food at Sebastian who missed it as it went over my shoulder. The flinging of food continued until they both dropped their mixing bowls that were now empty of mixtures. Had they really thrown it all away?

"Make other dinner plans, you won't lay a finger on my young master's soul," Sebastian stated calmly, "or give him any lip."

I turned around to look at the mess only to see an image of myself looking back at me. It was rather like the Frost Fair…and Lau making me the Naked Ice Girl. Claude had portrayed me ensnared by a snake that had wrapped its body around me. My hand was reaching out towards Sebastian, a look of pleading on my face as the snake reared its head; ready to strike me down.

Claude moved out of the way to show me the statue behind him. It was me again, only this time I was standing on the snake…ready to fight Claude. But one thing stood out on both of them…

"Do you gentlemen have to model me naked?" I demanded, "is there something wrong with a clothed version of myself?"

"Take it as a compliment," Sebastian advised, "you are quite unique."

"For a human," Claude muttered and I lifted the mixing bowl to see.

"There's still a little left," I said as I held it out to Sebastian, "defend my honour."

Sebastian shot the mixture and it caught Claude's head and dripped down into his ear before he had it cleaned up. I giggled as a result and Sebastian started mixing ingredients again. He held out the bowl to me as he looked at the statue. Claude removed his glasses to lick them clean as Sebastian lifted up a box of cherries and decorated the snake and then me. He gave me a small hairpiece made of the cherries before flaking off pieces of chocolate.

"Can you mix that while I start with the icing?" he asked and I nodded as I folded the ingredients in together.

"What are you making?" I asked as I held out the bowl a few minutes later and he put it into baking dishes.

"A Forêt Noire," Sebastian replied.

"Very sophisticated," I complimented with a smile.

"It will take a couple of minutes to cook, can you walk?" he asked and I nodded, "I'll prepare a cup of tea for the young master while this is cooking."

Sebastian boiled the water and put the leaves in the sieve before pouring the water over the leaves. He put the cup on a tray for me.

"Take it slowly," he said as he got me standing and handed me the tray.

I nodded before he pushed me lightly in the direction of the stairs. I descended slowly and moved around the left hand player to a set of stairs. I took a deep breath and started up them, taking my time before I reached the top. To my right was Alois Trancy who was watching me with interest, his hand extended for the tea cup. I walked past him and Druitt before standing near Ciel. My master took the cup carefully.

"This smells like Ceylon," Ciel said as he sniffed the drink.

"Your nose is quite impressive," I said with a genuine smile as he sipped the drink, "I forgot to mention that I made some muffins just before we left. They should still be moist."

"What are they?" Ciel asked as I opened the wicker basket and held out a muffin to him.

"Chocolate," I replied as he took off a piece to nibble before nodding and eating more, "would either of you like one?"

"May I, little Blackbird?" Druitt asked and I held one out for him. He bit into it and moaned with delight.

"The outside suggests a tough exterior while the inside is moist with the sweetness of chocolate. They are truly outstanding," Druitt moaned.

"Lord Trancy," I said calmly, "would you like a muffin?"

"No," he mumbled as I left the basket near Ciel, "it probably tastes like shit."

I nodded and took the empty teacup when Ciel was finished with it. I bowed to him before leaving them up in the king's podium. I walked back to Sebastian who was pulling out the cake tins and letting them cool. I looked over to Claude to see he had tarts in front of him.

"Are you a natural cook?" I asked Sebastian as he put me back on the stool.

"It is a learned trait," Sebastian said with a smile, "a demon knows nothing of human food. We distinguish flavours by souls. Your food tastes bland to us, so we don't know what is good or bad."

"Then I have a proposal," I said with my hand raised.

"Oh?" he said as he looked at me.

"I will offer myself as a taste tester," I said with a sigh, "I will eat anything you give me to test."

"Here then," and he held out a spoon with the icing on it, "you should start somewhere."

I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in. I licked up the icing and moaned with delight. It was so sweet, not too much and it reminded me of my mother's homemade pies.

"The tartness of the cherries will add…a kick," Sebastian said simply.

"Can I have a cherry?" I asked and he smirked before handing me one. I bit into it and tasted the bitterness and brought my hand to my lips to wipe away any juice that dripped down my chin.

Sebastian started assembling the cake and added the icing carefully. He then topped it with cherries and chocolate shards. He put it on a small display tray and handed me a tray to carry. He kept a hand on my arm as we walked away from the chess board and to a small dining table. Alois was sitting on the right while Ciel was waiting on the left. Sebastian cut him a slice of cake as I made the tea. Druitt looked over longingly so I cut him another piece and brought it over to him. Claude had made him a tart which was also put in front of him.

"This afternoon we have puits d'amour, crème pâttissière and raspberry jam in a pastry made of pie dough. To accompany, we have a delicately brewed Mariage Frères Eros tea," Claude explained.

"Ah," Alois said as he opened his mouth and had Claude hand-feed him.

"How distasteful," Ciel muttered as I put down a fresh cup of tea.

"This is amazing!" Druitt exclaimed as he dropped his fork, "the puits d'amour pairs rich cream with the tartness of raspberries in a satiny so rare it is like water in a desert. I thirst for me and without another taste; I will be forever be banished to the dusty Sahara of the palate. I beg you my intrepid guide, please show me the path to the oasis!"

"I'd say we can beat that," I said with certainty.

"Here we have a Forêt Noire. This treat is comprised of layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry compote. It is finished with a dressing of white cream. And with it we have a pot of superfine Keemun tea shipped in from the Qing Empire."

"All right," Ciel said simple as he lifted his fork to take a bite…but Druitt had dropped his fork again.

"Très bien!" Druitt exclaimed, "this Forêt Noire combines the rich aroma of chocolate with the tart scent of cherry. The flavours surge forth like ocean waves, landing on your tongue with an overwhelming splash. I would follow this taste around the globe. I would gladly circumnavigate the world to explore its every exquisite nuance. I've got Vasco Da Gama to tea; please show me the righteous course!"

"Such a dilemma, how could I choose which one is better?" Druitt asked as he clutched his head.

"Is he alright?" I asked Sebastian and he sighed.

"I'm not sure he was alright to begin with," Sebastian replied as he held out a cup of tea for me, "now sit and rest your leg."

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I must go powder my nose," Druitt said as he swayed away from us.

"The water closet is that way," Claude instructed him as he started towards the mansion.

"That man is certifiable," Ciel said as he dabbed his mouth, "Elena, were you injured?"

"Just a scratch, Ciel," I replied honestly, "and the dress was ripped but nothing worse than that."

Sebastian cut me a piece of cake and I ate it slowly with the tea. They complemented each other to perfection. The cream tasted fresh and sweet. I finished it just after Ciel had his so I took the chance to look around.

"I'm just going to have a look at the arena," I said to Sebastian who helped me up.

"Keep the rose on," Sebastian whispered to me and I nodded before limping off. The pain had decreased and it only felt like my skin was pulling. I walked up the stairs and around the chess pieces.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" a voice called out and I froze.

"I was just looking," I replied as I turned to look at Claude, "not that there is anything to find."

"Take off the rose," he said, his eyes glowing pink as he stepped closer to me.

"Not in this lifetime," I said as I stepped away from him.

It was then that I knew who was the greater threat. Claude had the home advantage so he knew every hiding spot. I ran away, aiming for the open area where Ciel would see me if Sebastian didn't but Claude managed to cut me off.

"You don't need the rose," he said as he reached forward to grab the front of my dress.

"Get away from me!" I snapped and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Sebastian was standing there, glaring at Claude.

"The contract still stands Claude," Sebastian said calmly, "or do you wish to break it?"

"No," Claude answered as he released me.

Claude returned to Alois and left the two of us standing there. I was breathing hard, and Sebastian carefully walked me back to Ciel. Ciel looked up at me before standing. Sebastian put me in my chair and made me a fresh cup of tea to drink.

"What happened to her?" Ciel asked as he took one of my hands, "she's pale."

"She got a slight scare," Sebastian answered, "she'll be alright in a few moments."

"Sebastian…" I said and the butler touched my shoulder, "he wanted to kill me."

"I suspect he was under orders," Sebastian said and I looked over to Alois and Claude. The pair was whispering, "and it was only a scare tactic. This time anyway."

"Are you ready to duel or not?" Alois called out as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"In a moment," Ciel answered as he looked to Sebastian, "this is an order. Make sure she isn't murdered during the duel."

* * *

The sun was setting when the triplets had somehow managed to bring the table back into the house. As they were out (due to the ornate blade still stuck in their heads…between their eyes…) the sides were even. Claude Faustus and Hannah Anfeloz versus Sebastian Michaelis and Elena Hamilton. That didn't mean it was a fair match, as it was two demons against a demon and a human who was…well, half a demon (thanks unknown biological father). I was still of the opinion that I was human. I ate human food, I did human things and the thought of eating someone's soul didn't interest me. Maybe I was one very crap demon? The thought made me want to laugh.

"Now then, let us resume," Claude instructed.

"Indeed, shall we dance?" Sebastian asked as I undid my baton again.

"Dance we shall," Claude replied, "but first…"

Claude undid his glove with his teeth after he undid his glasses. What was he worried about his glasses for? He caught Hannah's waist and held her against him. What was he doing?

"Are you certain?" Hannah asked, "alright."

Claude put two fingers to her lips before his hand fit into her mouth. Was this some strange demon thing?

"Don't get any ideas," I muttered to Sebastian. He chuckled slightly at the idea.

A horrible cracking sound hit my ears as Claude held onto something inside Hannah, and he was shoulder deep. He started pulling up, the cracking sound continuing as he pulled up something that looked greenish blue in colour. Hannah gasped as Claude moved it up to get rid of any drool and Sebastian looked in awe.

"Oh goodness, look at that," Sebastian said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked him and he turned to look at me.

"The ancient sword Lævateinn and its curse of eternal darkness. I never dreamed you'd have such a fine article."

"Naturally," Claude explained as he swung the sword, "I thought your invitation to dance deserved a suitably grand response. And now, the Danse Macabre!"

"Elena, you must stay back," Sebastian said calmly as he pulled me behind him.

"Why?" I asked.

"That sword is known to kill demons and any soul it pierces is destroyed beyond salvaging," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian put me behind one of the statues before he charged after Claude. I watched as he caught the blade and Claude pulled back. Sebastian raised silverware to defend himself but Lævateinn cut through them like butter. Sebastian could get killed!

Sebastian jumped back so he was leaning against my statue as Claude sliced over him. He caught part of his hair and slit the statue in half. Claude lifted the sword again and cut the statue in half so part of it crumbled over me. Sebastian diverted the Spider Butler's attention and the fight continued as I felt the stone holding me to the ground. I was useless, I thought as I kicked and pulled myself free. Sebastian would need to train me better if I wanted to avoid situations like this.

I stood up slowly and in time to see Ciel was moving away from his chair and following Alois. What were they doing?

"Well master, I'm disappointed in you. Running off and leaving the fight to your butler, like this," Sebastian said as Claude aimed for him.

"I'm disappointed in you for letting your eyes wander," Claude answered as the blade came down and shook the arena, "you kno; your obsession with that human soul is getting you into trouble. I think it is beginning to dull your demon instincts."

Sebastian stood stock still and looked worried. I moved closer, holding my baton tight as I spotted what had surprised him so. Spider threads were hung taunt and Sebastian was held in their core. Claude would kill Sebastian easier this way.

"Oh dear, however did that happen?" Sebastian asked as I looked at his face and saw a small scratch.

"Sebastian," I said and the demon looked over at me for a moment.

"Stay back, Elena," he said and I shook my head as I grasped the threads and started climbing up. I stood on them like a tightrope, my balance uneven for a moment as I held the baton up. I would protect Sebastian until he got free.

"You promised me," I said as I faced Claude, "I thought demons only spoke the truth…"

Claude jumped up and stood with Lævateinn at the ready. I took a deep breath and glared at him.

"These are the Spider's threads of Trancy house. They can cut through steel. One careless movement and off with your head," Claude explained, "though it will do far worse to a human."

"Just what I would expect of a Spider," Sebastian replied with a smile at Claude.

"But you are indisposed, Sebastian…which leaves Elena to fight on your behalf. She entered the arena more than willingly…thus the rose is useless," Claude said as he swung the blade towards me.

I raised my baton to deflect the shot, finding it did the same as the silverware. The baton broke off into two pieces in my hands and I dropped them to the floor. I smiled at Claude as he lunged for me and I jumped off the wires. I flipped mid-air and landed on my feet. I turned to face him as he jumped down to follow me. He swung the blade and I ducked before running for cover.

"Elena!" Sebastian yelled but I ignored him as I heard more chess pieces breaking around me.

I ran away from Claude, seeking a weapon and missing Sebastian's warning, "Elena!" before I felt a hand grab my throat and lift me high up in the air. Claude smiled at me as he clenched my neck tighter, and I gritted my teeth and stopped swinging my legs. I wrapped my hands around his wrists as he put the tip of the sword over my heart. It was beating so loud and it drowned out everything except the sound of Sebastian getting hurt trying to reach me.

"I always wanted to do this," Claude said as he pushed the blade a little closer, my clothes ripping as a drop of blood stained the corset.

"Do it then," I said in a gasp, "I won't beg."

"Young master!" Sebastian called out and Claude looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. I wasn't sure what was wrong; Ciel had probably gone to the bathroom. But the look on Sebastian's face suggested that wasn't the case.

Claude dropped me and the sword near Hannah before he went towards the manor. I fell to my knees and crawled over to Lævateinn and stood slowly with it in my hands. I was dizzy; the blood was rushing to my head as I limped to Sebastian. He looked oddly worried as I dragged the blade behind me. I stopped where Claude had stood and I raised the blade up.

"Elena," Sebastian said calmly as I brought the blade down with all the force I could muster.

The threads broke and dropped to the floor like limp pieces of wool. My brain was starting to get messages from the rest of my body and pain was radiating from my head and hands. I looked down to see my hands were red with blood.

"You must have cut yourself on the threads," Sebastian said as he pulled my arm.

"My head," I said as he lifted me up, leaving the sword behind.

"You hit the chess piece with enough force to bruise," Sebastian replied.

We ran faster until we were in the house. Sebastian looked around for a moment before I pointed down the hall.

"They might have gone to the antiques room," I croaked and Sebastian ran in that direction.

We arrived as Claude was about to open the door. Sebastian put me on the floor and ran forward.

"Young master!" Sebastian called out and I stood to follow them. I walked into the room and to Sebastian's side to see what had happened. Ciel was on the floor and a sword was in his hands. One hand was bloody but that was nothing compared to Alois. Alois was gasping before he moved himself off the sword in Ciel's hand.

"Ciel…stabbed him?" I asked and Sebastian nodded, still looking rather shocked.

"How horrific!" Druitt said as he put a hand over his eyes…and then fainted. He must not have powdered his nose enough from that last hysterical episode of his.

Ciel was taking deep breaths, almost as if he was finding it hard to breathe. I took a step closer, seeing the blood dripping down the sword.

"Please help me, Claude! Help me, I'm dying!" Alois sobbed.

"Yes, Your High-" Claude started as he moved forward with Sebastian.

"Halt Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, "until I've killed him, stay back!"

"Ciel," I said as I put my hands over my heart, "you're injured."

"Stay back the both of you!" Ciel ordered and I stood beside Sebastian, waiting for the revenge to be completed.

"Very good, my young lord," Sebastian answered before Ciel turned his gaze to me, "yes, Ciel."

Ciel stood up and pointed the blade towards Alois Trancy, knowing now that Alois wouldn't fight back. He was in too much pain…and Alois had turned his gaze to look at me.

"Elena! Help me!" he sobbed and I shook my head.

"My true master has ordered me to stay here," I said as I watched Ciel.

"Die, Alois Trancy!" Ciel snapped as Alois turned over to crawl closer to Ciel, ready to beg for his life.

"Wait please! I don't want to die," Alois sobbed, "it hurts! Please spare me, Ciel."

"You are truly pathetic, Alois," Ciel said coldly, "you killed my parents and you want me to spare you?!"

"Wait no, listen to me. You don't understand; you're being tricked by a demon. I'm telling you, please believe me," Alois sobbed.

"Demon?" Ciel asked.

"My parents were killed too, you know," Alois said between sobs, "my family was burned to death along with the whole village! Someone stole them from me! Can't you see that we are basically the same?"

"Elena lost her family in a fire," Ciel muttered as Alois climbed his leg, "and we are not the same!"

"I promise I won't bother you anymore. I'll apologise for everything, especially to Elena. Just please Ciel, please spare me," Alois sobbed, "please let me live!"

"Through your actions," Ciel said as he raised his sword, "You have damaged my pride and now you will atone with your death!"

"Please hurry, Claude! Help me!" Alois ordered as Ciel brought down the sword. Claude ran forward and caught the blade carefully, an inch away from Alois's face. Sebastian and I moved closer, not sure what was going to happen now.

"Let go, bastard!" Ciel snapped as he tried pulling the knife from Claude and then stopped to slap him.

"Young master!" Sebastian called out as he ran to his side. Sebastian caught him and held him tight, protecting him from Claude.

"It's not over!" Ciel yelled as he reached behind Sebastian. I walked forward and caught his hand in mine, and he glared at me, "I'll kill you, Alois Trancy!"

"Given the current circumstances," Sebastian said as Ciel sagged in his arms, clearly tired, "I'm afraid I cannot allow this dance to continue. Terribly sorry but I believe we will have to excuse ourselves for the remainder of the day. Do you hear me, Claude?"

"Oh yes, of course," Claude said as he fixed his glasses. I spotted three marks of blood on his cheek and knew it was Ciel's, "I understand. Another time then."

"Master, I suggest we be on our way," Sebastian said as he stood, "Elena, follow us."

"Now, first you run off," Sebastian continued, "then you get yourself hurt…I'm positively at my wit's end with you, my lord. Are you really so averse to dancing as all that?"

Ciel was pushing against him, clearly wanting to finish the dance with Alois. I sighed as I got to my feet and started walking towards the door. Alois caught my ankle and I looked down at him, seeing only fear in his eyes.

"Elena," he croaked as blood flowed from his mouth.

"Good day, Lord Trancy," I said as I got free of his grasp.

"Put me down, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as he slapped the butler. He had a lot of energy, more than his frame suggested.

"Honestly sir, how can you possibly have the energy to throw a temper tantrum after losing all that blood? It's the day of a ball after all. Now, we'll dance our way into the sunset."

Sebastian ran off to the door and I followed, hearing Alois crying. I ran out of the mansion on that noise, not wanting to be sucked back in. A tear was shed and I stayed to wipe it away…and then I was stuck. I raised my hand to my head, feeling faint before I walked outside. Sebastian had our carriage ready and Ciel was inside. Sebastian opened the door quickly for me and I got in only to hear it lock.

"He's stopping me from finishing the duel," Ciel mumbled, "he repeated that any order I give him that goes against him saving my life…he can't complete."

"Your life is more important than revenge," I said simply and he glared at me.

The carriage started moving so I sat across from Ciel, keeping my head down. Blood dripped from the palm print of my hand down my nose and off my chin. I must have been a sight trying to free Sebastian with Lævateinn. I pulled at my skirt and ripped some material off so I could wrap it around my hands. I ripped off more and wiped my face of blood…well, I did the best I could with what I had.

"You didn't help him," Ciel said rather calmly as he yawned.

"He is not my true master," I replied simply.

Ciel got up and moved to sit beside me. Like Prince Soma, he put his head in my lap and closed his eyes. I hummed to him as he fell asleep. The carriage came to a stop and the door was unlocked a little while later. Sebastian stood there, the scratches faded like a distant memory.

"He fell asleep," I said with a smile as I brushed his hair with my hand, "he did this when he was younger."

"I'll bring him up to his room," Sebastian said, "if you retrieve bandages, I'll clean both of your wounds."

Sebastian leaned in and picked the boy up, holding him close to his chest. Ciel murmured in his sleep as I followed behind.

"Leny..." Ciel whispered as he clung to Sebastian's lapels, "don't go."

"I will never leave you," I said softly as I held onto his uninjured hand, "I'm here for you, sweet Ciel. Now until the very end…when you say, "Checkmate"."

* * *

**So Ciel called Elena 'Leny'? What do you think? Please remember to review or PM with your thoughts. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Not A Mourning Person

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit different to the series and also...it has something that wasn't in the series.**

* * *

I sat in front of the vanity mirror, not seeing my reflected image as I brushed my hair out. All I saw as I brushed my hair was my mother. It was like an out of body experience, seeing myself in place of my mother. She had blonde hair, as I did now, and when she was busy thinking, you could find her in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Mama?" I heard a phantom version of myself call out.

"He killed him," I said softly to the mirror, "I saw him stab Alois Trancy."

What was I supposed to do with that information? Who could I talk to about it? It was like seeing Ciel fall from Tower Bridge, as Undertaker had wanted. But he had said I was supposed to see it, and no one else. Was this another one of those things only I was supposed to see? No, Sebastian had seen it as well…but he had been there at the Tower Bridge.

"I'm still alone," I whispered as I put down the hairbrush, "there is no one to talk to."

A light knock on my door made me see my reflection before I spotted Ciel Phantomhive. He was wearing a blue suit today, his navy hair was brushed as per the normal and his blue eye was bright. How could he look at me like nothing had happened? Maybe it was our pasts…he had been tortured, made to feel far worse than any animal so death…it must be like breathing to him. But for me…I'm certain I had hurt people, but I hadn't killed them. I had used guns for Berrymore…but that didn't mean I could turn them against a person. Oh wait, and I shivered at the memory. Angela Blanc, an avenging angel had given me a demon spice and I had gone on a killing rampage…

"Elena," Ciel said and I continued to look in the mirror, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, young master?" I said to the reflection and Ciel sighed.

"Would you look at me?" Ciel asked and I took a deep breath before I turned around, so I could look into his blue eye.

"What can I help you with?" I asked as I clasped my hands over my nightdress.

"You mentioned something during the costume ball, a name," Ciel explained as Sebastian entered the room and held out a cup of tea for him and then to me, "do you remember?"

"Jim Macken," I answered as I held the cup tight, "the Trancy family secret."

"I want to know more about Jim Macken," Ciel said as Sebastian took a spot by his shoulder, "you must have heard something."

"I was told the full story," I said as I looked down at the tea in the cup, "and I was told to never mention it to outsiders or I would be punished."

"This was while you were in the employ of Alois Trancy, correct?" Sebastian asked and I nodded.

"Hannah and Claude told me the story, with Hannah telling me a bit more. She loved Alois; I didn't understand that considering he hurt her more than he did me. But…what do you want to know?"

"His origins," Ciel answered and I nodded before putting the teacup down.

"Jim Macken…he was a villager who had a little brother named Luka. When their parents died, they were treated like dirt. They were orphans nobody wanted to see, and I think that made Alois the person he was. They lived by a small river, in a cottage that was damaged. I think I was told it was his family home," I said as I looked down at my hands, "but they lived there alone. They stole what they had to survive, as I did when my parents died."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked.

"Food mostly," I said as I fidgeted, "Lord Berrymore hardly fed me and the money he paid me was rather…low. I couldn't feed myself, so I stole what I needed to. I never took more then what I needed to survive, my conscience wouldn't let me."

"So Alois Trancy did the same?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh, "but he had Luka to consider. They would need food and…he wouldn't let his brother be without a meal."

"You informed me of how your wage used to be spent. You bought dog treats for your dog and milk for cats," Sebastian said simply.

"I ate bean cakes for years," I said softly, "not a fond memory of mine. But it got Julius by, and any cat that stayed with me."

"How did they get their food?" Ciel asked, clearly trying to put me back on topic.

"They stole it from other villagers, but they were children with holes in their clothes. They wouldn't have been able to carry it all in their arms. From the story, they stole bags from older people with the hopes of getting something to eat. But Jim Macken hated the villagers, and that meant he took more than he needed to survive. I was told he wasn't targeted as much as Luka was…"

"How so?" Ciel asked and I sighed.

"Luka had rocks thrown at him, taunts yelled out…but I was told he was a boy that wouldn't let things like that stop him smiling. His brother however, took each hit as something that needed to be punished. He was out of control when he lived in the village with his brother. He wanted them all dead."

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"The villagers. Alois Trancy…Jim Macken, he wanted them dead for what they had done to him and his brother. An eye for an eye; that was his opinion. Luka was also the person who called him 'Highness'. I assume that's why he ordered Claude to say, "Yes, Your Highness." But I digress…one evening, Alois went out for water. The river had decent water so they drank it most of the time but this evening…it was different. A body floated by and they saw the village was burning."

"Burning?" Ciel asked as he looked to Sebastian.

"His 'wish' had come true. The villagers who had been cruel were dead. They went to the village to see the damage and decided that as the only survivors…anything they found was theirs."

"I assume someone had to pay for this wish," Sebastian said calmly.

"Alois told me I had that 'sickening glow' in my eyes," I said and I looked up at Ciel.

"Sickening glow?" Ciel asked and Sebastian looked confused as well.

"My eyes showed the glow of my soul," I said, "a reflection of light."

"And Alois considered this a bad thing?" Ciel asked.

"His brother was the payment," I said with a sigh, "he didn't have the glow anymore so…"

"A demon burnt down the village," Sebastian filled in for me and I nodded, "but why did this Luka pay?"

"He was the one who made the contract," I said simply, "he wanted his brother's wish to come true. He couldn't burn the village himself; he would need someone…else to help him. So he contracted a demon, and didn't tell his brother. Alois went looking for Luka after a while to bring him back to their home when he found his brother, he was lifeless and without a soul. Jim was alone."

"Alone?" Ciel asked.

"He was the sole survivor when the village burnt to the ground. So he lived precariously on the possessions of the dead. Years past and he was eleven when a carriage stopped at the village. Alois had grown up, alone and as you could guess, he had no one to talk to. He became quiet…until this carriage came up."

"What was this carriage for?" Ciel asked.

"The previous Lord Trancy, the Queen's Spider, was a paedophile," I said as I returned to fidgeting, "he liked young boys and this carriage…was a collection service. Alois was picked up and since he hadn't spoken with anyone in years, he went without considering what this man would do. He was brought to the Trancy Estate and presented to Lord Trancy. Ciel…have you ever seen a picture of the previous head of the Trancy family?"

"Once," Ciel said as he sipped his tea, "he was an old man, big in the gut…correct?"

"Yes," I said as I returned to picking my fingers, "Jim Macken became a slave to the Spider's wishes. Any boy that was brought to the Estate didn't escape or leave. It is believed that most of them were buried on the property…I found that to be true and I cleaned some of their headstones."

"Was that your job?" Ciel asked and I shook my head.

"It only seemed right," I said as I wiped my eyes, "there was no one else to tend to their graves. I would request flowers to be brought in when someone went out for the shopping. Alois found me one of the days, cleaning headstones and arranging flowers. He asked me why I was bothering with them, and I told him everyone deserves to be remembered. He had a grave stone for Luka and I made sure it was clean with fresh bluebells on it, according to Hannah's suggestion."

"Do you know why she suggested that?" Ciel asked and I shook my head.

"She saw me putting forget-me-nots on the grave and suggested bluebells as well. She got me a bunch of the flower and told me to add them so I did."

"Please continue with the story," Ciel said after a moment.

"Lord Trancy lined each of the boys up, so he could decide who would grace his bed that night. I was told it depended on the group, what mood he was in…among other things. Jim was called up and Lord Trancy hated him immediately. He compared his eyes to filthy rainwater, and then beat him for having eyes that colour."

"What happened next?"

"Lord Trancy picked out the boys he liked and they were washed, so they could be presented to him in pristine condition. The boys who weren't picked were left to watch the others. It was there that Jim heard a story about a fairy that granted wishes. You made a pact with them, and they would grant any wish you wanted. Sound familiar?" I asked.

"A demon's contract," Ciel said plainly.

"Jim called out to the fairy," I said with sigh, "this is what I'm assuming. But he stayed a slave for a while longer so…he mustn't have had a wish."

"It was Claude Faustus, correct?" Sebastian asked and I clenched my hands into fists, "Elena, is something the matter?"

"I hate him," I whispered with my head down, "he made me feel like…like Jim Macken. Like a troublesome orphan. I was ignored, treated like I didn't exist because it was an order. He made me wish…wish for a demon. But no, no one was listening."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked and I lifted my head.

"No demon would listen to me!" I snapped as I stood, "there was no God to pray to the moment I walked through the front door."

"Why would you want a demon to sign a contract with?" Ciel asked and I turned my back on him, "why wouldn't a demon form a contract with her, Sebastian?"

"Because I'm half," I muttered, "I'm only half human."

"And the other half?" Ciel asked and I looked back at him.

"Demon," I said with a sigh, "my father was a demon."

"Was…he died?" Ciel asked and I nodded.

"He died at least fifteen years ago, by some unknown force," I waved my hand away, "but because of my father, I can't form a contract with a demon."

"What would you have wished for?" Sebastian asked and I walked over to the window, put my hand over it and took a deep breath.

"Freedom," I said softly, "I would have given my soul for freedom. He or she would have helped me escape and then I would have asked to be brought somewhere peaceful before they took my soul."

"What happened next in the story?" Ciel asked, clearly not sure how to deal with this new information.

"Lord Trancy heard some of his…slaves had gotten ill and died. He was upset, and demanded that the room be cleaned thoroughly. One of the servants told him they had prepared Jim for him that day. He didn't want Jim…but then he saw him. Jim had been washed, his hair brushed and his lips glossed. All to make him appealing and Lord Trancy forgot his hatred. I found it strange however…when Alois Trancy came up."

"What do you mean?"

"Alois Trancy was the son of Lord Trancy and his wife. The boy was kidnapped as a baby and the wife committed suicide. Lord Trancy looked for the boy everywhere but couldn't find him…and Jim Macken must have been similar. He asked Jim to call him Father while he referred to him Alois. It was a rather…mixed up situation, one I'm grateful not to understand."

"So where does that bring us?" Ciel asked and I sat back down at the vanity.

"He had a wish," I said softly, "one only a demon could help him with."

"What was it?" Ciel asked and I sighed again.

"Luka had contracted a demon to burn down their village, and paid with his soul. What Alois's wish was, he wanted to make the demon who had 'killed' Luka to suffer a fate worse than death. At the time, Claude wasn't contracted to him, so didn't have to speak the truth. They met one morning while Lord Trancy was asleep, he had given Jim more freedom than the other slaves, dressed him nicer…all in an effort to play house. Claude gave him a name, not the true name of the demon, but a name for Alois to hate."

"Whose name?" Ciel asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis," I said as I put my head down, "he said that Sebastian had formed a contract with Luka Macken to burn down the village. Alois wanted Sebastian to suffer when he heard this. The only way he could think of making a demon suffer, was to take away his contracted soul. That's why he wanted you, Ciel. He wanted to possess you and hurt Sebastian. I didn't know his plans for either of you after that had been accomplished, but that was Claude's main purpose."

"The old Lord Trancy died by some infection not long later and Alois Trancy inherited everything. He had been his favourite. Once the will was read and Alois became the new head of the family, he freed the other boys. They held no purpose for him. Claude became his servant from then on, with Hannah joining not long later with her triplets."

"How did you find out this story?" Sebastian asked, "you were there four months."

"Claude told me some of it as a threat…Hannah mentioned Luka," I took a deep breath, "and there were days I couldn't sleep so I read old diaries. A family secret…and I've just told you."

I turned to face the mirror and brushed out my hair slowly, wondering who my father had been. Had he been a nice man? Had he treated my mother well? What was his name? Had he ever signed a contract?

"I wonder what he had been like," I said to my reflection, not really seeing Ciel on my bed.

I put the brush down again and opened my locket to look down at the picture. My mother with her beautiful blonde hair and my father…his hair black like my own. Had she loved him?

"Elena," Sebastian said and I looked up to see he was standing at my shoulder, "do you wish to know more?"

"More?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Your father," Sebastian said with a smile, "I'm certain I could find something on him."

"One thing," I said as I held the locket out to him, "here, you may need this. I would like to know a name…even if it was a contract name. I want to have something to call him other than Demon. It doesn't feel right."

"Very well," Sebastian said as he looked towards my door, "I believe someone is at the front door."

"Answer it," Ciel muttered and Sebastian left to do that.

"Did I answer your questions?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Your wish was pathetic," Ciel said rather calmly.

"You were tortured, treated far worse than anyone would treat an animal," I said as I smiled, "but you escaped. Now imagine if there had been no escape, it was a never-ending cycle of pain and grief. I would have needed a demon to free me."

"How did you leave Alois's employ?" Ciel asked and I sighed.

"A distraction," I said with a laugh, "I left because Claude and Alois were distracted."

Sebastian entered the room again, only this time he had a letter in his hands. Ciel looked at it and put his hand out but Sebastian held it out to me. I took it and saw my named scratched onto the paper.

"For me?" I asked as I turned it over, "from the Trancy Estate?"

"It seems that way," Sebastian answered as I ripped the top of the envelope to get the letter. I opened it and looked at the words, not seeing their true meaning before I read it out loud:

"Dear Elena Hamilton, on behalf of the Trancy Household, I regret to inform you that Lord Alois Trancy died two days ago. As a previous member of the household, it would be considered your obligation to attend the funeral. From here on however, your contract, and thus your position as maid of this manor, will cease. Any payment due to you will not be paid as you received your last payment before you left the estate. The funeral will be held in London at 3pm this afternoon. Yours sincerely, Claude Faustus."

"Who delivered that letter?" Ciel asked as I read the letter again.

"A young boy from London. He was paid to hand myself or Elena the letter by a man with golden eyes," Sebastian replied.

"He's dead," I said with a sigh, "he's gone."

"Are you upset?" Sebastian asked and I shook my head, "then why are you crying?"

I lifted my hand to wipe my eyes, feeling the tears and recognised them for what they were.

"I'm not sad," I said as I turned and brushed my hair again, "they're happy tears."

"Will you be attending?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," I said rather simply, "it would be expected. I'll dress quickly and go."

"I would suggest you bring company," Sebastian said rather calmly, "and look sadder."

"Who would I bring?" I asked as I looked to him, then Ciel and then to the rose on my bedside table, "whose safe to be with me?"

"I'll go," Ciel said as he stood, "give me a few moments to dress appropriately."

"I'll…I don't have a funeral dress," I said as I stood to look at my dresses.

"Sebastian, retrieve the dress from the trunk in the spare room. I'm sure that will suit her," Ciel said as he started walking out of the room.

"That dress?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded, "very good sir."

They left me alone to stare into the mirror, seeing my mother's face again. Andrea Hamilton before she had died. I lifted the brush again and saw a memory, a distorted image of myself.

"Mama?" my childish voice called out, "mama, where is daddy?"

"He's away," she had answered, "and he can't come back."

"Where is he?" my voice asked.

"Where the dead sleep," Mother had answered, "and one day, we will join him there."

At the time, Mother had explained to me that Martin Hamilton wasn't my real father. I had been angry with her, but then I had seen how much she had loved the demon. I was a fool to think she hadn't loved him. It had broken her heart when she had received a letter informing her of his death. It was around the same time that a stray cat that had been staying with me left as well.

"That cat made Julius growl," I said with a sigh, "and yet…it returned every evening."

Had my real father wanted to know me? Had he cared that I existed? Since I had never met him, I couldn't say for certain that he had known of my birth.

I put my hair into a low bun of curls, my fringe pulled out over my right eye as I powdered my face. I attached the rose to my hair before standing and locating a pair of dark boots. I found black stockings and put them on along with my underclothes. A knock at the door told me Sebastian was back so I opened it and lifted out a fresh corset.

"Can you pull the ribbon?" I asked him and the corset was done up. He put me into a black dress with lace arms. The lace showed roses before it stopped at the top of the arms. The bodice was laced at the back and the skirt flared at my hips. Sebastian quickly dressed me before I looked myself over in the mirror.

"These were with the dress," Sebastian said and I turned to see black wristlets.

"Thank you," I whispered as I put them on.

He helped me into a coat before the boots went on. I made sure the bracelet with the family crest was visible before I left the room, holding up my skirts. Ciel was downstairs already, dressed for a funeral. Sebastian opened the front door for us and then followed to a carriage to open the door. Ciel went up first and I followed slowly, making sure to not damage the dress. Tanaka was driving us to the church and we left the estate. I wasn't sure what to expect…and I still didn't when we got to the church.

I opened the door and stepped out, keeping it open for Ciel to step down. My hope had been that the church was full and we would have to stay in the back, away from sight but I should have known better. Alois Trancy had not made friends in this life, or the ones he had…they had died. I walked forward with Ciel at my side before we reached the first three rows of the pews.

Ciel sat in while I sat on the outside, viewing it as the best place to protect him in. Viscount Druitt spotted me and I stood to undo my coat. He walked over to hold one of my hands, and I sighed.

"He went before his time," I whispered to the man who was crying.

"He was young," Druitt answered and I raised his head to wipe away his tears.

"Is his uncle here?" I asked and Druitt nodded.

"Uncle Arnold is in the front row," Druitt said before he held onto my hand tight, "I thought more people would be here."

"When I worked with him," I said with a shake of my head, "he didn't do much other than work. There was no real time for him to socialise."

"Uncle Arnold," Druitt called out, "remember Elena?"

"She was one of the maids," Arnold said, "bring her over."

I didn't want to leave Ciel alone so I smiled to Druitt.

"Give me a moment," I whispered, "I just need to speak to someone."

Druitt nodded and I leaned down to Ciel. I undid the ribbon around my waist and made sure Druitt couldn't see Ciel.

"Ciel," I said as he leaned closer, "do you mind pretending to be my blind brother?"

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"I don't trust the people here, so if you will stay with me," and he nodded, "your name will be James. For the cover, call me Leny or Lena or Ellie."

I undid the eye-patch and stuck it into my jacket pocket. I wrapped his eyes like bandages with the ribbon and then ruffled his hair. Druitt wouldn't see Ciel as the noble boy; he wouldn't see half the people here. Grief had a way of clouding everything. I helped Ciel out of the pew and wrapped my coat around his shoulders before bringing him over to Arnold. I spotted Claude and the others sitting nearby, showing faux respect to their dead master.

"Hello," I said as I kept one of Ciel's hands in mine, "our deepest condolences for your loss."

"You were his maid," Arnold said, "I was told you had left."

"It is out of respect that I attend Lord Alois Trancy's funeral," I said as I wiped away a tear.

"Who did you bring?" he asked and I pulled Ciel a little closer to my side.

"This is my brother, James," I said as I squeezed his hand tight, "it was a choice between bringing him here or leaving him at home."

"Leny," Ciel asked, "who are you talking to?"

"James, this is Lord Trancy's uncle, Arnold Trancy," I said softly to the boy, "I used to work with his nephew."

"Oh," Ciel said in a soft voice, clouding his English accent.

"My nephew hardly spoke of you," Arnold said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was the maid," I said with a smile, "I doubt I was mentioned at all."

"The butler said my nephew died in his sleep," Arnold said rather lamely.

"It is better than any other way," I said as I squeezed Ciel's hand, "my brother and I understand the other ways."

"How so?" Druitt asked and I put a hand out to him.

"Our parents died in a fire," I said as I sniffled, "my brother and I are the only survivors."

"Uncle Arnold, the priest is ready to start," Druitt said and I nodded in both of their directions.

"Come on James, we'll sit here," I said as I put us behind Claude and the others.

"We are not here to mourn," the priest said to us, "we are here to remember the life of Alois Trancy…"

The funeral continued in that vein, with a priest who had never met Alois in this life. Druitt stood halfway through with a basket in his arms. He brought it over to me before he handed me a red rose.

"To put on the grave," he said as he held another one out for James.

"Thank you," I whispered as I handed Ciel the other rose.

"When can I take this ribbon off?" Ciel asked, his voice sounded rather annoyed.

"After the burial," I whispered to him, "Arnold and Druitt won't let us go that quickly."

The coffin was closed and brought outside to be put into a carriage. I spotted the Undertaker and he saw us.

"Hello," Undertaker said as I walked towards him.

"Oh hello," I said with a smile to him, "thank you for burying Lord Trancy."

"How do you know the deceased?" Undertaker as he caught my hand.

"I was his maid. My name is Elena Hamilton and this is my brother, James," I said as I put Ciel closer to my back.

"It appears some people want to speak with you, Elena," Undertaker said and I turned to see Claude.

"James has always had a wish," I said as I held onto Undertaker's arm, "if it wouldn't trouble you, could he ride on the carriage with you?"

"I'm certain that could be arranged," Undertaker said, "I was about to start my trip to the cemetery."

"Oh thank you so very much. Come James," I held onto Ciel before getting him onto the seat. It was harder than I had originally thought but Ciel couldn't see and he lost his balance easily. When he was seated, I wrapped my coat around him and kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

"I'll be with the procession, James," I said as I squeezed his hand.

"Can't I be with you, Elena?" Ciel demanded.

"It's not _safe _for you to _walk with me_," I whispered back.

Ciel sighed before he nodded. The carriage went forward and I waited until Druitt and Arnold had started walking. I stayed behind them, feeling Claude's presence before he said a word.

"You got the letter then," Claude said as way of introduction.

"I did," I said as I kept my face forward, "I'm surprised you didn't show your face at the manor."

"Why would I?" he said as he took off his glasses to clean.

"You should keep your distance," I said calmly.

"I have yet to complete my master's wish," he said as he put his glasses back on.

"In case you hadn't noticed, your master is dead. And from your story, I doubt he died in his sleep," I muttered to him, "so how did he really die?"

"I did what was necessary," Claude replied.

"You killed him," I summed up, "and he probably didn't expect it. He doted on you, Claude Faustus."

"Until his wish is complete…" and I shook my head.

"Sebastian told me what happened," I said as we entered the cemetery, "that you tasted Ciel's blood. He also told me you want his soul. Claude," and I kept my face forward, "I won't allow you to touch a hair on my master's head while I'm alive."

"Is that so?" Claude said with a smirk.

The carriage came to a stop and the coffin was taken out. I went to Ciel and stayed at the carriage for a moment before Druitt waved for us to come along.

The next few minutes passed quickly, the priest wishing Alois only the best in Heaven and that his family would only remember the happy times. Arnold and Druitt threw roses first and then the servants before we did. I held Ciel's hand over the grave so he could mimic a blind boy. I put in my rose and stepped back with Ciel before we started the walk back up.

Arnold and Druitt's carriage drove past us and when it did, I undid Ciel's blindfold and wrapped it around my waist once more. He blinked against the sudden glare and I held out the eye-patch. He put it in front of his right eye and I tied it behind his head before fixing his hair.

"Why was I blindfolded?" Ciel asked and I kept walking.

"It was the only way to keep you with me," I said simply, "it would have been rather awkward to explain that I was at a funeral for a previous master with my current one. Being my brother seemed to easiest solution."

"James Hamilton…did you have a brother named James?" Ciel asked.

"No," I said, "only child. Last name is mine, obviously, but I named you after a friend of mine from Houndsworth."

"James…that name seems familiar," Ciel said before we reached the carriage lot. I couldn't see Tanaka.

"I don't see Tanaka," I said to Ciel, "where is he?"

"You didn't tell him which cemetery," Ciel said rather simply, "and if he couldn't find us, he probably went back to the manor."

"Looks like we're walking," I said as I started, but I only heard my footsteps, "Ciel?"

"Do you miss him?" Ciel asked as he looked down at the ground.

"Alois Trancy?" and I walked back to him, "no."

"He was cruel to me," I continued, "and you told me you remembered hearing my voice. Did you hear him?"

Ciel nodded and I caught his hand, making him look up at me.

"I have only one master," I said as I put a hand over my heart, "and his name is Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel didn't answer and started walking. I followed beside him, holding my skirts to make sure I didn't trip. We didn't speak which gave me time to think about what Claude had said. It sent shivers up my spine, and I clenched my fists.

_'__No one will touch my master,' I thought to myself, 'not against his will…not while I'm his faithful bodyguard anyway…'_

* * *

**It's a bit short but don't worry...it was only really a middle part to the story. So what did you think of the funeral? Please review or PM with your thoughts, it's nice to know what my readers think :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Frightened Maid

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long but here it is, the next chapter :) Hope you all like it...**

* * *

I sat at my vanity table again and braided my hair carefully before pulling it free again. It never seemed to look right to me, the braid always looked loose. I brushed my hair out as I tried to avoid looking at the purple shading under my eyes. I hadn't slept well, worrying about the young master, Claude's comment…

I dropped my gaze from the mirror to look at the contract rose. I lifted the purple rose to look at closer, certain I could see something white moving between the petals. I rubbed my eyes and looked again but the rose petals were the same as before. Their colour was beautiful and I wondered where someone could find a rose this colour…maybe I could ask Sebastian. But I sighed before pulling at a petal, still certain I had seen something white.

"I must be seeing things," I whispered as I repeated another braid, putting it into a bun and then decorating it with the rose. I pulled a few strands forward to frame my face before I stood and went to dress for the day. I pulled on a turquoise dress that complimented my blonde hair, but I started struggling with the top buttons.

A gloved hand brushed my hands away as the buttons were done up carefully, the ribbon tied and I was put on my bed. Sebastian put on my boots methodically before Ciel opened the door and walked in. I didn't mind the intrusion, I was his bodyguard after all.

"I bought this for you," he stated as he held out a small box, "to replace the baton."

I opened the box to find another baton which I quickly attached to the harness and then to my thigh. I could feel it through the skirts and petticoats, giving me a small sense of security. What type of bodyguard would I be if I couldn't defend Ciel Phantomhive?

"We will be going out," Ciel stated, "we have another crime to investigate."

Sebastian helped me up and I brushed down my skirt before following them. Sebastian helped me into a black coat that covered the dress completely. A carriage was waiting for us, and Ciel went up first. Sebastian put a hand out to me which I took before settling in opposite Ciel, and looked out the window. Ciel hit the roof of the carriage with a walking stick and the carriage lurched forward.

I noted absently that Sebastian took the seat beside Ciel, so I put my hands in my lap. More than that comment had bothered me. It was my request, the one to know something on my demon father. Sebastian hadn't gotten a chance to be alone recently so I wasn't sure if he knew anything. I shook my head to clear it; we were investigating a crime now. My demon father could wait…he was dead after all…

"There's been a spate of strange crimes in the London area recently, it seems that somebody has been gauging out people's eyes. The victims are not all of the same class; but every last one of them is a young boy," Sebastian explained.

"Eye gauging, how perverse," Ciel muttered.

Ciel looked out the window and from the reflection, you could tell something was bothering him. Had it been the funeral? Maiming Alois Trancy? All I knew was, I didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Is there something the matter, master?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing," Ciel answered calmly, taken away from his thoughts.

I looked back out the window, not sure what I was seeing…and then I saw a flicker, a memory…

* * *

_"__Father!" I called out loudly to Martin Hamilton._

_"__Ellie," he replied as he picked me up, holding me to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"__Did you forget about me?" Uncle asked and I put a hand out to him._

_"__Mother told me to come after you," I said with a giggle, "are you going to see Ciel?"_

_"__Frank was," Father replied, "why? Did you want to see the boy?"_

_"__He's one of my bestest friends!" I stated simply._

_"__I'll be with Andrea then," Father said to Uncle, "take care of her."_

_"__As if I wouldn't," Uncle replied._

* * *

But we hadn't gone to see Ciel, Uncle had gone to Lau. He had wanted to buy property on the sly and didn't want Father to know. So one word, Ciel, was mentioned and Father left…but he brought me. Each time I thought I was meeting Ciel only to find myself in opium dens, or pawn shops…

"Not much of a childhood," I whispered as the carriage came to a stop.

"The victim lives here," Ciel said as Sebastian stepped out and opened the door for him.

Sebastian put a hand out for me and I took it, grasping it a little tighter than necessary. I stood by his side and sighed.

"Is there something bothering you, Elena?" Sebastian asked.

"Just remembering," I whispered, "we should go in."

The steps were dirty and two children moved to touch the back of the carriage. A man was braced against the steps on my right side but he turned to look at me, a smile on his face.

"What a pretty little thing," he said as he reached for my dress.

I kicked out and caught his nose where he cursed. I glared at him before he got the message and returned to his drink. Ciel was standing by the door and I knocked. A woman in her mid to late thirties answered and I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Elena and I am working with Scotland Yard on your son's case," I said simply.

"Oh," the woman stated, "my name is Angelina Houston."

"This is my brother James and my partner Sebastian," I said and the tension in her body slipped away, "do you mind if we speak to your son?"

"Sure, Jack is just in the kitchen," Angelina replied and led the way.

"Why am I your brother again?!" Ciel demanded.

"Because it's easier to explain then saying you're the Queen's Guard Dog," I replied as we came to the kitchen.

The décor was basic and simple, clearing not a family of means. That took away that motive, the criminal had not sought financial gain from harming the boy. The boy had blond hair cut similarly to Alois's and the clothes suggested they couldn't afford better. I wondered briefly what he did to earn money.

"Hello Jack," I said simply, "my name is Elena. My brother and I wanted to ask you a few questions about your attack. Do you know who did this?"

"I don't know!" Jack sobbed, "he just up and stuck his fingers in me eyes. Everything turned red…now I can't see nothing. Nothing."

"Can you describe your attacker?" Ciel asked

"He was just a kid, about the same age as I am. Only this boy looked plenty rich," Jack answered.

"A boy?" Ciel questioned.

"Bloody bastard," Jack supplied.

He dropped his head and sobbed, telling me it was time for us to leave. Angelina touched her son's shoulders. Jack was too distraught to say another word; the wounds were still too fresh.

"Thank you for answering our questions," I whispered, "it has greatly helped us in the investigation."

I put my hand on Ciel's shoulder and we left. Sebastian opened the door for us and we stepped out into the sunlit alley. The man was now too drunk to notice I was back and the children were touching the wheels of the carriage on a dare. I heard them whisper about the rich boy and his pretty friend. They turned to look at us before they ran off giggling.

"Sebastian," Ciel said simply.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, though it was almost like the end of a conversation. Had I missed the middle? Was I even involved?

"Where are we going now?" I asked the pair but they looked blankly at me, "so nowhere then."

I sighed before walking to the right, spotting the children before I waved to them. They stopped to view me before I dropped to my hunches to smile. The two boys looked less than eight years old and they looked worried.

"Hello," I said with a slight wave, "can you help me?"

"What do you want, miss?" a little boy asked.

"Did you hear about Jack Houston?" I asked them and the other little boy nodded, "do you know where it happened?"

"Mama told us never to go there," the other boy whispered.

"I wouldn't ask you to," I said sincerely, "but I want to help Jack and I was hoping you two could help me. Can you tell me where it happened?"

"That's Cindy," one of the boys said as he pointed to a young brunette, "if you walk past her and take the next right, you'll find the spot. Blood on the floor," and they shivered.

"Thank you so much," I whispered and they ran off to play.

I stood up and dusted down my skirts before returning to Ciel. He looked annoyed but I shook my head.

"We can go to the crime scene," I said simply, "the boys told me where it was."

They followed me as I brought them past Cindy who looked at me before one of the boys whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran forward to grab my hand. I looked down at her and she looked anxious.

"This way," she whispered and she brought me to the crime scene.

She let go of my hand and pointed to the small puddle of blood on the cobble stones, before she ran back to her friends. I walked towards the spot and then around. How could someone make this pattern? It was such an odd shape, and Jack had been lying face up…

"This doesn't seem right," I whispered as I took a step down the street, "Sebastian."

"Yes, Elena?" he asked.

"Walk forward and try to grab me, like Jack was grabbed," I whispered and he nodded.

Sebastian walked down the street a few paces before turning and walking for me. I kept my hands down as Sebastian caught my head and put me to the floor, but my hair was the only thing covering the blood. Sebastian put me standing again and I looked back the blood.

"He wasn't caught head on," I whispered, "but he saw his attacker. How would he have seen his attacker?"

I caught Sebastian's arm and put him so he was behind me and I looked around, not seeing a reflective surface.

"Not from behind," I commented, "and with the force it would take to knock him down and gauge his eyes out, it couldn't be from the side. So…"

"Up?" Sebastian asked.

"The boy could have dropped down to catch Jack?" I asked and Sebastian nodded, "that might work. He would see his attacker and there would be enough force to push him so he would hit the blood puddle perfectly."

"We need to see a map," Ciel stated, "I have a theory."

Sebastian pulled a map of the London area of his pocket and held it out to Ciel, followed by a pen. Ciel led the way to a crate and sat down, looking at the map carefully. Had he seen something I hadn't?

"We have several witness reports," Sebastian stated calmly, "without exception they describe the attacker as a richly dressed young noble."

"I'm being mocked, Sebastian," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Mocked by whom, master?" Sebastian asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," I said with a smile.

"Look, I'll draw a line between the Phantomhive and Trancy Estates," Ciel said calmly as he drew on the map, "like so. Then connect the various scenes of the crimes, a Spider web. Obviously he is behind this," Ciel stated calmly, "or I would believe so had I not attended the funeral with Elena."

"Claude stated he did what he had to," I said as I clasped my hands in front of me, "which I summed up that he killed Alois."

"It might be possible that as Elena has said, the butler may be acting on his own," Sebastian suggested.

"Are we certain he indeed died?" Ciel asked, "the casket was closed after all."

"He was dead," I stated, "Claude admitted as much to me."

"A butler always answers his master's questions truthfully and without hesitation. Am I right?" Ciel asked, clearly ignoring me.

"Quite right, Lord," Sebastian answered.

"You aren't hiding anything about Alois from me, are you?" Ciel demanded.

"No, I'm not hiding anything about Alois," Sebastian answered honestly.

"In that case-" and a part of the alley exploded in shards of wood and the like. Sebastian picked Ciel up to hold him, leaving me below to try to seek out the danger. What could have caused that explosion?

"Please stay in here," Sebastian said and I turned my head to see him putting Ciel into a box. Had I missed them dropping down?

"Why?" Ciel asked as I got closer to them, he had removed his hat and was looking curiously at Sebastian.

"It's just for a bit," Sebastian replied shortly, "you mustn't take a single step outside of this box. Please Lord, stay put," Sebastian said as he lifted the lid to the box.

"Fine," Ciel muttered and the lid was brought down.

"Elena, I want you to stay with the young master. Make sure he doesn't leave your sight," Sebastian said as he put a hand on my shoulder before running off.

I sat down on another crate, reminding myself of the day Ciel and I had gone looking for the Port of Calais. I had watched him sleeping for a little while before I had gone to sleep myself. I wasn't immersed in the memory that I missed the five children who ran out and started singing, their smiles toxic and contagious.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady," they called out, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady."

"Sod off, I'm nothing like you, you vile piece of filth!" I heard Ciel say through the box.

"Master?" I asked as I stood to touch the box.

"Bloody sod off!" Ciel snapped, "damn you! I'm the one who gives orders!"

The lid of the box came off quickly that I was pushed sideways by it. I landed onto piles of rope before I spotted Ciel climbing out, looking annoyed. What had happened?

"Go play at home kids!" Ciel snapped as he ran. The children all turned to glare at him as I stood and ran after the boy.

"You're a kid too!" one of the children called out.

"Yeah! Go home!" another snapped.

"Ciel!" I called out but he ignored me, "Ciel come back!"

"I must know the truth!" Ciel snapped as he pushed himself further away from me.

He stopped however and looked to his left before following that path. What had he seen to change his mind? A shiver ran up my spine, telling me to be on my guard. There was something wrong about this whole incident.

"Alois?" Ciel asked and I spotted a boy dressed and similar to Alois. It couldn't be possible, the boy was dead…his butler had killed him. Ciel turned again and I heard the sound of a barrel falling which resulted in Ciel running after the noise.

"Come back!" Ciel snapped.

"Ciel it's a trick!" I called out.

I remembered Claude's conversation, which served to send shivers up my spine. He wanted Ciel…but to get Ciel, he had to lure him away from Sebastian.

* * *

_"__You got the letter then," Claude said as way of introduction._

_"__I did," I said as I kept my face forward, "I'm surprised you didn't show your face at the manor."_

_"__Why would I?" he said as he took off his glasses to clean._

_"__You should keep your distance," I said calmly._

_"__I have yet to complete my master's wish," he said as he put his glasses back on._

_"__In case you hadn't noticed, your master is dead. And from your story, I doubt he died in his sleep," I muttered to him, "so how did he really die?"_

_"__I did what was necessary," Claude replied._

_"__You killed him," I summed up, "and he probably didn't expect it. He doted on you, Claude Faustus."_

_"__Until his wish is complete…" and I shook my head._

_"__Sebastian told me what happened," I said as we entered the cemetery, "that you tasted Ciel's blood. He also told me you want his soul. Claude," and I kept my face forward, "I won't allow you to touch a hair on my master's head while I'm alive."_

_"__Is that so?" Claude said with a smirk._

* * *

Ciel came to a stop by a fence which 'Alois' attempted to climb up. I walked up to stand beside Ciel, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Please Ciel, come back with me!" I begged but Ciel shook my hold off.

"A dead end, that's as far as-" Ciel started.

"Alois Trancy!" a new voice called out, "there he is!"

"Idiots," Ciel muttered, "you're from Scotland Yard then? Well go after him, he's escaping!"

One of the men caught Ciel but I knocked them off. I turned to face the three men as a blond caught me to stop me. The other two turned to glare at me before slapping me away. I shook my head out before going to defend Ciel again. Another man, a burnet, caught me by my throat but I threw him away. The first man again hit me and I fell to the floor, not sure what was going on. But now I was sleepy, and I put a hand out to Ciel who was being held by both men. My head ached as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Ciel…" I whispered before I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Master?" I croaked as I opened my eyes, feeling the raindrops on my nose drip to my lips and then down.

My dress felt tight and constricting as I looked around where I was. The coat was ruined so I pulled it off solely before dropping it into a puddle beside me. I looked around my location, trying to spot some form of clue. The first thing I spotted was the top hat with blue ribbon, Ciel's. Near it was his eye-patch which I leaned forward to pick up. It was wet in my hands before I picked up the hat and then stood.

"I wonder how long I've been out," I whispered as I touched my head.

My head hurt a little which I took to be the impact from the stone wall. I walked down the alley and out onto the street, wondering what I should do now. Where could Ciel be?

"Miss?" a voice called out and I turned around to see a little boy holding a card, "you dropped this."

I returned to him and took the card from his hands. It was plain white and muddy around the edges but the name was still the same.

"St Genevieve's Sanatorium," I whispered before I returned to the street, "Ciel."

I started walking but it was uncomfortable. The dress hurt my ribs so I borrowed a knife from a window-sill and ripped through the material until I was in my underskirt and corset. I heard something drop behind me but I ignored it. I had to help Ciel…as his useless bodyguard.

"Why didn't he listen to me?!" I demanded.

"Because he couldn't," a familiar voice replied and I turned to see Sebastian standing there, water dripped down from his hair into his tailcoat. In his hand was the map which he barely looked at.

"Where were you?" I asked as I looked him over, "you could have stopped this."

"I was dealing with Grim Reapers," Sebastian answered before stepping away from me and pulling down a cloak, "put this on."

"I don't need it," I whispered but he wrapped me in it nonetheless.

"What happened?" he asked as I held out the card.

"Claude organised this," I whispered as we walked further out of London, "Ciel wouldn't listen to me…and they took him to a sanatorium."

"Under what pretence?" Sebastian asked.

"That he was Alois Trancy, that's what they called out before they grabbed him," I answered.

"What happened to you?"

"They pushed me away from defending Ciel…" I whispered.

"We need to get there quickly," Sebastian stated, "if you will allow me."

I looked back to see Sebastian was holding his arms out to me. I walked closer and he lifted me up, holding me tight to his chest. I held onto his lapels, not sure what else I could do.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he said simply which I did and then he was running. Rain felt like bullets on my skin as he jumped up and landed skilfully on rooftops, just to continue running.

"What wasn't he listening to?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

"I told him it was a trick," I replied as I felt my heart race so I closed my eyes, "but he said he needed to know the truth."

"The truth?" Sebastian asked and I nodded, "we're nearly there. Have you ever been to a sanatorium?"

"Not in this lifetime," I replied as my teeth chattered.

The rest of the trip was quiet before Sebastian put me down by a drawbridge. It was still down which made it easier to transverse on. I walked forward, seeing only dead bodies. The men I recognised from the alley had golden knives in their hearts or heads…a doctor as well. I walked closer to take off his nametag and read it, seeing only "Dr F Henry" was visible.

"What happened here?" I asked Sebastian.

"The spider's web," he replied, "you should fit into a nurse's dress."

He looked over the dead bodies of the women, their clothes only wet with blood. He found a young brunette and took her dress off slowly before returning to me. There was blood on the neck which must be from the knife in her throat. Sebastian tied off the buttons and the apron before helping me put on the small headpiece. The rose held tight to my hair as we walked forward.

"I'm going to the roof, you find the young master," Sebastian said simply.

I nodded and ran off to the front doors. I closed them behind me and wondered where I should start looking. The reception area had a desk to my left with a single flickering light that cast a greenish glow over the dead secretary. He was wearing a white scrub set and a knife was buried into his heart from behind. To my right was a sitting area with chairs that had long since been cleaned. I doubted they had ever been washed since being made. I walked to the sitting area and spotted a small doorway.

I looked in and found it held a checker board, and two women leaning on it. I couldn't see any knives or other cutlery so I walked closer, only to regret it. Claude had been vicious to the pair, and I couldn't put into words what he had done. I covered my mouth and swallowed back the bile but it didn't help. I got sick by one set of chairs facing an aquarium. The aquarium was filled with dead fish and that made me sicker.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve before I continued on, seeing more dead patients before I returned to the receptionist and with it, a map. The building was massive but there was only a few areas that were off limits. A small note attached to the map told me as much.

"The far left wing, the Madison floor and St Gertrude's are off limits due to structural issues while the Doyle Level has fallen wires. Please inform all staff that the patients there are off limits as well," I whispered, "signed by Dr F Henry."

He had wanted the patients to die because he couldn't be bothered to move them. I held the piece of paper tight before reaching down and grabbing a red pen. I marked off the areas on the map that were dangerous.

"That still leaves one hell of an area to cover," I sighed, "but I've covered the ground floor."

I ran up the stairs and looked up briefly only to see 'Madison' written in cursive. I stopped and looked down at the map before I cursed.

"There's no way around it," I groaned before putting the map in my pocket and walking forward, "wish it wasn't this dark."

I heard my heels on the floor as I touched the walls. They led me to different rooms where patients had been left to starve. Was I the first person to walk this way in weeks? By the looks of the bodies, it had been more like months. I blessed myself for them before walking on, stopping when I heard another set of footsteps. I put myself as close to the wall as I could and held my breath.

What passed me could never be associated with a human. It was a man by all accounts but his face had melted down one side. He turned in my direction and…I wanted to scream. I put my hand over my mouth to hold it back as he looked at me with no eyes. What had they done to him here?

"I was certain I heard a pretty lady," he whispered as he looked me over, "she smelt like fresh rain."

_"__Oh God, where's Sebastian when you want him?" I thought to myself…_

He put a hand out to me and ran his fingers along my neck, my shoulders and then my arms. I wasn't sure what to do before I dropped my hand to pull my skirts up to grab the baton. I was so scared that I couldn't pull up the skirts quick enough. My hands became clumsy as he touched my hand covering my mouth and made a hissing sound.

"Do I repulse you?!" he snapped as he raised his other hand to hit me with.

I dropped so he hit the wall and I ran down the corridor. He followed me before I ran out into the light. I ripped at my skirts until I had the baton in my hands. Shakily, I extended it and faced the way I had come.

"Come out here!" I snapped, "show yourself!"

"You seem so beautiful," he called out, "the first person I've spoken with in such a long time."

"Show yourself!" I repeated with venom.

He stepped out into the light but then charged at me. I swung the baton, catching the back of his head before he fell to the floor with a thump. He didn't moved when I inched closer but then I stepped back quickly. The Penny Dreadfuls I had read were enough to tell me not to get closer. He may have been feigning the faint and if I got close enough, he would catch me.

I looked up for a moment to see I was at the entrance for the St. Gertrude's ward. If the far left wing was off Madison then…this whole level was ready to collapse. I doubted Claude would put Ciel in this place to die, he wanted his soul. The man started twitching before he turned over and laughed.

"You are a very angry lady," he chortled and I felt shivers run up my spine.

"How can I get up to the next level?" I asked him as I prodded the man with the baton.

"The only way to get higher is to go level by level, deary," a woman called out and I looked to my right to see she was smiling at me, "the next floor is only accessible by Gertrude's."

"So they left you," I whispered and the woman nodded, "why?"

"We are sent here because we are insane," she replied, "so why take care of the dead?"

"But you're alive!" I snapped and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not much of life to speak of. We are practically dead the moment we come here," she stood and walked over to me, "but you sound sane…why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, he's thirteen," I said to her, "he was brought here a few hours ago."

"The nurses sounded chatty downstairs earlier…oh yes, I saw your friend before they brought him up the next level," she caught my hand and held it tight, "stay in the light or you'll find things that no longer possess a shred of humanity. Here…you're just another pretty face, in a nurse's dress. So be quick."

"I don't-" and she shook her head.

"Forget about the dead," she whispered, "now go."

She pushed me towards the entrance of St. Gertrude's and the first thing I saw was the spark of blue. It made me jump before I walked further. The walls were crumbling as lightening shocked me again. My heart was racing as I ran, seeing shapes in the dark. I didn't dare rub my eyes because I knew what was there. Patients that were left to turn vicious…and possibly cannibals. I gulped as I ran my hands along the wall.

"The nurses have abandoned us!" a voice snapped and I hid deep into the darkness so two patients could walk by.

When the coast was clear, I moved into the light and spotted the stairs. They were decorated with bodies so I took a deep breath, (regretted it because I could taste the decay) and started walking up. I had to get to Ciel and then this house of nightmares would be over. I got to the next floor and looked over my head, seeing 'Angelina' written in cursive.

"Angels?" I whispered as I looked down the corridor, "this isn't a place for angels."

It was then I heard the scream, one that pierced me to my core and without hesitation, I knew it was Ciel. I ran through the darkness, following the sound but because of that…I missed the person running at me from my left.

I was thrown to the floor with enough force to bruise as I heard giggling. Not a childish sound but rather a lunatic's squeal. I kicked out and extended my baton to hit them hard.

"Not fair," the woman whispered, "you hit me."

"You attacked me!" I snapped as I got to my feet.

"You are far prettier than the other nurses," she said softly, "but I made the others so beautiful."

She pointed to wall behind her. Over her shoulder were women, wearing the same dress I was and decorated with that vile colour red. I retched and the woman went for me but I swung out at her. I then ran as fast as I could out of the ward and found myself at the entrance…or rather in the start of Doyle's.

"This place should burn," I whispered, "the patients are too far gone."

The light above gave me enough to see to get upstairs I had to get through Doyle's as there was no other path. The woman wouldn't enter Doyle's and was waiting for me to come back to her.

"I'm not going back," I said simply as I could hear the woman singing.

"Oh pretty nurse, you would look lovely once I finished with you," she sung.

I shook my head and decided to take my chances with Doyle's ward. The wires hung at odd angles and one knock sent my heart racing. I know this because a light was blocked so I missed two wires and caught my right arm. It were sore but the sound of Ciel screaming made me move forward. When I got out of hell, I made it to a new set of stairs and climbed them slowly. My arm was aching so I held it in my left hand while I moved up to the next level… 'Hamilton' written in blood.

"Father?" I asked as tears burned my eyes. Great, I was hallucinating now…

No, Father would never have written our name in blood. My brain was just shocked by all I had seen today. Claude had most likely wrote that for me to see. I wiped my eyes roughly before I started walking. There were no rooms down this way and only one door at the bottom.

"Please have Ciel," I begged as I made my way down it.

I opened the door slowly and saw Ciel, who was staring at the door as if it had caused him hell. I opened the door wider to see Claude standing close to him. I extended the baton once again and felt the tremors stop. What I had seen seem liked a distant nightmare compared to what I had to do now. I would kill Claude…

"You bastard!" I snapped as I moved forward with the intent of hurting the demon.

"Stop Elena!" Ciel ordered and I turned to look at him.

"Master?" I asked and he turned to face me fully.

"Did you know the truth?" he asked and I looked at him.

Ciel was soaked to the bone in something that smelled horrid. His eye-patch was still missing and he didn't seem to care. He looked me over as I held the baton tighter. The look in his eyes reminded me of what I had seen in France. This had probably been how Sebastian had felt, if he had been in my position.

"The truth?" I asked as I spotted the golden ring on his hand…Alois's ring.

"About Sebastian," Ciel answered, "that he killed my parents?"

"No sir," I replied, "but he did-"

"We are moving to the Trancy Estate, until I have ended Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel snapped, "and you will not attack any other member of that estate. You will be my bodyguard and protect me from Sebastian Michaelis."

"Yes…master," I replied as I glared at Claude before holstering the baton.

"I'm so weary," Ciel whispered, "I want to sleep."

"Yes indeed, my young Highness," Claude said with a smile on his face.

Ciel fainted and Claude held him tight. I glared at him as he fixed Ciel's hair and wrapped him some lace shawl.

"You are a piece of work, Faustus," I snapped.

"That's Mr Faustus to you," he answered.

"No, you're now and always will be Claude," and I walked out of the room…but not before I grabbed matches.

Claude walked out with Ciel in his arms and wrapped in the shawl that looked like a spider's web. Classy…and Claude made his way towards the banister.

"You dropping?" I asked him and he smiled before he did just that, "how the hell am I meant to get down?!"

"The same way you came up," he replied, "we'll be in the carriage waiting for you."

I watched as he left the hospital and wondered where Sebastian had gotten to. Had he seen Ciel?

A hand circled my waist and turned me so I was facing them. Another hand touched my sore arm before touching my right hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed. I had seen enough here…

"Elena," a voice whispered, "open your eyes."

"I don't want to see," I croaked, "I've seen enough."

"It's Sebastian," he said and I opened one of my eyes before the other.

"Sebastian?" and I leaned closer to hug him, "I was so scared."

"You saw the young master then?" he asked and I nodded against his chest, "you are to stay with him."

"I promise," I replied as I leaned back to look at him, "but please get me out of here. I can't go down there again. There's a woman waiting…she wants to paint me red…"

He nodded and lifted me into his arms before dropping as Claude had done. He settled easily and I moved out of his arms to survey the reception area again.

"Sebastian," I whispered, "make sure the gas is free flowing."

"Why?" he asked as he ran off and did just that.

"A woman told me, to forget the dead," and I took out the matches, "this isn't a place to live. There are monsters, cannibals…murderers. This isn't much of a life…and no one is going to help them."

I lit one match and threw it towards the pipe near the stairs and Sebastian pulled me to the entrance. The stairs combusted before it became an inferno. I waited a few moments longer, waiting for the explosions to finish, the windows to break out and the screams to die.

"Was that your humane side?" Sebastian asked.

"That was no life," I replied as I stuck the remaining matches into my pocket, "they were there to starve. That doctor by the gate ordered the staff to abandon them…"

"Elena, I will leave you," he said as he reached behind me, taking the rose from my hair.

"Why?" I asked and he held the rose tight.

"I was ordered to stay out of Ciel Phantomhive's sight," he replied as he squeezed the rose between his fingers, "and as of this moment, the contract is void."

"Did you break the contract?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"Will you be alright with Claude?" he asked as he dropped the mushed rose.

"I doubt Claude wants me there," I said as I looked at the carriage across the bridge, "so I'm going to show him how I should have treated him a very long time ago. He'll regret messing with me."

Sebastian touched my arm as I left to get into the carriage. Ciel was lying on Claude so I took the seat opposite and smirked. My face looked dirty, my hands were exposed and my hair was greasy. My arm was sore, but that was all manageable.

"I'm assuming you started the fire," Claude said in a monotone.

"Believe me, I can do far worse," and I took the matches out of my pocket, "and I have plenty of matches left."

He smirked which I didn't like before I put the matches back in my pocket. Curiosity got the best of me however…

"What exactly did you do?" I asked after a moment.

"I have changed navy into midnight blue. Their memories have similar twists…I merely joined them," Claude said with a smirk.

The rest of the carriage trip was quiet but a shiver told me I was back at the start. The Trancy Estate had never looked worse in my opinion, but no sooner had I voiced that complaint had Claude stepped down with Ciel in his arms. We walked into the main hall to see the triplets, of which one was dressed similarly to Alois with a blond wig in his hands. What a cheap joke! Hannah was on the end with a smile on her face, probably glad to have Alois back in some form.

"You've returned, welcome home," Hannah said calmly.

"Golden into navy and navy transformed into midnight blue. And next, Alois Trancy into Ciel Phantomhive. That makes… one hell of a butler," Claude stated.

"As unoriginal as ever, right Claude?" I muttered as I slapped his shoulder.

"Draw him a hot bath immediately," Claude ordered, clearly ignoring me.

"Yes sir," Hannah replied.

"He'll catch a cold like this," Claude explained, "we need to warm up the young Highness. No…young master. See to it."

I followed Claude and he glared at me before he started up the stairs. We reached the landing and he went into the steam filled bathroom. He put Ciel in a chair and lifted off the lace shawl before starting on his shirt.

"Elena?" Ciel asked and I moved closer, "I want Elena to stay with me."

"I'm here, Ciel," I whispered and he nodded, "Claude, it's time for you to leave."

"Master?" Claude asked, and for the first time he sounded worried.

"Elena stays, everyone else leaves!" Ciel snapped.

Claude left with Hannah and I helped unbutton his shirt. Once he was ready to get into the water, I helped him in and started pouring warm water on him. He faced away from me as I completed the task.

"He betrayed me," Ciel whispered.

I didn't answer as I washed him, helping him to stand when he was clean and wrapped him into a towel. I got him out and sat him down to dry his hair, humming softly under my breath. Once he was dry, I rummaged through the drawers and realised we were in Alois's old room. I found a blue nightdress…because it couldn't be classed as a nightshirt. I put it on Ciel and tied the ribbon around his neck before bringing him to bed.

"Stay with me?" Ciel asked as he snuggled under the bed-sheets.

"The whole night?" I asked and he nodded, "of course…Ciel."

I laid down on the bed and put my arm under my head to act as a pillow. I used my right arm which stung for a few moments before the pain ebbed away…for now. Ciel reached forward and caught my left hand between his and moved closer. He closed his eyes and within a few moments, he was sound asleep.

"I promise to protect you," I whispered into his ear, "and no demon will ever stop me from completing that task."

I closed my eyes, yawned and dreamt. But my dreams were not pleasant…they were memories of the sanatorium before I burnt it to the ground. The woman who painted the nurses, the man with no eyes and then the woman who had spoken to me like a grandmother would.

_"__Forget about the dead," echoed throughout my dream…reminding me that there are worse places than hell…_

* * *

**So what do you think? I re-watched this episode and wondered what happened to the patients. You don't see inside the hospital really and the only staff you see are the dead ones that Claude killed. So I added the characters...and made them crazy. Hope you liked the chapter and please review or PM me with your thoughts. Talk to you all soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Thieving Butler

**Hey guys, I started writing this straight after the last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

My dreams stopped making sense near the end, where all I saw was the woman with a blunt scalpel in her hands…ready to paint me that horrid red colour I had seen far too much of. I opened my eyes quickly and sat up, holding my legs tight as I shivered. I had awoken before it started, but that couldn't stop the images in my head. Claude had left me to find my way down to the carriage…and if Sebastian hadn't been there…

"It was only a dream," I whispered to myself as the door opened.

I was off the bed with my hands on my baton before Claude made an appearance. It was extended before he had said a single word. My nerves were shot, my eyes seeking danger…all because of that stupid dream. If Sebastian hadn't been there…

"Young master, good morning," Claude said rather calmly as he walked past me to put a black tea set on the dresser.

"I know that smell," I heard Ciel say, "is it Earl Grey?"

"Indeed," Claude answered as he stepped out of the shadows into the light, "my compliments to your excellent nose, young master. This morning we have an Earl Grey Imperial. It is most excellent, made from the finest leaves available; a true masterpiece. I believe it will be perfect for you," Claude stated as he turned Ciel to pull the ribbon from around his neck so he could dress him.

Once the ribbon was free, a piece of the cheap nightdress slipped off his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes. It exposed his right shoulder before sliding to his elbow to show his chest. Ciel blinked for a moment before looking at me, my eyes still seeking out the danger from my head.

"Elena, is something the matter?" Ciel asked as I pulled the baton back.

"No, young master," I answered, glaring at Claude before Ciel touched the bed for me to sit down.

"Claude, run Elena a bath," Ciel ordered, "once I'm finished being dressed of course."

"Yes…young master," Claude replied as he in turn glared at me.

"Add a touch more feeling, Claude," I suggested, "then I might believe you care."

He gritted his teeth as he removed the nightdress and handed it to me. I put it by the pillows and stretched out in my ripped nurse's dress, yawning softly.

"I'm the bodyguard, not the help," I stated as I looked to Claude.

"Your schedule this afternoon," Claude said, ignoring me as he got Ciel standing to don his new shirt, "is like a field of virgin snow. Blank as an unlined page. Today shall be as you wish it."

"What of Alois? Where is he?" Ciel asked as Claude moved him to a mirror to put his trousers on him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Claude asked dramatically…and in a monotone, "it was your noble sword that fell Alois Trancy."

"Is that so?" Ciel asked, "my bodyguard has a different opinion."

"You killed him," I sung softly, "Claude killed Alois Trancy."

"Does thinking on it pain you, master?" Claude asked, looking over his shoulder at Ciel. He obviously didn't want to acknowledge my existence.

"He died because he was weak," Ciel replied as he looked at his reflection, "simple as that."

Claude shivered before he started hugging himself. I sighed and ran my hands through my greasy hair. This was only going to get harder, and if I had to spend ages with this man…I was certain I would become certifiable. I would make sure my uncle put me somewhere nice, nothing like St Genevieve's…

"Now, run my bodyguard a bath, and find her new clothes," Ciel ordered and Claude nodded before walking into the adjoining bathroom. I heard the water pouring as Ciel returned to the bed and sat beside me.

"Do you think he intended to send me searching for an enemy forever?" Ciel asked me.

"Sebastian would have given you the person responsible," I replied, sighing.

"You don't seem alright," Ciel whispered and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a nightmare," I replied as Claude re-entered the room, "one I can never escape from."

"The bath is ready for Elena, young master," he said as he motioned for me to go in.

"Call me if you need anything," I said as I stood and touched Ciel's shoulder.

The bathroom had been dark the last time I had set foot in it, but now…now I saw it all. The tiles were a pale blue with butterflies decorating them. The window touched the ceiling and the floor with white curtains open at the sides. The bath was set in the middle with clear water and soap nearby.

I undressed, barely noticing the open window pane as I stepped into the cooling water. The first thing I did was drop my head underneath and washed my hair and then my face. I raised my head and settled in before closing my eyes. But I opened them moments later when I heard a caw. Something told me to look at the window, which I did. The one thing that stuck with me, that I couldn't explain, was I didn't scream when I saw the crow. Something told me it would never hurt me.

I saw the crow sitting there, a letter in his beak before he flew over to me. He landed on the rim of the bathtub before aiming for the taps. His feet clutched the metal tight as he watched me with bright red eyes. His feathers were a glossy black and well cleaned. It was an immaculate crow…almost like Sebastian was on the best day.

"You remind me of a demon," I whispered as I leaned closer, not bothering to cover myself, "I wish he was out there with Ciel than Claude."

I doubted the crow cared about my nudity, so that was why I didn't bother covering myself. The crow leaned closer to hold out the letter to me. I raised one hand to clutch the envelope before opening it. The paper was thick when I pulled it out, leaving wet fingerprints on the edges:

_Elena Hamilton,_

_This is the only way I could think of sending you a message as the doors are watched. Claude, if last night is any indication, is possessive of the young master. That and the fact that the order is still in place, means I cannot speak with you currently. I am not allowed to be seen by Ciel Phantomhive and as you are his bodyguard…he would see me should I try and speak with you. I am still in the area, and I wish to have a word. Pick your location and I will meet you there._

_Sebastian Michaelis_

I looked to the crow as he reached out for the letter, clearly not something I was meant to keep on my person. I wrapped it up and held it out to the bird. I leaned back and watched as he left me. It flew to the window before leaving the building all together.

"Fine," I replied as I washed the rest of my body, "I'll pick somewhere to meet you. Above the graveyard…"

I finished bathing and got out, grabbing a bathrobe from a small hook. I wrapped myself in the robe when I heard something hit the floor. I ran out, holding onto the door to see Claude on the floor, his mouth bruised. Ciel was moving his leg back from mid-air to settle on a small stool.

"What a revolting display!" Ciel snapped, touching his foot as if it hurt him.

"What a strong kick," Claude commented, "blissful."

I walked over to the window to see Claude stand. What had he done to receive a kick? I heard something crash outside. If Sebastian was in the area, he would have seen that display. He must be the reason most of the trees were broken. I placed my hand on the window before I whispered, "I've returned." I hoped he could see I wouldn't let anything like this happen again. I turned to walk to Ciel to make sure he was alright.

"Honestly," Ciel muttered.

"I shall investigate it," Claude replied, "first, Hannah! Guard our lord."

"Not necessary," I replied as I stood a little closer, "I've returned. Send her away."

Claude gritted his teeth as Hannah entered the room. He looked to her and shook his head, clearly not impressed by my defiant nature. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at the pair. This was the girl they should have met that first day.

"Elena has volunteered to protect our master," Claude stated.

"He's my master, not yours," I snapped as I followed the pair to the door, "leave."

Hannah bowed before leaving and I locked the door as Claude exited. I then turned and braced my back against the wood before moving to Ciel. He watched as I dropped to my knees to fix his final sock and then attach his shoes.

"Why did you come out of the bathroom?" he asked.

"I had finished my bath," I replied, "and I heard something hit the floor."

"You were worried it was me?" Ciel asked and I shrugged my shoulders as I stood and put my hand out to him.

"I am your bodyguard," I replied as I lifted up the powder blue jacket and put it on him, "and this is childish."

"How so?" he asked as he looked at the coat.

"You're the CEO of Funtom," I replied as I moved to stand in front of him and tie a ribbon around his throat, "you are not meant to have the appearance of a young child."

"I see," he replied as he picked up a walking stick, "the rings?"

I walked over to the bedside table and removed the golden ring with the ruby set inside along with the blue Phantomhive ring. I walked back to him and put them on, and I touched his shoulder.

"You screamed in your sleep," he whispered, "I couldn't seem to wake you."

"Probably for the best," I answered, "I'll get dressed and then survey the grounds. Did Claude suggest anything for the crash?"

"A cat," Ciel muttered.

"A big cat by the looks of it," I whispered as I walked over to the window, "the woods on the north side is now just kindling."

"Huh," Ciel stated when he saw the damage, "do I need to send for someone to help you dress?"

"I don't trust the people in this house," I replied.

He nodded before he caught my arm and I looked back at him. He looked sad so I turned to touch his face gently.

"Don't worry Ciel, I won't be gone for very long," I whispered to him.

"Claude stated there were no clothes for young women in the house," Ciel muttered, "whose room was this?"

"Alois's," I replied.

"I found some dresses in here," and he pointed to one set of drawers, "there might be something in there you could wear."

I went to the drawers and pulled. The dresses inside were short and little above my knee. I pulled out a brown one with white ruffles, a black one with corset strings on the front. Two stood out but I held the belief that I would need to change soon so I picked the one that looked less…crowded.

It was a grey plaid dress with puffed sleeves, with a small black bow just under the start of the corset line. The skirt flared at my waist with black sewn in at the bottom to tie with the bow. I brought it over to the bed and found a very flimsy underskirt.

The underclothes were divided into a small skirt and a vest. The skirt was made of two petticoats which made me shiver. I put them on the bed with the dress and found black stockings, thick for winter. Ciel located a pair of black boots that were my size as I found a corset. I walked into the bathroom and did up the stockings first and then the vest before the skirt. I returned to the bedroom to see Ciel was pulling the ribbon for the corset. His right hand was wrapped in the material and he was muttering under his breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he finished, pulling his hand free.

"Helping," he muttered as he held out the corset.

I held it under my arms as he pulled the ribbon until I told him to stop. He handed me the dress before I put that on over my head. He did up the buttons and once that was complete, I sat on the bed and did the boots up.

"Your locket is missing," he whispered.

"I'm certain it will turn up soon," I whispered, "is there a coat I could wear?"

He motioned for me to look in the wardrobe where I did locate a woman's coat. It was the same length as the dress with a bow around the waist. I put it on and found the arms were exposed by black lace with cuffs made of fur. The waist had two sections made of black lace ruffles which continued down to the bottom where the lace wrapped around the ends. I tied my hair into little curls around my face as my hair was still a little damp from the bath.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," Ciel stated and I shrugged as I fixed the lapels.

"Do you need me to get anything before I leave?" I asked him and he shook his head.

I touched his arm before I ran out of the room and down the stairs. The front door was open and Claude was returning. I ran past him and out into the soft breezy afternoon. The door was closed behind me as I looked around the manor. There had always been one place I had wanted to go, but it had been off the property and away from the demons. Alois had made sure I never left the grounds…he had considered me his property then.

I ran towards it, the heels of my boots hitting the stones as I made my way to the left side…where the graves were. The trees were thick here so I had to be careful where I stood. Animals didn't make a sound as I walked past birds' nests and into the open. The trees were lined along an unmarked path, and yet I knew how to get through.

The graves were all covered by a fine layer of mildew that it was hard to know whose grave was whose. I wouldn't have been able to spot Luka's in this current condition.

"Alois wouldn't want this," I whispered as I walked towards the fence surrounding the graveyard, "he'd want Luka's headstone better taken care of."

I put my hands over the metal railings so I could climb over it, getting to the clearing beyond. I hadn't lied to Ciel, I was surveying the grounds…I just hadn't mentioned where. I walked quickly, my feet aching as I got to the top of the hill, a table already prepared. I looked back to see the mansion still looked big from here, and less horrible. I looked back to the table after a moment. A small white tablecloth had been put over it with two cups of tea. My name was written beside the one that looked pale brown while the one across looked clear or rather milky. There were three chairs lined up with a tea set on another table.

"That looks like the one from the Lord Ackroyd case," I whispered as I touched the kettle. It was warm to the touch so someone had used it recently. I heard a branch snap so I looked around in front of me for a moment.

I turned around to see Greil was sitting down, holding the milky tea in his wounded hands and Sebastian was coming from the east side of the clearing. He looked annoyed but smirked when he saw me.

"Did you know I would pick here?" I asked him and he nodded, "what's Greil doing here?"

"Pestering," Sebastian replied, "I made you some Earl Grey tea."

"Thank you," I whispered as I undid my coat and put it behind my chair which Sebastian pulled out for me.

"Bassy," Greil whispered as Sebastian poured him a fresh cup of tea, "I must admit; it is rather odd seeing you preparing tea for me. I'm happy of course, but well…I…"

"A cup of Suutei Tsai, a Mongolian milk tea flavoured with rock salt," Sebastian stated as he picked up the old cup to pour out on the grass.

"Rock salt?!" Greil asked, clearly very worried.

"I've no doubt that it will be stimulating to feel the salt in your wounds. Just for you, I've doubled the amount it calls for. Doubled it again and then thought, why not double it again?" Sebastian replied as he held the new cup under Greil's swollen mouth.

"On second thought, I…" Greil started.

"Drink up," Sebastian replied and Greil took the cup. He sipped a little amount before he spat it out. Sebastian had moved to pull me from my chair so I was out of the way.

"The sharp pain of love! I cannot stand it!" Greil sobbed as he fell backwards in his chair.

"Has he always been like this?" I asked Sebastian as he dried down my chair before putting me back in it.

"Your tea has been ruined," he muttered as he picked up the cup, not really answering my question.

"Can I try a proper cup of Suutei Tsai?" I asked and he nodded.

He was quick with the preparation, putting a clean cup in front of me as Greil got back up. Sebastian poured me the fresh tea and I sipped it, tasting the milk with a touch of salt. If this was the proper tea…I wondered briefly what Greil was drinking. But I shook my head at the thought. I had learnt my lesson in the Undertaker's parlour when he had been buried in salt. He had eaten it…and so had I…

* * *

_"__Undertaker, if you will, there is something I need your help with," Ciel said as the Undertaker started licking the salt. I leaned forward to look in before I took a pinch. I put it on my tongue and swallowed before I pulled a face._

_"__Why did you do that?" Greil asked._

_"__He was licking it!" I groaned, "I thought it couldn't be salt if he was licking it!"_

* * *

"I believe now that Elena was correct," Sebastian stated as he sat down in the remaining chair, pulling me from my memories, "that Alois was indeed killed."

"Oh, is that what all of this is about? It states as much in the cinematic records," Greil answered, "I witnessed it as well."

"I see, so Claude is responsible for the murder of Alois Trancy," Sebastian muttered.

"Yes, and then he put together a soul-infusing ceremony. Two separate souls can never be fused but pesky memories can be overwritten," Greil explained.

"Which means now, Alois Trancy is…" Sebastian started.

"The same as your young master," Greil finished.

"So Ciel isn't…possessed?" I asked and the pair looked to me, "he seemed normal this morning. I don't particularly want to return if Alois is going to greet me at the door."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked and I felt myself shiver.

"He made my life miserable," I whispered, "I don't want to return to that. I'd rather a demon ate my soul than spend another minute in the company of Alois Trancy. He would only want to hurt me for leaving him…"

"I won't allow that to happen," Sebastian said to me as he turned to Greil, "Claude put a ring on the young master's finger, a golden one with a ruby."

"It was Alois's," I whispered as I sipped my tea.

"Alois has been turned into a ring," Greil replied as he put his head in his hand, "a jewel thicker than the thickest blood, more crimson than passion. Though I can't say I understand, why bother fixating on some little brat's soul? You would make a far simpler, quicker meal, Bassy," Greil said softly before he sipped his tea, "or maybe Elena?"

He winced when the salt entered his wounds and I raised a hand to giggle. That was all I could do about the matter really…I wasn't going to give him my tea. But I didn't like the idea that he was offering me to Sebastian as a meal. Did it hurt having your soul eaten? Would you notice?

"You sound like someone else I know," Sebastian replied.

"Not me," I put a hand over my heart, "I've never offered myself as dinner to you before."

"Just look at his face," Sebastian muttered, ignoring my comment, "the slack fatuous features Claude wears perpetually. There lies your answer."

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul is a fine one! A truly fine soul!" I heard Claude's voice echo up to the hill where we were sitting. He was mocking Sebastian…teasing him as he had done this morning.

"Eh…Bassy?" Greil asked before he reached across the table and pulled me away from Sebastian's shadow.

"What is it?" I asked as I knelt on the grass…seeing that the shadow was wavering with blue and green shadows mixed in for good measure. What was that? I felt like I had seen something like that before…but where?

"Come Greil, let's go," Sebastian stated in a monotone.

"Oh terribly sorry, I have an appointment with my hairdresser…" and Greil pulled at his fringe as I watched the shadow on the floor. Something in my memories told me I had seen that before…but it hadn't been Sebastian. Once I started trying to remember, the space above my right eye started to sting.

"My head," I croaked as it started to throb.

I raised my hands as the pain spread out as if I could smother the pain. Sebastian posed in the air and Greil rushed for his camera…and I wasn't sure where it had come from. It gave me something to focus on before the pain became too much.

"So lovely," Greil whispered, "ah come here camera! Now pose!"

"So you know I plan to strike eight additional attractive poses today?" Sebastian asked as he landed.

"Oh I can't pass this up, eight more poses! Wait for me!" Greil called out playfully.

"Sebastian…" I whispered before I dropped to the floor. I watched him leave with Greil trailing behind…

* * *

_"__Richard please, be reasonable," Mother called from the door, "she's Martin's daughter."_

_"__I am her father!" a voice yelled, "and I want to see her."_

_"__She doesn't know it all…she's too young to understand," Mother sobbed, "please, wait a little longer."_

_"__Andrea, is something the matter?" Father called out from the sitting room._

_"__No, just one of Elena's friends," Mother called out, "he thought I would let her out tonight for the bonfire."_

_The door closed and I ran to my room to look out the window. A man stood looking at the front door, his hands clenched into fists before he turned. Why did he want to see me? I opened the window wide and climbed out; glad I hadn't taken off my shoes. I ran out to the road and looked for the man before I spotted him heading towards the bonfire. There was a strange shadow behind him, streaked with blues and greens. What was that?_

_"__My only child…and I'm not allowed to see her," the man muttered as I ran after him._

_"__Mister?" I asked as I came to a stop, "are you alright?"_

_"__Not particularly," he replied as he looked back at me, "whose daughter are you?"_

_"__You wanted to see me," I whispered, "Mother said I was Martin's daughter. I don't understand."_

_The man turned to face me and put a hand out to me. I gave him one of mine before he dropped to his knees. With the other hand, he put it on my face and I leaned into the contact. I felt oddly secure with this man, something I only felt when I was with Mother or Father. Who was this man?_

_"__What is your name, child?" he asked softly._

_"__Elena…Elena Hamilton," I replied, "I'm four."_

_"__I know," he whispered as he tucked some hair behind my ear, "you have my eyes."_

_"__I can't give them back," I whispered and he laughed._

_"__I wanted to meet you," he said softly, "I only saw you before once."_

_"__When?" I asked._

_"__The day you were born, I was part of the crowds wishing your parents the best of luck…you looked so small."_

_"__I was a baby," I muttered and he laughed._

_"__You are good with snappy remarks," he said in a whisper._

_"__Mother hates that," I replied, "she says I remind her of my father."_

_"__By which she means me," he said as he held both of my hands, "I bought you a present."_

_"__Really?" I asked and he nodded._

_"__It was for your birthday," he whispered._

_He pulled a small box from his pocket and put it into my hands. I held it tight before I opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with a diamond in the middle. He tied it around my wrist and kissed it gently._

_"__Know this Elena, and this is my word. If you ever have need for me, call for me," he whispered before he stood._

_"__What will I call?" I asked as I touched the bracelet._

_"__Father," he replied as he walked away, "I will always answer."_

_That bracelet was lost in the fire, something I could never find again no matter where I dug for it. Eventually, I had to consider the fact that it was gone and nothing was going to bring it back. For the next year with Berrymore, 'Father' never answered my pleas so when I reached sixteen, I had stopped calling…_

* * *

I felt something touch my head and lift me up, bracing me against a chair. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blurred face. I raised my hands to touch it, feeling the grooves for a nose, lips…until I saw the red eyes that had first appeared watered down brown to me in Berrymore Castle.

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

"I returned to see why you hadn't gone back to the estate," he replied, "what happened?"

"I saw him," I whispered, "I saw a memory of my father. My head started hurting me…"

"Oh yes, you requested information about him," Sebastian stated as he lifted me up into a chair and poured me a glass of water, "I had the file waiting for you."

"The file?" I asked as I sipped the drink.

Sebastian nodded and moved a file closer to me, and on top was my locket. I tied the locket around my neck first before I opened the file. It held information in Sebastian's handwriting but it was the picture…and beside it a name.

"Richard Cummins," I whispered, "Mother told him to leave us alone."

"That was the name he used while fulfilling a contract in Houndsworth. He was the illegitimate son of Harold Cummins and had come to Houndsworth to settle some matters. Shortly after, Harold Cummins died and Richard received his estate and money," Sebastian stated calmly, "the file has all I could find on him."

"This is more than enough," I whispered, "as far as I remember…I only ever met him once. I was four and he had visited our home to meet me. I snuck out to speak with him."

"You should return to the young master," Sebastian whispered, moving off topic, "and stay with him."

"Yes Sebastian," I whispered as he helped me to stand, "can I keep the file?"

"I gathered it for you," he replied.

He wrapped me in my coat and fixed my hair. I touched my locket before walking away from the table, the file clutched to my chest. I had met my father, and he had given me a present. I remembered vaguely searching for it, but it felt like the memories weren't mine, almost as if they had been veiled a very long time ago. Had Angela done it? If she hadn't, who else would stop me from remembering my father?

"What would she gain from making me forget?" I asked myself as I reached the graveyard.

I climbed over the fence and walked past the graves, not seeing them really. I made it to the forest in the same fashion and then I was on the property's path. I heard something hitting something else so I followed that path until I saw Ciel, hitting white roses quickly.

"Ciel?" I asked as he threw the walking stick back and caught Hannah who had been going to his side.

"Thank you, my lord," I heard Hannah whisper as I got closer, "it is your right to thrash me. Do continue if it pleases you, I wish to help."

"What now?" Ciel asked as he stepped away from Hannah, "thrash you? Your eye…is there anyone in this manor who isn't completely insane?"

"Ciel?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

Ciel sighed before he put his hand out to Hannah, offering her assistance. This was the boy I remembered from years ago. Hannah looked shocked as I moved to his side, his bodyguard back in service.

"What? Are you going to stay there all day?" Ciel asked Hannah.

She took his hand and stood, clasping her hands in front of her as she smiled. This was probably the nicest anyone had treated her in a very long time. Ciel turned to look at me, his eyes focused on the file at my chest.

"And what do you have?" Ciel asked me, "you were surveying the grounds."

"It's only some information I collected before we left the manor," I replied.

"Very well," Ciel muttered as he stepped away from Hannah, "I was looking for you."

"Oh?" I asked as I followed, "did something of import occur?"

"No, I simply don't like being alone with that butler," he muttered so I stayed close as he looked at the flowers.

"Did you have a favourite?" I asked as I stepped forward and pulled a red rose down.

"No, they all seem too flashy and false," he muttered and I could see what he meant.

"I loved the roses, my favourites were your roses and the dog roses," I whispered as I twirled the flower between my fingers.

"Dog roses?" he asked and I nodded.

"They are so fragile; their petals fall away so quickly. But the smell is intoxicating," I said as I threw the red rose over my shoulder, "my father showed me the dog rose when I was younger…"

I looked around until I spotted the purple flower. I pointed to it while the other hand clutched the file to my chest. Ciel moved in the direction of the flower and I picked one to hold out to him. The petals fell away moments later but the smell clung.

"Sweet," he whispered, "but fragile."

I nodded before we walked to a fountain and he sat down. I sat beside him and put the file on my lap.

"I asked Sebastian to find out information on my father," I whispered, "he gave this to me shortly before we started our trip."

I opened the file and showed Ciel the picture. He took it and looked from it to me. He then held it back out to me, and I stuck it into the file again.

"You have his eyes," Ciel whispered.

"That's what he said as well," I replied as I looked at the papers.

"He?"

"My father, my biological father. I met him once, when I was four years old," I answered as I looked down at the picture, "Angela lied to me."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, "whose Angela?"

"A woman I used to work with," I replied, "she told me he died fifteen years ago."

"Does it say when he died?" Ciel asked and I handed him the file and he looked over the words, "the 25th December 1882," Ciel whispered, "how old would you have been?"

"11, he died on Christmas?" I asked and Ciel nodded.

"The writing stops then with very little detail. No mention of a grave, or a burial," Ciel continued and I gulped.

"I was told he died when I was three," I whispered.

Ciel touched my arm and I sighed heavily. I had stopped calling when I was sixteen, after my parents were dead. I had thought he had lied to me, but he had been dead five years. Now nearly seven…and I had hated him, thinking he was some fool. But where had he died?

"I don't know how to spend the rest of the afternoon," Ciel mumbled and I stood.

"Do you want to play violin?" I asked him as I wiped my eyes, "I know where Alois left them for target practise."

Ciel nodded and he followed me as I walked into the manor and straight to the armoury. This was where Alois Trancy had been stabbed, by one of his own swords. It seemed ironic somehow as I moved to a small cabinet in the corner. I opened it to reveal four violins and two bows. I picked out two of the better ones and held out one to Ciel. He took it in his hands and I smiled before checking the strings. Once I was finished with my own, I put it on top of the cabinet and on top of the file before taking Ciel's to fix.

"What do you want to play?" I asked, "there are no notes really…only the very basic ones."

"I'll play something from earlier," he replied as he started playing.

The music was heavenly and very familiar. It took me a moment to realise where I had heard it before. He had played this exact tune in the London townhouse, when Prince Soma had been trailing us like a child. It was just before Agni showed us his drawings from art class and before I asked Sebastian for his bow so I could attack Agni…

* * *

_"__You will need a tutor while we are in London. I shall fill that role," Sebastian said, having changed into some form of tutor's clothes. He looked like he had graduated from a high standing university rather than being a butler._

_"__Bach Charconne in D Minor," Ciel looked at the music notes and I was viewing my copy as well, "there is no way I can play something this complex."_

_"__As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods, master?" Sebastian asked and I smiled softly._

_Sebastian looked over to me. I could use the bow only if I didn't bend my elbow too much. I lifted the violin to sit under my chin and played the notes carefully. Sebastian watched me for a moment and when I got to the end of the page, he turned it over for me to continue. Once I was finished, he smiled._

_"__Very well done, Elena," he said, "you are not without skill."_

_He turned to look at Ciel, "now you, young master. Surely you can do better than Elena who has a broken elbow?"_

_Ciel began playing and it sounded so sweet to my ears._

_"__Well done, very nice my young lord," Sebastian said, still holding a bow though I couldn't see his violin. Was I holding his violin? I closed my eyes to focus on the notes the young master was playing…_

* * *

"Bach Charconne in D Minor," I whispered as Ciel finished the piece and put the violin down by his side.

"I'm surprised you knew the title," he stated.

"I've heard it before," I whispered, "do you want to go to the library now?"

"There is a library? Alois struck me as the type to burn books," Ciel muttered as I put the violins away and picked up the file again.

"No, he would never burn them. He just left them to grow dusty," I replied as I led the way to the library.

I opened the doors to show the library. It was two levels with stairs leading to the next section. Downstairs held a small seating arrangement and a table to put tea on. Ciel walked towards the closest shelf and looked over the titles.

"The fiction books are upstairs," I stated as I put the file on the table, "Claude organised them."

Ciel nodded before he started climbing, and scanned the shelves until his hands pulled out a book. He brought it down and sat in one of the chairs. The door opened again and I looked to see Claude had entered the room, fixing his hair.

"Young master, will I serve you tea?" Claude asked.

"No, bring the ingredients and Elena will make it," Ciel stated as he looked down at the book, "your tea was too weak for my taste this morning."

Claude looked shocked before he looked at me. I sat down opposite Ciel and crossed my legs before undoing my coat. He watched me undo the buttons before he nodded. He left the room and I laughed as I put my coat over the chair.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asked as he looked at me, "your dress has a stain on it."

I looked down to see that the mark was over the waist…and was Suutei Tsai tea, courtesy of Greil Sutcliff. I sighed as I pulled at the material and groaned.

"I'll change soon, young master, before you go to sleep," I said softly as Claude returned to the room with a tray. It had a kettle with hot water, tea leaves, a teapot, a cup and some sugar and milk. Along the side on a plate were biscuits.

"I have gathered the ingredients," Claude stated in that monotone.

"At least the young master told you the truth about the tea," I whispered to him, "you could have been left in the dark for so much longer. Alois didn't tell you anything…"

He gritted his teeth before he left. I picked up the tea leaves and spotted they were Earl Grey. I took a spoon and put the tea leaves into the teapot and then the hot water over them. I spotted a clock over one of the stairways and used it to measure three minutes before I poured Ciel's tea. He sipped it and nodded before I held out biscuits but he shook his head.

"You make it perfectly," Ciel said simply which I took as a compliment.

"Thank you, young master," I replied.

He stayed there for hours, just reading that book as I looked over the file. It said my father had stopped making contracts shortly after 1871, a few months after I was born. He still ate souls but they became less…like Ambrosia and it was more like he was eating to settle a hunger.

I was so wrapped up in the file that Ciel shaking my shoulder took a few minutes to register in my mind. I put the file down on my lap and looked to him, and then I heard his stomach.

"Claude informed me that dinner is served," he said with a yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned with him.

"Just before seven," he replied as I stood and put the file on the table.

Claude's food was similar to the tea. Alois hadn't really bothered to discipline him and the food tasted wrong. Beef tasted like chicken and potatoes tasted like grease. I ended up pushing my plate away, the food too much. The surprising thing I realised was…Claude Faustus had managed to make it look appetising.

"This reminds me of Sebastian's first day," Ciel muttered as he pushed his plate away as well, "the food looked alright but the taste was horrid."

"Demons don't understand human food," I replied as we stood and returned to the library.

It was there we spent the next few hours until my stomach growling became too much. I snuck out and made us ham sandwiches before returning to the library. I had grabbed a few glasses of water and pieces of cheese as I carried the tray in. Ciel looked up as I moved to the table and put down my bounty. I pulled the matches out of my pocket and lit the candles near us so he could see what I had gotten.

"Ham sandwiches with some cheese," I whispered as I sat down near him again, "and water…since Claude hid all the tea leaves."

"Alright," Ciel mumbled as he picked up one sandwich and nibbled it before taking a bigger bite.

"I figured you were as hungry as I was," I whispered as I picked up another sandwich and ate it quickly.

"You'd be correct in that thought," he mumbled as he grabbed another sandwich.

The platter was gone ten minutes later, with only crumbs marking its existence. Ciel drank the water and I finished mine before I noted the time was half ten. Ciel yawned before closing over the book, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. No wonder he was tired.

"Do you want assistance getting ready for bed?" I asked him and he nodded.

I left the platter and walked with Ciel up to Alois's room, glad to see Claude had lit the candles. I helped Ciel undress and put him in the nightdress again before I changed my own dress into one with a black skirt and a white top. I made sure my locket was visible when I returned to Ciel.

"I need to wash my teeth," he yawned and I followed him to the bathroom.

He lifted the toothbrush and the paste before he looked to me. I guess this was another thing he had Sebastian do for him. I knelt on the small chair and he followed. He turned so he was lying on my legs so I quickly put paste on the toothbrush.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I whispered as I leaned forward and started brushing.

I was quick about the process and made sure he had rinsed before I sat back on the chair. He looked at the mirror and something in his face flickered…almost as if he was seeing something. I watched as he picked up a brush and threw it at the mirror, making it shatter into pieces on the floor.

"Ciel," I whispered as I stepped closer.

"Young master?" I heard Claude ask as he came into the room, "whatever's wrong?"

"I thought I saw him," Ciel whispered as he stepped back, my hands on his shoulder as were Claude's, "I thought Alois was in the mirror."

"Master? Are you hurt?" Claude asked as he moved my hands away to touch Ciel.

"Possessive much," I muttered.

"No, I'm alright," Ciel replied as he caught my hand to squeeze it tight. It was something he had done as a little child when I used to visit him, to assure me everything was fine. It made me miss the old days…

"Hannah, clean this up at once! I will bring the young master to his bedchamber-" Claude started and it was the first time I had noticed Hannah standing in the doorway.

"No, you see to the cleaning, Claude," Ciel ordered.

"Me Lord?" Claude asked.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Now Hannah…Elena, let's go," Ciel ordered and we followed him as Claude no doubt watched us go. This was not how he had expected things to turn out.

Ciel went straight to his room and I pulled back the bed-sheets for him to get under. He pulled them tight and tapped the side for me to settle in near him. So he wanted comfort again? I didn't mind, I preferred staying with him then leaving Claude or Hannah near him.

"My lord," Hannah whispered.

"I wonder, what came over me just now?" Ciel asked, holding my hand over his heart as he looked to Hannah, "I hate this mansion. I want to go home."

"To the Phantomhive Estate?" Hannah asked as Ciel sat up.

"I just want things to go back," Ciel whispered as he looked to me and then Hannah, "to the way they were. Your eye is an odd colour," Ciel said as he touched Hannah's cheek, "I can't explain it. It's nostalgic somehow…"

"Master," Hannah whispered as she put her hand over his, "watch closely, I'll show you something."

Hannah held his hand tight as she opened her mouth wide. There was no tongue, no teeth…just darkness. It reminded me of a time I would have loved to forget. Shivers ran up my spine as I remembered death…

* * *

_I stayed there for another few minutes, my mind gone for the time being as I remembered Marguerite Devereaux and the princes of Ludlow Castle. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered death. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone that I knew what it was like to be dead. There was infinite nothing, no names to be called by and sometimes, there was a spark of memory…but it was never a good one. I had seen my mother like a skeleton, Berrymore glaring at me. Then it would return to nothing and I was nobody. It had been my father calling out "Ellie" that had brought me closer to the surface so I could hear Sebastian calling my name._

_It had only been then that the nothing turned from pure brilliant white to pitch darkness and I had been falling. No, I couldn't tell them I knew what death's cruel grasp was like. I couldn't begin to explain the concept of infinite coldness and the loss of your identity. I shook my head and decided I had to go down to the young master now…_

* * *

"What the hell?" I asked as Ciel looked closer, "Ciel, don't look!"

But no amount of begging could get through to Ciel…and soon he was clutching his head and screaming. I put my hands on his head and begged him to look at me…but then he fainted.

"What did you do to him?" I snapped as I held Ciel in my arms, "what did you do?!"

"I showed only the truth, to my true master," Hannah whispered as she stood, "Alois Trancy."

"That's right," she whispered to the fainted boy, "what you saw was indeed your own eye. Sleep well, master."

That sleep didn't last very long, and soon Ciel was spasming. I knelt on the bed and held down his shoulders, tears dripping down my face as I shook my head. No, this couldn't be happening. Ciel Phantomhive was in there, his bright cerulean blue eyes…and then I heard a chuckle. I looked down at the face I had grieved for, twisted with the expressions posed by Alois Trancy.

"Elena," he whispered in Ciel's voice, "you stupid tart!"

He threw me off the bed and I landed painfully on the ground, my head connected with the bedside table. Ciel's body stood up and Hannah helped him up the rest of the way. I sat up and rubbed my head, tears still dripping.

"You're dead," I croaked and Alois turned to look at me.

"Obviously not, I'm here," he muttered, "perhaps not in my own body but I know Claude didn't mean it. He loves me."

"You don't get it, do you?!" I snapped as I stood, "Claude Faustus never loved you! You're just a meal!"

Alois moved to stand in front of me and caught my arm painfully. I bit back the scream as he covered my mouth and smirked. Ciel would never treat me like this, I had to remember that. This was all Alois, he was annoyed I hadn't stayed…

"I saw how you treated Claude," Alois whispered, "and I don't like it!"

"You're dead!" I screamed at him as he motioned for Hannah to come closer.

"Throw her down the stairs or something, Hannah," Alois ordered, "make sure she understands what it means to defy her master and run away."

"Yes, master," Hannah replied as she caught my arm and pulled me from the room.

"Ciel! I called out, "Ciel, help me! Listen to me!"

Alois laughed as he followed Hannah to the stairs. He put his arms on the banister to watch as I faced the stairs. The tears wouldn't seem to stop as I shook out my head.

"Any last words?" Alois asked, "before you fall?"

"Ciel Phantomhive is my true master!" I yelled, "and no brat will change that."

Alois watched as Hannah pushed. My knees were the first thing to hit the stairs, then my chest…then my head. It continued in that vicious cycle before I was on my side against one of the walls. I was hurt, but I looked to the body at the banister and knew this was Alois. Ciel would never order this for me. Sebastian would have completed it with hesitation.

"Well, get up tart!" Alois snapped as Hannah went back into the room, "cry for that brat again."

"Ciel Phantomhive isn't a brat!" I called back at him.

Alois laughed and left me in the darkened hallway. Did this mean Ciel was dead? I shook my head against the thoughts.

"He can't be dead," I whispered as I coughed.

I got up slowly and stumbled down the rest of the stairs. My ankle ached but nothing seemed broken. I didn't think had thrown me too hard…but if she had, I would have been dead. I would find Sebastian…and he would help me sort this out. I limped to the front door and opened it wide. There were knives scattered on the floor, a mixture of golden and silver. Rose petals blew across the drive with a soft breeze. Ashes marked a spot higher up.

"What happened here?" I asked myself as I held my gut.

"Sebastian!" Alois called out in Ciel's voice, "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

I followed the voice and found myself in the back garden, where a maze lay. It was something Alois had built before I had arrived; telling me it only followed his heart. I hadn't understood that comment then, and I didn't understand it now. I couldn't see Ciel's body from where I stood. But I did spot the Phantomhive butler. Sebastian was by the wall with Claude, looking at the clock tower in the distance. I followed the path to reach Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Help me!" Alois called out, "please help! Sebastian, if you don't, I'll climb all the way up! I'll keep climbing, I swear I will! You better get here quickly, Sebastian! I'll climb this thing!"

"You're wrong," Sebastian stated as he looked around, and spotted me, and looked at Claude, "I've done nothing to disobey orders yet. That's not my lord."

"No, it's not," Claude muttered as Sebastian reached back to pull me close to his side.

"It's my lord, Earl Alois Trancy," Hannah stated and Sebastian turned us so we could see her.

"I'll fall off! I'll do it! Do you hear me, Sebastian?!" Alois called out, "I'll fall all the way down!"

"Elena," Sebastian whispered, "what happened?"

"I was with Ciel…and Hannah…she showed him something. It looked like death," I whispered to him as I clutched his lapels, "and then Ciel fainted…and Alois woke up."

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Alois wanted to teach me a lesson," I replied as he touched my cheek, "that I couldn't defy my master and run away. He had Hannah throw me down the stairs…as punishment."

"But I told him the truth," I continued, "that my true master is Ciel Phantomhive."

"What a brave thing to do," Sebastian said with a smile, "that could have resulted in far worse injuries."

"What type of Phantomhive bodyguard would I be…if I lied?" I asked him.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Hannah asked, "and the winner, will gain the ultimate prize. The soul of Ciel Phantomhive…"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? In the episode it kind of jumped from Ciel fainting to Sebastian fighting Claude, so I thought I'd fill in the blank. Oh and I thought I'd add a few flashbacks. What do you think of Elena's father? Please review or PM with your thoughts. I'm really interested in what you the readers think :) Talk to you all soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Maze Of Woe

**Hi, so here's the next chapter :) This has some of the original episode as well as some of my own thoughts. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Hannah wanted us to play a game, dangling Ciel's body and soul as bait. What did Alois want? I turned to look over Sebastian's shoulder, seeing the ant figure that was Alois. Ciel's body was illuminated by the clock's face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as salt tears dripped down my cheeks, "I should have protected you."

"I must find some way to convince you to return my young master as himself," Sebastian stated rather calmly, "fortunately, I can be quite persuasive."

"I wouldn't advise killing me, if you do that…" Hannah replied in a monotone.

"I'll have to fall," Alois called out. How much could he hear?

"Couldn't you reach him before he died?" I asked Sebastian as he readjusted his hold on my waist.

"Claude and Hannah would not be easy to defeat, and then to move to catch the young master's body…" Sebastian whispered before he looked down at me, "it is not possible."

"If you hadn't noticed," Hannah said quickly, "or if Elena hasn't explained it correctly, Ciel Phantomhive's body now belongs to my master. Alois Trancy's soul was taken into Ciel Phantomhive, absorbed by him. It waited ever so quietly for the proper time to re-awaken."

"No kidding," I muttered as I lifted myself up.

I was reminded of seeing Ciel fainting and then start spasming. I had been so terrified, my hands holding down his shoulders. It showed me how powerless I was…and that had made me worry. Alois had then awoken and been more than annoyed with me…

"His soul took advantage of a weakness in Ciel Phantomhive's heart. It used this weakness to steal Phantomhive's body using his own eye," Hannah explained.

"The infinite darkness," I whispered as I started trembling.

"Only Ciel and Alois would have seen the eye," Hannah continued, looking over at me, "anyone else would have seen nothingness."

"The young master's body is now Alois's hostage," Claude summed up, "so our hands are tied."

"For the final time," I snapped, "he isn't your young master!"

"I'm going to fall," Alois called out, clearly not impressed that we were distracted, "I'm going to fall right off, Sebastian! Elena! Don't you care?!"

"There's more to the situation then that," Hannah continued, "your hands may be tied but your hearts aren't, are they? Prepare yourselves, I'm sending you all on a journey."

"How do you intend to make the game fair?" Claude asked as he looked over at us.

"Each of you will work alone, to prove yourselves worthy of Ciel Phantomhive's soul," Hannah explained.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied, clearing wanting this over. He must have been starving by now…if not before…

"Both of you butlers are eager to retrieve Ciel Phantomhive, while Elena wants to prove herself. To do so, and complete all your tasks, you must journey through the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart. You will each follow the painful twists and turns that comprise it," Hannah explained.

She pulled three small folders from behind her back and held them out to us. Claude took his and Sebastian took the last two, giving me the bottom one. I opened it to see spaces with patterns, for stamps was my belief.

"Elena is injured," Sebastian pointed out.

"That is why you have both been given twenty minutes before the game starts," Hannah stated, "the stamps will only be given if you answer a question correctly. Alois Trancy wants this to be fair."

Sebastian was handed a first aid kit by Hannah which he opened and pulled out bandages. He touched my head to make sure it wasn't cracked before he followed it down my neck to my shoulders. I whimpered when he touched my left shoulder which he undid the top for to wrap it. But it wasn't a simple wrapping situation…no, my shoulder was dislocated.

"I'm going to count to three, Elena," he whispered, "Claude, look elsewhere!"

I looked into his eyes as I took deep breaths, trying to steady my hammering heart as I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"One, two," and he pulled. I screamed, as the pain radiated down my arm and across my chest, "three."

He wrapped it quickly as I tried to catch my breath, and he continued checking for injuries. One of my ribs was cracked which he wrapped before he continued down my body until he found my right ankle. It was swollen so he wrapped it before putting my stocking on over it. My shoe no longer fit so he didn't force it on. He re-tied my top and touched my cheeks gently.

"I couldn't find anything else," he whispered to me, "but you are bruised."

"Your time is nearly up," Hannah stated, "line up for the game at the entrance of the maze."

Sebastian helped me to stand but I shook off his hold to make my way to the entrance. Pain lanced up my leg but I had something to prove. I wasn't some useless girl from Houndsworth; I was Ciel Phantomhive's bodyguard. I had done something to deserve that role, and now was my chance to prove it. I held the folder tight as I stood in the middle, Claude taking my left as Sebastian took my right.

"We're being sent to collect stamps hidden within the garden. Why, this is beneath our dignity," Claude muttered.

"Do you plan on quitting, Claude? Before the game has begun?" I asked him.

"Come to me! And you best be quick about it!" Alois called out, "unless you fancy the taste of defeat!"

"I suppose we must," Sebastian muttered.

"The only thing I'll be tasting will be the sweet flavour of Ciel Phantomhive's young soul," Claude stated as he licked his lips.

"Must you be so utterly distasteful?" Sebastian asked as a shiver ran down my spine.

I took a head start while both butlers were distracted. It was hard to run on my bad ankle, but I did it. I kept running until I found a left hand turn. Footsteps echoed behind me as the butlers caught up and I stopped to walk to a table. It was decorated with a single box, and I reached forward to open the latch. Inside was an envelope, which I opened to reveal a small piece of card.

"What have we here?" Claude asked as he came up behind me.

"Question number one, what is Alois Trancy's real name?" I said as I turned the card over to see if there was anything on the back. I sighed before I showed the card to the others, "I know the answer."

"I believe I can recall the answer to that, Alois's real name was Jim Macken," Sebastian stated and vines shot out to pull him closer. I shook my head at him.

"Wrong answer," Claude stated, "the garden is enchanted. It will repel those who don't belong. I'm glad to see it works well."

"No," I whispered, "Jim Macken isn't his real name. Alois's real name is Alois Trancy."

A bell chimed and the hedges parted to reveal a pair of stairs. I moved towards them as Claude stayed back at Sebastian's request.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, "I thought that was the name given to him by the former Earl Trancy, the man who defiled him."

"True, but however vile the old man might have been, Alois was still quite taken by his new name," Claude explained.

"Elena? How did you know?" Sebastian asked as I reached the desk at the top of the stairs.

"When you work here, it's hard not to know," I replied as I lifted the stamp and put it in the first slot of the folder. The first stamp was of a rose, like a child's design for their room.

"So that's how this game is played? The thing is true only if Alois Trancy thinks it is," Sebastian muttered, "that complicates matters."

"He was delusional," I replied as I closed the folder, "just think like him and you'll survive."

"I'll be on my way then," Claude muttered as he ran to the left.

"Good luck Sebastian," I whispered as I took the right.

I followed the path at a quick walk as I hummed to myself. I squeezed the folder tight as I found the way leading to a small table with a clock. On the pendulum was an envelope so I walked forward. I opened the door to the pendulum, remembering turning the hands of the clock face for Henry Berrymore. My hands were the smallest of the household so I was the only one able to reach the mechanism and not get hurt.

"How many times did I fix that clock?" I asked myself as I caught the envelope and pulled it off. I opened it to reveal a card with another question on it.

"Question number two, why does Alois hate Elena?" I asked as I looked down at it before I answered, "Alois hates me because on my first day, I judged his home…and in turn, I judged him. I also reminded him of a butterfly he had rescued the previous afternoon…"

The bell chimed above me and more hedges pulled away.

"Though that wasn't the case. The sun had blinded me and I couldn't see," I finished.

I stepped forward to get the stamp. The second one was of a butterfly which made me sigh. I closed the folder and moved on, taking my left this time. I put my hand on the maze wall to catch my breath before moving forward, finding myself at another table. The envelope was already open so I looked down at the question.

"Question number three, what is Alois Trancy's favourite thing to eat?" I asked as I looked up at the clock, "greasy fish and chips. You made me cook it on my first day."

The bell chimed and I nodded before putting the envelope down and moving up another set of stairs. I followed it up to a table with a stamp not yet inked. Who had gotten the question? Sebastian may not have known the answer but Claude would have.

I pulled up the stamp and put it through the ink before dropping it on the slot on my folder. It was of a bow that you would wrap around a child, or a girl's dress. My mother had loved putting bows on my dresses, saying it made me look older. The dress I was wearing didn't have a bow, and that was something I missed. I stamped my folder and moved on, taking my right this time and ran forward.

A new flight of stairs started and I ran up them, taking a moment for my ankle. When that moment had passed, I stood up and limbed on. I thought I was doing pretty well, for someone who had spent four months in Alois Trancy's company. Had he thought I had never listened to him?

I kept running, seeing a box ahead. I ran for it, ignoring the pain in my ankle as I came to a stop. The box was my old jewellery box from my time here. I touched my locket, and found the key hanging there as it used to. I had taken the key off shortly after I had returned to the Phantomhive manor, the box missing. I took off my necklace and opened the box.

Inside, nestled in front of the envelope was a silver bracelet with a diamond in the middle. I covered my mouth as I bit back a sob. I would always remember this bracelet, the one my father had given me when I was four. I lifted it out and remembered the smile on his face when I put it on. But I was certain it had disappeared, gone forever. Had Hannah returned it to its previous state?

"Daddy," I whispered as I tied it around my wrist and put my locket back on, "I know now."

A light breeze circled me before it lifted up and left me. A part of me wanted to believe Daddy was looking at me, making sure I was safe. I took out the envelope, catching the glow of the bracelet as I pulled the card out.

"Question number four," I whispered, "what is Alois Trancy's favourite flower?"

I looked up towards the clock tower, seeing the blue of Ciel's coat now in more detail. Images of my accident earlier, the one where Hannah pushed me down the stairs, floated through my mind. But Ciel had never done that, it had all been Alois.

"The answer is bluebells," I replied, "he and Luka used to pick them and put them in their hair when they were younger."

The bells chimed and led into an archway. I walked around the table and followed the path to another desk. This looked like the one that used to be in the library. Ink stained the edges as I picked up the stamp and put it in the ink. I stamped my folder and saw the image of a heart. I sighed before closing it over and moving on.

The path was straight from here on so I followed it, finding another table not that far from the ink station in the other one. I looked down at my bracelet before I looked up. Two doors were marked, one with an o while the other with a cross. They were the same colour and had it not been for the symbol on the outside, I wouldn't have been sure.

The box was pale pink with white detail on the lid. I opened it and music started to play. It was a song my mother had hummed to me as a little girl, one she had said her father had sung to her. His mother had song it to him…and it had been passed down. I opened the lid to see the mechanism for the song, a long cylinder with metal 'fingers' running along the bumps. It all resulted in making the tune I was hearing. The envelope was on the lid, where the mirror would have been.

"Question number five, true or false…Alois Trancy lived a short life full of promise, his love for his servants beyond words and he was greatly missed at his funeral."

The answer that rung through my head was no, but Alois would want to believe he had been amazing. I walked over to the crossed door and turned the handle. The bells chimed above me as I walked in. The door had opened easily and I spotted a desk. I walked to it and the other side exploded. I screamed as I was pushed into the hedges, the explosion rather bright. I rubbed my eyes afterwards and got to my feet.

"If that's what he wants to believe," I whispered as I walked to the desk.

I inked the stamp and put it in my folder, starting the new page. It was a clown, like a doll I had seen Ciel's company make. He had offered to give me one months ago as a present but he had disappeared…

"Five down, three to go. I'll be with you soon, Ciel, I promise," I whispered as I blew up a kiss to the body.

"Now Claude! Hurry up! I mean it!" Alois called out, "get up here! Stop dawdling! I gave you an advantage in this game! You're being beaten by the brat's bodyguard!"

I was glad to hear I was in the lead as I took my left and continued running, aware that I would need to stop again soon. There was only an empty path ahead put soon there were crossroads. I could continue forward or take my left or right. I looked down at my bracelet before looking up at the clock tower. The left would bring me back to the start, as could the straight route. I looked to my right and saw only darkness. I had no matches as they had tumbled from my pocket the moment I had started falling down the stairs…so I took a deep breath and went with the right.

My hand held tight to the hedges to make sure I didn't lose track of my position, keeping my eyes open wide. It was because of that, that I felt the ground shake. I held tight to the hedge, finding my hand going through so I landed painfully on the floor. I rubbed my side and looked around, seeing a new opening in front of me, and the path back was blocked.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I got up, "that wasn't there before."

I followed the new path and spotted a different table, it reminded me of the one at the Phantomhive manor. It usually stood in Ciel's office, with his reports on it. But this time, as well as having ink wells, it held a small horse. The horse was painted a brilliant white with a black mane.

"Vincent Phantomhive gave me that for Christmas…before Ciel was taken," I whispered as I lifted the horse to take the envelope from underneath, "does Ciel remember?"

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card, ready for the very worst. How did Alois like to be woken up? Did he love Claude with his whole heart? But what I saw was something different. I looked up at the clock tower to see Ciel's body was turned in my direction. I waved to him and with some struggle, he returned the gesture. Tears sprung from my eyes and I realised what that gesture meant.

"Ciel's up there," I sobbed as I waved with more enthusiasm, "I'm coming!"

"I know," I heard him call back and I looked down at the card.

"Question number six, what did Elena give Ciel the first time he met her as a promise?" I whispered as I wiped my eyes, "I gave you a bracelet that my friend James had spent weeks making for me. To promise I'll be back."

Bells chimed as I put the envelope down, stroked the horse's mane before moving on. I picked up the stamp, dropping it into the ink and marking my folder. I lifted it up to see it was a book. The title wasn't legible but I didn't care. Ciel was up there, taking control from Alois.

"I'll be with you shortly," I called up as I moved away from the desk and took my next right.

The path led to another set of stairs and snaked to my left which I followed. With Ciel in control, there was no game. Alois had tried to give Claude an advantage, now Ciel was trying to give Sebastian and I a chance. Questions about Alois were answered by chance, the moments I spent working for him. But the questions about Ciel…they were far easier to answer. I had watched the boy grow up, and saw his hardened shell crack over time. I knew I could never have that carefree boy again, but I was sure as hell returning my young master to where he belonged.

"And that's not here," I stated calmly, before screaming, "Ciel Phantomhive is my true master!"

I knew that would ruffle Alois's feathers as it had done at the stairs before Hannah had pushed. I was considered Trancy's property but no matter how many times I said, "yes, master," to Alois, I was wishing for Ciel. I knew where my alliances lay…where they would always lie.

The path ended with a new question, the table was my vanity from the Phantomhive manor. My brushes lined the mirror, as did a copy of my mother's locket. I touched it but it turned to dust, a mere illusion. What appeared odd was the book on the table, one I had read one day before Elizabeth had asked me to accompany her into town as her friend Chloe and then Lucy when Uncle had suggested the name.

* * *

_I turned the page in my book, wondering what was going to happen next. Would the prince find the pauper girl before she left or would he marry the princess from the far away country? I read through and smiled when I pictured the prince in the scene…_

_"__I simply couldn't decide. My love was pure for Evangeline but my parents wanted me to marry the sweet princess Ariana from France. Could I defy my parents and marry Evangeline or should I form a peace treaty with France and marry Princess Ariana? I walked slowly to the Juliet balcony to see the pauper girl putting the clothes out to dry and I lifted my eyes to see a golden carriage. The princess was here. I had to decide…"_

_"__Choose Evangeline," I said as I turned the page, "you'll never love Ariana the way you love Evangeline."_

_"__Who are you talking to?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Lady Elizabeth._

_"__Oh," I said as I closed the book, "no one, my lady."_

_"__Who is Evangeline?" she asked as she walked closer._

_"__She's a character from the book I was reading," and I held the book out to her._

_"__Primrose Garden?" Lady Elizabeth asked and I nodded, "I read that book."_

_"__Does he marry Evangeline?" I asked her and she smiled at me._

_"__Yes," she answered with a smile as I clutched the book closer to my chest._

* * *

"You knew I had read Primrose Garden?" I asked as I lifted the book up.

The pages inside contained the familiar words but the envelope was at the back. I took it up and underlined was how the story had ended. I hadn't made the marks myself…had Ciel?

_I stood at the altar, waiting for the wedding march to commence and seal my fate with a woman I could never truly love. Ariana of France was beautiful but she was not what I wanted in a wife. Evangeline challenged me in ways I had never considered and I had spent many days with her in the fields. I heard the music start and turned to see Ariana at the door, her wedding dress too big on her tiny form. It was when I saw her that I knew I had made my decision. I turned and ran to one of the church's doors and kept running. My father called for me but I didn't stop. I unhitched one of the horses and used it to travel across the fields._

_Evangeline would be picking the berries for the townspeople so I pushed the horse further. It came to a small hedge and I leaned close to the horse, getting ready for the jump. But the horse didn't want that. It was scared so it skidded to stop itself, sending me over its head into the next field._

_My back ached as I closed my eyes against the sunlight, hearing screams before a soft hand touched my face. I lifted my own hand to hold hers, knowing it was my sweet Evangeline. I opened my eyes to look at her, seeing her beautiful green eyes that looked like summer leaves and her hair that looked blonde in one light while brunette in the other._

_"__My prince!" she cried out._

_"__Evangeline," I whispered to her, "I've made a mistake."_

_"__What is that, sire?" she asked as she touched my head, checking for damage._

_"__I chose the wrong person," I replied and her hands stilled, "and now I'm here to change my fate. Evangeline…I chose you."_

I opened the envelope and smiled. It seemed like a distant memory, reading that book and asking Elizabeth if he chose Evangeline. The card inside was light as I lifted it to look at. The question was written differently but it was Ciel's. That made me smile.

"Question number seven, did Ciel Phantomhive complete his revenge?" I whispered and looked up at the clock tower, "yes you did. We returned to London on my uncle's boat Destiny to see London was burning. You wanted to see the Queen, and denounce your title but she was already dead. She had combined her body to that of her dead husband, and he had rotted. You and I were both shot under the pretence that we had killed the Queen but Sebastian saved us. I wasn't with you for the rest of your revenge, but I believe you went after Angela Blanc or Ash Landers, killing them and completing your revenge."

The bells chimed around me and another set of stairs was made visible. I started the climb up and laughed.

"I remember telling you that Paris was going to end up killing me," I said loudly, "because of the stairs."

At the ink station, I touched the stamp and put it into my folder. One of Funtom's best-selling toys looked up at me, with an eye-patch covering one of the eyes. Sebastian had given me a Bitter Rabbit one evening when I had asked him about Funtom, but it had burnt away when the manor did. It was before the trip to France…and those dreaded stairs…

* * *

_The lift came to a stop and as I had been standing in front, Ciel hit my back as I braced myself against the window and the chairs. Ciel opened the door and turned to watch me and then the Queen exit the lift. She looked dainty and child-like. Nothing like the portrait of her at the estate._

_"__Oh no," I muttered as she walked past me._

_"__What is it?" Ciel asked as I pointed to our left._

_"__More stairs," I muttered as Ciel started walking, "Paris is going to kill me."_

* * *

I followed the path before the ground started shaking again. I kept still, having learned my lesson when I had fallen through one of the hedges. A new path lay to my right but the straight path and the left path were sealed up. I took the right path and found myself in a new area, one with the envelope already opened again. Who had gotten ahead of me? Or was Alois 'helping' Claude again? The card was set on the floor, the envelope discarded on the table. I dropped down, using the table to balance myself before standing.

"Final question, what a relief," I whispered, "answer this, why did Claude murder Alois Trancy?"

I turned the question over as I consider it. Alois had been murdered so Claude could possess his soul; fuse it with Ciel's so he could have a double meal. But Alois wouldn't want to hear that, he would want to believe Claude had loved him to the very end, using his death as something romantic.

"Claude murdered Alois…" I stated, "out of love. It was through his passion that he ended the very short life of Alois Trancy, to show his affection after many years of using that monotone response of his."

It took a moment, and I thought that perhaps I had failed, but the bells chimed. I had reached the end of the maze, I was closer to Ciel. I hadn't really noticed my surroundings so it was the sound of doors opening that told me where I was supposed to go. I walked towards them and climbed the stairs to the final ink station. The final picture was of a candle so I closed the folder.

An archway led to a grassy knoll which in turn led to a new door, one surrounded by thorns. But they moved out of the way when I got closer. The doors opened and showed me more stairs. I walked into the dimly lit area and looked around, not sure what I would find here.

By another flight of stairs was a basket, a note written above telling the racers to put their folders in it. I put mine down and started walking. The steps were worse than France, steeper and I stubbed my toes constantly. But I had answered the questions correctly. My folder had been the first one in the basket so I was the winner. I had proved myself; that was what I thought anyway.

"I've shown both boys that I know them," I said with a smile, "and yet I only wanted to impress one."

I put my hand along the wall as it slowly spiralled upwards. I felt the bracelet on my right wrist as it hung down my hand. It had been big when I had been given it, but I had still cherished it. For a time, I had double wrapped it around my wrist so my adoptive father wouldn't see it. Eventually however, the fit became too tight so when I was eight I had worn it normal. It had told me I was secure, even if I was reaching into ploughing equipment to unblock it. I remembered one day in particular…and my head ached only a little…

* * *

_"__Now Elena, I want you to clear the mud from the spikes. If you don't, they'll rust," Mr Roberts had said simply and I had nodded, "oh, my wife reminded me this morning to wish you a happy birthday."_

_"__I'm ten now," I said with a smile as he nodded and walked off._

_I bent down, using my navy dress as a cushion for my knees before looking at the machinery. Father…Martin Hamilton, had found out about this job so it was the first time I had done it. There were clods of mud holding the mechanism to the ground so I reached forward to start pulling. Once it was free, I stood and walked around to the wheels of the equipment._

_Mr Roberts had sent for this special from Germany, and had paid a pretty penny for it. More than he'd pay me at least. I moved up onto the wheels which were unsteady and reached forward for a piece of mud hanging near the middle. I stepped forward, and lost my balance._

_"__Daddy!" I screamed, knowing the spikes would hurt._

_I closed my eyes and missed when something caught the front of my dress. My hair ran along the spikes as I opened them, seeing the man from the night at the bonfire. His hair was pitch black that it reminded me of raven's feathers and his eyes were bright milk chocolate. His face was pale and he looked worried as he righted me._

_When he put me on the ground, I hugged his waist and cried. I had been so certain…so very scared. It took a moment before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders._

_"__Elena, it's alright, you're safe now," he whispered, "I've got you."_

_"__I was so scared!" I sobbed as he rubbed my hair, "I thought I was going to fall."_

_"__I would never let that happen," he said simply, "you're just too precious."_

_I moved away and he dropped to his hunches to wipe my tears away with a handkerchief. He put the cloth over my nose and I blew before he folded it and put it in my pocket._

_"__I told you I'd be here for you," he said softly, "now and always."_

* * *

Mr Roberts had come out ten minutes later to see if I had finished, which I had and he paid me. No one had noticed the man…my biological father when he had caught me. What would Mr Roberts have seen if he hadn't caught me? Would I be dead?

I reached a small platform and put my back against the stones. It was because of that, that I heard a door opening above me. Was Ciel the way he should be? I started the next set, my ankle throbbing but this was more important. I moved higher and higher, not sure where I was going or if Ciel would be the one greeting me. But I couldn't quit now, my parents wouldn't have approved.

"Father…Mother….Daddy…I hope you're all proud," I said calmly as I reached the next platform.

My thoughts turned to the bonfire of my eleventh year. It was another day I had met my father, an arranged visit. I had lied to my parents and said I was meeting James and Scott, when I was really meeting him. They wouldn't have approved otherwise. By this time, I knew the story…and that didn't change the roles. The man I was meeting was my Daddy but Martin Hamilton had been there since I was born.

* * *

_A breeze circled me but I had left home without my coat. I had been in such a rush that such things were forgotten about. The bonfire was at the baiting pit, a place I had never been to before. Mother and Father had told me the day would come and I would have to be there._

_But tonight, on All Hallows Eve, the rules could be forgotten. Father had insisted that I was old enough to attend the bonfire while Mother had protested. She had become more anxious with each passing day about me. But that didn't matter now, not when I was this close to seeing him again._

_Daddy was leaning against the wall on the left of the baiting pit, a scarf wrapped around his throat and an old farmer's coat wrapped around him. He wanted to blend in, that's what he had told me. He spotted me and moved to hug me._

_"__Elena, you forgot your coat," he mumbled at my ear as he ran his hands down my arms and my back. I felt weighed down a few moments later in my favourite red coat with white buttons. Uncle had bought it for me when he had gone to London one day. He said a friend of his called Madam Red had suggested it._

_"__My favourite!" I said as I held him tighter._

_"__Let's go to the bonfire," he said as he took my hand and brought me near the flames._

_The show went on for an hour as villagers gave something precious up to be burnt, to appease the spirits and the demon hound for another night. Daddy walked forward and took off a glove. He threw it into the flames and it glowed a bright blue before it faded to nothing. I took the sash from my coat and walked forward, Daddy holding my waist to make sure I didn't go too far. I threw the sash in and stepped back to lean against his legs._

_"__Good girl," he whispered as he rubbed my head, "I don't think the demon hound will bother you."_

_"__Are you sure?" I asked him as I looked up._

_"__I'm certain," he whispered as he looked down at me, "I wouldn't let it."_

* * *

"Pluto never really hurt me in Houndsworth. It was under the under of Angela Blanc that he came after me. But I knew you would protect me," I whispered as I reached a doorway.

The doorway was simple wood with a few cracks visible. It was because of this obstructed view that I could only see Ciel. I pushed the door open wide and walked towards him.

"Ciel," I said with a smile, "I made it."

"You're too late," Hannah said and it took a moment for me to see she had been near Ciel's body. The door had blocked her, making it so I could only see Ciel.

"Ciel?" I asked as I stumbled forward.

"Master!" Sebastian called out as he slammed open another door, further down.

Claude stood at his side as they both made their way into the room. Sebastian moved to me as I reached out a hand to fix Ciel's hair. But Alois shoved my hand away. He was crying as he turned to look at Hannah, and I noticed on the floor were two rings…the young master's and Alois's. The stones were dark, their colour missing. What did that mean?

"What happened?" I asked Hannah, "I was nearly there."

"Claude, you ensnared my heart in your deceptive spider threads," Alois stated calmly, "I wanted you to become my eternal highness. But more than anything, I wanted your love."

Ciel's eye changed from the purple I had come to recognise, to Claude's mark before it settled on a teal colour. I knew what he had done now; he had made a contract with another demon…Hannah.

"Elena, you ran away from me, made me hate you for abandoning me. But you were nice to me at the start…" and Ciel's eyes closed and Hannah caught him as he fell.

"The contract is complete," Hannah said softly as she held Ciel in her arms, "I have entered into an official contract with Jim Macken and Ciel Phantomhive along with him."

"How is that possible?" I asked her and she smirked.

"My master gained control of Ciel Phantomhive's body. By doing so, he was able to enter into a contract with me. Ciel Phantomhive's soul won't see the light of day; it's here, trapped and powerless within this body. And so it will remain until my master's soul is released and our contract is fulfilled."

* * *

**So what do you think of the questions? And the flashbacks? Hope you all liked it and thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon :) Please review or PM with your thoughts :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Battling Butlers

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it...**

* * *

I picked up the rings, Ciel's and Alois's, before I moved to Sebastian. He took them from me and put them in his pocket. I looked back at Hannah as a breeze pulled at her hair. But it was the fire that caught the bandages wrapping her eye that worried me. Could all demons do that? The bandage disappeared, almost as if it had never existed to begin with. On her eye was the teal mark I had seen on Ciel's eye before he fainted. If I hadn't known before, Hannah was the new demon with a claim on the masters' souls.

"We will leave shortly," Hannah stated as she moved to the door behind us, "prepare yourselves."

Sebastian and Claude gritted their teeth as I moved away and followed her. Sebastian tried to catch my hand put I shook free.

"I need to change," I whispered, "this dress is ripped."

I wasn't sure when it had ripped, but it had and it made me feel uncomfortable. Sebastian moved closer and caught my hand, squeezing it tight.

"You're not going," Sebastian stated.

"That is not your decision," I heard Hannah call out so we moved out to the ledge to see her making her way down some stairs. Had this always been here?

"How so?" Sebastian asked as he put me behind him, "Alois Trancy does not want her."

"You've heard of contractual obligations," Hannah said softly as she came to end of the stairs, which I now saw were broken, "she's one of them. Ciel Phantomhive will only return if all the pieces are present. Alois Trancy wants Elena there."

She dropped from the stairs and I put my hand out, almost as if I could stop her. Claude sighed before he looked over the edge.

"She appears to have outplayed us," he muttered, "there was no victor."

"I was the first finished," I stated simply, "that makes me the victor."

"Congratulations," Claude muttered sarcastically, "you still won nothing."

"Stop this," Sebastian snapped, "we will see what the new contract states. Elena, come here."

Sebastian pulled me up beside him and I looked over his shoulder as he lifted me. The shadow had returned and it was streaked with blues and greens. Did a demon have to be pissed off to have those colours? Sebastian took a step closer to the ledge and I closed my eyes. I felt one of his legs move out before we were falling. My hair whipped around me as I pushed my face into his shoulder, having never been a fan of heights.

"We're grounded, Elena, you can open your eyes," Sebastian whispered to me.

I opened them slowly and saw we were in the exact centre of the maze; the final question station looked destroyed. Vines decorated the floor, pillars had fallen and tiles were broken. What had happened? Sebastian started running, clearly in a rush as Claude followed our pace.

"Can't you ask her about the contract?" I asked Sebastian after a moment.

"Not if it has been ordered to remain a secret," Sebastian replied, "that would be between her and Jim Macken."

"Oh," I replied as he left the music box behind, "so there are other parts to a contract?"

"Your father would have made his…air-tight," Sebastian stated, "ones that could never be broken. No matter the end result, your father would have gotten his soul."

I nodded as Sebastian jumped down a flight of stairs, missing the clock that had stopped counting time. I looked back at Sebastian as it started to rain, and he looked forward. He was thinking about something…and it wasn't something good.

"Don't all demons make contracts like that?" I asked him and he shook his head, "why not?"

"When the human makes a wish, most demons seize the opportunity and forget the other issues. They mark their prey and move on, taking on the role that best suits the human. If it was a female demon, they could take on the role of mother, sister, daughter…anything. I've met a few in the past, and they had been impersonating their humans' mothers. One in particular, her contract name was Grace Doyle. Her human had lost his parents through murder and she took on the role of his adoptive mother.

"I saw her once and she was walking with the boy. He had been six when he had formed the contract and he was holding her hand. He called her Mother when I walked past them, and she watched me. I had another master at that point, a teenage girl who wanted to kill the people who had bullied her."

"What was your name?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Robert Mayshaw," he replied, "I was her tutor from England."

"Have you a favourite name?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"When you make contracts, the names mean nothing. It is something for them to call you. I find my current name to be the most impressive however. Do you know how my name originated?" he asked as he looked down at me, and I saw the statues that marked the start of the maze.

"No," I answered honestly.

"My master named me Sebastian after his old family dog, and Michaelis after the Japanese word 'mikaeri' meaning repayment."

"I don't know where my name came from," I said softly, "I never asked. I picked a new name after my parents died…Sylvia. It was the name of an old woman who used to bake the best raspberry pies. She died shortly after my thirteenth…demon hound."

Sebastian nodded as he got to the top of the stairs and started to run to the open French doors of the mansion. The breeze had been cool but at this speed, it was freezing. I shivered before we got into the house. Sebastian brought me up the stairs and put me in Alois's room where Hannah was with the body.

"There's a brown and white dress in that drawer," I said calmly as Sebastian ripped the drawers apart to retrieve the dress. I found white stockings and deep brown boots to wear. They were a little bigger in the foot so I had a feeling my ankle wouldn't hurt as much. Sebastian ripped the white and black dress from me, fixed my corset before putting me in the other dress.

It had a heart-shaped neckline with slightly puffed sleeves. At the waist on the left side was a small bow in a deep chocolate before you could see the white ruffled petticoat. I adjusted it as Sebastian tied up the buttons, making sure my necklace was in full view. I did up the stockings and then the boots before I looked in the mirror. You could see the edges of the bandages on my shoulder but nothing else from my recent incident.

My neck was scarred down to the base of my spine from Berrymore whipping me, two burns rested on my body; one on my right side while the other on my back to mark my time in the cult…the one the Queen had sent Ciel to destroy. My hands were uncovered to reveal the burns from my house burning. This was the girl I knew; the look in her eyes was bright. This was the girl I was meant to be, not some submissive maid for Alois Trancy.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked and I nodded.

Hannah lifted up Ciel's body and the three of us followed her out. The rain hadn't let up so Sebastian quickly wrapped me in a cloak that was far too long and lifted me up again. I guess when you were a demon, travelling by carriage was like a snail's trail. Their bodies could do far more, travel greater distances and not worry about thirst. Had my father been like that? Had he had a favourite place?

"You have questions again," Sebastian said as he followed Hannah and Claude off the property.

"Do demons have favourite places?" I asked him and he smirked.

"We are like anyone else," he said softly, "every demon I have met, albeit Hannah and Claude, has had a place they often return to, to make contracts. I liked France for a time," he said as he looked down at me, "you?"

"I haven't seen as much as you have," I whispered, "but I like London."

"Is there anywhere else you would love to see?" he asked as he charged forward.

"I always wanted to see Germany," I said as I blushed, "Mr Roberts bought a ploughing machine from there."

"A villager from Houndsworth?" Sebastian asked and I nodded, "it is beautiful."

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, and we only stopped shy of the Thames. I looked around, seeing nobody on the street. That was my first thought until I spotted a man. He was hard not to notice, his grey hair fell in front of his eyes and down his back. His clothes were different versions of grey and he had long fingernails.

"Undertaker?" I asked as I moved away from Sebastian, "what are you doing here?"

"Watching the view," he replied before he put a hand out to me, "and you?"

"Fulfilling a contract," I whispered as I took his hand.

His hand felt cold in mine, and when I looked back up into his eyes, he was frowning. His eyes were glowing slightly in the limited light before he pulled something from his pocket. He put it in my open hand and smiled slightly, but it looked haunted.

"Greil Sutcliff dropped that in my shop one day," he said as I looked down, "it took a bit of reading to find out it was your mother's."

The silver chain held a crescent moon that I had once seen wrapped around my mother's wrist and then my own. I had given it to Greil for information on Marguerite Devereaux, the old nursemaid for King Edward and Prince Richard in Ludlow Castle. I had wanted to know if she had a diary…and Greil had asked for my red dress and my necklace for the information…as well as my shoes. I had given them, knowing the ends suited the means.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" I asked as I held it tight.

"You are the rightful owner," he answered before he walked away.

I watched him leave before I made my way to the wall and looked down at Hannah. She had her hands on Claude's and Sebastian's faces. I walked down the stairs slowly and stood beside Claude, as the walkway was narrow and I would most likely be taking a swim if I tried to get to Sebastian.

"I must ask, what are the details of the contract?" Sebastian asked, "what does Alois Trancy want?"

"That is a secret between my master and me," Hannah replied.

"How presumptuous," Claude muttered from beside me.

"However, I will give you one piece of information. My master does not want both of you to live, in accordance with his wishes and our agreement. One of you will end your life as a demon. The struggle will end when one of you claims victory and the terms of the contract between my master and I are met. When this has happened, my master will agree to release Ciel Phantomhive's soul. And after that…" Hannah stated.

"Hannah," Claude interrupted, "what's to stop us killing you?"

"I will be suffused with the noblest shade of blue and your precious Ciel Phantomhive will come back to life," she replied.

I looked past her to a small gondola that held Ciel Phantomhive's sleeping form, curled on his left side as if dreaming. Hannah got in first and knelt by the rower's stand. She pointed to me before looking at Ciel's body.

"Elena, turn my master so he may rest more comfortably," she said and I dropped to my knees. Claude moved away from me as I used one hand to brace myself. I was worried the Trancy butler would kick me into the water, but Sebastian moved closer and put a hand on my back. By doing that, he grabbed some of the dress to keep me steady as I leaned closer.

"I need to use both of my hands," I said to him.

Sebastian held on tighter as I reached forward and lifted Ciel up and turned him. I placed his head on Hannah's lap before crossing his hands over his chest. She brushed his hair away as Sebastian helped me to regain my balance.

"One of you must locate oars of course," Hannah said softly.

Claude shook his head and jumped onto the rower's stand to get ready for the trip. He wasn't going to help us and Sebastian held my hand tight. He squeezed it before turning and leaving me. I looked at the spot he had vacated and then to Hannah and Claude.

"What's stopping me from killing her?" Claude asked as he dismounted and moved towards me.

"She is part of the contract," Hannah replied from the boat, "you are not allowed to kill her."

Claude moved closer and wrapped his gloved hands around my throat, tightening his grip. He lifted me high as he squeezed tighter. Spots appeared in the corners of my vision that I missed when the hands let go. I blinked the spots away to see Sebastian holding two oars, and one of them had a crack in the middle.

"Don't let me catch you trying that again, Claude," Sebastian said before he held out the cracked oar, "this is yours."

Claude bared his teeth and grabbed the oar before returning to the rower's stand. He put his oar in the water as Sebastian put a hand out to me. He helped me stand before he put me in the gondola. I was at the front as he joined Claude at the back. He placed his oar in the water and looked to me.

"Push us away, Elena," Sebastian said and I tried but I didn't have enough force to complete the act. Sebastian held out his oar to me and I pushed against the wall and we were floating away. I held it back to him and he co-ordinated with Claude to stir the boat.

I watched as London flowed past us slowly, and I could see myself running with my mother to a boutique, my uncle lifting me high in the air so I would giggle. Father handing me a toy, one Uncle had sent down for me. When I thought about it, the toys had always had eye-patches. A trademark of Funtom, and Uncle had bought me them. I used to have a puppy with an eye-patch which I named Spot…

We passed under a bridge and I put my hand out to the side to touch the wet stones. The stones felt slippery under my bare hands, which made me laugh.

"What the hell is she doing?" Claude asked, his voice echoing under the bridge. The new sound rang around me, making my smile grow bigger.

"She's enjoying life," Sebastian answered and I turned to look at him before I leaned closer to the front of the gondola.

I put my hand out to touch the boat before pulling back. We left the bridge and continued on. The rain made the river wave so I put my hand out to run along the water. It chilled me quickly but the feeling was nice. I looked over but it was too dark to see my reflection. I sat back after a moment and just breathed in the smells around me.

I looked up and saw we were at the Tower Bridge, and the bridge was a little closer to completion. However, in the centre, connecting both sides of the bridge, was something that looked like a bird.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed up at the bird.

"Ash Landers," Sebastian replied, "and his alter ego, Angela Blanc."

I looked up closer and could discern that the wings were only a single one, legs hung down as two arms were out. I couldn't make out the face but I could see the body. I imagined Ash Landers when he had been alive, looking down at me.

"That was the conclusion," I whispered, "that was the end of Ciel's contract."

"It marks an entrance to the Demon Sanctuary," Sebastian explained and I nodded.

I took a deep breath as we floated forward; the bridge glowed as it did last time. I wrapped my arms around my knees and waited. The rowing didn't cease as we got closer, and then the boat started entering. The glow took away the front of the boat before it ran over my feet. It moved up my legs, over my arms until I was completely immersed. It was freezing, too cold for a mere human to take while alive. Had Ciel gone through this entrance? I blinked against the glow until all I saw was more water, this time it was the colour grey.

I looked over my shoulder to see Hannah was still kneeling with Ciel in her lap; Claude was looking to the right while Sebastian looked to me. I smiled at him, feeling shivers run down my spine.

"That was…different," I said but my teeth were chattering, so it came out like, "th-th-that wa-wa-was di-differ-different."

"Your body will warm up soon," Sebastian said as he smiled.

I nodded and looked back to the grey water. Something told me to do as I had done in the Thames and run my hand along the water. So I put my fingers out and skimmed the surface, seeing images float to the surface. I looked down and saw days of my life.

"What is that?" I asked Sebastian before I returned my gaze to the day James confessed his love for me.

"Your cinematic records," Sebastian replied.

"Don't you have to be dead to see them?" I asked as Uncle's face appeared.

"Ciel Phantomhive saw his life as you are now," Sebastian explained, "in this place, you don't have to be dead."

I reached out and touched a cloudy memory and it came to the surface. It was in a field of white roses, and Daddy was holding onto me. I was standing on his shoes as he danced with me, helping me practise dancing.

"I remember that," I said with a smile, "I was woeful."

"When?" Hannah asked.

"My father had taught me to dance," I whispered, "but I couldn't dance on my own. I was too small so he would put me on his shoes and waltz with me."

The memory disappeared as we floated onwards. There were other memories in the water, ones on my own, with James and Scott…or with Ciel and Lizzy. I was looking down at one but a bright light passing in front of my eyes broke the trance. I looked up and saw tiny lights float past me, so I raised a hand to touch one.

"Fireflies?" I asked as I pulled my hand down but there was nothing there.

"No," Sebastian replied, "these are the good wishes of people you met. The good feelings you left them with."

"There's so many," I whispered.

"I haven't seen this many in centuries," Claude muttered as I smiled.

I wondered whose good feelings they were before my eyes caught sight of a blonde woman. Her eyes would have the brightest blue and her skin like ivory. She would moisturise it every evening with some mixture Ms Casey had invented.

"Mother," I whispered as I saw the memory play out…

_"__Elena," Mother whispered as I curled up under my bed, "did you have a nightmare?"_

_"__Mother…it was the demon hound…" I sobbed and she sighed._

_"__Move over," she whispered so I moved closer to the wall. _

_Mother crawled under and turned so she was facing me. Her black shawl was wrapped loosely around her shoulders as she fixed her nightdress. Her body blocked the candles in the hall as she put her hands out to me._

_"__Come here, Ellie," she whispered and I moved closer to her._

_She wrapped her arms around my body and held me to her chest. My ear was pressed against her heart and I heard the light thumps._

_"__The demon hound again?" she asked and I nodded, "alright. Did I or your father die?"_

_"__No," I whispered, "Aunt Helen and Uncle Frank."_

_"__Okay," she said as she held me tighter, "I want you to take a deep breath. It was only a dream."_

_She hummed to me, the same song the music box had played in the maze, until I relaxed with her. She ran her hands along my hair as I took deep breaths, smelling the moisturising mixture. She stayed with me that evening for over an hour, and waited until I was yawning before she put me back into bed._

Not long later, Mother got a puppy from Mr Halford that she left me to name. A small black collie that I named Julius…

The memories shifted and I was running to James's with Julius at my heels. He was fully grown by then, nearly three years old. I smiled at the memory before I wiped my eyes.

"That's Julius then," Sebastian said as the memory shifted and Julius was sleeping on my bed, two cats curled around him.

"He loved cats," I whispered.

"Bean cakes and milk," I heard him mutter as I laughed.

The lights faded one by one until the memories did as well. The water became a darker grey so I sat back. Hannah started to sing to Alois and I listened to it. But my eyes found new things to focus on. I saw ruins of ships and I pointed to them, hearing Sebastian chortle a little.

"Can I go onto one of them?" I asked him and then turned to Hannah, "please?"

"We are trying to fulfil a contract," Claude muttered.

I sighed before sitting back, wondering how much longer we had to wait. I lifted my locket to look at the blue stone, and it was shimmering slightly. I wondered what made it glow…

"I've seen that before," Claude mumbled as he lifted his oar.

"It was my mother's," I said in reply.

"A man was holding it," he continued, "so unless your mother was a man…I doubt it was the same person."

"Who are you thinking of, Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"A demon," Claude replied, "he grew soft over the years."

"Soft?" I asked as Hannah lifted her face to look at me.

"He was a sad excuse for a demon. I found him in the area and he told me he couldn't tolerate killing another human."

"Did he give a reason?" I asked and Claude turned to glare at me.

"Why is it important to you?" Claude asked.

"She's curious about demons," Sebastian filled in for me.

"I had not come across a demon in a very long time, it was simply territorial. We were in some village in the middle of nowhere. He told me he didn't care about the souls in the area; he only wanted to protect one. He had a daughter, and she lived in that pathetic village. So I killed him," Claude replied.

"Do you remember the name of that village?" I asked, my teeth gritted. Please don't let it be the same person…please don't let it be my father…

"Something to do with dogs," Claude muttered, "I left when I heard a woman calling out a name. She was calling out…what was it again?" and Claude thought about it, "Richard. That's it."

I felt my heart stop, my breath leave me as I stared at Claude. He had killed my father, and left him. My mother had most likely been that woman calling. That Christmas had been one of the sadder ones. Mother had told me she was running out to get some kindling and when she had returned, her face had been pale. Father had brought her into their room and she had told him what had happened. She must have told him about Richard…about Daddy…

"You bastard!" I snapped as I stood on the gondola, "you killed him!"

The gondola started shaking and one more step made me lose my balance. I fell into the water below, and it wrapped around me quickly. I blinked against the liquid and only moments later, a hand was holding me. I was pressed against their chest and they brought me back up to the surface. The gondola had stopped moving, and Hannah was looking at me. Claude shrugged his shoulders as Sebastian helped me get back into the boat. He then swam to the rower's stand before he got up himself.

I couldn't stop seeing the words in the file Sebastian had given me. It had said he had died on Christmas, but details about it had been scarce. I looked up at Hannah who had finished singing. I crawled over to Ciel's legs.

"Can I sing to Ciel?" I asked her and she nodded.

She adjusted Ciel's body so his head was cushioned on a pillow rather than my wet skirt. Tears dripped down my face and landed on his head as I brushed his hair. He was the only person….the only human who had never hurt me.

**(Alright, I know this song wouldn't have been around when this story is set, but it seemed to suit the atmosphere. It's Once Upon A December in case anyone was wondering…)**

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

I hummed gently after that, and it was only when Sebastian called my name that I looked up. The broken ships were faded in the distance and the boat wasn't rocking anymore. Hannah stood and picked up Ciel in her arms before disembarking. Claude followed her while Sebastian got out and went to my side.

"He killed him," I whispered to Sebastian who took my hand.

"Do you wish for revenge?" Sebastian asked.

"I just…do demons do that?" I asked him, "do you kill the weaker ones?"

"I wouldn't," he answered, "I've met others rather infrequently and there hasn't been that…want to."

"Claude just killed him," I said as I wiped my eyes, "Mother had gone looking for him, to bring him to see me."

"Are you certain?" Sebastian asked.

"Mother had told me about him, but I had known for years. I didn't tell her and she decided to collect kindling. She had put on her best coat and told me to stay inside," I whispered, "when she returned, she looked so upset."

Sebastian nodded and helped me out of the boat. He removed the cloak and I looked down at my soaked dress. Sebastian held me to him before running his hands down my arms and back, putting me in a clean coat to keep me warm.

We then started our trek up through the beach. There were the ruins of a forest around us which Sebastian helped me through. When we got past the forest, there were stairs up to the next level.

"What happened here?" I asked him but he didn't answer as we found Claude and Hannah.

A bench had remained undamaged and Ciel was now lying on it. Hannah stood protectively in front of him as Claude watched her. Sebastian moved closer and Hannah beckoned for me to move to her. I squeezed Sebastian's hand before I undid the crescent necklace to put it around his neck. I put it down under his shirt and smiled up at him.

"This Island of Death is a sanctuary for demons. It seems your rage has left it in a pitiable state, Sebastian," Claude said in that awful monotone of his, "you should learn to control your temper."

"You brought us to this place for a reason, what do you expect of us?" Sebastian asked.

"This is an ideal location for a battle. You will engage in a duel between demons," Hannah replied softly as she stroked Ciel's face.

"Is the battle here?" I asked her and she shook her head, "where then?"

"Below us is a cavern that will suit the battle perfectly. It is there that we shall commence," Hannah explained.

The ground shook around me and I stepped closer to Sebastian. He held onto me as a hole opened where I had stood, spreading out to take up the same length as the bench and as wide as the bench in the opposite direction.

"Gentlemen," Hannah said softly as she picked up Ciel and dropped down into the cavern below.

Claude looked to us, smirked, and dropped down as well. I looked to Sebastian who was looking into the space below.

"Why did he smirk?" I asked him.

"He's comparing me to your father," Sebastian answered.

Sebastian picked me up and put me on the bench across the way. He put his hands on my shoulders and I covered one of his hands.

"Please win," I begged him and he smiled.

"I have no intentions of losing," Sebastian countered before dropping into the pit below.

I looked down, my eyes not able to pierce the darkness and determine what was below. A few moments passed and I heard Hannah coughing.

I heard her talking and then the ground shook as something was shot up. I stood to see if I could make out the shape, and I couldn't make out what it was. I had seen it before; I remembered it from a very long time ago. But no sooner had I seen it that it was pulled down.

I sat down again and looked down in the pit, wondering if anyone was winning…and the ground started shaking as it had in the maze. I stood and looked down, in time to see Hannah coming up with Ciel. I moved out of the way as she rose to the surface. Parts of the ground fell below, and I could hear the waves hitting the stones with too much force.

"It has begun," Hannah whispered as she sat down on the bench and I sat down on the ground.

"What was that?" and I pointed to where the strange object had been.

"Laevateinn," she whispered, "and its curse of eternal darkness."

I looked back to the pit and wondered if Hannah would tell me who was winning. Was there someone who was supposed to win? A clear victor?

"Do you know who will win?" I asked her.

"It's raining," Hannah stated as she raised her head to feel the drops on her face, "my my."

I looked up myself to see that was indeed the case but it couldn't cloud my fears. Would Claude come out, holding Sebastian's head? Or would it be the other way around? Claude treated Sebastian like a child, scolding him when he felt it necessary.

"What is my role in this?" I asked Hannah and when I looked to her face, she was crying.

"It will all become clear soon," she said softly, "and Ciel Phantomhive will come back to life."

She stood and lifted Ciel up into her arms. She then put a hand carefully out to me. I hesitated but took it. She linked our arms without jostling Ciel and we started walking up the hill.

"You care for the boys?" she asked and I nodded, "why?"

"I treated Ciel Phantomhive like a little brother, even if there was a difference in class. And Alois…I hated him, hated that he hurt me. But a part of me would always feel sorry when I remembered his story about Luka."

"You tended the graves, why?"

"No one should be left like that," I whispered as the rain dropped down onto my coat, "everyone who walks in that graveyard should know who those boys were. Everyone should know Luka Macken…"

"Your father, he was demon," Hannah stated, "I knew there was something different about you."

"He looked out for me, even when he didn't have to. He may have been Daddy to me, but Martin Hamilton, he was my father. He taught me to read and write, my mannerisms, it all came from him and Mother."

"You've led a very interesting life," she whispered, "any regrets?"

"Only one," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye, "there was a boy in the village I lived in. He proclaimed his love for me…and I told him I couldn't end my engagement to another boy. I wish I could go back and tell him I loved him."

She nodded as we reached the top. She let me go, so she could look out on the ocean. She held Ciel tight and whispered in his ear. I looked out with her as she put Ciel down, making sure he was comfortable.

"Sebastian," she whispered as she stood and I turned to see it was indeed him, "the contract is not yet complete."

"How so?" he asked as he looked to me and then to Hannah, "what is there left to do?"

"I noticed Elena picked up the rings," Hannah said softly as she walked behind me, "I require Alois Trancy's."

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it out to her. She took it from over my shoulder and put it on her finger.

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked as she put a hand under my arm to rest over my heart.

"It sounds like a hummingbird's, can you hear it?" Hannah asked him, "she's scared."

"She has no reason-" Sebastian stated as I felt something cut through my back. I gasped as the pain flared and I heard an awful ripping sound.

"Elena!" Sebastian yelled and I lifted my hands to touch the thing I could feel in my stomach. I looked down to see a bloody hand, and it took a moment for my brain to register that it was my blood. I coughed and I tasted blood on my tongue as the hand pulled away. Hannah had….but why?

I stood there for a moment longer, looking up at Sebastian before I dropped to my knees. He rushed forward to catch me as I fell, turning me so I could lie on my back. My body trembled as tears ran down my eyes. My heart was racing, even as Sebastian took off his tailcoat to press against the wound.

"Hold on Elena," he coaxed.

"At last," Hannah said softly, "we can know happiness. Oh dear master, Claude finally acknowledged you. The terms of the contract I have made with my master have been suitably met. All you have to do now is kill me. Simply do that and your young master will get his body back."

"Sebastian…" I croaked as I lifted a hand to his face, "it's so cold."

"However," she continued, "even with his body returned, you will find that Ciel Phantomhive is as good as a dead person to you. My master and I have succeeded, our work is nearly done. As for Ciel Phantomhive, as my lord's contract stipulated, he will come back to life but now he will live forever as a demon."

I turned in time to see Hannah fall off the cliff. I spotted her bloody hand before she disappeared from view. I looked back to Sebastian, and he was watching the empty space.

"Go get him," I whispered, "save him."

"Elena…" and I shook my head.

"Save the young master," I whispered as I convulsed, "I'll stay."

He nodded before he put me gently on the ground, placing my hand over his coat to keep staunching the blood flow before he dived. I turned my head upward and felt tears in my eyes, ones that were for Ciel. He would live; no one would ever threaten him again…

"I protected him," I whispered as I clenched my fingers.

Rain continued to drop around me, making my tears dilute and I wondered why I couldn't see my cinematic records. Maybe it was because I had seen them already…that was my conclusion. The rain stopped making a sound; the patter was replaced by the thumps of my heart. My end of days, and here I had been worried I'd never reach thirty. I hadn't reached eighteen…and yet, if you asked me, I would tell you I had lived the life I wanted to. If you asked me if I was happy with the choices I made, that led me to a demon sanctuary to die…I would tell you yes. It had made me the person I was.

"Elena," a voice whispered and I was lifted up again. I gasped at the pain, finding I could focus on sounds.

Sebastian was holding me tight, putting his own hand over mine on his tailcoat to hold it down. He was soaked to the bone, and yet my mind wouldn't register it. A hand lifted my other hand and I looked to it, seeing Ciel. Sweet Ciel…the boy I had forgotten who had turned into the CEO. My blood-stained fingers left marks on his, but he didn't seem to care. Tears ran from his eyes which I raised my hand to wipe away.

"Please don't cry," I begged, "you're alive."

"You're dying," Ciel said in a low voice, "all because of Alois."

I must have looked confused but I shook my head. Ciel was alive…as a demon but he was alive. I hoped he knew I had tried.

"Sebastian, save her!" Ciel snapped but I felt Sebastian shake.

"There is nothing I can do," Sebastian answered, "the damage is far too great."

"Change her then!" Ciel snapped, "she can't die like this!"

"I am not capable of such a thing," Sebastian answered in a light voice, "only a certain few of my kind can."

Ciel's tears ran over my hand, turning pink as they ran over my blood. I wiped them away before I smiled.

"Alois wanted to take you away," Ciel said after a moment, "he said if he couldn't have you…no one would."

"That's alright," I whispered.

"How do you believe that?!" he snapped.

"My grandmother always told me…never…" and I was gasping for air.

"It's nearly time," Sebastian whispered.

"Never go to sleep…angry. Dying…is like sleeping…" I whispered.

"Elena," Ciel whispered, "you were my friend, my adoptive sister…my maid and my bodyguard. I will never forget you."

"Elena," Sebastian said and I looked at him, "you are a truly marvellous soul. One I have never come across before. Yours is made of many layers; hatred and anger for the people who hurt you, love and loyalty for the people you cared for. Those 'fireflies' as you called them, proved you have an amazing soul. But what made you different…what made you the girl you were, was the life you led. You suffered your parents' losses; you suffered when you thought you had lost the young master. You are the first human I have ever wished to have a good life…and pleasant dreams. So sleep well, sweet Elena."

I closed my eyes and squeezed Ciel's hand. He squeezed back and then I felt like I was floating. The end had come…and the last thing I thought of was Hannah's question. She had asked if I had regrets…but when I thought about it, there was nothing I would take back. Nothing I would go back and undo. I was the girl I was supposed to be…and I hoped I had made my parents proud…

* * *

**One more chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Longest Goodbye

**The last chapter was hard for me to write, and I hope you enjoy this final one...**

* * *

_"__Ciel?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__I have to go now."_

_"__Don't go!"_

_"__I have to go…but I want you to listen to me."_

_"__What?"_

_"__I'm going to make you a promise. I promise, on this bracelet, that I will return to you someday soon."_

_"__You promise?"_

_"__Yes Ciel, I promise."_

* * *

I heard the curtains open, but I kept my eyes closed for a moment longer. I didn't want the dream to end, it was the only place I could still see Elena the way she had been.

The moment I had unlocked my old memories, those of my revenge, others had followed. Days that didn't make sense, people I wasn't sure about but it was her eyes. It was those nervous chocolate brown eyes that I had seen that first day. Mother had been holding her, singing to her as she looked at the family dog. Lizzy had followed me and the pair of us had gotten her to play.

Her bright brown eyes, her black hair like raven feathers…her bright smile. But there were other reasons she had stood out to us. When either of us had upset her, she was not one to lock it up. No, she let you know how she felt. She was honest when her uncle and father had begged for her silence. But how else would she stand out to me? If she had been another lamb, I would have overlooked her in Houndsworth…

When the curtains were tied off, the light painted my eyelids a bright red. No doubt Sebastian was waking me up for the day. However, if he was here…one thing was nagging at me…

"Good morning, young master," I heard Sebastian say.

"Is it?" I asked him, "and why are you here?"

"The Undertaker is watching her," he said but kept his back to me, "I took a moment's reprieve."

I sighed heavily before sitting up, not bothering to stretch as I would normally. Today was not a normal day, nor would it ever be. The last four days had been my denial, blocking out what I had seen on the demon sanctuary. Elena's soft brown eyes looking up at me, telling me she couldn't hate Alois for what he had done. She didn't want to die angry, and considered it as a very long sleep.

"Can you trust him?" I asked the butler and he nodded, "how?"

"Greil and Will were poking," Sebastian answered, "Undertaker stood at my side to stop them taking her records."

"They want to balance the books," I muttered.

"Her book is still writing…nothing in particular. Undertaker managed to 'borrow' it to show me. The writing is her own. Undertaker has a theory."

"A theory?" I asked as Sebastian turned to look at me.

"She had some unfinished messages," he replied, "and one of them was to you."

Sebastian moved away from the window and towards a small trolley with my tea on it. He put tea leaves into the pot as I reached over to my bedside table to pick up my eye-patch. I watched for a moment as the butler turned over the timer before I tied off the patch and adjusted it. Everyone in the estate was making themselves busy, trying to get through their grief.

I looked to my right and saw the mirror I had personally covered with material. It was an old custom for funerals and how the bodies should be treated. It was a strange belief, but the mirrors were covered to stop the deceased's spirit from being trapped in the looking glass. Only my room's curtains were open and that was to tell me when to wake up. However, while Sebastian was making the tea, he closed the curtains again when he saw me sitting up.

"What time is it?" I asked him but he didn't look to his pocket watch. Another custom I hadn't known was that all clocks were stopped at the time of death. But as the demon sanctuary existed outside our reality, the clocks had been stopped when we had returned to the manor that evening. None of the servants had understood…that was until she had been brought into the house.

"I believe it is half eight, master," Sebastian replied.

The first person to cry was MeyRin, who had adored Elena. The second was Finny who had loved her, believed her to be the missing part of our family. Bard had stayed quiet until Sebastian had put a covered Elena in her old room, and then he had started cooking…or rather burning food. I had gone down to the kitchen to investigate; only to find MeyRin holding him as Finny took his flamethrower. Tanaka had been sitting down on the bench, the cup forgotten about as he used enough energy to stop his watch. He had been the one to inform me about the custom and I had gotten the servants, Sebastian and myself to stop all the clocks. But one had been stubborn, a grandfather clock my grandmother had owned. I couldn't stop the mechanism, which made me frustrated.

Bard had shown some emotion at that point. He looked annoyed when he faced the clock and punched the face, breaking the arms and stopping the ticking sound. I hadn't scolded him for breaking a family heirloom; I would have done the same had I thought about it.

Next came the covering of the mirrors, and for hours after, I regretted having that many in the mansion. I had sent Tanaka to make sure they were all covered and he had returned to report the only one not covered was in my room. I had covered that mirror myself, and wondered what had made Elena care about me to begin with…

"I believe the proper attire for today would be for a funeral," I said as Sebastian moved to me and undid my nightshirt. He nodded before going one of the drawers and pulling out a dark grey shirt to put on me.

"Master," I heard Finny say from the door, "Lady Elizabeth is here. She wants to know about the wreath."

Sebastian had told me about the wreath of laurel tied by black ribbons. It was supposed to be placed on the door of a house to alert anyone walking by that a death had occurred. It didn't need to have happened in this reality, the custom was the same.

The butler got me standing so he could put on my trousers, before buttoning them and putting me back on the bed and doing up my socks. Sebastian had told me the funeral suit from my aunt's funeral wouldn't suit this occasion. He had bought me a new suit, and told me it was a design Elena had drawn herself. She had picked out the material but life had gotten in the way, so the suit plans had gone forgotten. That was until Bard and MeyRin had gone through her things.

They had wanted to find something nice for her to wear, but there had been nothing that would suit her now. I had sent Lady Elizabeth a message to find something for Elena, and if possible in blue. It had been her favourite colour. I assumed if she was here, then she had found a dress. I had offered to cover the cost but Elizabeth had said she would buy it, and maybe she and Elena could go shopping afterward. I hadn't wanted to tell her over a phone or in a letter, that her friend was never going to come back.

Sebastian tied my waist coat and I noticed the faintest silver chain around his neck. I hadn't seen him take it off, and wondered briefly what it was. Was it a necklace?

It had been the first time in a very long time that I had spoken with Sebastian. He had offered to stay with Elena as demons didn't need to sleep. I had gone down twice over the last four days to see him, and he had been reading a book to her. Alice In Wonderland had been one of the most read books in my library, and as I hadn't read it that much, Sebastian must have believed it was one of her favourites.

But that only showed me how each of us was dealing with our grief. Sebastian read to her, as you would a child who was sleeping. MeyRin had been humming to herself a song she had heard Elena singing. Bard had nearly burnt the kitchen down while Finny had collected flowers to put around her. I had gone a different route, one Elena would never have approved. I took on a hatred against Alois for having her murdered. There was nothing I could do to avenge her as Alois was already gone, so my anger came out at odd moments. Usually in the form of sarcastic remarks.

"Would you prefer to make it even tighter?" I asked Sebastian sarcastically, as he tied a bow around my neck.

"No," Sebastian answered as he moved away from my neck.

He reached for my black coat before throwing it over my shoulders. I stuck my arms in, feeling that the material was softer than my other clothing. I left the coat open, not sure what else I could do. Anger and sarcasm turned to upset, so I kept it to myself.

"I've prepared your tea, master," Sebastian said with his back to me, "this morning we have New Moon Drop."

He walked back to me and held out a cup. All I saw was golden liquid which I sipped. I looked to my left and saw a shadow of Elena, holding another cup and giggling. The shadow faded once I had finished my tea. This was how I wanted to remember her, not as some body in the Undertaker's parlour. I wanted to see her smile again.

"What is my schedule today?" I asked him, "other than the arrangements we made prior to this?"

"It's open," he replied, "the Undertaker wishes to speak with you when you are next available."

Sebastian returned to dressing me and put me into my black boots. Had this been Elena's vision?

"Elena had thought this suit would look nice in blue," Sebastian stated as he did up the buttons, "and was planning on making two of the same outfit."

I looked down at my clothes and remembered when she had made the blue suit. She had gotten Sebastian to measure me as her wrist had been sprained. A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts however, so I handed Sebastian the empty cup for him to put on the trolley.

"Come in," I said and I heard a light sigh.

MeyRin opened the door slowly, dressed in a dark grey dress. She and the others were wearing dark clothes with a black armband around their arms. I wondered how they had explained that to Elizabeth.

"Oh pardon master, it's Lady Elizabeth, she's here sir," MeyRin said softly.

"All right," I answered, knowing the servants kept to themselves so none of them would know Finny had already mentioned it, "does she have a dress?"

"Yes master," MeyRin replied, "a blue one as you requested. Though…she's asking."

"Asking?" I repeated and MeyRin nodded.

"She's asking for…for…" and she stopped to wipe her eyes.

"Elena," I finished and MeyRin nodded, "I will inform her in a few moments."

I moved off the bed and walked out of the room. How would I tell Elizabeth? That was on me, as Sebastian said he would send messages to our other acquaintances. I hadn't asked how he planned to do that but I didn't doubt he would complete the task. I moved to the stairs to see Elizabeth was twirling herself, the dress in her arms. Her smile was too bright for today.

"Ciel!" she called out when she spotted me. She took my hands, dropped the dress which was wrapped in a bag, and twirled me. She stopped a few moments later, her eyes twinkling as she picked up the dress again.

"I found this in Birmingham," she said as she showed me the dress, "I knew it would look lovely on Elena. Call her."

"Call her?" I asked and Elizabeth nodded, "why?"

"I want to see her in it. She'll look lovely," she said as she opened the bag a little.

"Elizabeth," I whispered and the girl looked to me, "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," she said softly and I brought her over to the stairs. Sebastian came down then with a coat in his arms and nodded to me. I nodded back and he went towards the servants' rooms. I took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Elena can't go out today," I said, not sure where to start telling her.

"Oh," Elizabeth said softly, "is she ill? I can go talk to her."

"Elizabeth…you know what Elena's job was?" I asked her, finding inspiration…

"She is your bodyguard," Elizabeth answered, "have you changed her job title?"

"No…Elizabeth…Elena…"

"Spit it out," Elizabeth whispered playfully.

"Elena died," I whispered, and I looked away from Elizabeth, "protecting me."

I took a deep breath before I lifted my head to look up at her. Her eyes were pouring tears, her sobs coming out in the form of hiccups.

"No…no, she can't be…I want to see her…" Elizabeth whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"You don't want to see her like that," I said as she stood, "You shouldn't remember her like that."

"How?" Elizabeth asked as she walked away from me, "how did she die?"

"Alois Trancy…ordered it. He ordered his bodyguard to kill me and…Elena took the hit," I said, knowing I couldn't possibly explain that Alois Trancy had wished for it. That he didn't want me to have her if he couldn't.

"Did she suffer?" Elizabeth asked as she returned to my side.

"No," I answered in a lie, "it was quick."

Elizabeth seemed to want to think Elena hadn't suffered. I would have wanted that idea in my head, but I had seen her gasping for air, her eyes losing their glow. She had squeezed my hand as if I needed the comfort. She had looked us both in the eyes and smiled.

"Was she alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Sebastian and I were with her until the very end," I whispered and Elizabeth smiled.

"She told me once, she wasn't afraid to die for you," Elizabeth sighed, "she couldn't explain why she felt that way."

"I hope she's with her family and her friends now," Elizabeth continued, "she missed them a lot. I'm glad she wasn't alone…"

I nodded and listened to her tell me stories about Elena, about being Chloe and then Lucy Michaelis. All of those acts had been there to appease Elizabeth. I could still see her, her feet in the water when I had fallen asleep on the boat. She had turned to smile at me as if nothing was wrong. It had confused me then when she had moved to sit beside Elizabeth, so informed me I was in the presence of Lucy Michaelis, Sebastian's young wife. Her smile had suited the moment, but now I knew the truth.

She had been scared, worried about Alois Trancy. Sebastian had suggested the idea that she was scared he would harm me if she didn't return. But she stood against him; I had seen it in the maze. When she noticed it was me, she had waved like she had as a child. It had taken quite a bit of energy to take control of an arm to wave to her. But even from that height, I had seen her tears. She was glad I had been there…

"I think this will suit her," Lady Elizabeth whispered as she held out the dress to me, "make sure she wears her locket."

I nodded and watched her leave. She touched the wreath on her way out, blessing herself before she got into her carriage. She would tell Paula and her family about Elena.

"She really touched a lot of people's lives," I whispered as I stood, spotting Tanaka, "prepare a carriage."

"Yes my lord," he answered as he went to the kitchen.

I put the dress on the stairs beside me and wondered what designs were on, was it pale blue. Pale blue would suit her fair skin but something made me shake my head. She would look better in a dark blue, her hair pulled up and her skin looking alive. Tanaka returned and opened the front door for me, telling me the carriage was ready. I stepped out into sunlight and walked towards the carriage waiting. I put the dress inside to keep it safe. I stood beside it before I turned to look at the manor, seeing her laughing.

* * *

_"__Elena!" I called out as the door opened on her uncle's carriage._

_"__Ciel," she said calmly as she got down and opened her arms to me, "I missed you."_

_She hugged me tight, her red dress had short sleeves that day. She pulled me away from her to look into my eyes, a smile on her lips as Mother joined us._

_"__Thank you for the birthday card, Lady Phantomhive," Elena said softly as she stood and left a hand out for me to hold. I grasped it tight as she squeezed my fingers._

_"__You're very welcome," Mother said as Father joined us, "where is your uncle today?"_

_"__He had to talk to Mr Lau and told his driver to bring me here. He said he sent a message," she said simply and Father nodded._

_"__It arrived a few moments before you did," he said and she laughed._

_"__That is very like my uncle," she said as she squeezed my hand tight again, "so what do you want to do today, Ciel?"_

* * *

We had spent hours playing with Noah's Ark, and she had voiced the animals for me. That evening she had stayed with me, and I had fallen asleep in her arms. When I had woken up, she had still been there, her eyes closed in sleep. I had wondered why when I spotted Mother watching me. Elena had fallen asleep humming to me.

I turned away from the mansion to see Sebastian walking towards me, his coat gone. He looked tired as I heard the front door open and the other servants joined me by the carriage. They would no doubt wonder where they stood.

"What took you so long, Sebastian?" I asked.

"I apologise, we can leave now," Sebastian replied simply as he covered his heart and bowed.

"Young master? It's true then? You're really leaving us then?" Finny asked, sounding distraught.

"Do whatever you like with the mansion," I said as Sebastian helped me into the carriage, "you're free to stay here if you want. Or just burn it, I really don't care."

"What?" Bard asked, "we could never do that."

"Why ever not?" I asked him, his answer confusing me.

"Because…this place is filled with memories," Finny answered.

"Memories don't mean anything in the end, or have I not proved that much already?" I asked them.

"That's not true, master," MeyRin sobbed, "what about Elena?"

I shook my head as Sebastian got into the carriage with me. The servants all stood together, tears in their eyes as memories of Elena came to the fore of their thoughts. Her lullaby came to mind, as I had heard her singing it to me. She had asked Hannah if she could as she was singing to Alois. Alois had hated that I had gotten that attention, but she had merely made it fair.

I had also heard Claude's confession about her father, her calling him a bastard before water splashed. It had been then she had sung to me, a song she had sung when I was eight years old.

"She wouldn't want this house to burn," Bard whispered, breaking my trance.

"We found this, master," Tanaka said and moved forward with a small book in his hands, clearly ignoring the servants sobs.

"Oh?" I asked as I took it from him.

"I believe it might help you understand your bodyguard," he said as Sebastian started the carriage moving, "pleasant trip, young master."

They waved goodbye to us and when we were off the grounds, I looked down at the cover of the book. It was a blue covered thing I had never seen in my library, so I opened up the front page. Inscribed near the top was Elena Hamilton, written in her beautiful cursive.

"Primrose Garden," I whispered as I looked down at the title, "why was I given this?"

I opened the first page and flipped through each page until I found what Tanaka had wanted me to have. It was a picture, two people smiling out. One was a young boy, his eyes bright blue and glowing. His hair was navy in colour and his face was lit up by a smile. He was wearing a white top and a pair of navy trousers. The other person was a young girl. Her hair was raven black and her face was glowing. Her arms were wrapped around the boy as he smiled. She was wearing a lilac dress with a white bow in her hair. It was her eyes that captivated me. The chocolate brown glowed with a separate light and I could see the faintest shimmer of red in their depths.

I remembered this picture. It was before my contract, before my parents were murdered. Elena had arrived with her uncle. She had helped me say a word, and this picture had been taken that evening before she had left. She had tickled me, telling me she wanted the picture to have one of my famous smiles. It had been so very long ago.

"There is writing on the other side," Sebastian whispered to me so I turned it over to read.

"Ciel and Elena," I whispered, in my mother's handwriting.

In the corner, near the edge was a lighter cursive. The writing style was different, not my mother's. The words curled in, but they were easy to understand. They had been written recently, the ink a little darker than the names.

"Don't give in, I didn't," I said simply, "what does that mean?"

"Do you need me to explain?" Sebastian asked but a moment later I shook my head. I had heard her say these words long ago, and she had been in Claude's arms. She had looked tired and sore, but her smile had suggested everything was alright.

* * *

_Claude reached behind the tree to pull Elena up to her feet. Her shoes were missing, and her hair was askew. Her eyes were opening slowly and her lipstick was smudged. Her hands were tied up with bandages to hold them together as Claude put her against his chest. What had they done to her? _

_"__She was running around the manor looking for you," Alois said as he touched her cheek, "and she was close to finding you. Claude told me you missed her by a hare's breath."_

_A golden knife was put to her throat as she woke up slowly, a groan escaping her lips as she looked around for a moment before her eyes looked to me. The brown had always seemed like chocolate and now…now they looked worried. _

_"__I'm glad you're safe," Elena whispered as Claude put the knife closer to her throat, "I was worried about you."_

_"__Worried about me?" I asked, wondering if she had lost her mind. She was going to be killed, and she was worried about me._

_"__Young master," Sebastian said from my right, "she made a vow. She will protect you until her final breath. It is her job to worry about you."_

_"__Anyway," Alois said, clearly trying to bring us back onto the topic, "I've arranged for a small performance. If that performance begins, then they will die. Every last one of them…and when that performance ends, Claude will kill your bodyguard. So what will it be?"_

_I looked at Alois, knowing the response he wanted me to give. Sebastian was watching me, and I didn't need to look at him to know that. But I focused on Elena, who was watching me. She looked tired, but not hurt. _

_"__Don't give in," she said softly, "I didn't."_

* * *

"She had wanted me to stand my ground against Alois, to not give in," I said, "but I don't understand the final bit."

"Claude threatened your life if she didn't return to Alois Trancy. She refused," Sebastian informed me simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"She didn't trust him," Sebastian replied, "and didn't want to leave you unprotected."

The carriage continued in silence as the mansion became a distant memory. Elena had been worried, thinking she hadn't protected me. Sebastian had told me how upset she had been in Low Row with her uncle; her sketches of the scenery had turned to memories of me. Sketches of my eyes, my face…that was why her uncle had gotten her the job with Alois, he had wanted to help her get over me.

"I am curious," I said before we reached London, "why did you come after me?"

"And leave Elena?" he asked and I nodded, "she told me to."

"Told you to?" I asked as I touched the dress bag.

"She told me to save the young master and that she would stay there waiting for us to return," he said as the carriage came to a stop.

He stepped out and opened the door for me to follow. I got out and walked straight into the Undertaker's parlour. Sebastian closed the door behind me to hear Undertaker laughing.

"A little rose blush," he laughed as he brushed something over a body, "and we're finished."

"Undertaker?" I asked as Sebastian walked in, "please tell me you're not messing with Elena."

"Master," Sebastian called from further back, "she's over here."

I walked towards her, and sighed with disappointment. She looked dead, her skin too pale. Her blonde hair looked limp and her eyes were closed. Her lips looked powder blue and her veins were showing.

"Thank you," I said as I touched her clasped hands over a white dress like that of Madam Red's.

"Do you want to see her message?" Undertaker asked.

He picked up a small red book and held it out to me. It had EH inscribed in the cover. This was Elena's cinematic records, her life…

The book opened to the very last page to show me the death bookmark had stopped her writing. But beside it, in soft black cursive was a note in her own hand. It was a word before she died.

"No," I said simply, "it would only be disrespectful to her now."

"She wished you a happy existence, my lord," Undertaker said simply as he covered her coffin with an ebony lid, "make sure her wish was not in vain."

Undertaker closed the book and put it down, the final record of her life. I nodded as the demon and the grim reaper got her coffin attached to the back of the carriage. Sebastian opened the door and helped me in again. Undertaker waved to us as we left. I wasn't sure where we would go from here…

* * *

I stood on the grassy cliff face and looked out on the ocean. Was it an ocean? I couldn't tell from here if it ended or where was the exact point it began. White and blue roses shimmered around me, their petals fluttered around my ankles as I heard Sebastian digging. When he stopped, I turned to see him jumping out of a hole.

His clothes were unmarked as he went to the coffin. He opened it for me to see into. She looked dead, which seemed wrong to me somehow. I then understood why I didn't want her to look like this.

I didn't want her to look dead, that took away from the girl I had known for such a long time. I could see her running with me, her smile bright as she played in the Phantomhive gardens. The day I had trouble saying a word and she had sat with me and helped.

I didn't want to remember her like this; a grey body, blue lips…dead. I wanted to see her ivory skin, her bright brown eyes, the light blush that she sometimes had.

"Sebastian, can you alter her?" I asked the demon and he looked to me.

"How?" Sebastian asked as he touched her limp blonde hair.

"Make her look like she used to," I replied and he nodded.

Sebastian ran his hands along her face, down her arms and over her heart. Her skin looked ivory, her lips pale pink and when Sebastian opened her eyes; they were the chocolate brown I remembered. He closed them gently as he put her hands over her heart like before. She didn't look dead, and this was how I wanted to remember her for the rest of forever. She had protected me with her life, and Sebastian had told me her death had been part of Alois's contract, if I hadn't already been aware. I had heard him ask Hannah about Elena.

"Alois wanted me to know about Elena's death and that I could do nothing to stop it," I said with a sigh, Sebastian dropped down to his hunches again and ran his fingers through her hair to make it black again.

"Everything should be as it was," Sebastian said simply.

Sebastian had put her into the blue dress that Elizabeth had bought her. A royal blue affair that looked delicate on her. Her hair was pulled up as she lay on a bed of forget-me-nots and dog roses. A white rose was in her hands and she looked perfect. Sebastian took my old family ring from his pocket and held it out to me. I looked at the black stone before I put it on her thumb.

For a moment, it was dark grey…and then I saw a soft glow. It turned to a soft shade of purple, mixing with the blue colour of the stone. What was that?

"I was uncertain at first," Sebastian said softly, "but now I'm sure."

"Of what?" I asked him and he pointed to the ring.

"She still has her soul," he said, "now what do you want to do with it?"

I looked down at the purple glow and knew what to do. I would leave her with it; keep her together in all forms. Her memories intact, her soul forever her own. I only hoped she understood why.

Soft lights sparkled around her grave as Sebastian put the coffin lid on and buried her. The kind thoughts people had for her…

"Did you inform her uncle?" I asked Sebastian and he nodded.

"He said he only wanted to leave her with one thing," he said as he pulled out a small card.

It was a forget-me-not covered by a thin sheet of plastic. Wax held it closed so it would never wither.

"Her uncle said she collected this in Houndsworth when she was four," Sebastian said simply, "and the symbol was her biological father's."

The symbol had long since lost its shape so it could not be determined who he had been. Sebastian put it down near the small cross I had put up to mark her grave. I put the book down and looked at the picture again.

"I think she would want you to keep it," Sebastian said simply.

"To remind me of my humanity?" I asked him and he nodded.

"To remind you of the good days," he put his hand on the cross, "may you have many pleasant dreams, Elena."

He stood and looked down at the grave. I put my hand on the cross and looked over the marker. Elena wouldn't have wanted something ostentatious, she would have preferred understated.

"Thank you for protecting me, and keeping your vow. May you have a happy afterlife," I whispered as I stepped away from her grave.

Flowers bloomed immediately around the ground, giving it a soft shimmer. The lights sparkled around her body as I turned away. Those flowers would suggest her soul had gone to Heaven…but it was in that box with her.

_"__Goodbye Ciel…"_ I heard a whisper on the wind.

"Where shall we go now?" Sebastian asked as he lifted me up into his arms.

"Do you know, I don't much care. After all, you and I know where we are ultimately going to end up. I was always going there. As a dead human or a live demon," I said softly.

"I feel good somehow, as if released from a spell I was under for a long time," I concluded.

"Yes, and in return for that," Sebastian said calmly, "I've been put under an eternal spell."

"You are my butler, Sebastian," I stated.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler… for eternity," Sebastian muttered.

"As before, there is only one answer you will give me. You know it, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied.

* * *

All across England, small boxes had been hand-delivered by a demon butler. These boxes were wrapped in black paper with a ribbon tied off with a bow. Once the black ribbon was untied and they were opened, you would find a small piece of a Funtom treat lying on a bed of satin. Underneath this, there was a small card. It was decorated by a black border of roses, almost the perfect image of the young master's favourites. Added with the décor, each card was marked with only a few words and each card was the same...

_In memory of_

_[Ciel Phantomhive & Elena Hamilton]_

_Who both died at August 26__th__ 1889_

_Aged 13 YEARS & 17 YEARS_

**THE END**

* * *

**So there's the end of 'That's What Makes A Trancy Maid'. It is also the end of Elena Hamilton's character. When Book Of Circus is dubbed, I'll write another story. But what I kept coming back to was, I can't change Elena's story. I couldn't change her character so she could follow Ciel into the circus...so please remember to review or PM with your thoughts. I hope it was a good story... :)**


End file.
